Scarlet Storms
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so. [Darkshipping, possibility of other pairings, AU-ish/post cannon]
1. Chapter 1: Released

**Greetings my wonderful fans! It's been like what? A month since I have written any Darkshipping. I'm telling you, 'Fang' wore me the hell out! I didn't want to write anything for the longest time, but I am so back baby! As you can probably tell, 'The Dragon's Dance' has FINALLY been updated! I swear I feel like I have to force myself to write that shit! I mean don't get me wrong, I love the story it's just...it's not Darkshipping! I know, I know...but I don't care! Oh and speaking of which, I got the most hilarious review for that story today!**

**"I'm glad to see you're not dead, but that's what people think when you disappear for so long." Umm...I know people take WAY longer...but still...it was amusing, no?**

**Anyways, I am extremely excited about this story! I have been planning this since before 'Fang' was done (and perhaps even before I started it) It's going to be a great story! So I hope y'all are ready for another trip down Yami and Bakura getting it on lane! Gotta love enemies falling in love, just makes things so much more awesome, not to mention sexy haha. Oh before I forget, I am writing a Pokemon story called 'Beyond the Skies' and I will be continuing that story, everything else I will update when I'm in the mood. Oh and I'm 95% sure I'm going to be writing 'Stuck with You' but for right now, it's on hiatus unless of course some kind of miracle happens where I just say: 'Fuck this shit, I only have like three chapters left that I need to write and I'm just going to finish it' but we'll see what life allows I suppose….**

**Oh...mind links! **

**/Hikari's to Yami's/ **

**\Yami's to Hikari's\ **

**Now then, let's kick this ficcie off with a song I wrote specifically for this song. In fact, it is because of this song that I even got the idea for it, so thank whatever gave me the idea for the lyrics to this song. The song is my song, so don't be stealing it. You can admire my amazing talent I have, I suppose. Anyways, onward!**

******_Endlessly:_**

_**I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you.**_

_**I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?**_

_**What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be knew to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter One: Released**

[Yami's POV]:

_Help!_

My eyes dart back and forth trying to figure out where that voice is coming from. It's silent far too silent for my tastes. Light is illuminating the darkness. Horakhty has Zorc in her clutches and I know my true name.

_Atem._

I stare into Zorc's evil eyes. They're red and full of hatred. Red the color of blood. Red the color of…

_Someone get me out of here!_

Who's crying out for help and why am I the only one able to hear their pleading call? Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"Ph-Atem, are you alright?" Anzu asks.

"Yeah man." Joey says. "You seem like you're in a daze."

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asks worryingly.

"I'm fine. Just got lost in thought I suppose." I mutter.

"Atem you will decide Zorc's fate." Horakthy says.

"The fate of that creature is obvious." Seto scoffs. "So do us a favor Yugi-Atem-Pharaoh whoever the hell you are and get rid of that foul beast so I can go home!"

I part my lips to speak, but I'm an unable to.

_I'm sorry…_

"Do you guys hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what, man?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah, Pharaoh I don't hear anything." Yugi says.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anzu asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

_"He was a tyrant! He destroyed my village in an attempt to further his own power!" _

His eyes. They were full of hatred...full of…

_"How do I know you ask? Because I am the only villager you survived."_

I had to make a choice. I wasn't worried about Zorc. No, that wasn't stopping me then what is stopping me?

_"You wouldn't understand, you've never had a friend in your life." I say. Bakura's sitting across from me at the large glass table in the Realm of the Gods/Shadow Realm where we're playing our pasts like some kind of sick twisted game. The 'Ultimate Shadow Game' he calls it._

_I look up at him and for a split second I see something in his eyes. Is that pain?_

"**Would you hurry up**!" Kaiba shouts, but it's barely audible to me. All I can hear is Bakura's voice and our past conversations swirling in my mind.

_"You heard the Pharaoh it's time for vengeance!" Bakura shouts._

_The spirits of Kul Elna enter me. I can feel their chilling ways enter me. They're near my core. Father appears right in front of me in spirit form._

_"Spirits of Kul Elna. It is not my son you want, it is me." Father says._

_They enter my father…_

_"Spirits I command you return to me at once!" Bakura shouts. "How can you let this man lock you away again?"_

_Father gives a sad smile to Bakura. And disappears._

_The anger is apparent in Bakura's eyes,but I see more...so much more._

Zorc's skin cracks and the light fills his darkness. He screams in agony. He'll be destroyed soon along with…

"**Wait**!" I shout before I can stop myself.

Horakhty ceases her attack, but keeps a lock on Zorc.

"What is it Atem? This is what you asked of me, to destroy Zorc. That is why you called upon me correct?" Horakhty asks.

"I still want you to destroy Zorc." I say.

"Then.."

I look into the Goddess of Light's blue eyes.

"Set Bakura free."

XXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

We finally have a way to defeat Zorc. The Pharaoh's name has been revealed at last. It's kinda strange. All these years he's been sharing an identity with me, using my name. Sometimes he'd use the name 'Yami' but since we were sharing a body, it was just easier to say 'Yugi'. I called him Yami and then eventually that named dropped and we called him 'Pharaoh'. Now he has his own name and it's time for him to use that name and unlock his true powers.

And boy, did he! With one call of his name he summoned out Horakhty, the Goddess of Light. To say we-Joey, Anzu, and I-were impressed was beyond an understatement. I think even Kaiba was shocked (though he'd never admit to it if I asked him about it).

The look on Zorc's face was beyond priceless. Yami, or should I say Atem, stood staring deeply into the Dark God's eyes. It was if they were having a conversation through telepathy, but this 'conversation' was going on for much too long.

We had asked my yami what was wrong, he said he was fine, but then he went right back to being in that trance-like zone. It was scaring us. I wasn't sure what he was waiting on. I mean we got his name, he unlocked his powers, and now Horakthy is here. What is he waiting on?

Horakthy started to attack Zorc. Spreading her arms out wide, light surrounded the evil bitch that tried to take everything. Yami, still in his trance-like state hadn't noticed Zorc was being taken care of.

"**Wait**!" he cries, it seems almost desperate like he doesn't want Zorc to be destroyed, but why? He knows that Zorc is evil and won't hesitate to destroy him the minute he lets down his guard, so why…

Horakhty stops her attack, but keeps Zorc in place so he can't move. His eyes are wide, is that fear I see? Ha, it should be scared!

"What is it Atem? This is what you asked of me, to destroy Zorc. That is why you called upon me correct?" Horakhty asks.

"I still want you to destroy Zorc." he says looking into her eyes.

"Then…"

"Set Bakura free." was the response.

Okay, out of everything Yami could have said, _that was not it_! What did he mean by 'set Bakura free?' Has he gone mad?! He knows Bakura will only harm us! What's going on here?!

"Pharaoh, you can't be serious!" Joey cries.

"Yeah man, you know how Bakura is! Why would you want that evil bastard to be set free! He got what he deserved! You've done your part, now let the Goddess of Light destroy Zorc so we can move on!" Tristan says.

My yami's hands clench and unclench at his sides. What is he so tense about? It's as if Tristan's words were making him angry!

"Yami?" I say. "W-what do you-why do you?"

How can I ask this without sounding like someone who's selfish? There has to be a reason that he'd want Bakura to be set free, but what?

Yami doesn't answer, hell, he's not even looking at us! He's just staring into Horakhty's eyes.

"Atem, why do you want to save Bakura?" Anzu asks quietly.

He closes his eyes, then opens them staring into Zorc's eyes this time.

"Because no one deserves to be tortured and humiliated by Zorc." he replies.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Everyone is extremely concern about my request. I know it's farfetched and shocking, but something just doesn't feel right. Before, I wouldn't have hesitated to destroy Bakura along with Zorc, but now, I'm having doubts.

Why is that? Is it because I keep hearing his voice in my mind? Or is there something more to this that I can't see? Tristan and Joey no doubt have jumped to conclusions, Yugi and Anzu are a bit more timid in their approach towards wanting answers. How am I supposed to answer them when I don't even know the answer?

Anzu asked me: "Why do you want to save Bakura?" Why do I want to save him? As long as I have known him, he's done nothing but want to see me suffer, it's like his whole life revolved around it. It's sad really.

I shouldn't want to save him, I should just let Horakhty continue her attack and destroy Zorc and Bakura, After all, he was trying to destroy the world, so why did I want him safe? Why did I care so much? Is there something wrong with me?

No matter how much I try, I can't get the look on Bakura's face and in his eyes when my father took the spirits of Kul Elna away. It was so heartbreaking and pitiful. It was almost like he was crying out for help, like his spirit is split up. One side is a scared little boy who longs to be with the people he loves and that love him, and the other part is a angry sadistic man who gets pleasure in seeing everyone suffer, and who believes that the world should suffer because he did.

Bakura and I have been enemies for as long as I have known him. He did things that can't go unpunished, but spending the rest of his existence in isolation and in the hands of Zorc nonetheless isn't the way to go about this. No, there has to be a way to break through to him. There has to be a way for the real Bakura to come out. No one is truly evil. There's so much more to this man I want to understand, and I don't have a clue why. It's terrifying me. I hate him, yet I don't. My conscience is begging me to set him free, to allow him a chance.

But is it worth it? Is giving Bakura a chance really worth all of the pain, the anger, the frustration, the loneliness I felt because of him? 5,000 years ago, I locked my spirit away, erasing my own mind because I knew I would have to truly defeat Zorc for good.

But where would that leave Bakura? Would he be destroyed as well? Or would be be confined to the borders of the Shadow Realm or in-between dimensions until he no longer existed?

No one deserves to be alone, no one deserves the fate that's waiting Bakura. I have his existence in the palm of my hand. I'm going to be the bigger man and allow him to redeem himself. I can't allow him to suffer, I know I shouldn't care, but I do. He wouldn't do the same thing for me, but I guess he's lucky that I'm not him, now isn't he?

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I open them, I'm staring right into the Lord of Darkness' eyes. I can feel everyone staring at me, waiting, watching intently. I know I'm scaring them with my lack of response, but sometimes things don't have a simple answer, sometimes there's more to something than meets the eye and when it comes to the man known as 'The King of Thieves' there is so much more. So much more…

"Because no one deserves to be tortured and humiliated by Zorc." I response.

Did I really mean that? I suppose I did. Zorc is truly evil, I'm not sure what all Bakura went through, but I'm 95% sure that it has something to do with this foul beast standing before me.

Suddenly, Zorc burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone, including me, jumps. His laughter is beyond creepy. I will never be able to understand how something could be so evil, but then again he is the God of Darkness.

"Bakura doesn't deserve to be humiliated and tortured by me?!" Zorc roars with laughter. I think he'd fall to his knees and roll on the ground if not for Horakhty's hold on him. "Oh man! I think I just busted my left rib cage!"

"Seeing someone suffer does not amuse me in the slightest and I will not allow you to harm him anymore." I say.

Zorc's sadistic grin breaks across his face into a hideous mixture of ugliness and evilness chilling us all to the bone. Only Horakhty is unaffected by the amount of darkness in the atmosphere.

"Well, isn't this a revolting development?" he leers. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that you would be so concern for the lowly thief. Did the two of you fuck behind my back? I told him not to do it. He never listens-"

"Atem would never have sex with Bakura!" Tristan cries. "Besides, I don't even know if he's-"

"_Gay_?" Zorc inquires. "Of course he is! Why do you think your whore over there," he laughs pointing to Anzu, "Hasn't been able to get any of him!"

"We're not here to discuss anyone's sex life!" Kaiba shouts. "I don't give a damn who is fucking who! Now, Atem, if you're not going to destroy Zorc then allow me-"

"No, Kaiba." I say holding my hand up. "I'll handle this."

"Then get on with it!" he snaps.

I sigh.

Zorc laughs. "Someone needs to get laid. Do you like dick or pussy priest?"

Suddenly, Zorc starts screaming. Our eyes widened when we see Horakhty seething in rage unleashing some of her might upon him. She stops after a moment. Zorc pants heavily, nearly out of breath.

"The fuck was that for?!" he hisses looking up at the Goddess of Light.

"We're not here to get in everyone's personal business!" she spits. "I will not stand here while you humiliate and use your patheticness to manipulate these people! Now, stop talking so I can speak to Atem."

"What a bitch!" Zorc sneers.

Horakthy sends yet another jolt of power throughout the evil creature.

"It's so embarrassing to be related to you." she growls.

"Huh?" Tristan asks. "What do you mean-"

"Zorc is my brother, my twin brother to be exact." Horakhty replies glaring at said brother. He just smirks, giving her a wink. She gives him a look of disgust.

"Say what?!" Joey cries. "You for real?!"

"No she's messing with us because we have no life even though she just told old dragon cock over here he needs to shut the fuck up so she can talk to Atem about some nonsense with Bakura." Kaiba replies sarcastically.

"Hey you don't have to be so-"

"Alright, I think that's enough." Anzu says. "Horakhty wants to speak with Atem and we should let her."

There were mumbles amongst all of us and then nods.

"Atem," Horakthy says. "I don't want you to do this because you feel obiligated to so. I want you to do this because you feel it is right in your heart. I don't want anyone to make this decision for you, but the longer we wait, the harder it will be to save him."

"Why the fuck would the Pharaoh want to save Touzoku, sister?!" Zorc exclaims. "Did you not see the fights they got into?! It was priceless I really-"

"What did I tell you about shutting up?!" Horakthy yells.

"You said: 'Oh Zorc, please harder!'" Zorc cackles.

Suddenly, Horakthy sends a beam of light sending Zorc miles away. Not even a minute later he's sending his own blast towards Horakthy.

"We should take cover guys!" Joey exclaims.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Horakthy says moving so she's in front of us.

"O-okay." Joey says.

The Goddess of Light sends another attack towards Zorc, he sends one as well and they meet mid-air.

"I thought you wanted to talk to the Pharaoh?" Zorc sneers. "Why are you attacking me?"

"Because you need to be taught a lesson." she replies. "Now are you going to stop making such crude and degrading remarks or shall I end you right now?"

"I'm not scared of you." he laughs.

"You sure looked scared when Atem summoned her!" Yugi shouts.

"Why are you even in this world? Shouldn't you be playing with your toys, little boy?" Zorc laughs.

"Yugi is beyond a simple child and will not be talked to that way!" I shout.

"Whatever," Zorc says waving his hand. "Now then, go on with what you're going to say to the Pharaoh sister, I'm anxious to see how you're going to handle telling the Pharaoh the bad news."

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

"Hmm, my bitch of a sister will lay out the details." he says.

Horakhty narrows her eyes, then puts a ring of light around Zorc so he can't move.

"I'm hurt, Horakhty, you don't trust me?" Zorc laughs.

"Who would?" Anzu snaps.

"No one asked-"

"**ENOUGH**!" Horakhty roars. Everyone jumps. "I will not listen to this foolishness anymore! We have someone's life on the line, and it's extremely important to discuss it! Now, I want everyone to be quiet until I give the go ahead."

"No one wants to listen to you!" Zorc sneers.

Horakhty looks over her shoulder at Zorc. Zorc just smirks, but there are no words between either of the immortal beings. She looks back at me.

"Atem, what you are asking me to do is very dangerous and extremely risky." she says. "I cannot promise you that Bakura will come out of this."

"Where is he?" I ask.

Horakhty closes her eyes for a moment. "He's in the Shadow Realm right now, he won't stay there though…"

My heart pounds. I know he'd get destroyed. I can't allow that to happen. He doesn't deserve that. No one does. I saved Dartz and Marik, I know I can set Bakura free….

"I can't allow him to be destroyed." I say. "I just can't…."

She studies me for the longest time.

"Very well," she says. "There are some things that you need to be aware of, are you ready to acknowledge them?"

I swallow, nodding.

"First, when you return to the mortal realm, you and Bakura will be forced into the Ring and Puzzle. Yugi will have to place the items on the Millennium Stone once you reach your next destination. Afterwards, Yugi and Ryou will stand in front of the Eye of Wyjat and split their souls releasing you and Bakura from the confinements of your respective Millennium Items." Horakhty says. "Secondly, Bakura will be unconscious, how long he will be, I cannot tell you, it really just depends."

"Will I be unconscious?" I ask.

Horakthy shakes her head.

"Then why is Bakura-"

"Because his soul is greatly damaged. That's why I'm saying it's risky for us to do this. He may not come out of his coma. Only if he wants to, will he." the Goddess of Light replies.

"So what you're saying is that we're wasting our time by trying to help this fool because he wanted to be stupid, right?" Kaiba scoffs.

Horakhty looks over at him. "This isn't something to take lightly, Seto Kaiba. Bakura is filled with darkness, hatred, and anger. It's literally been consuming him, eating him from the inside out. If Atem doesn't break through to him, he will be destroyed."

"What? What do you mean Atem has to break through to Bakura?!" Joey cries. "What makes you think-"

"Joey!" Anzu exclaims elbowing our friend in the ribs. "Let Horakhty speak.

"As I was saying," Horakhty says, "Bakura's spirit is almost completely consumed by darkness, he will be destroyed if he is not set free from it."

"What can I do?" I ask. "You know he won't listen to me-"

"That you will have to figure out on your own." Horakhty says.

Except for Zorc's snickers, silence fills the air, before I ask the main question:

"How long will I have to save Bakura?" I ask.

"A year." she replies.

A year? That's all I had? A fucking year?! How can I possibly convince Bakura he's going to be destroyed by the one thing he's practically prayed to his whole life in three-hundred and sixty-five days?! We are enemies, he'll never listen to me, he'll never-

No! I can't start thinking like that. If Yug or any of my other friends were in that kind of danger I'd save them. I'd do everything I could to set them free. I can't let my past with Bakura affect this. I have to help him, I have to save him in every way I can. I know it'll be hard, nearly impossible. My friends, they don't understand why I'm even trying to save the tomb robber. I should give up on him. I shouldn't care what happens to him. He wouldn't care if our roles were reversed, or would he?

I have known Bakura for millennia, and yet, I know nothing about him. I want to get to know him, I need to know him. I feel in my heart that it is my destiny to save him. I couldn't live with myself if I just gave up on him, passed into the afterlife and became happy while he suffered in his own misery and destroyed himself. I can't, and I won't.

"I understand." I say.

"Pharaoh, are you sure you want to do this?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah, I mean Bakura-"

I turn to face my friends, they're all standing next to each other. Kaiba is several feet behind them with his arms crossed over his chest looking like he's about to die of boredom.

"I can't allow him to suffer." I say looking at each one of them in the eye, "I know Bakura has hurt us, believe me, I haven't forgotten, but I cannot allow him to be destroyed when I have the chance to save him."

"But why would you want to save him?" Joey asks.

I close my eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure, I just feel it's the right thing to do. My father always told me that I should follow what's in my heart, and my heart is telling me to give Bakura another chance."

"But what if he-"

"It's just a chance we're going to have to take," Yugi says moving beside of me, taking my hand in his. "Isn't that right, Yami?"

I smile, nodding.

"Well, you know we're behind you one hundred percent, Yams." Joey says.

I smile. "Thank you."

"There is one more thing that you must know." Horakhty says.

Everyone looks up at her.

"You will not be allowed into the afterlife until Bakura is set free, when he is, you have the choice to stay in the mortal realm with him or leave into the afterlife. Also, once your soul is separated from Yugi's, you will no longer be an immortal spirit."

"Why can't the Pharaoh go into the afterlife?" Joey exclaims.

"Because he is the only one that can set Bakura free." Horakhty replies.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asks.

"You'll see, now then, I'm going to send all of you back into your world." Horakthy says.

"What about Zorc?" Tristan asks.

"I will take care of that pest." Horakhty growls looking over her shoulder. Zorc sneers. She turns to look at us again. "You have more important things to attend to."

"Thank you, Horakhty." I say.

She smiles. "You're welcome, just do me one favour." she says.

"What?" I ask.

"Save him." she says.

Light blinds us, and soon I'm in the Puzzle once again.

XXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

I slowly open my eyes, blinking trying to figure out how I ended up on the cold floor instead of the sands of Egypt. Oh yeah, Horakhty sent us back in time. Everyone else is lying about on the floor.

"Guys, wake up." I say crawling over to Joey then to Anzu and Tristan. Kaiba's already awake, sitting up rubbing his temples.

"Headache?" I ask.

"What do you think?" he mutters.

I give him a sad smile before returning to the others. They're sitting up as well.

"When did we get back here?" Tristan groans.

"Horakthy sent us back." I reply. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, Yug." Joey replies. "How about you and the Pharaoh?"

"You geeks are seriously going to have to start calling him one thing." Kaiba says standing up. "It's a wonder he hasn't bitch slapped all of you."

I giggle. "Well, my yami isn't like that, but you're right, we do need to pick one name for him I suppose." I say.

"Hmm." Kaiba grunts.

"Anyways," Anzu says. "Can you sense Atem in the Puzzle?"

/Yami?/ I ask through our link. /Are you in there?/

\Yes\ he replies.

"He's fine guys." I say.

"That's a relief." Joey says. "I was worried somethin' had happen to him."

Everyone talks amongst each other. I stare at the Puzzle, so much has changed. My yami knows his real name, and defeat Zorc, but more importantly, Yami wants to save Bakura. He believes that Bakura deserves another chance. I suppose he's right, but still. That's a lot of consequences he's being forced to carry on his shoulders. Bakura isn't someone to mess with, he'll be unconscious for who knows how long, but when he wakes up, we know he'll go apeshit crazy on us.

Where are we even going to keep him? My house? Sure, that'd work for a while, but once he wakes up he'll want to kill us all. Horakhty said that Bakura will be destroyed if Yami cannot save him, and he only has a year to break through to Bakura. It seems almost impossible really, but if anyone can do it, it's my yami.

\Yugi?\ Yami asks.

/Yes?/

\Are you okay, Aibou? You seem a little distressed.\ he replies worryingly.

I sigh inwardly. /It's just all of this with Bakura…./ I say.

\Yes, it is a delicate matter, but you leave that to me.\ Yami says. \I'm going in my soul room for a while, alert me when you see Ryou, I'd like to speak to him.\

/But!/ I try to protest, but Yami's already gone. I pressed questioningly through the link, but it proved to be futile.

"We should get going guys." I say. "I'm sure Ishizu, Marik, and Odion are waiting for us."

"Then let's get going!" Joey exclams jerking Anzu and Tristan by the wrists, running up the stairs.

"Joey! Let me go!" Anzu demands jerking her wrist away from our blonde-headed friend.

"Yeah man, what's gotten into you?" Tristan shouts doing the same.

"Sorry guys." Joey says sheepishly a blush apparent on his face.

"Guys, you shouldn't be so hard on Joey, you know he gets too excited about things." I say.

Joey's blush darkens. "I do not!" he exclaims.

"Are we just going to stand around here or are we going to-"

"Look it's Ryou!" Anzu exclaims.

"What? Where?!" Joey asks looking around desperately.

We look up to see Ryou standing at the top of the stairs looking confused. He starts to fall.

"Someone catch him!" Anzu shouts.

Joey and Tristan immediately run up the stairs catching our white-haired friend.

"Easy there." Tristan says.

"Where am I?" Ryou asks. "No, wait. I remember. I was being chased. A voice was calling out to me, demanding that I do his bidding. Then there was darkness, and-"

Suddenly, Ryou collapses onto Joey, his head resting on my best friend's chest.

"Ryou?" Joey asks worryingly, shaking him, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I need some food!" Ryou complains.

"Well, I'm starving too, but you don't hear me complaining." Joey snorts.

"Joey!" Anzu chatises.

"Let's just get up the damn stairs so I can go home." Kaiba snaps. "I have a life, unlike you geeks."

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi, Kaiba, Tristan, Anzu, and Joey appeared from the sanctuary where the 'Tablet of the Pharaoh' was held. Ryou is being carried on Joey's back.

"Did the Pharaoh complete his-" Ishizu starts to say but she cuts herself off. She walks over to Joey. Joey's eyes widened in alarm, unsure what my sister is going to do. I, too, am unsure. She looks at Ryou's sleeping face.

"I knew it." she mutters.

"Know what, Ishizu?" Odion asks.

Our sister turns to face us. "The spirit of the Millennium RIng is still in there!" she exclaims pointing to Ryou.

"So wait," I say looking at everyone. "You mean you guys didn't-"

"Oh no, we did." Tristan sneers.

"Then…"

Yugi, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan look at one another, like they're passing some secret code. I look up at Kaiba, but only for a moment. He'd never give me the answers I need.

"Alright," Ishizu says. "I want to know what's going on, so one of you will tell me, or-"

"I think it'd be best if Yami explains it." Yugi says.

Suddenly, the Puzzle flashes and the Pharaoh appears.

"Pharaoh, did you gain your memories?" Ishizu asks.

"Yes, I did." he replies. "And I defeated Zorc."

"Then why is Bakura in the Ring?" I ask.

Yami looks over his shoulder at Ryou then looks at us again. "I'll explain."

Yami ends up telling us that he decided to break Bakura from his darkness and save him. He has a year to do so, and he cannot leave the mortal realm until this task is accomplished.

"Well, this puts a damper on things." I say.

"How so?" Tristan asks.

"What's supposed to happen is that after the Pharaoh regains his memories, he is to go to the place where the Millennium Stone is kept, put the Millennium Items onto the stone, and have a duel with a worthy opponent and lose." I reply. "Now that he has chosen to save Bakura, I'm not sure what-"

"Horakhty gave me instructs." Yami says cutting my sister off.

Ishizu raises her brow. "She did? What did she say?" she inquires.

"She told me that we are to go to the place where the Millennium Stone is, place the items down. Then Yugi and Ryou will stand in front of the Eye of Wyjat and then Bakura's and my spirits will be released from the Puzzle and the Ring."

"You do realize how dangerous it is to have that man in this world, don't you?" Ishizu asks.

Yami nods. "I am more than aware of who Bakura is and what is has done, but I believe in my heart that he deserves another chance." he says.

Ishizu and Yami stare into each other's eyes for a long moment. Silence fills the air, finally, the noiseless tensions ceases and my sister breaks her piercing gaze that used to have me scared shitless as a child.

"Very well," she says. "It is not my place to tell you what to do; however, bare in mind that I want no part in this."

"Understood." Yami says.

"Good, now then, let's head to the ships." she says walking up to one of the Jeeps and getting inside.

We all stand there staring for a moment.

"Let's go geeks!" Kaiba shouts from another Jeep. "Whoever is riding with me, get in the damn car!"

I head over to my sibling's car.

"Marik," Anzu says grabbing my arm. I turn to face her, her fingers wrapped loosely around my wrist. Our skin complexion nearly the opposite, she looks at me with those bright blue eyes of friendness that used to make me gag.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Weren't you and Bakura-"

"Oh, Anzu," I chuckle. "We were so much more than mere friends."

"Then…"

I pat her hand with my free one. "I think your ride is waiting." I say.

As if on cue, a horn blows.

"Let's go Mazaki!" Kaiba shouts impatiently.

"Alright, alright!" Anzu shouts releasing my wrist and walking over to her Jeep. "No patience at all."


	2. Chapter 2: Separations

**Hey guys! Today (or I should say yesterday) is my two year anniversary for joining the site! I know right?! I can't believe how many awesome stories I've written and how many awesome fans and friends I have because of joining this site. I think it's worth celebrating, don't y'all? So to celebrate the awesomeness, I'm updating this story! Yay! **

**Another reason I'm updating is because I'm going to be a bit busy for a while. I have an annotated bibliography to write and a paper to write as well...so going to be quite busy! I also want to work on 'Beyond the Skies' because I think it's time for an update. I totally shouldn't work on two stories at once, but yeah...I just want to...I need to see if I have what it takes to write a Pokemon story, but I also want to write Darkshipping. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chappie! **

_**Endlessly:**_

_**I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you.**_

_**I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?**_

_**What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be knew to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter two: Separations**

[Yugi's POV]:

We board the boat heading towards the sanctuary where the Millennium Stone is held. Grandpa, Duke, and Mokuba met us at the dock. Anzu was appointed the ship's crew manager, she said it'll take us about three days to get to our destination.

That gives me some time to think about what has transpired lately. All of my life I have been afraid, too scared to make friends, now I have these amazing friends and it's all because of the confidence Yami has given me. When Yami unlocked his true powers, I knew that he would want to go into the afterlife. I mean who wouldn't after being on earth for over 5,000 years? I didn't want him to go, but I had to accept that fact. So when he told us that he wanted to save Bakura, and Horakhty told him that he couldn't go into the afterlife until the darkness from Bakura was expelled, well, that put a damper on things for me.

Not that I'm not thrilled that he'll be staying with us, but something is telling me that Yami is keeping something from me. He was acting strange after Horakhty appeared ready to blast Zorc. Before then, he was ready to blast him, then he hesitates. Next thing I know, he's asking her to set Bakura free. Shadi told us-Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and I-that Bakura was his true enemy. Bakura used the seven Millennium Items to bring Zorc into the world, it's going to be hard to accept the fact that Yami wants to help him.

Is there more to this? Why would Yami go from wanting him gone to suddenly wanting to help him? He knows Bakura would not do the same if their roles were reversed. Does Yami feel guilty about something? I wished he'd talk to me. I press against our mind-link, but there's no answer. There hasn't been for a few hours. All I can do is stare out the window or go through my deck.

Marik told us what originally was supposed to happen is that Yami was to duel someone who is worthy. I'm the only one that would even have a chance at beating Yami. I'm not saying Joey or Kaiba aren't good duelist because they are, but let's face it: Yami is the 'King of Games'! Now that those plans have backfired, how will our lives change?

Zorc is defeat, besides the usual criminal activities that the police and the like can take care of, the world isn't in any danger, so what are we going to do exactly? Horakhty said only Yami can save Bakura. What did she mean by that? Bakura isn't going to accept our help. Ryou is still asleep, worn out from all of that stress Bakura put on him.

Bakura's not going to want to stay in the same house as Yami, and I'm not even sure if Ryou will want to help his yami. I mean I can't blame him if he didn't, after all this shit he's pulled on him. Still, Bakura's not going to be able to be on his own, not when Yami is the only one that can help him. He'll never believe that he's being destroyed by the darkness. Hell, he teamed up with the God of Darkness to destroy us! He's never going to believe us! What is Yami thinking?!

There is a reason that Yami is doing this. He knows how Bakura is, more than any of us. He knows how dangerous it is to be around him. There's so much more to this that I don't understand. I don't even think Yami does. He seemed just as shocked as we were when he revealed he wanted to save the thief.

Well, whatever Yami wants to do, I will support him. I'll admit, I'm not too keen on the idea of Bakura being around my yami, but maybe underneath all of that darkness, Bakura is a good person. At least, I hope he is, for Yami's sake.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I slowly open my eyes, sunlight seeping through a window. A window? Wasn't I just under-

I open my eyes further, sitting up, I blink rapidly to see that I am no longer underground, but then where am I? I throw my legs off the bed, standing up only to fall back down again. I feel so weak and tired, but I need to get up so I can find out what's going on.

Suddenly, the door clicks open and Yami is standing in the entrance.

"Y-Yami?" I ask.

Yami closes the door behind him.

"Hello Ryou," he says.

I blink. Alright, something strange is going on.

"Are you okay, Yami?" I inquire after he doesn't speak for a while. It's like he's lost in thought. What's going on?

He closes his eyes. "I need to tell you something important, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." he says.

"If you're here to tell me that you need the Millennium Ring to get rid of Bakura, then by all means." I say reaching to take the Ring off of me.

The Pharaoh's eyes double in size when he hears me say that. I thought they were enemies though. I'm not one to destroy someone, but Bakura is beyond evil. He has done nothing but take everything from me! I don't want to have to deal with him anymore! I know Yami went to gain his memories back. I know that Bakura and he fought in the past, now it's-

"Or is he even in here?" I mumble looking down at the Ring lying on my chest. I lift it with three fingers letting it hit my chest. I feel nothing inside of it.

"He's in there, Ryou." Yami says.

I look up at him. "What do you mean? Didn't you go to Egypt to regain your memories?" I ask.

"And I did." Yami says.

"So how is my yami in the Ring?" I ask.

Yami closes his eyes for a moment, his eyes lock onto mine.

"I'm saving him."

It's my turn for my eyes to double their sizes. What does he mean 'he's saving him'? Why would anyone_ want_ to save Bakura?! Bakura would not aid in anyone's help! Hell, he'd do the complete opposite! Yami, out of all people, should know this! So why would he-

"Is there a reason?" I ask. "You and Bakura have fought for over 5,000 years. Don't tell me you think it's your fault that Bakura's fucked up."

"Ryou, did Bakura hurt you?" Yami whispers.

"What do you think?" I mumble looking away.

"I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too, but-"

"Yami, you know how Bakura is!" I exclaim. "Why would you want to save him?! I mean don't get me wrong, I don't believe anyone deserves to suffer, but still! Bakura's not even human! He's-Yami you didn't see how he acted towards me! And now you want to save him?! Save him from what exactly? Do you expect him to accept your help?! He'll kill you the first chance he gets he-"

Suddenly, I burst into a fit of sobs. I cover my face with my hands only to have them pried away by another pair of hands. I blink tearingly at Yami, who's sitting next to me at this point, he wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Ryou, please calm down. I promise I won't let Bakura hurt you." he says.

I close my eyes, shaking my head violently. "You don't understand Yami," I say hoarsely. "You don't-"

"I know Bakura has done wrong, but I couldn't do it." he says. "I won't sink down to his level. I know he wouldn't do the same for me, but-"

"You can't blame yourself Yami." I say. "Bakura's fate is his own cause."

Yami gave me a weak smile, "Perhaps, but still, I feel like I should help him." he says.

"Why?" I ask.

Yami shrugs. "I don't know. I just-I feel in my heart it's the right thing to do."

"I'm not going to lose one of my friends because of Bakura, I refuse to-I won't!"

"You don't have to, Ryou." Yami says pulling me into a hug. "I promise I'll always be here for you, for the others."

"And what about Bakura?" I ask pulling away from Yami.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save your yami." Yami replies.

I smile sadly. "I want to believe you can do this, I just-"

"I know it's hard, trust me, I'm scared to death. The stakes are higher than I could possibly have ever dreamt of, but that's not going to stop me. I'm going to find out who Bakura truly is." Yami says determinedly.

"You're really determined to save Bakura, aren't you?" I say.

Yami nods. "I have to."

"I don't know how to take this, you know I'd support you, but-"

"It's Bakura," Yami says, nodding in understanding, "I get it, it's hard on you, it's hard on all of us, but specifically you."

"It's even harder on you," I point out. "Seeing as how you and he have been enemies for so long."

"That's true, but he's never taken over my body." Yami points out.

"Yeah…"

We sit in silence for a while.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To separate you and Bakura, and Yugi and me." Yami replies.

I nod.

"Do you need anything?" Yami asks getting up.

"I'd like to get out of this room and get something to eat." I say.

Yami holds out his hand, and I take it, standing up.

"How are you feeling anyways?" he asks.

"Tired, but I'll be fine. And you?" I say.

"I'm fine, just a bit worn." he says.

I smile. "I can imagine. You're going to have to tell me what happened." I say.

"Will do," he says.

We walk towards the door, Yami puts his hand on the knob, opening the door.

"Yami," I say.

He stops, "Yes?" he asks.

"What is your real name?"

"Atem." he replies.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I told Ryou that I was going to do, he seems to be angry, yet happy about what I'm doing. Everyone has mixed emotions. It's a scary thing: saving your enemy from being destroyed. The stakes are extremely high, but I have to do this. I'm not sure why I even care to do this, but like I told Joey, I do what my heart tells me to do.

Anzu informed Yugi that we'd arrive in our destination soon. I'm in the Puzzle, there's no point in me coming out right now when Yugi is the one that has to place the Items on the Stone. Bakura and I will have separate bodies then. How will we look? Will be look like we did in Egypt or how we look when we take over our Hikari's bodies? Either way, I have a mission to do.

/Yami?/ Yugi says.

\Yes, Aibou?\ I ask.

/Anzu says we're here./ he replies.

\Thank you Aibou./ I say.

/Yami?/ he says.

\Yes?\

/Are you sure you want to do this?/ he asks.

\I-\

Suddenly, a small light flashes and Yugi's in the Puzzle.

"This place looks a lot different than before." he comments looking around.

Indeed it is. Instead of the many stairs and doorways with confusing paths that lead to nothing but more confusion, there are doors that lead to my memories. Memories of the past and of the present. It's a lot easier to navigate through.

"I like it." he smiles.

I smile back. Yugi takes a seat on the stairs beside of me. The stairs that lead to the doorway of the future.

"Talk," he commands. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot." I grin.

My Hikari rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant Yami. You know that you don't have to do this." he says.

"I know."

"Ryou and Ishizu seem really upset." Yugi says.

"Hmm." I grunt.

"It's sad that Ryou and Bakura couldn't be close like you and I are." Yugi sighs.

"Bakura has a lot of problems, Aibou. You mustn't forget that." I say.

"And you think that it justifiies what he did?!" Yugi exclaims.

"No, it doesn't." I reply.

"Then-"

"I think the best thing for us to do is just to take this one day at a time. We need to focus on getting Bakura out of the Ring, and waking him up." I say.

"I suppose it's a good thing he'll be unconscious when that does happen." Yugi muses, "Still…"

"I know you're scared, Yugi." I say placing my hand on his shoulder. "I am too."

"You are?" he asks looking at me.

"Very much so."

"I hope Bakura will realize how lucky he is." Yugi says taking my hand in his.

I smile. "He will, one day."

"I hope you're right Yami, for your sake, I hope you're right." Yugi says.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

We finally arrive at our destination. Everyone-save for Rebecca and Mai- are here. Kaiba was extremely disappointed when he found out that there wouldn't be a duel. In a way I'm almost glad we're not having a duel. Everyone knows he'd want to duel Yami. Psst. He can't take him on and defeat him,he's been-"

"Yug? Ya comin' man?" Joey asks.

I blink. Well, damn. I'm over here standing on the boat staring off into never-never land while everyone else is waiting for me. I laugh to myself, shaking my head. Ishizu leads us to an underground passage. We're awestricken by the sanctuary. The Millennium Stone is sitting on the floor a few feet in front of me.

"Yugi, do you have the Millennium Items?" Ishizu asks.

I hold the bag up in response.

"Good, now if you're ready, let's begin." she says.

I place everything but the Puzzle and the Ring on the Stone. I look over my shoulder at Ryou. He slowly makes his way towards me, lifting the Ring off of his neck, handing it to me. I place it on the Stone following the Puzzle.

I stand up, Ryou stands off to the side, everyone else behind me, watching waiting.

"What's going on now?" Joey asks.

"If you had been paying attention to Horakhty before you'd know." Kaiba snaps.

"Why I oughta-" Joey growls.

"Joey, man, calm down." Tristan chastises. "Now isn't the time to be fighting."

"You two seriously just need to fuck," Marik says.

"**WHAT**?!" Joey exclaims.

"It's so obvious you and Kaiba want each other. I don't know what you're scared of-"

"Marik that's enough!" Ishizu hisses.

Marik shrugs. "I was just saying."

"Well keep your comments to yourself." Kaiba warns.

"Whatever." Marik says rolling his eyes.

I laugh. "You guys are so funny."

"Shouldn't you be standing in front of that door right about now? I'm getting bored." Kaiba says.

"Rude as ever." Joey mutters.

"You wanna repeat that mutt?" Kaiba hisses.

"I said-"

"**ENOUGH**!" Ryou booms.

Everyone jumps at the usual quiet boy's outburst.

"Sorry, guys I just-" Ryou says blushing.

"It's fine, Ry." Joey says. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Ishizu asks.

I nod, turning back to the Eye of Wjyat. I can feel it staring at me and my soul being split. I hear gasps as Yami appears next to me.

"Yami?" I say walking over to him.

Yami turns to face me.

"Hey Yugi." he says.

I can't help myself, I burst into a fit of tears and nearly knock him on the ground. He wraps his arms around me.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaim tears running down my face. "You're here. I mean you're really, truly here!"

Yami chuckles, "Yes, Yugi. I really am here." he says. "And we can spend as much time as you want together, but we have something important to do first."

We turn to Ryou.

"Are you ready, Ryou?" Yami asks.

Ryou shrugs. "As ready as I ever will be I suppose." he replies.

XXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

This is it.

Bakura and I are _finally_ about to be separated. I'm happy about that, he won't take over my body and make me do things against my will, but at the same time, Yami will have to deal with him. It's his decision ultimately, I just wished he'd think this through. I'm not one to be spiteful and cruel, I'm nothing like my yami! He's evil! He doesn't care about us. It's like Yami feels that whatever happened to Bakura was _his_ fault. How could it possibly be _his_ fault? Yami is too kind for his own good, and I am too…

I want Bakura to be gone forever. I don't want him to be destroyed, no one deserves that fate, but I don't want him around anymore. I want to pretend that he doesn't exist and he wasn't apart of my life, but he _is_ and I have to accept that. Perhaps after we're separated then things will be better. I won't have to do his bidding nor will I have to comply to his nonsense against my will.

I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly, walking up to the Millennium Stone. My hands clench and unclench at my sides as I stare at the Millennium Ring. I can no longer sense Bakura's presence, but I know he's still in there. The Eye of Wyjat scans my soul, searching for Bakura. It feels strange, like a radiating warmth, yet a stinging pain at the same time, like my soul is being ripped. Did Yugi experience this pain as well?

Bakura appears beside of me a few feet away. Unlike how Yami was when he was separated from Yugi, Bakura looks like he's about to fall over. His eyes are glazed over in fatigue. He starts to fall, and it's Yami who catches him.

Yami places his hand on Bakura's forehead. "He's burning up." Yami informs us.

"We should get him to a hospital." Mr. Mouto states. "Let's get going."

"Do you really think that that's the best course of action?" Anzu asks. "I mean-"

"Bakura is very sick and I will not sit by and watch him die because all of you hate him!" Yami yells. "Now we're going to take him to a hospital-"

"No, no!" Anzu says holding her hands up in surrender. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is that Bakura doesn't have any identification or insurance…."

"Seto, can't we use our medical team?" Mokuba asks.

Everyone turns to the CEO.

"Kaiba-" Yami starts.

"Whatever." Kaiba grunts.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

We all watched as the Eye of Wyjat separated Ryou's and Bakura's souls. The whole time my heart pounded in my chest. I wasn't sure what I was so worried about. Bakura wouldn't be aware of anything as Horakhty claimed, so why am I so nervous?

He's here. His back is facing me, he looks just like he did when he took over Ryou's body, but a lot weaker. We stare at him, I thought he was going to be unconscious but then…He starts to fall and I spring forwards to catch him, holding him in my arms. He's burning up all over.

After much unnecessary argument we decide that it'd be best if Kaiba's medical team takes care of Bakura. As Anzu pointed out, Bakura doesn't have any identification, so the hospital would be out of the question. We finally arrive back in Japan, Bakura having been hooked up to Kaiba's equipment to keep his temperature from going up anymore. Ishizu and Odion having gone back to Egypt, Marik decided on staying here for a while.

We're at the Kaiba Mansion right now. The doctors taking care of Bakura, getting him settled in. Everyone else-save for Kaiba and Mokuba-are on the first level in the living room. I'm pacing back and forth, waiting for them to tell me something about Bakura's condition.

"Why are you getting so worked up, Yami?" Duke asks. "I thought you hated Bakura."

"We already told you why, Duke." Anzu says. "Do we always need to repeat ourselves to you?"

Duke rolls his eyes. "I got that, it's just-"

"Doesn't make sense?" Tristan finishes.

"Yeah." Duke concurs with a nod.

"For someone all about friendship, you sure lack it when it comes to Bakura." Marik says.

"Can you blame us?" Joey snaps.

"No, I can't but-"

"Why don't you geeks settle down? I don't want to have to call animal control." Kaiba says.

"How's he doing?" Marik asks.

"He's not dead," Kaiba says.

"You know what he meant." I say narrowing my eyes.

Kaiba looks over at me. "He's fine, Yami-Atem-whatever you want to call yourself." he says. Then he turns to the others. "Social party is over, time to leave."

"But-" Joey begins to protest.

"I'm not leaving Bakura here." I say.

"Well, you're going to have to." Kaiba says.

"Hey that's not fair!" Joey cries.

Kaiba shrugs. "My house, my rules. I don't want you or the rest of your pack of lamewads in my house." he spits.

"I'm not leaving Bakura." I say firmly.

Kaiba looks me in the eye. "Yes you are. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." he says.

"It's not about that," I say.

"Oh, let me guess: 'I made a promise to Horakhty to save him.' Right?" Kaiba sneers. "Just a waste of time!"

"You think everything's just a waste of time Kaiba!" Joey exclaims.

"No one asked for your commentary mutt so butt out and go chew on your bone." Kaiba snaps.

Joey growls.

"It's my responsibility to help him!" I shout.

"No, it's not." Kaiba says. "You just _made_ it your responsibility because you're too much of a goody good, and you can't ever pass up the chance to play the hero!"

"Bakura needs help!" I yell.

"Yeah, but he doesn't _want_ it!" Kaiba snaps. "Now then, I suggest you live my property or you'll be getting much more than you ever bargained for."

"I'm not leaving-"

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asks coming into the living room.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" Kaiba asks.

"Kinda hard to sleep with all of this yelling going on." Mokuba says.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, Atem and the others were just about to leave." Kaiba says. "Weren't you?" he asks looking me in the eye.

"I told you-"

"And I told you." Kaiba says.

"You guys are arguing over nothing." Duke says. "Yami, Bakura will be fine. Why you're worried about him, I will never know, but hey, if you want to worry about someone who hates you go ahead."

"Yami, Bakura is in good hands. We're not going to let anything happen to him." Mokuba says.

I sigh. "I know."

"Then why don't you go home and get a good night's sleep? You can come back tomorrow." Mokuba suggests.

"I think that'd be for the best." Mr. Mouto says coming into the living room.

"Where were you grandpa?" Yugi asks.

"Roland needed some help," Mr. Mouto replies. "So are we in agreement that we're going to leave til morning then?"

"Yeah," is the echoed reply between all of us, but Marik.

"Alright," I say in defeat.

"I'm not leaving." Marik says.

"Oh yes you are." Kaiba says.

"Look, if you expect Bakura to get better, he's going to need so much more than your stupid doctors!" Marik hisses.

"If my doctors are so pathetic then why don't you take care of him?!" Kaiba spits.

"Bakura needs emotional support, or were you not paying attention before?" Marik sneers. "Typical for rich bitches like you."

"_Alright_! **That's it**! _Get out of my house_! _**All of you**_!" Kaiba booms.

Marik looks Kaiba in the eye. "_No_,"

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Bakura's in bad shape. Yami wants to stay, no one can figure out why. It's pretty obvious if they really think about it. Kaiba got it right on the dot, no surprise there. Yami's decided it'd be best if he left with the others. I think it'd be best too. I, on the other hand, plan on staying. Kaiba's trying to kick me out, not happening!

"_No_," I say looking the CEO dead in the eye. He can try his lame ass scare tactics all day long, it's not going to work.

"No? _No?!"_Kaiba shouts. "You don't tell me 'no' in my house, you understand, Ishtar?"

"Well, I just did." I say. "Now then, I'm going to go see Bakura."

I start to walk towards the stairs, but Yami catches me by the wrist.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You don't have to do this Marik." he says.

"Oh, I know I don't have to do it, unlike you." I say. "I just want to."

"But why?" Yami asks.

I let out a laugh, "That much should be obvious." I say jerking my arm free before turning to Kaiba. "Take me to his room."

"I'm not-"

"Look, I don't care who you are, that is my best friend up there and I will not be kept from him! So either let me see him or you're going to regret it! Unlike the rest of them," I say gesturing to everyone else in the room, "I'm not afraid of you. Bakura needs someone he trusts to be around him right now."

"Bakura's unconscious though." Tristan says.

I look over at him, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Tristan, but Bakura still can sense who's around him. He's not going to want the world around," I look at Yami, "Especially you."

"Marik you know that-"

"Yes, I know." I say cutting him off. "Which was a very stupid thing for you to do."

"I'm not going to let him suffer!" Yami shouts.

I burst into a fit of laughter. "You really think that you can save him?!" I shout.

"I know I can." the former Pharaoh says determinedly.

"You don't understand him. You'll never get through to him. Not like I can." I say.

Before I give anyone time to protest or make any stupid remarks I don't give a shit about, I walk up the stairs.

**XXXXXXX**

**So that's it for this chappie. I'll try to update soon,but I can't make any promises! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and support guys! I promise I'll do my best to make this story amazing for y'all! I have lots of plans! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Well, would you look at that. I manage to get this chappie typed out in like 3 hours. I have NO idea how I did it, so don't ask. It's a talent I have I suppose. Anyhoozles, I kinda sorta have my annotated bibliography done...I just need to fix it...but other than that...I have my sources...which have been eaten by my computer...yeah don't ask...I don't get it myself really. Hope y'all enjoy! **

_**Endlessly:**_

_**I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you.**_

_**I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?**_

_**What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be knew to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter three: Confusion**

[Joey's POV]:

"Ugh! The nerve of dat rich pig!" I snarl throwing my things down and flopping down on the couch. I can't believe he did that! I mean I didn't really care what happened to Bakura, he's an evil bitch, but Kaiba didn't have to be so rude! I mean Yams wanted to stay. Why, I will never know, but Yams is my bud and I will help him in any way I can.

It was shocking when he told us he wanted to save Bakura. I mean how do you react to something like that. I mean they're enemies, Bakura's tried to kill us on many occassion. He won't hesitate the moment he awakens to kill Yami and the rest of us. It's a good thing he doesn't have the Ring, but still I'm sure he's dangerous even without it.

Mr. Mouto is letting us stay for the night. Everyone else is setting up the sleeping arrangements. I decided it'd be best if I slept on the couch had insisted that he'd take the couch, but after I explain to him that I'd need to get up to go to the kitchen anyways, he finally gave in.

"Hey Joey," Yug says coming into the living room wearing his PJs.

"Hey, Yug." I say.

He takes a sit beside of me on the couch.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Tristan's in the kitchen getting something to eat and Anzu's in the shower." Yug replies.

"And Ryou?" I ask.

"In one of the guest rooms." Yug says.

"Why's he up there?" I ask.

"He said he wanted to be alone for a while." Yugi shrugs. "Yami's up in my room."

"S' crazy ain't it?" I say after a moment of silence.

"Yeah it is," Yugi says. "Who would have thought Yami of all people would want to save Bakura."

"What's Yams gotta do exactly?" I ask.

"He has to expel the darkness from Bakura's heart before it completely consumes him and destroys him." Yug explains.

"But didn't he already have all the darkness in him? I mean he did bring Zorc in the world and all." I point out.

"That's true." Yug concurs, "but apparently there's a part of Bakura that didn't get consumed yet."

"I still think it's a waste of time," T says from the doorway.

"Ya get me any food, T?" I ask.

Tristan snorts, rolling his eyes. He walks into the living room with a plate of food, sitting in a chair.

"I see you made me a nice sandwich there, T." I say reaching for one of his sandwiches. He slaps my hand away.

"Hands off, you're not helpless, go get you one." he says taking a bite out of the sandwich I wanted to eat.

"But yours tastes better," I say.

Yug laughs. "You guys are so funny."

"And that's why you love us." I say.

Yug smiles. "You bet!"

"Hey guys," Anzu says coming into the living room, her hair wrapped in a towel. "What are you doing?"

"Chillin'" Tristan shrugs.

'Shouldn't we be discussing our newest predicament, not 'chillin' as you call it?" Anzu asks.

"What is there to talk about?" Tristan growls. "Yami turned his back on us."

"He did not!" Yugi exclaims, sitting up his small fists clenched at his sides. "Yami is a good person! He'd never betray us!"

"Yugi, I know he's a good person and all, but look at the facts: he wants to save Bakura." Tristan says.

"It is a bit strange," Anzu mutters.

"Damn right it is!" I shout. "Why would Yams want to-"

"Look guys, I'm sure he has his reasons, but until we know what they are, we need to trust that Yami knows what he's doing." Yugi says.

We sigh.

"Guess you're right Yug." I say, "But still…"

"It's not going to turn out well," Tristan says. "I can tell you that right now."

"Of course it's not." Ryou says from the top of the stairs. We turn to look at him, he comes down the stairs taking a seat in another chair. "Yami was foolish in trying to save Bakura, I tried to save him and…"

"Wait, wait, you tried to save him?!" I exclaim. "But why?"

"Doesn't matter why." Ryou mumbles looking away. He looks up at us again speaking louder, "All I know is that Bakura doesn't want to be saved, he doesn't care about anything, especially not himself."

"That's hard to believe based on how self-absored he is." T snorts.

"I'm sure there's more to Bakura than meets the eye." Yug says. "I think we just need to get some sleep and then we'll discuss more of this tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure Yams will want to go to Kaiba's…." I growl.

"In order for Yami to save Bakura he's going to have to be around him, which means we'll have to be as well." Yugi points out.

I sigh. "I know it's just-"

"Let's just get some sleep." Anzu says getting up, she takes the towel out of her hair, stretching. "It's been a long day."

XXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I type away at my laptop. The geeks finally left. As long as Marik stayed out of my way, I really didn't care honestly, I just don't like the others. They're so damn annoying! Yugi-Atem-Pharaoh-Yami whatever his damn name is decided, like always, that he wanted to play hero and save Bakura. I have no idea what he was thinking in that spiky head of his when he said that, but whatever, it's his problem now.

I didn't want to believe in all of that Egyptian fairy tale nonsense, but when I saw two 'Yugi's' I was a bit suspicious. It wasn't until Atem and Bakura were separated from their hosts that I believed it. So I'm guessing that freak Mariku wasn't a figment of my imagination either right? What happened to him? Something about being sent to the Shadow Realm. Who cares.

"Nii-sama what are you doing up still?" Mokuba asks from the entrance of the living room and kitchen.

"Work," I reply without looking up. "And what are _you_ doing up?"

"Can't sleep." he says.

I sigh, closing my laptop and putting it aside.

"Come here, tell me what's wrong." I say.

Mokuba walks over to me, taking a seat on the couch.

"I-I don't know I just have a bad feeling about all of this." my brother says softly looking down.

"Bakura's not going to hurt you. He knows better than to mess with-"

My brother looks up at me. "I'm not worried about Bakura," Mokuba cuts me off. "Well, I am but not like that…" he trails off, looking away from me.

"Hmm," I grunt.

"I mean I know he's bad, but I can't help but feel sorry for him. I mean what if what Yami said was true, what if he dies?" Mokuba asks fists clenched at his sides.

I sigh inwardly. My brother's always been trusting of other people, a little too much if you ask me. I guess that's where my trust went.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mokuba." I say. "Now why don't you run along upstairs and get some sleep?"

"Are you going to go to bed soon?" he asks.

I shrug.

"Seto-"

"Fine, fine." I sigh when he gives me that look. I know he won't go to bed unless I agree to go. I guess I should go, I am awfully tired.

"Good, I'm sure the others will be here in the morning." Mokuba says getting up.

"Ugh," I groan.

Mokuba laughs. "You shouldn't be so mean to them, they're really not that bad."

I give him a look of disbelief. "You're kidding right Mokuba?"

He giggles. "No, no, I'm being serious!"

"Anzu talks too much about loyalty and friendship, Tristan is bland, Yugi is too hyper, Atem won't shut up about destiny, and Joey, well, that's pretty obvious." I reply counting on my fingers.

"If you mean it's obvious that you like him, then-"

"Mokuba, what did I _tell_ you about bringing that up?" I whisper harshly.

My brother shrugs. "I just dont' see why you won't tell him. I want you to be happy Seto." he says.

"Get in bed, and don't come back down here until morning." I say changing the subject.

"Alright, but one day you will tell him." he says getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Bed, Mokuba." I say sternly.

"Or I'll do it for you!" he giggles heading up the stairs.

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I lie in bed beside of Bakura. We're on the third floor. Bakura's hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Kaiba's personal doctors have been coming in here every so often to check on Bakura. They say that he's doing a bit better. His body will get better, no doubt, but that doesn't mean he'll awaken.

I knew it would come down to this. Atem saved me by getting rid of my dark half, Mariku. If it weren't for him, I'd be in the same boat as Bakura. I wanted to save him, but I wasn't allowed in Atem's memories, so he's the only one who can save him, the thing is, why would he want to? Well, whatever the reason, it doesn't matter it's the fact that he's doing it.

I run a finger over his face. His skin is so smooth, then again, it always has been. I used to wish I could spend hours just touching him. When we were together during Battle City, I tried to do that once, it never happened again, sadly.

We went our separate ways, after Mariku took over and Bakura was banished to the Shadow Realm, I knew we'd never see each other again. Today was the first time I've seen him in over three years.

The darkness in Bakura is spreading with each passing second. I can't let that happen. I can't let him get destroyed. I don't care what the others say! Atem is wanting to help and that's fine with me. I could use all the help I can get. He helped me, and I know he can help Bakura. The thing is, will Bakura want his help. The answer is obvious: no.

Bakura hates Atem, he doesn't realize that Zorc is the evil one. He doesn't realize he's killing himself by holding onto past grudges. I understand how he feels. That's what brought us together. We were seeking out revenge, wanting to destroy Atem. Ironic how he's the one that saved me, and now, he'll save Bakura.

"Some day you'll be happy Bakura," I say wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him closer to me.

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I couldn't sleep last night. I just went straight to Yugi's room. Yugi came in here a few hours later and snuggled up next to me, thinking I was asleep. Ryou slept in the room across the hall and Anzu took the other room. Tristan and Joey slept downstairs, probably eating all night. I smile to myself.

I don't want to get up. I don't want to face my destiny, but I know I have to. It's a scary thing, there's just so much pressure. How can one person handle this? All of my existence I've been saving the world from various foes, including Bakura. Ironic how I'm trying to save the one person that threatened the world the worst.

I can't get his words out of my mind. Ever since I've regained my memories, I've been going through them. The ones of the past and the ones in the present times. My double lives. Some would say that would be a blessing, to get another chance at life. I suppose it is, but the circumstances were not something I'd do again.

I turn over in the bed and I'm met with Yugi's eyes.

"Morning," he yawns.

"Same to you, you sleep well, Aibou?" I ask.

He closes his eyes, nodding.

"What time are we supposed to go to Kaiba's?" I ask.

"Umm...like ten I think?" Yugi mumbles unsure.

I look over him at the alarm clock on the dresser. "Then don't you think it's time we get up? It's 8:45." I say.

"Five more minutes." Yugi sighs dreamily snuggling into the pillows.

"Yugi-"

"Hmm?"

"We need to get up." I say.

Yugi sighs sitting up. "Alright, alright,"

XXXXXXXX

After we get ready and dressed, we head to Kaiba's. Mr. Mouto, of course, decides to stay. Duke had left to tend to his own business last night. Whether he comes back to visit is anyone's guess.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba chirps as we walk into the mansion. "How are you?"

"Fine," is the echoed reply between us.

"That's good, you guys hungry?" Mokuba asks as we walk into the living room.

"Ya betcha!" Joey exclaims.

"Joey, we _just_ ate!" Anzu scolds.

"_An'_? When food is offered, ya take it." Joey says. "Ain't dat right, T?"

"Sure is, now lead the way to the kitchen, Mokuba!" Tristan cries.

"Alright, alright." he laughs leading the food monsters into the kitchen. "Yami," he says through the entranceway.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Bakura's on the third floor, three room on the left." he says.

"Thank you," I say.

He nods, closing the door behind him.

"Are you going to go up there?" Yugi asks.

"In a moment." I say taking a seat on the couch.

"You don't have to do this Yami." Ryou says as he, Anzu, and Yugi take a seat.

I shake my head. "I made a promise, there's no going back now." I say.

Ryou looks away, staring at the grandfather clock in the corner.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do," he says. "But you have no idea what you're getting yourself into by trying to save him."

"Ryou, you can't blame yourself for not being able to save your yami." I say.

Ryou turns to me, laughing humorlessly. "You think I care about that?" he whispers.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" Anzu asks.

The thief's Hikari looks up at her, "I care, whether you guys want to believe me or not, I care about you. Bakura has kept me from you. I won't allow him to do it anymore. I want let him-"

"I told you before that Bakura won't hurt you or any of us." I say putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'll save him-"

"You can't save everyone, Yami!" he exclaims.

We jump at his outburst.

"I know I can't," I mumble looking down.

"Then why try to save him?" Ryou asks. "It's it really worth it in the end?"

I snap my head up, his eyes and mine boring into each other. I can feel Anzu and Yugi staring at us, wanting answers.

"I know he's done bad things. I know that he hates me, and I'm not very fond of him either. I know this is dangerous, but I can't allow him to be destroyed no matter how much you or anyone else hates him. He's still a human being, Ryou."

"I used to think that too, Yami." Ryou mumbles.

"Why are you even here?" Marik snarls.

"Marik, when did you-" Yugi gasps.

"I've been here," Marik replies rolling his eyes. "I came down to get something to eat." he turns to face Ryou. "I won't tolerate your selfishness, Ryou. Bakura needs help and Yami is the only one that can give him the help he needs. He made a promise to Horakhty. Who cares why he's doing it, the fact that he's doing it is all that matters to me."

"Easy for you to say!" Ryou hisses fiercely. "He always liked you!"

Marik shrugs. "What can I say? I'm likeable. I mean who _wouldn'_t like this?" he purrs running his hands up and down his body.

"I don't hate Bakura, I don't want him destroyed, okay? I just don't want Yami to have to go through extreme measures."

"And he won't have to, not with me around." Marik says.

"You're going to help?" I ask.

Marik rolls his eyes. "Duh!" he scoffs. "Now then, I'm going to go get me some food. If you want to see him alone then you can, but if you hurt him-"

"I won't, Marik." I say. "And thank you."

Marik waves me off.

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

How can I explain this to them? How can I explain the reason why I don't want Yami to try and save Bakura? I mean I know it's wrong, but Bakura will never get better. He doesn't _want_ to get better. Marik can get mad at me all he wants, but it's the truth. I shared a body with Bakura, I think I'd know more than anyone how Bakura would react to all this 'saving' him nonsense.

I used to want to save Bakura. Why, I had no clue. I guess because he was always around. My dad was never around and I had no friends. Bakura is the reason for that, and yet I clinged onto him like a helpless fool who wanted love. Bakura did nothing but treat me like shit.

Bakura would lock me in my soul room for months at a time and cause destruction using my body. I hated it, I hated how he had so much control over me! I wanted to get rid of him, I wanted him gone forever, until I saw one of his dreams.

It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. Usually, he kept his side of the mind link pretty well guarded, but for some reason, this night wasn't the case. I know about Bakura's past, well, his village being destroyed. I know he's in pain. I know he needs help, but he's not going to accept it. I've tried it, and look where it got me.

Yami is wasting his time, just like I did. Yami will lose himself, he'll lose everything trying to please Bakura. You can't. Bakura is impossible to please. He wants more than anyone could offer. Yami feels it's right to save Bakura. He believes he can do it. I dont' want to be here when the truth comes out, when Yami realizes Bakura can't be saved because he doesn't want to be. But then again, Yami did save Marik, so perhaps he can save Bakura.

I glance over at the grandfather clock, the time is reading 11:15. Yami's been gone for an awful long time. Marik had gone upstairs not too long ago after he finished eating. Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Yugi are sitting around in the living room. Joey and Tristan are dueling. Anzu is reading a book and Yugi and Mokuba are watching TV and watching Joey and Tristan's duel.

"Ry, ya wanna duel man?" Joey asks.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I say still staring at the clock.

"Oh c'mon, you can't just sit there all day staring at a clock!" Joey exclaims. "So grab your deck and let's get to dueling."

I laugh, "Alright, but don't you think we should make this more interesting?"

XXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

We-Ryou, Anzu, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba and I are hanging out in the living room. Joey challenged Ryou to duel, but Ryou wants to 'up the stakes'. Kinda sounds like something Bakura would say and I guess Joey thinks the same thing because the look on his face speaks of pure terror.

"W-what do you have in mind?" my best friend squeaks.

Ryou gives Joey a look then burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Joey, why are you looking so scared. I'm not Bakura. What gain could I possibly get from hurting you or anyone else?"

"I-"

"Relax, I just want a fun duel that's all." he says. "Just a friendly bet."

Joey stares at Ryou. "A-are ya sure…?"

"Positive." Ryou smiles. "Now then Yugi," he says looking over at me, "Do you have any ideas?"

I rub my chin a mischievous grin forming on my lips. "If Joey loses he has to dress up in one of Kaiba's suits and greet him when he comes in tonight."

"**WAHH**!" Joey exclaims jumping up. "I am not doing dat!"

"You will if you lose." Mokuba smirks.

Joey growls, sitting down. 'And what about _you_?" he asks Ryou.

"_Me_?" he asks innocently pointing to himself. "Hmm that's a hard one, what should I do **_if_** I lose?"

"Ya can't decide!" Joey shouts. "Dat's not fair!"

"Life's tough Joey." Mokuba giggles.

"**Hey**!"

"I've got one." Tristan says. We turn to him. "If Ryou loses then he has to eat Joey's cooking for a week."

"Burn!" I laugh giving Tristan a high five. "That's a great one."

"What's wrong with Joey's cooking?" Ryou asks.

Tristan gives our white-haired friend a look. "You'll find out if you don't win." he says patting him on the back.

"Alright, let's get to dueling because I am _not_ being Kaiba's servant!"

"You will today!" Mokuba laughs.

"And remember you have to dress up in one of his outfits." Anzu winks.

Joey groans.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I head upstairs, my heart beating frantically in my chest. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous, but I barely managed to get up the stairs! I walk down the hallway slowly. Kaiba has such a nice house, he earned it though. He may be seem cold, but I know deep down inside he's a good person.

I finally make it to the room. I almost wished Marik were still in here instead of downstairs, but I suppose I can't always have Marik around when my heart is nagging me to see Bakura. I walk in, Bakura is lying on his back hooked to an IV and heart monitor. I feel my chest tighten. I close the door softly behind me so not to disturb him and walk towards him. I stand there, watching his chest rise and fall. He looks so much different than he usually does. What does he dream of? Is it about destroying the world? Or something else entirely?

Everyone keeps asking me the same question over and over again: 'why'? Why did I save him? I can't give them an answer, I just did what I felt was in my heart. I don't understand it myself, how can I expect my friends to? Ryou seems the most upset. Not that I could blame him. As he told Marik, he does care about Bakura, but how can you save someone that's so...evil?

Is Bakura truly evil? That's the question that keeps plaguing my mind. Why would my heart be telling me to save him if he was evil? I don't want to do this, I want to forget he exist and walk away. That would have been the easier, and probably the smartest decision. I could be in the afterlife, but instead I chose to save my enemy.

_Why?_

I knew before I asked Horakhty to free him from the Shadow Realm that he would never accept my help. He doesn't want it. She told me the risks, and I accept them. I shouldn't have, and yet, I did. I knew this was going to be the most dangerous thing for me to do, and yet I welcomed it with open arms.

"You can sit down you know." a voice says causing me to jump.

"Oh, hey Marik." I say not looking up, continuing to stare at Bakura.

I hear Marik walk over to me. "Sit," he points to the chair behind me.

I sigh, taking a seat. He sits on the bed. We stare at Bakura.

"Thank you," Marik says.

"For what?" I ask.

Marik looks up at me, staring straight into mine.

"For trying to help Bakura. I know it's not an easy thing for you, and I know he'll give you hell. But I really do apperciate you attempting to save him."

"You seem like the only one." I mumble looking away.

"I'm sure the others will understand one day." Marik says.

I look at him. "Understand what exactly?"

Marik gives me a smile, "Why the reason you're saving Bakura."

"Marik, I don't even know why I'm saving him." I sigh.

"So you just magically decided you wanted to save him after he had raised Zorc and threatened to end the world?" Marik scoffs.

"No," I say. "It's complicating…"

"Oh please, like I haven't known complications?" Marik laughs.

"True," I say. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but when I was about to have Horakhty blast Zorc, I could have sworn I heard Bakura's voice calling out for help."

"And is that the reason you decided to save him?" Marik asks.

I shrug. "I guess, I mean I wasn't sure if it was his voice or not, it sounded different than how he usually sounds...and then there was all those conversations we've had. And that look in his eyes when my father took the spirits away." I say.

"Bakura wants help," Marik says looking at said man. "He needs it, but he doesn't know how to ask for it and I know he won't want you to help…"

"I'm not giving up on him, Marik." I say. "I didn't give up on you, so I see no reason to give up on him."

Marik looks at me and smiles. "Thank you." he says.

I nod.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"When do you suppose he'll awaken?" I ask.

"The doctors say he's doing much better." Marik replies. "But…"

"It depends on if he wants to awaken." I finish.

"Yeah, I just wish there was a way for us to give him some hope to awaken. I'm sure he's beating himself up over what happened." Marik says.

I cringe involuntarily, imagining Bakura's internal war within himself.

"He'll awaken," I whisper mostly to myself. "If not…"

"He'll die." Marik says his hand clutching the sheets tightly.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure he's saved, Marik. I know how much he means to you." I say placing my hand on his arm.

**Next chapter is going to be awesome! I'm so excited! ;f;akf;afafafafk review lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 4: Screeched

**AHHHH GUESS WHAT GUYS! A;KFKAKFA;KFA;SFA;S I'M GOING TO HAVE MORE READERS FOR FANG MY BEST STORY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *dies* I can't wait to see their reviews! *squeeeeeeeeee! **

**Haha sorry about that. Anyways, today was a great day! I watched Zexal and Yugioh for 2 hours on TV and then I wrote this kick ass chappie of doom! I hope y'all like it! Oh my mind is slowly scheming up a Zexal story, so if y'all like Zexal, then look out for one from me one of these years because it's going to come. WHEN is the question though...I NEED to finish these current stories first. Speaking of which, all you Corruption fans, you'll be happy to know that I have STARTED on the next chappie! *squeee! Dragon's Dance, not at all...I swear I feel like I'm lacking passion for that story. GET IN THE MOOD DAMMIT! **

**Haha, sorry about. Anyways, not sure when the next update will be...I did my annotated bibliography, but I know it's wrong...I mean I'm not just saying that it needs work, so hopefully tomorrow I can get some help on it because yeah...I just don't get it...I do, but then I don't...**

**Alright, that's enough of my nonsense, let's get started with the new chappie of doom! WHEEEEEE! **

_**Endlessly:**_

_**I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you.**_

_**I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?**_

_**What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be knew to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Four: Screeched**

[Anzu's POV]:

"Take dat Ry!" Joey grins blasting some of Ryou's life points away.

Ryou just stares, shrugging. He's so impassive about this duel. Does he not care that he might have to eat Joey's cooking? I shudder. I mean there is, of course, worse food out there to eat, but Joey...he really needs some help.

"How cha like dat, Yug?" Joey asks.

"It was great Joey!" Yugi beams.

"Just don't get too cocky, the duel isn't over yet." I point out.

"Don't worry Anzu," Joey says. "I got dis in da bag!"

Yugi, Mokuba, Tristan, and I continue to watch Ryou and Joey duel. They're neck and neck. When Joey thinks he has the duel won, Ryou turns it right back around. It's amazing how good he is at dueling.

"Ryou, who taught you how to duel?" Yugi asks.

"My dad," he replies.

"That's really cool." Tristan says. "How often do you get to see him?"

Ryou sighs putting two cards face down. "Not too often. Sometimes he comes over for the holidays, but most of the time he's too busy."

"I'm sorry, you should have told us." I say.

"No I couldn't have," Ryou mumbles. Before any of us can reply he looks up at all of us and says, "Let's just get back to the duel."

I wish there was a way to help Ryou. He's always so closed off. He knows we care about him, why won't he confine in us? I know Bakura used to take over his body all the time, but we still would have helped him. That's probably why he's like he is now. He didn't have anyone, or he thought he didn't.

"I win, Joey." Ryou says.

"**WAHHH**!" Joey exclaims jumping up, dropping his cards. "How the hell did ya do dat?!"

Ryou smirks. "I told you that you were going to lose."

"I can't believe dis!" Joey growls.

"And now you're going to have to dress up for Nii-sama." Mokuba grins. "So let's go upstairs and pick out your outfit." he stands up taking Joey's hand jerking him towards the stairs.

"But…!" Joey protests.

"Good luck Joey!" Yugi calls.

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yami and I sit in silence after our conversation, watching my ex's chest rise and fall. Only Yami, Ryou, and I truly know the dangers of this situation. Everyone else could care less what happens to Bakura, they only see him as someone who is pure evil. Oh how wrong they are.

Yami and I are going to do everything we can to help my friend. He deserves to be happy and I'll do everything in my power to make that come true. He's always been there for me even though he was trying to get revenge and appeared to only care about himself, he understood me in more ways than even my own sister did. She hates him, for good reason, but still…

She doesn't know how close Bakura and I became during Battle City. She just knows he's my best friend. She doesn't like that too much, but there's nothing she can do about it really. I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself.

A part of me wanted to go back with her and Odion, but I know Yami needs my help here. He can't save Bakura on his own. He's going to need all the help and support he can possibly get, but the thing is the others won't help. Sure, Yugi will, possibly Anzu. But Joey, Tristan, and Ryou? I doubt it.

Ryou hates his yami, for good reason too. I mean if I was him, I'd be pissed off. It's not like he's wanting Bakura destroyed, he just doesn't want him in his life. Perhaps if Bakura can open up and be himself then everyone will see what I see in him: how wonderful he truly is. No, Bakura has never shown me his true self before, I just sense it. I understand his pain, I guess that's how we got so close, yet we never got close at all.

There's a small knock on the door before it opens.

"Guys you _have_ to get down here!" Yugi shouts before running back downstairs.

Yami and I give each other a look.

"Should we…"

I shrug. "Might as well."

XXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

Mokuba drags me up the stairs and into Kaiba's room. My eyes bulge when I see how huge his room is. His bed is a king sizes, and there's a giant poster of-surprise surprise-Blue-eyes White Dragon. He even has a lamp! I swear! Did guy's obsessed I tell ya!

"Umm Mokuba," I say uneasily as he walks into a walk in closet that could fit three cars in. "Umm...I don't think I should be...I mean won't Kaiba be mad?"

"Part of the bet was to wear something of his and greet him when he comes in from work tonight." Mokuba says coming out of the closet with one of Kaiba's outfits: his white trench coat.

"Umm Mokuba…"

"Oh hush and go put it on!" Mokuba scolds shoving the coat in my hands.

"You know this won't fit right?" I say hoping he'll let me get out of the bet.

"We'll make it fit." he says. "Now in the bathroom you go." he shoves me into the bathroom that's connected to Kaiba's room.

I sigh inwardly closing the door behind me. I can't believe I lost dat duel! I thought I had Ryou. I had Red-eyes Black Dragon, ready to blast him then he plays Change of Heart. I swear I can see why that's his favorite card now! I totally forgot he even had dat! Admittedly, I figured it was going to be an easy duel because I had never see Ry duel before. It was always Bakura that dueled, boy did he prove me wrong!

Well, there's nothing I can really do about it now I suppose, but still. They just _had_ to make me wear one of Kaiba's outfits! His favorite at that! He's going to flip shit when he sees me in it. Well, I suppose taking a shower before hand wouldn't hurt. He'll probably come in around twelve or later, then go off in his room to work some more. He works waaaaayyyy too much.

I strip my clothes, turning the water on. His bathroom is really nice. A nice tile floor and granite double sink. There's a shower in the corner and a round bathtub beside of it. I bet that thing takes forever to fill! It's so huge!

After my shower, I start to put on Kaiba's clothes. Gods he is so tall! I'm walking all over his pants. I'm surprised they fit around my waist though. I'm seriously gonna get it when he sees me in dis...I pull his black shirt over my head. It's really tight against my skin, very warm. At last, I put his white trench coat on. I stare into the large mirror at myself. I still have to put the belts on he always wears, but I left them in his room.

I continue to stare at myself. There's no way I could ever pull this look off. Kaiba, on the other hand, definitely pulls it off. It sucks liking someone...yeah, I like Kaiba, I admit to it. It's annoying. I mean how the hell is that even right? Stupid Kaiba!

"Joey?" Mokuba calls through the door, knocking on it. "Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine, squirt." I say.

'Well did you fall in?" Mokuba asks. "You've been in there forever."

I laugh, "I'm coming out now." I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Mokuba's POV]:

Today has been a great day. Joey and Ryou had an amazing duel! Joey lost, just as I planned. When Seto sees Joey in his favorite outfit, he's going to be surprised. I know he'll get angry, but he'll thank me in the end. He really cares about Joey, it's just hard for him to express himself.

Like Bakura.

I sigh, staring at the giant poster of Blue-eyes White Dragon on the wall. Nii-sama has always been fond of the dragon. I can't blame him really, it is a pretty cool dragon but sometimes he seems a bit obsessed. I shrug, oh well, that's Seto for you.

I wish there was a way to get him to open up. He's always drowning himself in his work. Always giving the excuse he doesn't trust his workers so he needs to do it himself. I mean I get that, but he can't keep doing this. He needs to let go, laugh. I know he wants to. He's just afraid to. It must suck, being scared to smile. He should know that our friends care about us. Yes, 'our' friends. Whether he wants to admit it or not, they care about him and he cares about them as well. Especially Joey, he brings something out in Seto I thought I'd never see again: happiness.

If only it were that easy. Seto thinks Joey hates him and Joey thinks Seto hates him. Yes, I know that Joey likes Seto too. It's so obvious. You could tell because when Marik bluntly said they should have sex with one another, both of their faces turned bright red. I don't think either of them noticed it though. Well, I did. Heh. My plan will work out, I'll bring them together. I'll make my Nii-sama happy again, just you wait.

Another person that I'm worried about is Bakura. I know he's done bad things. Heck, he even kidnapped me and sent me to the Shadow Realm! But, you can clearly see the pain in his eyes. Just like Seto, he's masking that pain, it's just in a different way. Seto sits in front of his computer drowning himself in hours and hours of work. Bakura, he uses his pain as a source of anger to get revenge against Yami.

At first, I didn't understand it, but then Yugi explained it to me on the boat ride to the place where he and Yami separated themselves. I know Seto believes in the magic of the Items too, he just doesn't want to admit it. I don't know what he's so afraid of. No one is going to make fun of him. Well, he has to believe it now seeing as how we have two Yugi's and Ryou's as he would say. I'm glad we started calling Ryou by his first name instead of his last. That got really confusing when 'Bakura' turned from 'good' to 'evil' in a blink of an eye.

Yami decided that he'd save Bakura. I'm glad. Bakura needs someone strong to help him. Seto's impassive on the whole subject. The only reason he's even allowing Bakura in the house is because of me. I'm not going to let Bakura get hurt because no one cares about him! Even if everyone tries to hurt him when he awakens, I won't let it happen! He may not be my friend, and I may not know a lot of about him, but he's just like Seto in so many ways. He just needs someone to love him, like I love my brother.

I get up from the bed, Joey's been in the shower an awful long time. It's show time.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Yami and Marik come downstairs from visiting Bakura. I had gone upstairs to tell them they can't miss what's about to happen. Joey lost the duel to Ryou, now he has to dress up in one of Kaiba's outfits. This should be amusing to say the least. Mokuba said he'd take care of the clothes not fitting seeing as how Kaiba's so tall and all.

"So what's all the commotion about?" Yami asks taking a seat on the couch beside of me.

"Joey lost a duel to me." Ryou says.

Yami's eyes widen. "Really now?"

"Yup," Tristan says taking a sip of his drink. "You should have seen it."

"So where is he?" Marik asks.

"Getting ready," Tristan replies.

"Why to pay up for his bet." Ryou says.

Yami gives him a look. "What did you guys bet on?"

Ryou smirks. "You'll see."

"It's going to get Nii-sama and Joey together." Mokuba squeals coming down the stairs.

"Where's Joey?" Anzu asks.

"Upstairs still. He's still getting ready, he said he wanted some time to himself." Mokuba replies taking a seat in a chair.

"I still can't believe we're making him to this." I giggle. "Did you fix the outfit so it'd fit?"

Mokuba nods. "Sure did, it looks great on him!" he beams.

"I bet! Kaiba's always had great clothes." Anzu says.

"Not as good as mine." Marik smirks.

"You're so full of yourself." Tristan grumbles.

"You'd like to be full of me-"

Tristan gags.

I laugh, "So," I say turning to Yami. "How is sleeping beauty?"

"Hmm?"

"Bakura," I say rolling my eyes. "How is he?"

"The doctors say he should wake up soon." Marik replies.

"He's not going to want to." Ryou says.

"Well, we're just going to have to give him a reason to wake up." I say.

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I rub my eyes, yawning. It's getting close to midnight, I know I should leave. Hell, I should have _been_ gone, but work is more important than my rest. I have to make sure Mokuba has everything he wants. I didn't have a childhood, he'll have one. I won't tear his happiness away because I want to get some z's.

Everyone else has already left. They're not as devoted as I am. I always have to pick up their slack. I've had to fire a few fools just this week because of their insolence! I turn off my computer, gather my things and head out the door. I hear my phone ring.

"Yes Mokuba, I'm coming." I say before he can even ask.

_"Okay, good. Hurry up!"_ he shouts through the phone. I hear the dial tone and I hang up as well, shoving the phone in my pocket.

I finally get home and I'm greeted by a sight that leaves me completely speechless.

XXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

"Joey!" Mokuba shouts from the stairs. "Are you coming!"

"No!" I shout.

"But you have to!" Mokuba shouts. "You lost the bet!"

"I don't-"

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Mokuba I already told you-" I shout but stop when I see instead of Mokuba in the doorway, it's Yug.

"Oh, hey Yug." I mumble.

"Oh Joey, you look great! You should come down. Kaiba's really going to like it!" Yugi says.

I give my best friend a look. "I don't want to impress Kaiba," I growl. "I can't believe I lost dat duel!"

"It's going to be okay Joey." Yugi says putting a hand on my arm. "Let's get downstairs, Kaiba should be here soon."

I sigh heavily. "Alright, let's just get dis shit over with."

"Oh don't be that way, you have to take your time wooing Kaiba." Yugi says.

I feel my face heat up.

Yug giggles. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXX

Yug drags me down the stairs skipping happily. I have no idea what he is so happy about, but I'm glad he's happy. Everyone is in the living room.

"Look at you!" Anzu beams.

"You look really good Joey!" Ryou says.

"You guys are just saying dat." I mumble.

"No, no we're being serious." Anzu says.

"So, ya ready man?" Tristan asks.

I sigh. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll call Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouts rushing into another room to call his brother. He comes back a few minutes later. "Seto's on his way."

"Just great." I groan pacing back and forth in the room.

"Joey, you're getting yourself worked up for nothing." Yug says.

"Ha, I doubt _dat_!"

"Joey, Yugi's right," Yami says. "Kaiba's not going to hurt you, we won't let him."

"I will." Marik says.

"Hey!" I cry.

"He's here!" Mokuba exclaims jumping. "C'mon!" he jerks me towards the door.

"Mokuba I don't-"

"Oh quiet!" Mokuba chatises. "Now stand here, we'll be in the living room."

"But-!"

Before I have time to protest he leaves. As soon as I turn my head, Kaiba's right there, his eyes wide. We stare at each other for what seems like forever.

"Umm...Kaiba I…" I stutter, my face heating up at the way he's staring at me.

"**NII-SAMA**!" Mokuba shouts running over to his brother, hugging him around his waist. "How was work?"

"Fine," he replies still staring at me.

"Joey, are you going to take Seto's things?" Mokuba winks at me.

I growl. "Kaiba, hand me your shit."

"Like hell!" he hisses. "What's going on?"

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Mokuba laid out the details to me about what had happened today while I was gone at work. Apparently, Ryou and the mutt dueled, betting. Wheeler, as always, lost and he was forced to dress up in one of _my_ outfits and greet me when I came in from work. Well, this should be amusing.

"So how long do I have to be your slave, Kaiba?" Wheeler sighs dreadfully.

"Hmm…" I say in mock though. "How about-"

"Don't go overboard Nii-sama," Mokuba warns. "Unless you don't want to-"

"Three days should suffice," I say quickly cutting my brother off so he won't finish that sentence.

"Dat's so unfair!" Wheeler cries.

"Would you like for me to make it a week?" I smirk.

"No!" he growls.

"Then shut up and bring me some tea," I say leaning back in my chair and snapping my fingers.

"Ungrateful prick." I hear him mutter under his breath before he disappears into the kitchen. I watch him out of the corner of my eye. I have to admit, he looks pretty good in my clothes. I have no doubt this is Mokuba's doing.

I turn to my brother, "Have the doctors been keeping an eye out on Bakura?" I ask.

No, I don't really care about the fool. He's just in my house and the faster he wakes his ass up the sooner I can kick these fools out so I can get back to real shit.

"Bakura's doing better," Yami replies.

"Hmm," I grunt turning my laptop on.

"Since when have you cared about Bakura?" Anzu asks.

"I don't," I say. "I just want him out of this house."

"And where is he supposed to go?" Yami asks.

I look up from my laptop. "You're kidding me right? You seriously thought that he was staying here? What do I look like? You're the one that wanted to try and save him. He's _your_ problem. As soon as he awakens, I don't want any of you coming over here again!" I spit turning back to my computer, fingers flying on the keyboard.

"We don't have that much room, Kaiba." Yugi says.

I shrug. "Not my problem."

"Here," Wheeler growls setting the cup down beside of me on the small table.

I pick it up taking a sip. "Good mutt, you pass the tea exam." I say.

Wheeler growls. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Not until I do." I say.

"But..!"

"You have to do what he says, Joey." Ryou reminds him. "It was part of the bet."

"Ya guys just set me up I swear." he mumbles under his breath before taking a seat on the couch beside Yugi.

"So are we staying here tonight?" Anzu asks looking at everyone.

"Nii-sama-"

"Oh whatever!" I snap.

I'm not in the mood for argument. Besides, Wheeler will leave if they do, and since everyone's going to bed I can get some peace...somewhat.

XXXXXXXXX

[A few weeks later…]:

[Yami's POV]:

It's been about a month since I asked Horakhty to set Bakura free. He hasn't awakened yet. The doctors said his body is doing fine, but they can't figure out why he won't awaken. Since the doctors can no longer 'fix' him, Kaiba ordered us to take Bakura out of his house. We decided to have him in one of the guest bedrooms. They're not that big, but I don't know what else to do.

Ryou's gone home. His father called a few days ago saying he's going to be home for a while. I'm glad he's able to see him. I know he misses him a lot. Marik's staying at the Game Shop with Yugi and me. He's sleeping in the other room. He's been up for the past three days keeping an eye on Bakura. I took him in the room across the hall to let him sleep.

I sit in a chair beside of Bakura. Marik and I have been taking turns watching him. Yugi helps out too. Joey, Tristan, and Anzu aren't too keen on helping Bakura, but they help regardless.

I wished I knew what was going through Bakura's mind. Kaiba said that it's my own fault I'm in the predicament I'm in. I know it is, but he doesn't understand...no one does...I just couldn't leave him in the hands of Zorc. Marik said that if we believe that Bakura will awaken, he will. I want to believe that, but it's been nearly a month!

"Bakura," I whisper taking his hand before I can stop myself.

Yugi said I've been acting strangely lately. I suppose I am, but it's hard to act so composed when so many thoughts are going through my mind. I have to get Bakura to wake up Otherwise…

He'll die. And as much as I dislike him, I can't let something like that happen.

"I'll set you free from this darkness." I whisper, my hand involuntarily tightening around his. "Mark my words, I'll save you."

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Bakura's been out for nearly a month. I knew _this_ was going to take a while, but I didn't realize it'd take this long. Yami and I have been taking turns watching over him, making sure he's okay. His body's doing fine, but he still doesn't want to awaken. I have stayed with him for the three days. I can hardly eat or sleep anymore. Something terrible is happening to my best friend and I have to make sure I'm awake to sense any changes within him. The others have tried to help, but when you don't care about someone there's no way you can help them. They're trying though, I suppose that's good enough for me.

I notice that I'm lying on a bed. Okay, I was in 'Bakura's' room a few moments ago so...I sit up, my eyes widen when I realize I'm in another room. I must have fallen asleep and Yami took me into another room. Figures. I hope he's watching Bakura now. I stand up, walking across the hall to the room Bakura's in. I slowly open the door, my eyes widen at the sight I'm seeing.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_Pain and power consume my entire being as Zorc completely takes over my body. I allow him to do so. This is what we've been waiting for. I'll finally have my revenge! The priests are weak, the Egyptian Gods turned to stone. The Pharaoh is kneeling before me, just as he should. This couldn't get any more perfect…._

_Suddenly, I'm feeling more pain than ever before as I'm thrown into the Shadow Realm. I stand up, my legs shaking as I struggle to stand up. I fall a few times. What's going on?! I scream as pain erupts throughout me sending me on my knees. Tears stream down my face._

_All I can hear is his roars of pain. What's happening out there?! I try to tap into the Ring only to realize I don't have it on me. I hiss. I can't see outside of this realm! I begin shaking violently, coughing up blood. What could be causing me so much…_

_My eyes widen in realization._

**_The Pharaoh knows his name._**

_I failed. I failed them, not only this time around, but another time as well. I thought I had this. I put a piece of my spirit into Tristan's mind so he'd ensure that I wouldn't lose. It backfired. Everything always backfires! The Pharaoh always wins! It's not fair! I hate this! I hate him!_

_My hands grip the dark sand as the pain spreads throughout my body. I fight back the urge to scream. I've never felt such pain before. I can hear Zorc's roars of pain. This is it then? I'm going to die of this unbearable agony? To drown in my despair?_

_I clench my eyes shut, begging for the tears, the pain, all of it to disappear. I'm tired of it! I wished there was some way I could make them proud of me. That I could save them._

_The pain is getting worse and worse with each passing second. I don't know how much more I can take. Zorc will be gone soon and so will I._

_My heart pounds at the thought of that. So this is what I get? For teaming up with Zorc? Unbearable pain and punishment? Fate is so cruel. Can't they see that the Pharaoh deserves pain too? No one gets it, no one ever will. Marik came close, but even he will never understand. He turned goody good after Mariku was expelled from his body by the Pharaoh._

_"Help!" I exclaim against my will._

_I just want this pain to be over. I think I've suffered enough. If they're going to kill me, they just need to do it because I'm sick and tired of waiting on death. I already know I'm going to be destroyed, they might as well get it over and done with. Being destroyed will be better than going through this pain. It's not the psychical pain that I'm wanting to get rid of, it's this misery I have inside of me._

_"I'm sorry," I whisper staring at the ground. My tears splatter against the sand causing it to become wet. I"m not sure who I'm saying to sorry to though or why I'm even saying it. I guess my mind is going with me. There will be nothing left of me. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath waiting for my destruction._

_But it never comes._

I slowly open my eyes. My mind is swimming. Where am I? This isn't the Shadow Realm. Sure, it's dark in here, but not as dark as the Shadow Realm. I look over to my right and notice there's a lamp on a small dresser. Alright, now I know I'm not in the Shadow Realm. So then…

"So you're finally awake." a familiar deep voice penetrates my core. I turn to the source. Oh no. It can't be!

"Pharaoh?" I rasp. Gods, my voice sounds horrible! I tell you such weakness!

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I blink, staring at him. Why is he concern about me? He must think I'm Ryou, yeah that's it. There's no way he'd be nice to _me._

I sit up slowly. It's taking all of my willpower to do so. My whole body is in pain, probably because I hadn't moved it in so long. Ugh. I swear! The Pharaoh stands up, pushing me back down on the bed.

"Bakura need to rest, you're very weak." he says.

I grab his wrists, jerking him off of me. He stumbles backwards. I swing my legs over the bed, standing up on shaky legs.

"I'll show you weak, you fool!" I snarl before pouncing on him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Oh the epicness (yeah I realize that's not a word, but it is in Jessish. Yup it's my own language..) has begun! Did y'all like the Puppyshipping in this chappie? Well, hints more or less...they're not together yet but y'all get what I mean :D. Anyways, BAKURA IS AWAKE! *dies* Next chappie things are going to get rolling! Sorry about how boring these past chappies have been. I had to have the right moment for Kura to awaken, and this chappie was perfect! So like I said, next chappie is going to kick ass and awesome! **

**Oh another thing..do y'all want Hearthshipping or Librashipping. Because I have never done Heart before but I know some of my fans like it so...I COULD do either one...but Puppy and Dark (obviously) are staying put. So yeah just let me know guys! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5: Floored

**So, did everyone enjoy their Thanksgiving? (If you celebrate it) Honestly, me? Not really...but I've just given up on the holidays honestly. Anyways, the YGOTAS t-shirts are on sale! *squeee! So I'm so getting one because yeah...**

**Anyways, I'm sorry this took a while. I had the worst time with this chapter. I still feel like it's lame, but I'm going to post it because if I don't I never will. So, I hope I'm not just being hard on myself and this chapter actually is good. It's probably fine and I'm just acting like a dumbass. We're leaving in the morning to head back to Raleigh, so hopefully I'll get back to McLeansville in time to watch Yugioh and Zexal *squeee! Hope y'all enjoy the chappie! Again, I'm sorry it's lame! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think_ _I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Five: Floored**

[Bakura's POV]:

His eyes widen as I come at him with full speed, we're sent plummeting to the floor in a tangled mess. I use the opportunity to punch him in the mouth. He grabs my hair, jerking me away from him. I snarl grabbing his wrist I jerk him over me, both of us fall down. I stand up on shaky legs, the Pharaoh doing the same. He charges at me this time, sending me down to the floor. I won't let him have the upper hand though. I wrap my legs around him, forcing me on top of him, straddling his hips. I pin his wrist with one hand and with the other, wrap it around his throat. He bucks against me, trying to get free from the hold he's in. I tighten my grip around his throat in reaction.

"B-Bakura," he rasps.

"It's time to die your _highness_." I snarl. "Any last words."

"Yeah," another voice says: "I've got five: let him go now, Bakura!"

"M-Marik." my victim gasps.

I stand up. The Pharaoh sits up slowly, holding his throat,he coughs and gasps for air. I turn around only be slapped in the face so hard it sends me to the floor. I stand up quickly, punching Marik in the face.

"What the fuck was _that_ for?!" I shout.

Marik wipes his lip with the back of his hand. He glares at me. "What do you think it was for?" he hisses. "You're hurting Yami."

"And?" I spit. "You know how I feel about him! It's time for him to die!"

Marik lets out a chilling laugh. "You don't even know how much you owe that man do you?!" Marik shouts. "How he saved your life-no your existence! You're so self centered you can't see beyond yourself!"

"Like you're one to talk?!" I yell. "You're the most egocentrical mother fucker I've ever met!"

"At least I can admit it! But, unlike you, I do appreciate things. I know who I can trust and who I can't." Marik yells.

"And let me guess, you trust the Pharaoh right?" I laugh.

"I do," Marik says looking around me at him, "I trust him with my life."

"Then you're a fool." I snarl looking down at my enemy. "But since I'm not, I'll go back to destroying him."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marik says.

"And why not?" I hiss looking back up at my ex. "I'll destroy this fool with the power of my Millennium Ring!"

"What Ring?" Marik sneers.

I narrow my eyes at him, then I look down to see that the Ring isn't on me. I turn to my the Pharaoh who has managed to get back to his feet.

"_Where **is** it_?!" I scream charging at him. Marik grabs me by the arms, holding me in place. I thrash in his hold. "Let go Marik!"

"No." he states firmly. "Not until you calm down."

"Bakura," the Pharaoh says. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" I snarl. "Give me back my Ring!"

"He can't, you idiot!" Marik snaps tightening his hold on me.

"Why not?" I growl.

"Because I destroyed them." the Pharaoh replies.

"**What the fuck is going on**?!" I shout.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I knew that Bakura was going to be upset when he woke up, I just didn't think it'd be this bad. He attacked me, nearly strangling me to death. If it weren't for Marik, I'd be dead for sure. Bakura wants answers and I plan on giving them to him.

"Can you act like a civilized human being and let Yami explain everything?" Marik asks.

"Whatever," Bakura growls.

Marik lets Bakura go, leading him to the bed.

"Lie down," Marik commands pushing Bakura by his chest onto the bed.

"Stop Marik-"

"If you don't lie down and go to sleep I'm going to chain you to this bed." Marik threatens.

Bakura searches Marik for a bluff, when he finds the ex-tombkeeper is being serious, he falls back against the bed.

"Fine," he growls through gritted teeth.

"Good, Yami I think it'd be best if you left, you've already gotten attacked once tonight." Marik says turning to face me.

"My thoughts exactly. Are you staying in here with Bakura?" I ask.

Marik nods.

"Wait, why is _anyone_ staying in here with me and why am I not getting any answers?!" Bakura shouts.

"Because it's three o'clock at night and we're tired so you're going to have to wait." Marik says.

Bakura looks up at me. "You will tell me what's going on, Pharaoh." Bakura growls.

"Atem," Marik says.

Bakura and I look over at him.

"What?" Bakura asks.

"His name is Atem," Marik says. "Or you can call him Yami." he looks at me. "And his name is Bakura. I don't want either one of you to call each other anything but your names understand?"

"You know your name?!" Bakura all but screams.

I sigh. "Yes, Bakura, I know my name."

"You-"

"What did I tell you?" Marik says. "Tomorrow. Good night Yami."

"Good night Marik, Bakura." I say.

Bakura grunts shifting in the bed so his back is away from me. Why did I ever agree to this?

XXXXXXX

[Bakura' POV]:

So after a night of sleepless rest lying next to Marik because he fell asleep after the Pharaoh left, he fell right to sleep, everyone gathered in the living room: friendship bitch, the mutt, bland ass, the Pharaoh's bitch of a midget, Marik, dice boy, and, of course, my awesome self.

"Since when did you get back into town?" the mutt asks dice boy.

"A few days ago." the annoying prick replies playing with that stupid dice in his ear. I will never know what is so amazing about some stupid white cube with dots, but then again he'd probably ask me what I see in death.

"Alright, is everyone settled in?" the friendship girl asks.

"Why are you people even here?" I ask tersely.

"Because we're Yami's friends." the friendship bitch replies.

"This doesn't concern any of you-"

"I say it does." the dice boy says.

"Do you know what happened to the last person that interrupted me?" I hiss.

"What?" the mutt asks.

"I don't know because it's never happened."

"Bakura, you need to calm down." Marik says. "How is anyone going to tell you anything if you're acting like a dickhead?"

"You're one to talk." I spit.

Marik rolls his eyes.

"Anyways," the Pharaoh says. "I don't want anyone talking until I'm done, is that clear?"

His loyal bitch squad nods. "I defeated Zorc, Bakura. I called upon Horakhty and she destroyed him. I destroyed the Millennium items-"

"Then how the hell are you and I still here?" I snap.

"We were released from our items." he replies.

"Why?" I ask.

"How else am I going to save you if you're destroyed?" the Pharaoh asks.

My eyes double in size. What does he mean, 'save me'? What's going on here?! One minute I'm in the Shadow Realm then the next I'm waking up to find that I'm in my own body….

"Where is Hikari?" I ask.

"Ryou is with his dad." the Pharaoh replies.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"I already told you: because I'm saving you." he says.

I burst into a fit of laughter. The Pharaoh's going to save me?! From what exactly? He has got to have lost his mind!

"You really shouldn't be laughing." Marik says.

"And why is that?" I sneer.

"Because he saved your life!" the mutt exclaims.

"What did the Pharaoh tell you about interrupting him? And as far as me thanking him, I'll thank him when the world ends, wait it should have! So tell me: why am_ I_ here and Zorc isn't? We're one in the same." I snap.

"Apparently, you're not because I was able to have Horakhty separate the two of you." the Pharaoh says. "I destroyed Zorc, and saved you."

"Alright, enough of these games!" I shout. "I know this is just an illusion. There's no way you could want to save me, and from what exactly, I haven't the slightest clue. We've been enemies for millennia. You can't just wake up one day and then decide: 'hey today I feel like being generous with someone who wants to kill me even though why is my fault, but I'll be nice to them and save them.' Pathetic!"

"Can you not appreciate anything?!" Bland Ass hisses. "Yami's done nothing but-"

"Tristan," the Pharaoh says holding his hand up. "That's enough. I'll handle this."

Bland Ass looks as if he wants to protest, but decides against it leaning back against the couch.

"I'm not heartless like you think I am Bakura. I know what would happened to you if I didn't save you. We may be enemies, but I don't want you destroyed. So, Horakhty told me that I had a year to save you, to expel the darkness from you." the Pharaoh says.

Silence fills the air before I burst out into a fit of laughter. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard! I think that's enough now Pharaoh. Trick's over, let's get back to our fight." I stop laughing. Silence fills the air once more. Okay, something is wrong. My eyes widen in realization. "You mean to tell me that this is real?!"

"Of course it's real," Marik scoffs rolling his eyes. "Yami isn't cruel, Bakura."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well, I think this visit's gone on long enough." I say getting up. "I'll be taking my leave now-"

"And where do you think you're going to go?" Marik asks.

"Wherever I feel like." I snap.

"This isn't Egypt." the Pharaoh says. "You're staying here with Yugi and me, and that's final."

"You're not the boss of me!" I hiss.

"Do you not care what happens to you if you don't let Yami help you?!" the Pharaoh's bitch of a midget shouts.

I shrug. "Not really. I don't want to be here, and I'm not going to be. None of you are going to keep me here. I make my own choices, understand? Now unless all of you would like to die, I suggest you step aside." I say walking over towards the door.

"Do you really think you're going to survive a night out there?" Marik asks. "You can't even stand up straight!"

"I'll be just fine, I've taken care of myself in worse conditions." I say turning the knob and heading out the door.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

I woke up this morning cuddling up next to Yami. I didn't even know he came in my room last night! It scared me to wake up with my head on his chest. Gramp said I always sleep strangely, I believe it now. Yami informed me that Bakura was awake and they got in a fight. I'm not surprised, Bakura does hate Yami. I don't know how we're going to pull this off. I called everyone telling them that Bakura had awakened and Yami wanted everyone at the house.

Bakura didn't take the news too well and now he's wandering who knows where. Marik went after him. I just hope he can bring Bakura back here. He has no business being on the streets in his condition. I mean he just woke up last night! Does he not care that his body is fragile still? He seems to think that all of this is a joke. Yami would never joke about something of this magnitude.

"Marik's been gone for an awfully long time." Tristan says.

"He'll be back," I say glancing over at Yami, "with Bakura."

"We're just wasting our time." Duke says twirling a lock of his black hair.

"Duke we've already told you-" Anzu says.

"I know, I know." he says cutting her off. "But do you really think that keeping him here against his will is really the best course of action? He's not going to listen to Yami, or any of us. Hell, the only one he'd ever truly listen to is Marik and you saw how he stormed out of here even with Marik telling him it was a bad idea, he still left."

"Then what do you suggest, Duke?" Tristan asks.

Duke shrugs. "I don't know," he replies looking over at Yami. "But if you expect to save Bakura, I suggest you not push him right now."

"I guess Yami and I could use our Battle City reward money to get Bakura an apartment." I suggest.

"Yug, I don't think that's a good-"

"It's the only option we have." Yami says.

"But that's your money that you earned." Tristan says. "You shouldn't have to spend it on Bakura. He should learn to adapt to things."

"Bakura's all 'bout Bakura. He doesn't care about anyone-"

Joey stops mid-sentence. We give him a puzzling look then look over at the entranceway to see Bakura and Marik. The look on Bakura's face, I can't describe it. Did what Joey say affect him somehow?

"If I'm going to stay here then there's some ground rules that you freaks are going to obey, understand?" Bakura asks tersely.

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

After Bakura stormed out of the house, I left. I've been searching for about two hours and I still can't find him. It's starting to rain, just great. I really need to find Bakura, he's in no condition to be playing around out here. I swear he never thinks. That's how he got his ass in this mess in the first place.

I spot Bakura in the alleyway where we first met. He's leaning against the wall the rain causing his hair to fall in his eyes. I park my motorcycle, getting off of it. Bakura doesn't even seem to notice I'm here. He's staring at the wall, lost in space.

"You're going to catch pneumonia out here." I say. Still, there's no answer. I walk closer to him so we're about a foot apart. "Bakura, come on. Why are you out here?"

Bakura looks at me, piercing me with that gaze that used to make me weak at the knees.

"Leave," he orders.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me, Marik." Bakura says.

"If you honestly think I'm going to leave you out here in the rain then you have another thing coming!" I shout.

"I can take care of myself, Marik. I don't need you or the Pharaoh babysitting me." Bakura says.

"No one is going to babysit you." I shout. "We know you can take care of yourself."

"Then why are you trying to get me to go back with you to that fool's house? You know how much I hate him Marik! You know what he did-"

"You just think that he did it, you can't even accept reality because you're too lost in your own pain. Maybe if you gave Yami a chance you'd realize that-"

Suddenly, I'm being slammed against the wall by my best friend.

"Unlike you, Marik, I'm not going to lower myself to his level. I **_hate_ **him! Why are you trying to make me be at that house with him? Knowing we're going to end up killing one another! He hates me too! He may have helped you, but I don't need or do I want his pathetic help!" Bakura hisses.

"Bakura, I know it's hard." I say pushing him away from me. "And I know that you and Yami don't get along, but if you don't then…"

"You know what? I don't care what happens to me! It's not like the Pharaoh can really save me or whatever the hell he's trying to do. I just want to be left alone!"

"Well, that's not happening! You are in no condition to be wandering out here. Look, how about this. If I keep Yami away from you for a while, do you think you can stay there? I don't have the money to buy you a place to live and-"

"I'll just go live with Hikari." Bakura says. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"Alright, let's go to Ryou's and see what he says." I say.

"I don't give a fuck what he says!" Bakura snaps. "I'm not staying with the damn Pharaoh and his group of bitches!"

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Marik came searching for me. I knew he would. He tried to convince me to come back with him, that's not happening. We're on our way to Hikari's house. I hate riding on this stupid motorcycle of his. It makes me look so gay sitting on the back of it with my arms around his waist. I mean I am gay, but it makes me look like the bitch. Which, I am not. I have never been anyone's bitch and I never will. It's weakness. Everything that feels 'good' is weak. The only thing that's real is pain and misery. One day these fools will learn.

We arrive at Hikari's house. I nearly fall, trying to get to the front door. Marik wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me up.

"I told you, you were in no condition to be out here." Marik says.

"And why exactly am I so weak?" I snarl.

"Your battle with the Pharaoh-"

"I should have known it was his fault." I mutter as we make our way to the front door.

"You're the one that brought Zorc into the world." Marik says. "You should have known that he was going to drain your energy."

"He can drain all the blood from my veins and cum from my balls, as long as he gives me ultimate power." I snap.

Marik shakes his head. We finally reach Hikari's front door. His driveway is just way too damn long! Of course, he is kind of rich. Not as rich as Kaiba, but he definitely lives in a bigger house than the Pharaoh's bitch of a midget house. I mean the Pharaoh and the midget have money from winning Battle City, so why doesn't he want-you know what? I don't give a damn. If he wants to be stupid and live in a house for fools then he can go right ahead.

Marik reaches for the doorbell, but I stop him.

"Wait," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because of this," I say opening the screen door and taking an envelop attached to the door. I hand it to Marik, even though it has my name on it. He gives me a look before opening it.

"Well, that plan's shot to hell." Marik says. "So do you have anywhere else you can live or will you be staying at Yugi's house?"

I snatch the letter from Marik reading it. Apparently, Hikari has gone to Egypt with his father and won't be back until summer break is over, meaning he's not going to be sending any money up here for me to live off of. Just great! Well, I guess if Marik's at the Pharaoh's then…

"If I'm going to stay at that fool's house then we're going to have to set some ground rules." I say.

Marik laughs. "But of course,"

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I tried to tell Bakura what had happened. He thinks that I'm messing with him. He should know I'd never do something like that. We've known each other for millennia, except, we really don't know each other. Everyone is arguing amongst themselves. Duke thinks I'm wasting my time. I probably am, but I won't give up on Bakura. He needs me, and I'll do whatever I have to do in order to save him. He may not like it, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm the one that asked Horakhty if I could save him. Why, I still can't figure out, but perhaps one day I'll be able to figure it out.

Bakura doesn't want to stay here, that much is obvious. Mr. Mouto told us that he had gotten a call from Ryou early this morning saying that he left to go to Egypt with his father for the summer. I'm glad it's summer break right now, going to school with this mess isn't the best thing for me-or for anyone-right now.

"I guess Yami and I could use our Battle City reward money to get Bakura an apartment." Yugi suggests.

"Yug, I don't think that's a good-"

"It's the only option we have." I say.

"But that's your money that you earned." Tristan says. "You shouldn't have to spend it on Bakura. He should learn to adapt to things."

"Bakura's all 'bout Bakura. He doesn't care about anyone-"

Joey stops mid-sentence. And I know immediately why too, Bakura's standing in the middle of the entranceway, soaking wet. Marik standing behind him. The look in Bakura's eyes is the same look he gave me when we were playing the RPG game and I told him he never had any friends. Bakura's other side is trying to come out. I wished he'd let things go, forget the past and let me help him. But, I know that will never happen.

Bakura stares at me for what seems like forever, then he turns to everyone else.

"If I'm going to stay here then there's some ground rules that you freaks are going to obey, understand?" Bakura asks tersely.

"And since when did anyone say ya could lay down the law?" Joey growls.

"Since I was born," Bakura replies. "Now then, since I'm king, I expect my food to be brought to me when I am hungry and I expect it to be done right. Also, I do not want to be disturbed by any of you idiots. When you want to party, keep it down here. No one but Marik-"

"How is Yams gonna save your ungrateful ass if he can't even get near you?!" Joey shouts.

Bakura narrows his eyes at my friend. "I never asked for his assistance." Bakura sneers. "I'm only here temporarily."

"Good, no one wants your ass here anyways." Tristan says.

"Tristan, Joey, that's enough!" I shout.

"We're just saying-" Joey says.

"I don't care." I say. "Bakura's going to be living with us and you will show him respect, understand?"

"And why should we show him respect when he's not going to show it to us?" Duke asks.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Anzu says.

"No, they make a left." Bakura says.

Silence fills the room before everyone burst into a fit of laughter, including me. Bakura just stands there staring at everyone as we continue laughing.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were so funny Bakura." Yugi giggles.

"I just say the truth." Bakura scoffs. "Nothing to laugh about."

"Anyways," Duke says. "What else does Princess want?"

"Unless you'd like to die, Dice Boy, I'd suggest you keep those comments to yourself." Bakura sneers.

Duke rolls his eyes.

"What else do you require, Bakura?" I ask.

"Besides you begging for death? Nothing, just stay out of my way and I won't kill you or your freakshow members." Bakura says.

"Why do ya have to be so rude?" Joey asks.

"Because I can be, why do you have to be so stupid?" Bakura sneers.

"Why I oughta-" Joey growls trying to get over to Bakura, but Duke and Tristan hold him back.

"I will never understand what Kaiba sees in you." Bakura says.

Joey settles down. "What?"

Bakura burst out into a fit of laughter. "You mean you don't know? Wow. How could you not know about that? It's pretty obvious Kaiba wants to fuck you senseless."

Joey's face heats up.

"Bakura, that was uncalled for!" Anzu chatises.

"No, it was necessary because otherwise they wouldn't have done anything about it." Bakura snaps. "If you fools waited on the mutt and Kaiba to make a move then the world would have ended. Though, it should have ended already."

"Why do you want to destroy the world anyways?" Tristan asks. "What purpose will it serve?"

"Bakura, let's go to your room." Marik says. He gives me a look, I nod in understanding.

"Whatever," Bakura snaps. "Remember what I said: bother me and all of you faggots will regret it."

Before anyone can say anything, Bakura and Marik leave heading up the stairs.

"Does he have to be such an asshole?" Tristan mutters.

"Guys, we're just going to have to deal with Bakura's rudeness." Yugi says. "I don't like it either, but we have to remember that Bakura has a lot of darkness inside of him, so he's going to say and do things we don't like."

"He's so damn stupid he's offending himself." Duke scoffs.

"Bakura isn't stupid." I say.

"Yami, you are seriously wasting your time on him." Duke says.

"That's your opinion Duke." Yugi says. "If Yami feels like he can help Bakura, then we should let him."

"Hey, I'm not stopping him. I'm just stating the obvious. When the year is over and he gets destroyed then-"

I stand up, heading out of the room.

"Yami?" Yugi asks standing up. "Where are you going?"

"Out," I say.

"But it's raining." Anzu says. "You're going to get sick."

I don't answer. I walk into the shop area, walking outside into the pouring rain.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I'm hoping the next chappie will be better. I'm not sure when it'll be posted up, but hopefully soon. My semester is ending the 10th of December so I'm going to have a final and a paper to write...but I might be able to have a chappie or two in here before Monday. Let's cross our fingers! *crosses fingers* Review lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 6: Ventured

**This chapter is so kick ass! SO much better than the last chappie! We're having more turkey tomorrow and I get 2 hours of awesomeness tomorrow! Ooooooo and the start of Battle City on Vortex comes on next weekend! And I only have a week of school left! AHHHHHH! Sucks to be y'all peeps and high school :p. College life is the best! Sure, I HATE the fall semester because it's lame as fuck, but still better than Northeast! OOOO and another awesome thing! My little sister will be getting her GED soon! Yay! *big sister beam of pride of doom* **

**Anyhoozles, I hope y'all enjoy the chappie my frans and the song that I use in this chapter is NOT mine. It is called 'Eaten up Inside' by Korn, one of my favorite bands because they are just AMAZING! Enjoy! akf;kakfa;fkaf;af **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Six: Ventured**

[Ryou's POV]:

After Kaiba kicked everyone out, I had gone back home. I was in the surprise of my life when I found that my dad was sitting in the living room, waiting on me. I hadn't seen him in months, and with all this nonsense going on here lately, I was more than thrilled to see him.

We're on the plane heading to Egypt now. I called Mr. Mouto to inform him that I'd be in Egypt with my father until a week before school starts. I'm really excited to be going on these adventures with my dad. I think Mr. Mouto and Professor Hawkins are going to be coming down here soon as well.

"Are you alright, Ry?" Father asks.

"I'm fine." I say. "I'm just thinking about all the things we're going to see."

Father chuckles. "Indeed, it's quite amazing. I hope you're going to enjoy it."

The plane ride was nice. I talked to my father about my new friends. I never once mentioned Bakura though. I don't know if I should tell him about my yami. I just want to forget about him, but I'm not sure if going to Egypt will make me forget him. He's been part of my life for a long time. I don't want to leave Yami and the others with his nonsense, it's not fair to them.

If anyone can save Bakura, it's Yami.

A few days later we arrive. My dad and I set up a tent. A few of his men have arrived.

"Hello fellas,' he says. "This is my son Ryou." he points to me.

"Hey," I say waving shyly.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ry." Father says. "These are my friends that I go on expeditions with. This is Michael and John."

"It's nice to meet you." I say.

"You too." John says.

"I thought you said that he was loud and adventurous, Charles." Micheal says.

Father laughs. "Ryou's shy at first, but just wait. When he warms up to you, he'll never shut up."

"Father!" I exclaim a blush painting my cheeks.

He laughs. "C'mon we have much to see."

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"Do ya think we should go after him?" Joey asks worryingly.

"And what good will that do?" Duke asks. "If he wanted to be around any of us, he'd have stayed."

"He doesn't need to be out in that rain though." Anzu says. "And he wouldn't have to be if you'd kept your mouth shut."

"Hey, I was just telling him the truth. In all honesty, I don't understand why he's getting so upset about this. He hates Bakura. He seriously can't expect Bakura to accept his help when they've been enemies for millennia. What was he thinking-"

"Unlike you, Duke, Yami actually cares about people! He sees the good in people and if he believes that there's good in Bakura, then there is!" Anzu shouts.

"Then go upstairs and give Bakura a big ol' hug." Duke snaps.

Anzu pales.

Duke laughs. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Duke, we know Bakura's messed up. And we know it's going to take everything we have to help him see the light, but giving up isn't an option. Yami opened up your heart. You were able to see the light. He opened up everyone's hearts he's ever met. He made me realize I don't have to be scared of everything and I can make friends if I just be myself and believe in myself and those around me." I say.

"I know he opened my eyes," Duke says. "And for that I'm extremely grateful, but Bakura is different than everyone else. Unlike everyone else that Yami has faced and met in his lifetime, he and Bakura knew one another in the past. Whatever happened between them, Bakura's holding onto it. He hates Yami and he wants him dead. Whatever he did to open everyone else's eyes, it won't work on Bakura. He's going to have to try something else."

"Bakura is capable of being saved." I say. "It may take a while, but I know he can. I know deep down inside he's a good person."

"That's the thing about you that I will never understand. You forgive people too easily. Do you not remember what he tried to do to you?" Duke asks.

"I remember," I say. "But it's like I told you that day after Yami and I beat you: we're friends off the battlefield."

"We're friends with Bakura?" Joey asks.

I turn to look at my best friend. "Of course we are." I say.

"Yugi, I'm not tryna be mean or anything, but Bakura isn't-" Tristan starts to say but Anzu cuts him off.

"Well, you and Joey weren't the friend type either. We just have to push him in the right direction." she says.

"There's a big difference between Joey and Tristan and Bakura: Joey and Tristan were just bullies. Bakura is a cold hearted killer." Duke points out.

"There has to be a reason why he's this way though." Anzu says. "I mean you're not born wanting everyone in the world to suffer."

"Bakura's not going to tell us anything." Tristan says. "And I doubt Yami will tell us anything because he respect's people's privacy."

"So that leaves Marik." Joey says. "Though, I wouldn't trust dat freak either."

Anzu slaps Joey in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cries rubbing the back of his head. "What was dat for?!"

"Marik has changed Joey. Yami got rid of the darkness inside of him, so that means he's not evil anymore." she says.

"Yeah, but I mean he's still all bffs with Bakura." Joey says.

"All the more reason to go to him on how to help Bakura." Anzu says.

"I agree." I say. "We're not going to be able to help Bakura without his help. Marik was able to bring Bakura back here…"

"What about Ryou?" Tristan asks.

"Well, Ryou's in Egypt right now." I say. "So he's not much help, and even if he was here he wouldn't help either."

"I know he's in Egypt, I just thought maybe we could call him and see if he knows something." Tristan says.

"We could. I don't think it'd hurt anything, but I seriously doubt Ryou knows anything about his yami." I say.

"They shared a body though." Anzu says.

"That's true, they did." I concur. "But that doesn't mean anything. You guys have to remember that unlike Yami and my relationship, Bakura took over Ryou's body and forced him to do things against his will."

"Well, we need to find out exactly what went on between those two." Duke says. "Maybe if Ryou tells us what went on then we could help Bakura."

"I agree." Anzu says.

"So you're on board with helping us help Bakura?" I ask.

Duke shrugs. "I guess. You guys seem like y'all really want to do this, and I'm sure you'll need my skills in order to do so. I still think it's a waste of time, but hey if anyone can break that freak show out of the darkness, it'd be Yami."

"Speaking of Yami," Anzu says glancing down the entranceway. "Don't you think we should go look for him?"

"I'll go look for him." I say.

"Yugi, you can't go out in this storm!" Anzu exclaims.

"Well, someone's going to have to go after Yami." I say getting up.

"Let's all go-" she says.

"No. I'll handle this. I'll have my cellphone on me. I'll be back with Yami as soon as I can." I say. Before anyone can protest, I'm out of the room and out the door.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I walk through the rain. It's pouring down and I'm soaking wet. Yet, I don't care. I need to get away, where I have no idea. Wherever I'm supposed to go I guess. I don't know why I'm letting what Duke said get to me so easily. I guess it's because he doesn't believe that I can pull this off.

But I've never let something like that bother me before. Is there a deeper meaning behind this? Why did destiny choose me to save Bakura? Or was that me who decided to save him? Regardless of what it was, I have to keep my promise to Horakhty and expel the darkness from him before this year is up.

It seems so hopeless though. It's already been a month. That means I only have eleven left. Eleven months left before Bakura is destroyed by the very thing that he worships. For some reason, when I think of him being destroyed, my heart aches. Why? Duke's right. I shouldn't care what happens to Bakura. He doesn't care about me. Hell, the moment he woke up he tried to kill me! He thinks that what happened to him is my father's fault and since he couldn't get revenge on him, he went to me instead.

There's so much more to Bakura that I want to know. I'm not sure why I do, maybe it's because I've never met anyone quite like him. Maybe it's because he challenges me on a level I'll never understand. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. Part of me wants him destroyed. It wants Bakura gone, to suffer for what he did to my people in Egypt and what he tired to do to the rest of the world. And another part of me wants to save him from himself, to find out who he really is. There's no way he can be all bad. I don't believe anyone is bad, there's a reason that people turn to wicked ways.

Bakura needs not just my help, but everyone's help. He needs to realize that the world isn't against him. He's holding onto the past, onto Zorc and he's letting it control his mind and his life. I can't stand to see anyone suffering, no matter who they are. I know there has to be a way to get Bakura to open up to me, I just wished I knew what that was.

I'm not sure how long I've been walking. I can barely feel my legs move and I haven't been paying attention to where they're carrying me. I look ahead through the rain and notice there's a bench. I collapse on it, not realizing that I was that exhausted. I look around, I'm quite a ways from the Game Shop. I lean back on the bench. The rain has eased up a bit, not that it really matters at this point in time as I am soaked to the bone.

No matter what I do, I can't get the look that Bakura gave me when my father took the spirits of Kul Elna away out of my mind. It was only for a moment, but it overpowered the usual looks he gave me. The ones that spoke of death and pain. This look spoke of so much more. He wants help, but he's too afraid to ask for it. He believes it's weakness.

There has to be a way to make this easier on him. I know he doesn't want to be at my and Yugi's house, but right now we don't have much of a choice. Perhaps when Ryou gets back, he'll allow his yami to stay with him. No, I can't do that to Ryou. He's dealt with Bakura long enough. It's not his responsibility to take care of him. Kaiba would be a good choice since he has such a big house, but he did his part and he already informed everyone he wanted no part in this 'nonsense' I've forced upon myself.

Marik's the only true person that can get Bakura to open up, but Marik didn't ask Horakhty to set Bakura free. He was shocked when I told him what had happened, but he agreed to help me. I can have all the help I can handle, but if I can't help Bakura, it's worthless. I'm the only that has to save him. I'm the one that has to be able to open his eyes and let him see the truth.

Maybe Duke and Kaiba are right. Maybe I take things too far. Maybe I try to save everyone knowing deep down inside that they'll never be 'normal'. Maybe I am just wasting my time with Bakura and I should just let the darkness consume and destroy him. After all, he is my enemy so why should I-

No! I can't start thinking like that. I have to save him. I can't go back on my promise. I know if I keep trying, I'll be able to save Bakura. I just need to get everyone on board with this and figure out a plan together. I have to believe that I can save him, and with everyone's help, I think I can.

"Yami?" I hear Yugi say.

I nearly jump ten feet in the air when I hear Yugi's voice.

"Gods Yami, where were you in a dream world?" Yugi giggles.

"Why are you out here in the rain, Yugi?" I ask.

Yugi shrugs, taking a seat beside of me. "The same reason you are, I guess." he replies.

We sit in silence for a while, watching the rain platter against the sidewalk and the road.

"I was talking to the others," Yugi says.

"Hmm," I grunt.

"I'm going to call Ryou, ask him about Bakura." Yugi says.

"We need to leave Ryou out of this, Yugi." I say.

"But Ryou can help us!" Yugi exclaims.

"I know that." I sigh. "But he's been involved with Bakura for far too long. I think it'd be best if we kept him out of this for the time being."

"Don't you think he should know that his yami is awake?" he asks.

"You can tell him that when you call him." I say, "But I don't want you asking him how to help Bakura. Ryou went off with his dad to get away from Bakura after all."

Yugi sighs. "Alright, I won't ask him."

I nod.

"Are you okay Yami?" Yugi asks worryingly.

I don't answer, I just stare into the rain.

"Yami?" my Hikari repeats.

"You should go home Yugi. Your grandpa's probably worried sick about you." I say.

"Grandpa's asleep right now." he says. "And I'm not leaving you out here all night. Now tell me what's wrong."

I sigh heavily. "I don't know."

"Well try and tell me. I won't judge you." he says.

"I know." I say.

"It's about Bakura, isn't it?" he asks.

I look at my Hikari, nodding.

"Yami, sitting in the rain freezing your ass off isn't going to do him or you any good. You have eleven months-"

"That's the thing!" I exclaim. "I only have eleven months to save him! I don't even know where to start! We're enemies. I don't even know why I'm even trying to help that idiot. He doesn't care-"

"Just listen to yourself Yami!" Yugi shouts. "You're giving up already! You act like you have eleven seconds, not months left! We have time. I'm not saying we need to waste all of our time, but we can do this! Don't you think there's a reason that fate chose you to save Bakura instead of Marik?"

"And what reason would that be?" I mutter looking down at the ground.

"Because you're the best man for the job!" Yugi yells. "You saved all of those other people: Pegasus, Dartz, Marik...apparently destiny believes you can save Bakura too!"

"I want to believe that Yugi, but you saw the way he acted. I didn't know those other people before I tried to save them. Bakura I have a history with. He hates me. He'll never let me go near him." I say.

"So you think that's a reason to give up?!" Yugi exclaims. "That's not the Yami I know! The Yami I know would do whatever he has to do in order to save his friends. And before you ask: Yes, Bakura is our friend. He needs our help, Yami. There's a reason you were chosen to save him, and I'm going to do whatever I can to help you achieve your goal. We can do this, if we just believe we can."

I smile. "Who taught you to be so brave and loving?" I ask.

Yugi smiles. "It's a talent."

"Well, it's an amazing talent indeed." I say.

I laugh. "Indeed."

"So what's the plan?" Yugi asks.

I shrug.

"Well, why don't we talk to Marik and the others?" Yugi suggests.

"Good idea," I say. "But first, I want to get out of these wet clothes and take a shower."

Yugi laughs. "Then let's get home."

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Are you warm enough?" I ask Bakura who's lying in the bed curled up under the covers.

"I'm fine Marik." Bakura mutters.

"You should rest." I say getting up.

"How can I rest when I'm in this hellhole of a house?" Bakura sneers.

I sigh. "I know it's not the best thing in the world, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Besides, I'm here so it's not like you'll be with Yami and the others the whole time."

"We should lock them in here and burn the house down." Bakura says.

"And then you'd be shit out of luck." I say.

"And why's that?" Bakura scoffs sitting up. "Oh let me guess: the Pharaoh is the only one that can save me right? I can't believe you trust that fool!"

"Bakura, he expelled the darkness from my heart. He made me believe in myself. If it weren't for him then…"

"No, you did that Marik. You're the one that decided that you had enough of Mariku's bullshit and you took charge. Don't you think that if the Pharaoh really could help, he'd have helped me by now?" Bakura spits.

"I know I'm the one that got rid of Mariku, but ultimately it was Yami that banished him. He helped me believe in myself." I say. "And how can anyone help you if you won't let them?!"

"Help me in what exactly?" Bakura asks tersely. "I don't need any help! Especially from that fool!"

"You do need help, and you know it. I know it hurts, but can't you just swallow your pride and let Yami help you? If not for him or you, but for me?" I ask fidgeting with the edge of the blankets

"And why should I?" Bakura snarls.

I snap my head up to look at him. "Because I care about you!" I exclaim. "You may not care what happens to you, but I do! You're my best friend! What kind of friend would I be if I be if I let you suffer? If I allowed you to be destroyed when I have the ability to help you, if only you'd let me!"

"Friendship is for fools." Bakura hisses.

"No you're the fool, Bakura because you can't even open your eyes to see that Yami actually can help you! You don't want to accept the fact that what happened to you isn't your fault nor is it Yami's!" I shout.

"**Shut up Marik**!" Bakura shouts.

"No!" I yell standing up from my chair. "You need to accept our help. You need to realize that we care about you!"

"And who's this 'we' of yours? Do you have another personality you'd like to share with us, Marik? What should we call this one? 'Malik?'" Bakura sneers.

I narrow my eyes. "You know I don't have that problem anymore Bakura." I say. "By 'we' I mean Yami and me."

"The Pharaoh doesn't care about me!" Bakura shouts sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, apparently he does because he asked Horakhty to save you!" I exclaim. "He can't go into the afterlife because of you!"

"Oh boo who!" Bakura mocks. "Like that's my problem?"

"It is your problem!" I yell. "If it wasn't for Yami, you'd be destroyed!"

"No, if it wasn't for that idiot then I'd be ruling the world and-"

"Ra, do you hear yourself, Bakura? Talking about wanting to rule the world! How pathetic is that?!" I shout.

"You're one to talk, Marik!" Bakura shouts standing up. "The whole time during Battle City you kept going on and on about gathering the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle so you could obtain the power of the Pharaoh to rule the world! So I don't want to hear it!"

"Yes, I _did_ at one time, but I woke up! I realized it was stupid. You need to open your eyes and face the facts: Yami and I can help you! All of us can, but you need to open up and accept that-"

Suddenly, Bakura knocks me to the ground.

"Get out, Marik." Bakura hisses.

I stand up slowly, putting my fingers on my lip. Yup, I'm bleeding alright.

"I'm not leaving you until we work this out." I say.

"I don't want to do something I'll regret. You're tying my patience, Marik. I want to be left alone." Bakura says.

Bakura and I look at each other for a long moment.

"Alright, but I will be back." I say.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I've been in what I believe is the guest bedroom at the Pharaoh's house for a while. It's about nine o'clock at night. I hate that I have to be here. It's insulting. Marik wants me to accept the Pharaoh's help. He knows how much I hate that man! Why is he trying to make me accept his help?! I don't care if Marik was able to break free from Mariku's control! I don't care if the stupid bastard helped half the world overcome their darkness and their wicked ways! I'm not them! I will not bow down to his pompous ass!

I hate this whole situation. Everything that I worked so hard for slipped right through my fingers like grains of sand. I thought that I had that asshole in the palm of my hand! How did he find out his name?! How did he destroy Zorc? More importantly, why did he save me?

I never asked for his help! I don't need it! I can take care of myself! Marik thinks I need his help. I have no idea what planet he's living on right now, but he better get back to earth and open his eyes to see the truth! The Pharaoh cares for no one but his little bitch squad. Marik and I will never be apart of his friendship pack. We'll always be outcasts. People like the Pharaoh and his friends don't understand how it feels to be in pain. The closest person that even comes remotely close to understanding is the mutt and he's too damn stupid to know he's in pain in the first place.

Pain is the key to ultimate power. A power that should have been mine, and would have been if that son of a bitch didn't steal it from me! I had him on the ropes! I could have won! But I didn't, and now I'm here in one of his rooms against my will.

I could escape through the window and run away, but I don't have anywhere to go, and besides, Marik would go after me no doubt. I just wished he'd leave me alone. He thinks we're best friends. I wished he'd learn that friends only hold you back. He, of all people, should realize that! After all, he didn't have friends when he was growing up.

Marik is the only person I'd ever trust. He understands me, yet he doesn't. He thinks that the Pharaoh can fix me, can save me from the darkness inside of me. He should know that I am the darkness. He should know that he's just wasting his time by trying to convince me that the Pharaoh can save me because as long as I'm breathing, I'll never let him help me!

I lie on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I hate being here! It hasn't even been a day since I've been awake and I'm already bored! I guess I could go take a shower or something. It'd give me something to do.

XXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

Things have gotten way out of hand here lately. First, Yami finds out his real name and calls upon Horakhty then, just as he's about to destroy that son of a bitch called Zorc, he asks the Goddess of Light if she can set Bakura free. Then we have to wait a whole month for that idiot to wake up. And when he does, all he does is offend us! Now Yami is out in the pouring rain because of something Duke said. Yugi went after him, but he's been gone an awful long time too.

"Do you think we should text Yugi and see where he is?" I ask.

"I'll text him." Joey says pulling out his phone from his pocket and texting Yugi. "He said he'd be here within the next ten minutes or so."

"Good." I say standing up, stretching. "I'm going to get some snacks. Anyone want any?"

"But of course!" Joey exclaims. "Make me a turkey and cheese sandwich with those salt and vinegar chips and a glass of milk."

"That's a meal!" I shout. "I'm just getting snacks!"

"No, a meal is a large pepperoni pizza. A sandwich is nothing but a snack." Joey says.

"And when did you become the king of food?" Duke scoffs.

"Since he met me." Tristan laughs.

"I believe it." Anzu says.

"Besides Joey, would anyone else like anything?" I ask.

Duke and Anzu shake their heads. I walk into the kitchen, fixing Joey his 'snack' and myself some chips and a drink.

"There," I say handing the plate and glass to my best friend. "What do you say?"

Joey sets the glass down on the coffee table and looks lifts a corner of his sandwich up.

"You didn't put enough mayo." he says.

I narrow my eyes. Joey burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nah, T. It's good. Thanks man." Joey says.

I shake my head taking a seat in a chair.

"Hey guys," Yugi says walking into the living room. Both he and Yami are soaking wet.

"Gods, you guys look like you went to a water park." Marik says.

We turn to see him coming around the couch, flopping down in an empty chair.

Yugi laughs. "It felt like it."

"You guys should really get out of those clothes and take a hot shower." Anzu says.

"That's the plan then we're going to discuss what we're going to do about Bakura." Yugi says.

"Can that wait til morning?" Duke yawns. "I'm tired."

Yami looks at everyone.

"Alright," he says. "Are you staying the night?"

"Sure," Duke says. "You got any room?"

"You, T, and I can sleep in here." Joey says.

"Like hell!" I exclaim.

Joey laughs. "You'll be okay, T." Joey says.

"Yeah right." I mutter.

"Let's just get some sleep." Anzu says stretching. "What room is Bakura in?"

"Are you scared that he's going to bite you?" Marik teases.

"No, I'd just rather keep my head thank you." she says rolling her eyes.

"He's on the room on the left, Anzu." Yami says.

"Okay, thanks Yami." Anzu says heading up the stairs.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Yugi came. I knew he would. I knew he was right about everything, but still it was going to be tough. Everyone agreed that we'd talk about our situation in the morning. I was thankful for that because I am much too tired to talk about the thief anymore tonight. That man can wear you out!

I head up the stairs going into my and Yugi's room. We're still trying to figure out the room arrangement. Sharing a bed with Yugi doesn't bother me, but I'm sure Yugi is getting tired of sharing his bed with me. I had offered to build onto the Game Shop and make more bedrooms, but Mr. Muto said that I don't need to spend my hard earned money on his shop. I grab some PJs from my dresser and head to the bathroom down the hall. I open the door, walking in, closing the door behind me.

Just as I'm about to strip, I hear singing. My first instinct is to leave the room, my second is to listen to them singing. I have never in my life heard anyone sing so beautifully. Their voice keeps me frozen on the tile floor.

_"I'll die smiling_

_Something I heard someone says_

_To me, will make me laugh_

_And I'll lay back, and fade away_

_Let me go, I'll be fine_

_Frozen here in time_

_Sick of being alive_

_Eaten up inside_

_Let me die, go away_

_I never got what I wanted_

_I never got what I needed_

_What's on my mind? Who can say?_

_It's my infection I'm feeding_

_I cannot stop all this bleeding_

_I'll be ready"_

The water continues to pour from the shower and the person in the shower continues to sing. I don't recognize their voice though, but for some reason, it seems really familiar to me. I don't recognize the song either. Probably something from this new time. I know I should leave so not to embarrass the person when they do get out of the shower, but I can't.

_"Give me the morphine_

_And I'll go to sleep as I dream_

_Maybe I will just slide away_

_Let me go, I'll be fine_

_Frozen here in time_

_Sick of being alive_

_Eaten up inside_

_Let me die, go away_

_I never got what I wanted_

_I never got what I needed_

_What's on my mind? Who can say?_

_It's my infection I'm feeding_

_I cannot stop all this bleeding_

_Eaten up inside_

_Let me die, go away_

_I never got what I wanted_

_I never got what I needed_

_What's on my mind? Who can say?_

_It's my infection I'm feeding_

_I cannot stop all this bleeding_

_Eaten, eaten, inside_

_Inside, inside_

_Eaten up inside."_

Their song ends and the shower door opens. My eyes widened when I see the person I'd never in my life think I'd ever see in this situation: **_Bakura._**

**XXXXXXXX**

**LMAO! Wasn't that the funniest shit ever! Oh we get the aftermath of that next chappie and who wants to see how Seto and Joey's been doing after their three days together? Well, I do! So if all goes well, we get that next chappie too! Hopefully soon we'll start seeing more Yami and Bakura action. And no, not _that_ kind of action. Though there _definitely _will be some of that hotness later on in this story...and I'm so mixing shit up this time. Ahhh just thinking about it is making me all excited! Gods, I am so weird! But y'all knew that because y'all've read my awesome stories...of doom! **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies and I hope to see y'all tomorrow! *cross fingers* I won't be able to see y'all all next week so... better be crossing those fingies if you want another chappie! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Problematic

**Oh man, this chappie is just..it's something else. There's a part in this chapter that I have NEVER written before it as umm...very interesting _that's _for sure. It's not like I'm _inexperienced _in that sort of thing and I've read it, it's just...yeah never written it before. Gotta give myself challenges right? **

**I hope I can update tomorrow but after that, I'm going to be working on my paper. I have a week left of school and I have to write a paper, and do two finals. One is open note and another is online (which is so obvious open note) so the only thing I'm worried about is my stupid research paper but I did an annotated bibliography for it so...*shrugs* I probably failed that bitch though. **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chappie! I really appreciate (ahhh I FINALLY know how to spell that word! *does happy dance* ha, sorry about that) all of the support I have on this story. It just makes me feel so special and loved when y'all read my stories and give me such amazing feedback. I have such amazing fans that review pretty much every one of my stories and it just makes me feel so happy knowing y'all look forwards to reading my awesomeness! So thank you so much guys! You're the best! I promise, I'll do my best to make this story as amazing as I did Fang! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

_**What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could**_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Seven: Problematic **

[Yami's POV]:

My eyes widened when I realize who's standing in front of me: **_Bakura_**. I should run, say something. Yet, I'm frozen in place. Bakura seems to be frozen too. We stare at each other like we're scared if the other moves time itself will collapse and swallow us whole.

I'm getting an eye full of him. He's _beautiful_. The water dripping down his chest rolling off his body. His hair is dripping wet, the spikes lying on his head making him appear to look more like his Hikari than himself.

I meet his eyes, and my face heats up.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry Bakura, I-I didn't know you were in here and-"

Bakura snickers, grabbing the towel from the shower and wrapping it around his waist. "You should really learn how to knock, don't you think?" he sneers as he walks past me. "The bathroom's all yours, don't worry, I'll knock if I have to take a piss or something. Wouldn't want to embarrass _you_ now would I?"

I'm left frozen in place. The only indication that Bakura has left is the slamming of the bathroom door. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. It was just one incident, I'm sure this has happened to a lot of people. Everyone makes mistakes and I just need to put it behind me and move on.

I take my clothes off and turn the water on waiting for it to get warm before I step into the shower. I sigh in content, letting the water run through my hair and down my back. It feels nice to be able to come home to a nice hot shower and not be in the freezing cold. I wonder if Bakura enjoyed his hot shower.

_Bakura_.

It seems the only thing I'm thinking about these is him. So much is on the line. Yugi's right, I just need to take a breather and figure this out with the others, but I don't want to be a burden to them either. None of them asked to be in this situation. I'm the one that asked Horakhty to free Bakura from the Shadow Realm and from his fate of being destroyed, so I'm the one that should have to deal with this. It's not fair to the others to put them through this, but I know they'll help me in every way they can, which I am grateful for.

I can't get Bakura's beautiful voice out of my mind. I never in a million years would have guessed that the thief could sing. Then again, there's a lot about him that I don't know. It's sad really. How little we know about one another. Maybe if I open up to him more he'll start opening up to me? It's worth a try at any rate.

Thoughts of Bakura have me thinking about the incident that happened just moments ago. I feel my face heat up at the memory of his naked body. He is a sight to behold. Long wet white hair dripping down his back. Pale skin stretched over lean muscles painted with various scars, probably from his past. The memory of cock was unbelievable. I mean if he's that big when he's not even aroused, I can only imagine how big he is when he _is_. And those eyes, those piercing red eyes…

I lean against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut. I can't think of Bakura like this. We're enemies. I'm here to save him, not have sex with him or worse fall in love with him. But closing my eyes only allows me to see what my mind is thinking of: Bakura's wonderful body.

I feel my own body reacting and I groan in aggravation. I try to think of other things, but all of my thoughts lead back to Bakura and that beautiful voice and beautiful body of his. I wrap my hand around myself stroking myself slowly, hoping that will stop these images and thoughts running through my mind. It doesn't. I growl, giving into what my body is obviously telling me.

I tighten my hand around my cock, stroking faster. I squeeze my eyes shut, biting my lip hard to keep from moaning too loudly. It's hard though, the water hitting my chest, running down my body, the memory of Bakura and the fact that this is a new body for me in which, I have never done this to before makes this feel unbelievable.

"Shit," I groan under my breath.

I tighten my hand around my shaft, moving my hand up and down slowly. I collect the precum, sliding it down my cock and then back up again. I rub my thumb over the tip, sliding my nail across the slit. Incredible pleasure fills me to the core as I continue to stroke myself.

"F-fuck,"

I'm so close, it's not even funny. I squeeze myself even tighter, stroking myself faster. I allow my mind to take the extra step, imagining that it's Bakura's hand on my cock instead of my own.

And this, sends me over the edge.

"Bakura!" I nearly scream.

If not for my hand holding me up, I'd have fallen to the floor. My heart is pounding in my chest and I take gulps of air like it's going out of style. I shut the water off, leaning my head against the wall. The water and my release washing down the drain.

"Shit," I pant.

I have never orgasmed that hard in my life. What is wrong with me? Well, from now on, I'm going to make sure that I knock before walking in on someone, specifically Bakura. I'm sure he's embarrassed by the situation too.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I walk into the bathroom. It's nothing too exciting, but I suppose it'll do. There's a shower with a glass door, a toilet off to the side along with a single faucet sink. The floor is made of blue tile. I grab a towel out of the closet throwing it over the door of the shower and turning the water on. While I'm waiting for it to get hot, I strip my clothes off flinging the across the room. I step in the shower, sighing in content when the scolding water hits my back. I've always loved hot showers. The way they burn my skin makes me feel alive. The soap sliding across my body and the shampoo cleansing my hair. I love to feel clean. I refuse to sit around in my own filth whoever does that needs to die. _Slowly._

I growl when I think of the reason I'm allowed to get cleaned in the first place: _The Pharaoh_. What? Does he expect me to bow down to his pathetic ass or some shit? **Never**! I don't owe him anything! If anything, he owes **_me_**! I mean after all, he's the reason that my family and friends died. Well, it was his father, but I'm blaming him now. He needs to pay me with his life and blood, but I suppose giving me a house to live in with a hot shower will suffice...for now at least.

I hated how he saved me. The plan was for me to win the Shadow Game and rule the world, and if I didn't win. I'd be destroyed. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the afterlife, that was a given. I knew when I heard Zorc's screams of agony that it was over for us, the Pharaoh had won our game. I knew I was going to be destroyed as pain engulfed me as well. Yet, it didn't happen. While Zorc did get destroyed, I didn't. Why? The Pharaoh claims he's going to save me from the darkness inside of me. Psst whatever. That shit may have worked on Marik, but it won't on me. He doesn't understand that I gave my weakness to Zorc when I pledged my loyalty to him. He gave me ultimate power and in return I had to gather the Millennium Items, and I did.

I did everything that idiot told me to do, yet it wasn't good enough! I clench my fists at my sides, growling angrily. How could I be so damn stupid to let the Pharaoh win?! I was so close! So fucking close to getting my revenge, but I don't get it! I fucked up not once, but twice! And now I'm getting another chance at life?!

Marik says I need to trust the Pharaoh because he helped him to break free of Mariku's control and get in control of his body again. He can be in love with that asshole all he wants to be, but I refuse to ask for his help! I don't need it. Marik threw a bitch fit about the fact I'll be destroyed if I don't let that idiot help me. I don't know why, we're not friends and we're not lovers anymore.

Marik and I were together during Battle City. It was hard to see each other because he was busy being Namu and then there was the fact that Hikari was in a coma. Marik often snuck into my room at night. I fucked that little bitch's tight ass so hard he screamed. It's a wonder that the others didn't hear anything. Then again, those rooms on the blimp were probably soundproof. Kaiba's request, no doubt seeing as how he'd probably be whacking off to the mutt while the rest of the bitch crew was sleeping in their own drool.

Marik and I broke up when Mariku sent me to the Shadow Realm. Luckily, escape was easy for me thanks to the piece of my soul I put inside the Millennium Puzzle. Through that part of me, I watched the whole duel between the Pharaoh and Mariku. Admittedly, it would have been amusing to see Mariku defeat the Pharaoh, but I couldn't allow that to happen. First of all, the Pharaoh is _mine_ to fuck with and only _I_ will make him bleed, scream and beg for death. And two, Mariku's whole deal with wanting to be the Pharaoh and rule the world was pathetic! The world needs to be destroyed and blanketed in darkness with me as the king!

Though, I do admit, it would have been quite amusing to see these fools being scared shitless when Mariku ruled over everything. Maybe the world would have been better with him as the Pharaoh. I'm sure he'd torture him and the others. I'd fuck him for days and join in on the torturing. I wonder what would happen to Marik though if his dark half did win that duel. For some reason, it made me feel...strange.

Our first time was extremely awkward. Not for me, but for him. I was far from a virgin, Marik was. He told me that he liked women. I enjoyed proving him wrong. I kissed him, nearly choking him with my tongue as my hand slipped down his pants stroking his cock until it got hard, then before he knew what was happening, he was stripped naked and I was swallowing him. When I shoved my own cock inside of him and he responded, I exploited the hell out of him denying his sexuality.

After I fucked him, we'd talk. I told him everything, or what I had remembered during that time. My memories were still scrase. He told me everything though, about his family and how he was a tombkeeper and that he wanted revenge on the Pharaoh for making his family watch over his dead body. Marik and I grew close, and we became friends and lovers.

After the Pharaoh defeated Mariku and Marik turned against me, I wanted nothing to do with him. We broke up. Marik begged me if we could be friends, and I agreed, but only to shut him up because otherwise he'd have followed me and I refused to have anyone around me when I was plotting revenge. I was all about being alone.

Marik introduced me to some music when we were together. He said that when he was living in the tombs he didn't get to listen to a lot of music. I found myself enjoying it. Music, if sang the right way, can tell you so much about a person and the way they feel. I have stolen quite a few CDs from music stores. They'll be alright, they've got plenty of money.

_"I'll die smiling_

_Something I heard someone says_

_To me, will make me laugh_

_And I'll lay back, and fade away_

_Let me go, I'll be fine_

_Frozen here in time_

_Sick of being alive_

_Eaten up inside_

_Let me die, go away_

_I never got what I wanted_

_I never got what I needed_

_What's on my mind? Who can say?_

_It's my infection I'm feeding_

_I cannot stop all this bleeding_

_I'll be ready_

_Give me the morphine_

_And I'll go to sleep as I dream_

_Maybe I will just slide away_

_Let me go, I'll be fine_

_Frozen here in time_

_Sick of being alive_

_Eaten up inside_

_Let me die, go away_

_I never got what I wanted_

_I never got what I needed_

_What's on my mind? Who can say?_

_It's my infection I'm feeding_

_I cannot stop all this bleeding_

_Eaten up inside_

_Let me die, go away_

_I never got what I wanted_

_I never got what I needed_

_What's on my mind? Who can say?_

_It's my infection I'm feeding_

_I cannot stop all this bleeding_

_Eaten, eaten, inside_

_Inside, inside_

_Eaten up inside."_

I loved to sing. It was one thing, besides stealing, that I was actually good at. Before I became the 'King of Thieves' I had to get money someway. So, I either sang for people, and a lot of times after I was down, people begged me to fuck them, giving me even more money. And when I started ruling tomb robbing, well let's just say I had women and men lined at my feet, fighting each other to get a taste of me. Good times, good times.

I step out of the shower, I lift my hand to reach for the towel, but something stops me. My eyes widen when I see the Pharaoh standing about three feet away from me, his eyes nearly bulging out of skull. Well, isn't _this_ amusing. The Pharaoh is so freaked out that he's seeing me naked that he can't move or say anything. He's staring at me like he wants me or something. Umm...I'm sorry, but that will _**never**_ happen. But, I can always allow him to enjoy my sexy naked glorious self right?

I allow him to continue to stare at me. His eyes roam my body. I have the urge to tease him, but I decide against it. I want to see how he reacts just by me standing here dripping wet. The spell I have on him breaks when he meets my eyes.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry Bakura, I-I didn't know you were in here and-" the Pharaoh stutters. His face is completely red from embarrassment. I let out a snicker, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"You should really learn how to knock, don't you think?" I sneer as I walk past him. "The bathroom's all yours, don't worry, I'll knock if I have to take a piss or something. Wouldn't want to embarrass _you_ now would I?"

Before he has time to react, I slam the door behind me, leaving the fool in a fitted mess.

XXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

It has been about two weeks since I was forced to be Kaiba's slave thanks to that stupid bet. I'm telling ya, that was three of the worst days of my life. Kaiba was ruthless. Always demanding stupid shit. If it weren't for Mokuba, I would have never survived.

Though, I have to admit, it was a lot of fun. While I wasn't serving the rich pig, I was allowed to play with Mokuba, as it was part of Kaiba's request, oddly enough. Mokuba told me that he enjoyed my company and hated that his brother and I couldn't get along. I hated it too, I mean I tried to get along with Kaiba, but he hates me. He'll never like me the way I like him. Marik told us that we just need to fuck each other, dat embarrassed me so bad! I mean, I'm not even sure if Kaiba is gay or not. I mean I'm bi, but Kaiba, it's hard to tell with seeing as how he's like a robot and likes to keep to himself. Like he's only programmed to show emotions if Mokuba's involved.

I know Kaiba's a good person, deep down inside. He loves Mokuba with all his heart. I understand how that is. Being a big brother and all. Seeing the way Kaiba is with Mokuba makes me miss my own sister. I know she's busy, living in America. I haven't heard from her in a while, what with all this shit that's been going on. I haven't really had time to call her. Maybe I should call her after we talk about what we're going to do with Bakura.

Yes, the freak show has awoken and has made our lives miserable. Just being in the presence of that man makes me freak out. I mean how can anyone be dat evil?! Why does he want to destroy Yams and the rest of us? What the hell did we ever do to him?! For some reason, Yams thinks he deserves another chance, so we're going to 'save' the bastard. Duke's right, we're just wasting our time.

Kaiba thinks Yams tries too hard to save everyone. I mean I'm all for wanting to help people and change them, but Bakura is far from being saved. But, if Yams believes he can save the tomb robber, I'm not going to stop him. I'll be right there by his side, doing whatever I can to help. Because I know without a shadow of a doubt that Yams is the only person that can save Bakura. Even though he doesn't deserve it.

We're all gathered in the living room save for Bakura, who is upstairs, doing whatever it is he does. I'm glad because just looking at him makes me want to go postal.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"We need to give Bakura some space." Marik says reclining in the recliner. "Bakura's not going to open up to any of you if he keeps getting pushed the way he is."

"You know that he's not going to open up to us on his own though." Anzu points out.

"True," Marik concurs. 'Which is why you'll let me handle that."

"But what about Yami?" Yug asks. "I mean he's the one that actually has to get Bakura to open up to him so he can set him free from the darkness inside of him."

"Again, you let me handle that." Marik says. "I've already started working on that. It'll take some time to do, but believe me, I'll get Bakura to open up to you, Yami."

Yami doesn't say anything. He's been quiet all morning. Did something happen last night that's causing my buddy to act so abnormal? I scowl, it has to be that stupid thief! He did this to my buddy! I should give him a taste of his own medicine!

"Yami? Did you hear me?" Marik asks.

Still, there's no reply.

"Yami?" Yugi says placing his hand on his dark's shoulder. "Is there something the matter?"

"Wah?" Yams exclaims a little too quickly. "No, no. I'm fine. Everything's fine." he says slower this time.

"Ya know ya can tell us anything, right?" I say.

He looks up at me, nodding. "Thanks Joey, but I can assure you, I'm fine."

"Alright, if you're sure." Tristan says.

"Let's just get back to discussing this." Marik says.

XXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Something is definitely wrong with Yami. Ever since I passed him last night on the way to the bathroom, he's been acting strangely. He's hardly said anything. Did something happen last night that I don't know about? I want to ask him about it, but if he wanted to talk about it, he'd have told me, right?

Marik suggested that we keep our distance from Bakura for now. That's the best option we have honestly. With Bakura still being weak and the fact that he's throwing a fit because he has to stay here, he's not going to open up to anyone except Marik. Marik promised that he'd get Bakura to open up to Yami. I'm not sure how he's going to pull that off, but I hope he can because we don't have forever to do this.

"We should get out." I suggest.

"I agree." Anzu says. "We can't keep being cooped up in this house."

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Tristan asks.

"Let's go to the arcade." Joey says. "Marik, Yams, you guys comin'?"

"I'll pass." Marik says getting up. "Someone's gotta keep an eye out on Mr. Perfect upstairs, right? I'm sure he's hungry."

"And what about you Yams?" Joey asks.

He doesn't answer, seeming lost in thought.

"Yami?" I say. "Joey asked you a question."

"What Aibou?" Yami asks.

I sigh heavily.

"Do you want to come to the arcade with us, man?" Duke asks.

Yami looks at the others, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "It might do you some-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Yami says getting up. "I just want to be alone right now."

We exchange glances my yami heads up the stairs.

'What happened Yami?'

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

It had been about two weeks since the mutt was my servant. I do have to admit, he was pretty good at it. He did everything I asked him to. I loved seeing him all riled up when I demanded something. His anger was one thing that attracted me to him. I hate people who just throw themselves at me. Everyone's so scared of me. I want someone that wants to fight with me, to challenge me. Wheeler knows he'll never win against me, but the fact the he tries is the reason I want him.

I hate that idiot though. That obnoxious mouth and that cocky attitude are beyond annoying! He thinks that the world revolves around him and friendship can deliver you from some unknown force. Psst. Whatever. Mokuba claims that I'm in love with the mutt. Psst. I'm not in love with anyone! Especially _him_! I don't have time to be in love.

Sure, I find people attractive, I mean I'm still a person even though everyone claims I'm a robot. Whatever. I just choose not to indulge in perverted fantasies that will cost me everything I've worked so hard for. Mokuba is my top priority not getting laid.

Ever since Wheeler left, I've been feeling weird. I'm not sure why. I don't love that idiot! It was just three days that he had to serve me. He was annoying, always arguing with me. Cussing me out. We nearly got in fists fights because of his stupidity. Yet, I'm finding myself missing him. I've never felt this way before. It's beyond pathetic! The only person that I need is Mokuba! I don't need nor do I want the mutt. I'm just letting all that shit from Egypt get to me.

I need to stop thinking about this nonsense and get back to work because it's affecting my head and I refuse to sink down to the level of the mutt. I press my intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" my secretary, Priscilla asks.

"What time is my next meeting?" I ask.

"Three o'clock sir." she replies.

I sit back up, looking at the clock. It's only 11 o'clock. That means I have four hours to not think about this nonsense with the mutt.

XXXXXXX

[Anzu's POV]:

We arrived at the arcade about two hours ago. Joey, Duke, and Tristan are playing some fighting game. Yugi and I are sitting at a table.

"What do you think's going on with Yami?" I ask.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Yugi admits with a sigh. "He's never acted like this."

"Well, do you think it has something to do with what Duke said the other day?" I ask.

Yugi shakes his head. "No, we worked that out." he says.

"Did you talk to him last night on your way to take a shower?" I ask.

"We past each other when I was on my way to the bathroom." Yugi says. "He seemed...distressed about something."

"That's strange." I muse. "I mean wouldn't he feel better after taking a shower?"

"You'd think so, but apparently not." Yugi says.

"Do you think he'll talk to you if you ask him?" I ask.

"He might, but I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk to anyone about it. Whatever that is." Yugi says.

"It must have been something horrible." I say. "Poor Yami."

"Yeah, he's not taking it well at all." Yugi says.

"That's an understatement." I say. "Do you think it has something to do with Bakura?"

"Probably," Yugi says.

"What could it be though? Did Bakura say anything to him or…"

'Hey guys," Joey says flopping down beside Yugi and stealing some of his fries. "What's up?"

"They're talking, dumbass." Tristan scoffs sitting down beside me. Duke pulls up a chair and sits at the edge.

"About what?" Duke asks.

"Yami." Yugi says.

"Yeah, Yams isn't doing too well." Joey says shaking his head.

"That's an understatement, Joey." Tristan says.

"Well, we need to figure out what's going on with him." Duke says. "It's obvious it has something to do with Bakura. My suggest is that we talk to Marik and see if he knows something."

"Good idea, now let's go play some games guys. No sense in being miserable when we have all these great games to play and all of this great food to eat!" Joey exclaims jumping up.

Yugi laughs. 'Right,"

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I bring a sandwich up for Bakura. He refuses to leave 'his' room. It's quite annoying, but then again it's only been a day since he's been awake. I have to remember that Bakura isn't the type to just jump on something. I have to give him time to adjust to this new lifestyle.

"Good morning," I say walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Marik." Bakura says. He's sitting up, flipping through the channels of the TV in the room. I set the plate on the dresser beside of him, climbing onto the bed.

"Joey, Anzu, Duke, Tristan, and Yugi left." I say.

"Hmm," Bakura grunts.

"Yami's acting strangely, care to share why?" I ask.

"And how the fuck should I know?!" Bakura snarls.

"I don't know," I snap. "Maybe because his friends are going to be blaming you."

"When don't they?" Bakura mutters darkly. "Everything's always my fault! He's the one that walked in on me!"

I burst into a fit of laughter. "He walked in on you taking a shower?!" I cackle. "Is that why he's getting so upset?!"

Bakura shrugs. "I have no clue, nor do I care." he spits.

"That wouldn't make any sense though," I muse. "I mean sure, he'd be embarrassed by it, but he should be over it by now. Yami isn't one to hold onto things that's your job."

"Trust me, I don't plan on seeing the Pharaoh naked." Bakura spits. "I'd like to keep my eyesight thank you."

"Don't tell me you don't find Yami attractive." I say.

"He'll be attractive coated in blood that _I_ spill from his veins." Bakura says.

I roll my eyes. "Are you ever going to let that shit go?" I ask.

Bakura looks at me. "When you turn straight, then yes I will."

I pale.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I try to focus on what everyone says today on how to handle Bakura, but I just couldn't. All I could think about was the incident that happened last night. Gods, how could I have been so stupid?! If I had only knocked on the damn door I would have avoided this nonsense! But because I didn't, I'm now paying the price. Bakura's voice and the image of his soaking wet naked body will forever be implanted in my mind.

Joey asked me if I wanted to go to the arcade with him and the others. I refused, going to my and Yugi's room instead. I need to figure out how to stop these stupid thoughts. I need to figure out how to save Bakura so he can get out of my life. I think the stress is getting to me. Yeah that's it. I can't be attracted to Bakura. He's my enemy, that's all he'll ever be. Yugi says he's our friend, but then again Yugi can befriend anyone.

But as long as Bakura doesn't allow me to talk to him, I'm stuck with nothing to do. Marik said he'd take care of opening up Bakura. I don't want Marik to do _my_ job though. It's my responsibility to open Bakura up and set him free. But I suppose I don't really have much of a choice, do I? I'm going to have to trust that Marik knows what he's doing. He knows Bakura than any of us.

Yet, I have known him longer. I know what he wants out of life: **revenge.** He has wanted me dead since the moment we met. I'll never forget the day I met the tomb robber. It was the day of my coronation, when I became Pharaoh. Just moments after I was attacked by some lowlife, Bakura comes into the palace with my father's sarcophagus and stolen riches from his tomb demanding the seven Millennium Items. My priest had to team up and yet, they still couldn't defeat Bakura's Diabound! It was then that I realized that Bakura was like no one I had ever faced before. I was forced to call upon Obelisk the Tormentor. And even then, it wasn't good enough because Bakura used Blue-eyes' White Dragon's attack and the battle ceased with a draw.

The during that whole battle, I felt strange. I'm not sure how to describe it. His power, his determination was off the charts. I could feel his anger and hatred for me. The look in his eyes said it all. He was giving it his all in our battle. He wanted me to die. He spoke of his village, the village of Kul Elna and how my father sent his guards to kill everyone living there.

I didn't want to believe it. Bakura had always been a liar, so why should I believe him? I had no other choice when Mahad told me the truth. He claimed the spirits of Bakura's village were evil. But if that were true, why would he want to save them? Were they evil? Is Bakura evil or..

No, he can't be evil. If he were evil, he wouldn't have gotten so upset when Father took the spirits away. He wouldn't have done the things he did if he was evil. He went too far, teaming up with Zorc. Something happened between those two and I'm going to find out what. But first, I need to apologize for walking in on him while he was taking a shower.

I stand up, walking down the hall. I knock on the door.

"Come in," I hear Marik say.

I open the door. Marik and Bakura are sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Marik, umm...could you?"

Marik looks up at me. "Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod.

"Text me if you need me." he says. "I'll have my phone on me and I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks," I mutter.

Marik nods, standing up and walking out of the room.

"So, did you want some alone time so you can bask in my naked glory?" Bakura sneers.

"No," I say trying very hard not to blush from the comment. "I'm here to apologize."

"For what? For jacking off to me?" Bakura laughs. "Don't worry, dear there's been thousands of people who've done the same. I'm just too irresistible, aren't I?"

I think I just died of embarrassment.

Bakura, unfortunately, sees this. He burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh man, you _are_ gay, aren't you?! And here I thought you were fucking that friendship bitch!"

"Anzu's just a friend." I say. "I don't like her that way."

"Obviously," Bakura snorts.

"Must you be so crude?" I ask sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

'Must be still be alive?" Bakura sneers.

I sigh. "Bakura, I don't hate you okay? I want to help you. I know that you're hurting and-"

"I'm not hurting!" Bakura hisses. "The only person that's going to be hurting is you when I kill your sorry ass!"

"Then what are you waiting on?" I ask.

"You should know why I'm waiting." Bakura leers.

"You want to see me suffer." I say.

"Bingo." Bakura smirks.

"Look, Bakura, I'm sorry-"

"I could care less if you want to jack off to me," Bakura snaps. "It won't make a bit of a difference."

"That's not what I was talking about." I say.

"Then what?" he sneers.

Our eyes lock. Silence fills the air. I swallow the lump in my throat. My heart is beating wildly in my chest. What is wrong with me?

"I-" I start to say but I can't speak anymore. I get up, rushing out of the room going back into mine closing the door, I slide against the closed door, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"What is wrong with me?" I whisper to myself tears streaming down my eyes.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Poor Yami. He's so confused. I think it's time to do a time jump next chappie and do some more with Ryou and Seto, don't y'all? But I have some other things to do in the beginning of the next chappie. Cross your fingers and hope that I can update tomorrow. Now, I'm going to bed. I have to get up early so I can see about this nonsense with my registration for the spring semester. Review lovelies! :D. **


	8. Chapter 8: Wicked Seduction

**AHHHH I got this updated tonight! This was a bit of a bitch of a chappie at first, but I manage to make it awesome! So, in this chappie I use two of my favorite songs: 'Love me Back to Life' by Celine Dion and 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. Yes, I am a fan of Miley Cyrus. I know she's crazy now but she still can sing. As far as I'm concern she can do whatever it is she wants to do. She doesn't judge me, so why should I judge her? **

**This will be the last update for a while unless something magical happens and I'm able to update tomorrow...but I doubt it. Got me a paper to write. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chappie! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Eight: Wicked Seduction**

[Bakura's POV]:

The Pharaoh came in here earlier wanting to apologize for what happened in the bathroom last night. I don't know why he's even bothering, I mean if I were him I'd be whacking off to me too. He was very lucky to have seen my gloriousness.

What's so amusing about this is the fact that he didn't deny it. And even if he did, I would have known he was lying he was extremely embarrassed. It's amusing to see the Pharaoh so out of control. He's always been so in control of things, especially his emotions. Everything always works out for him. He's the 'King of Games'. He's so perfect in everyone's eyes and I hate it! That fool is far from perfect! He can't hold a candle up to my awesomeness!

The amusement wore off when our eyes met though. Something is going on with him, I'm not sure what, but for some reason I want to find out. He wanted to apologize for something besides walking in on me, but he never said what. He just stared at me and then ran off. The Pharaoh never does that! What is going on with him?

Perhaps he realizes what he's done and feels guilty? Nah, that can't be it. He'll never admit that he's wrong. He always thinks he's right. He believes that his lifestyle is the only way to live and if the world doesn't follow that logic then people need to change. Why change them when you can destroy them? That's what Zorc always taught me anyways.

_Zorc._

I had been raised by him. I served him and he served me. We were an incredible team of power and darkness. He taught me the ways of the truth and the facts of life. I wished he was still around so he could share with everyone his wisdom. Then again, he'd probably just laugh in their face and say they weren't worthy of him. Which, they're not.

It took me years to gain the privilege of knowing his greatness. At first, I was just a pathetic kid who cried then I realized that tears wouldn't cause those who took everything away from me to suffer, it would have to be revenge. So, I grew a pair, stabbed a few bitches and did everything in my power to get revenge..and I failed miserably.

_Why?_

I did everything Zorc told me to do, and yet it wasn't good enough! It makes me sick that the Pharaoh won in both our lifetimes _and_ in his memories! I had so many advantages in the RPG we played and yet he rose above all of that and conquered Zorc like he was a spider under a shoe!

The Pharaoh is bound to this earth until he can release me from the darkness that is controlling me. I won't let that happen though. The darkness is the truth. I can't have that taken away from me. I don't give a damn what happens to him or me if he doesn't expel it from me within this year. No one told that fool to try and 'save' me. He's just wasting his time.

There is definitely something going on with the Pharaoh. I have to find out. If outright destroying him isn't the way to go, perhaps I need to look at this in a different light? Perhaps I need to be around him more. Yes, I'll have to endure the friendship squad, but that's a small price to pay for my revenge.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

How could I be so stupid?! I just wanted to apologize to Bakura about what happened in the bathroom and the next thing I knew, I was trying to talk about the past and apologize for that, but the thing is, I couldn't get the words out. I don't know why. I looked into Bakura's eyes to tell him, to let him know I was being serious, but when I did I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe. I have never had that problem before. I have always believed in giving a person eye contact when I was talking to them. It's just common courtesy. Especially when they're talking to you.

So then why, did I have such a hard time speaking to Bakura? I've never had this problem before. Perhaps it's because of the incident that happened last night? Yeah, that has to be it. I just find Bakura attractive, I'm not in love with him and I never will be. This will pass.

I stand up. My legs ache from sitting in that position for so long. How long has it been since I've been sitting on the floor? Well, it's time for me to get out of this room and be with my friends. Just as I'm about to turn the doorknob to walk out of the door, I hear a knock. I open it and Marik walks in.

"Is there something wrong, Marik?" I ask.

Marik turns to face me. "I don't know, you tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Marik. There's nothing-"

"Oh stop with the bullshit, Yami!" Marik spits. "I know there's something wrong, now tell me what it is. Your friends are worried sick about you!"

"They're here?" I ask.

"Yeah, they just got back about ten minutes ago. They wanted me to talk to you, find out what's going on with you." Marik replies.

I sigh, taking a seat on the bed, Marik doing the same.

"You're upset about walking in on Bakura last night, aren't you?" Marik asks.

I nod, looking down at the ground.

"But there's more," Marik says.

I snap my head up. "What?"

"You like him don't you?" he asks.

"What?!" I exclaim a blush painting my face. "I don't-"

Marik chuckles, "Your eyes tell me everything."

"I just want to save him…" I mumble looking away, clenching my fists at my sides. "I don't have time to like him like that."

"You're not going to save anyone like that." Marik says. "I think you need to figure out what's really going on. If it's just lust, it'll eventually go away, but if it's more then we have a problem."

I sigh heavily, "I know. I need to spend time with him, get him to open up more to me, but I need to give him some time." I say.

"How about we do this: don't go around Bakura for a week. I'll tell the others not to mention Bakura to you whatsoever, and you do whatever you have to do not to think about Bakura and that incident. After the week is over, we'll go out and I'll see how you react around him." Marik says.

"Okay, I think I can do that." I say.

"Good, now get out of this room," Marik says standing up. "Your friends are downstairs and they're worried sick."

XXXXXXXX

[Duke's POV]:

Anzu, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and I had a great time at the arcade. I won three games in a row against Joey. He was pretty pissed about it, but he can get over it. We arrived back at Yugi's house. Marik was sitting on the couch watching TV. Joey went absolutely ballistic when he found out that Yami and Bakura had 'talked'. I don't know why,he knows Yami has a contract with the Goddess of Light about saving Bakura. How else is he supposed to save him?

Marik's upstairs right now talking to Yami. Hopefully he's going to be able to figure out what's been going on. I hate to see any of my friends in distress, even if they do bring it upon themselves. Oh well, I guess you live and learn right?

"So did ya find out what's been going on with Yams?" Joey asks as Marik comes into the living room.

"Yup." Marik says flopping into the recliner.

Silence fills the air.

"Are you going to tell us?" Anzu asks.

"No," Marik says.

"Now just wait a minute you said you were going to help us find out why Yami's so upset!" Tristan yells.

"And I did," Marik says. "But it's not for me to tell you. All you need to know is that in a week, we're going to try and have Bakura and Yami around each other."

"Like by themselves?" Joey asks.

"Not quite," Marik says.

"That'd be hell on earth." I say.

"They'll eventually have to be alone though." Yugi points out.

"We'll reach that point when we get there." Marik says. "Let's just focus on getting through this week. And, I want all of you not to speak of Bakura in Yami's presence."

"Why not?" I ask.

Marik turns to face me. "If my hunch is correct, you'll find out why soon enough."

XXXXXXXX

[A week later….]:

[Yugi's POV]:

The week was finally over, it took us a miracle not to mention Bakura the whole week. We had gone out so Yami wouldn't be tempted to ask about the thief. Marik informed us that Bakura was getting better. I'm glad. Today, we're going to try and get Bakura out of the house. I haven't the slightest idea what he's going to want to do besides kill us, but I'm sure Marik can think of something.

We're all sitting in the living room. Grandpa had left at the end of the week to go to Egypt. He told us he'd get Ryou to call us when he got a chance. I tried to call him earlier last week, but I wasn't able to get a hold of him.

"Where do you think Bakura's going to want to go?" I ask.

"A graveyard." Duke shrugs.

"I hope not!" Joey exclaims. "Those things are freaky!"

"They have dead people in them. It's kind of the point nimrod." Tristan scoffs rolling his eyes.

"Still, I don't want to go-"

"Well, we might have to." Anzu says. "I mean I'm not for graveyards either, but we need to help Bakura and if he wants to go to a graveyard we're going to have to suck it up."

"He should suck it up and come to the arcade with us." Tristan says.

"He probably can't even play games." Duke scoffs.

"Except the killing games." Joey adds.

Duke, Tristan and Joey burst into a fit of laughter.

"He'd never beat me at a racing game." Joey boasts.

"Is that a challenge, mutt?" Bakura sneers.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

This week has been nothing but hell for me. Luckily, my friends were able to help some, but even they couldn't stop the thoughts from slipping into my mind. I thought that not being around Bakura would make this situation better, if anything, it's making it worse. I find myself craving his presence.

I keep having dreams about him. I have dreams about the past and the incident that happened last week. I have nightmares where I run out of time and he's destroyed before my eyes. I often wake up with tears running down my cheeks.

These feelings, they're getting out of hand. I have to be able to focus on my task. Today, we're going to see if Bakura won't go out with us somewhere, wherever he wants to go. Everyone seems to be in some sort of argument over it. I don't pay much attention to it. I can feel Yugi's eyes on me. I know he's worried about me. I know I should confine in him about what's bothering me, but how can I when I don't even know? I mean sure there's the bathroom incident, but I'm convinced there's something more. It has to be the pressure of this task getting to me. There's no way it can be….

"Is that a challenge mutt?" I hear Bakura sneer. I look behind the couch to see Marik and Bakura walking into the living room. Just the presence of Bakura has my heart beating wildly in my chest. I can't, for the life of me, stop staring at him. I force my attention on what he's saying.

"Challenge Joey to what?" I ask.

"If you'd been paying attention instead of having dream sex with me over there then you would know, wouldn't you?" Bakura smirks.

"Who the hell would want to have sex with you?" Tristan spits.

Bakura turns towards Tristan. "Let's just say I had men and women begging me to fuck them, does that answer your question?" Bakura sneers.

"I thought you were gay though." Joey says.

"I am." Bakura says. "Why? Did you want some of my cock too? I'm sorry I don't fuck dogs."

"Must you be so crude?" Anzu asks.

"Must you be so annoying?" Bakura shoot back coolly.

"We're supposed to be going out, not bitching." Duke says.

"So where do you want to go, Bakura?" Yugi asks.

"I think we should go to the arcade." Joey says.

"So you want me to kick your ass and then fuck you?" Bakura laughs. "My, my, no wonder Kaiba's into you. You little freak!"

"You're one to talk!" Joey shouts. "You're the one dat gets turned on from pain."

"I never denied anything." Bakura says. "Now then, are we going to go to this arcade of yours or are we going to admire me all day?"

"You flatter yourself too much." Tristan says.

'Really now?" Bakura laughs. "Then why don't you ask the Pharaoh why he got so turned on when he walked in on me taking a shower last week."

Silence fills the air. Everyone turns to me seeing the embarrassment clear on my face.

"Is that's what has been bothering you, Yami?" Yugi asks concernly.

I don't say anything. I should have known Bakura was going to exploit the hell out of that situation. He'll do anything to see me to embarrass me and see me in pain.

"Of course it is!" Bakura cackles. "You should have seen him when he walked in on me! He wouldn't stop staring at my-"

"Bakura that is enough!" Marik shouts.

Bakura turns to his friend. "Stay out of this Marik!" he growls.

"I'm not going to stand here while you embarrass Yami! How would you feel if you were in that situation?" Marik yells.

"I wouldn't be chicken about it." Bakura says. "I'd take what I want and be done with it."

"Everyone doesn't want you!" Anzu shouts.

"The Pharaoh does." Bakura says.

"Can we please just get to the damn arcade already?" Tristan shouts. "No one wants you, get a life!"

"Tristan, just stop." I say getting up.

"But-"

"Let's just go." I say walking out the door.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We're at the loud and obnoxious arcade. Marik had come into the room telling me I needed to get out with the geek squad. I didn't want to, but he told me that I didn't actually have to be around them totally, but I needed to get out because being cooped up in that house wouldn't be good for me and besides, it gave me an excuse to see what the Pharaoh's so upset about.

"So what game do you think you can win against me mutt?" I ask.

The arcade is loud, roaming with idiot and blinding lights. I don't understand how anyone can enjoy coming here. I shouldn't have to be here, but I'll do what I have to do in order to crush my greatest enemy.

"Anything but a killing game." he says. "We know how much you like that, sick freak."

"Ah yes, there's nothing better than killing someone." I sigh.

"Whatever," the mutt snaps. "Let's just play a game so I can kick your sorry ass."

"Then pick a game fool!" I shout.

The mutt turns to Bland Ass and Dice Boy. They must be having some secret meeting. Not that I care.

"Joey, you should challenge Bakura to DDR!" Friendship Bitch shouts from across the room.

How her voice is that loud I will never know, but then again I suppose if you're promoting stupidity it has to be that loud so people can hear you otherwise, you'd get drowned out really quickly.

"Can you even dance Joey?" the Pharaoh's Bitch of a Midget asks.

"Sure can, Anzu taught me." the Mutt says. He turns to me, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

I smirk.

XXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

This week has been crazy. We were forced not to say anything to Yami about Bakura. I called Serenity she said that she would be able to come in in a few weeks, which really excites me. I miss my sister dearly. She said told me that she and mom were in Canada right now. I bet that's pretty cool over there. She promised to tell me all about it when she saw me again.

We finally found out what's been goin' on with Yams thanks to Bakura. Apparently, Yams walked in on Bakura and saw him naked. I don't blame Yams for being scared, if I were him I'd never leave my room! Speaking of room, I haven't been back at my house in a while.

Sometimes I sleep over at Yugs, others T. I know Dad's not really caring where I am at this point in time. I had talked to Mokuba the other day, he wants me to come over sometime this week to play some games, which is fine with me because Mokuba is really awesome.

Bakura and I are going to play DDR. I know there's no way in hell he can be any good at this game. As I've said before, all he understands is killing. He can't possibly know what fun is. Yams is seriously just wasting his time on this idiot. He doesn't care that Yams can't go to the afterlife because of him! He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He thinks he's the most amazing thing in the world and acts like everyone wants him. Umm no. I mean I'm bi and I do admit, he is attractive, but looks aren't everything, at least to me they're not. But then again with Bakura, they probably are because he's so heartless.

"You can go first mutt," Bakura says.

"Works for me." I say.

"You can do it Joey!" I hear everyone cheer. Even Marik is cheering me on, which is rather surprising since he's Bakura's bff and all. Though, I do have to admit, he's a pretty cool guy.

I step on the platform,it's show time.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The friendship squad is screaming their heads off at the mutt playing DDR. It's quite amusing, he's not terrible but he definitely won't be able to beat me. I lived and breathed things of this nature. Dancing, singing, sex, stealing. It was the way of my life, a way of survival. The mutt has no idea what he's doing. The song he's dancing to is over. He jumps off the platform sweating, his shirt sticking to him.

"Beat dat!" he shouts giving his losers high fives.

I walk towards the platform, looking over my shoulder at the Pharaoh. His eyes are locked on mine.

"It's show time." I smirk setting up the system.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Joey had challenged Bakura to a game of DDR. I knew that Joey had been taking dancing lessons from Anzu, and since Anzu was going to be going to school to become a professional dancer then I knew she had been teaching him well. Admittedly, he still needed some work, but he was so much better than he used to be. He ended up with a pretty high score, now it's Bakura's turn.

Everyone's eyes were glued on Bakura as he danced. My own wouldn't leave the thief. He can sing and dance! He dances like a killer seducing his victim for the final strike. His eyes meet mine. He smirks, twisting and moving his body in ways I never knew could be possible. It's beyond extraordinary. He has yet to miss a single beat to this fast pacing song he's dancing too.

"My gods!" Yugi gasps. "Bakura can _really_ dance!"

I glance at Joey with the corner of my eye. He and Anzu both have their fists clench at their sides, staring at the thief. I'm sure they are in disbelief about now. And who wouldn't be? No one would expect anything like that from the tomb robber.

The song ends and Bakura walks off the platform.

"I told you you can't beat me." Bakura says. "Anyone else?"

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

We have been at the arcade for a good four or five hours and Bakura is kicking ass. I knew Joey didn't stand a chance against him, but I wasn't going to say anything. I wanted Bakura to dance so I could see how Yami reacted. He reacted just the way I figured he would: his eyes glued to my best friend like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. I have to admit, Bakura is very sexy when he dances and when he sings, you can forget it. That deep voice would drive anyone crazy. He told me that he's 'turned' so many men gay just from his voice alone. I believe it.

Duke, Tristan, Yugi, and Anzu have challenged him to DDR. Duke and Tristan didn't fare too well. Anzu, on the other hand will be a different story. We watch as Anzu perfects the moves, her wanting to be a professional dancer has to make her good at games such at these. I watch Bakura watch her. He studies her every move, her technique. He's searching for her weakness. He growls when she gets a super high score.

"That was amazing Anzu!" Yugi exclaims.

"Thanks, Yugi." Anzu smiles.

"How 'bout ya beat dat?" Joey says to Bakura.

Bakura smirks. "Pharaoh, you're next."

XXXXXXX

[Anzu's POV]:

The unbelievable has happened and Bakura has beaten me in DDR. Now he and Yami are going to challenge each other to some game. I'm not sure what they're going to play though, but whatever it is I know Yami can beat him. He's the 'King of Games' after all. Bakura may be amazing at dancing, but he's no match for Yami. I'm sure Yami can beat him in DDR.

Joey and Tristan, of course like usual, got hungry so we're all sitting down at the table. Well, everyone except Yami, Bakura and Marik.

"I can't believe how good Bakura is at dancing!" Joey cries.

"I know man!" Duke exclaims. "It's like he invented the shit."

"He probably has been dancing all his life." I say.

'So have you." Tristan says.

"True," Yugi concurs. 'but you have to put into the fact that Bakura is a 5,000 year old spirit from Ancient Egypt."

"Yeah, that's true. I just find it weird he's good at anything besides killing." Tristan says.

"I know," Joey says taking a bit of some of his fries.

"Did anyone see the way Yami was looking at him?" I ask.

"I did," Yugi says.

His and my eyes meet.

"What's going on guys?" Joey asks.

"Nothing Joey." Yugi says. "I'm going to go check on Yami."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura beat all of my friends in dancing, including Anzu. I was shocked that be beat Anzu, but for some reason, I'm glad he did. I'm not sure why though. I loved watching him dance. It was like he was dancing for me or something. His eyes would meet mine from time to time. I loved seeing him like that, it was beyond beautiful. I have never seen anything like it in my life.

Everyone is taking a break on games and eating. I excused myself to the bathroom. Marik and Bakura are eating at another table no doubt. I'm not going to be able to eat right now, not with the image of Bakura dancing in my mind. I turn the water on, splashing it on my face. I stare at myself in the mirror.

"No Yami, if you stare at yourself long enough, you're not going to change." Yugi giggles.

I turn to see my Hikari standing behind me.

"Hey, Yugi." I say.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asks worryingly.

I close my eyes, nodding. We stand there in silence for a moment.

"I wished you would have told me," he says pressing his back against the sink.

"Told you what?" I ask.

"About you walking in on Bakura." he replies.

I look away from him.

"Yami, why are you so embarrassed for? Everyone walks in on each other, nothing to be embarrassed about." Yugi says.

"That's not the problem." I mutter.

"Then what is?" Yugi presses.

I shrug. "I'm not sure, I just feel weird." I reply.

"Like how?" Yugi asks.

"I-"

"C'mon Yami, you can tell me." Yugi says taking my hand in his.

I turn so our eyes meet. I know I can trust Yugi, but what am I supposed to tell him when I don't have an answer to whatever's going on with me.

"I don't know why, but ever since I saw him like that in the bathroom last week, all I can think about is him." I whisper my fingers gripping the sink. "And then this whole thing about saving him too it's stressing me out."

"You know we have your back, Yami." Yugi says. "I know this is stressful, but you're saving his soul by doing this for him."

"I know," I say. "And he doesn't even care."

"He does," Yugi says, "He just doesn't realize it."

I smile slightly, "And then there's the fact that I keep wanting him." I sigh.

"Well, grandpa always told me that if it's lust it'll go away, but if it's love it lasts forever." Yugi says.

"I hope it's just lust," I mutter.

"Let's get out of the bathroom, get something to eat and help Bakura." Yugi says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"That was really uncalled for," Marik says taking a sip of his drink.

We've been at this Ra forsaken bitch fest for about five hours and everyone decided they wanted to get fat and eat, so that's what Marik and I are doing. The Pharaoh's pack of bitches are quite a ways from Marik and my table. There's only so much bitch fest I can handle. I creamed every last one of them in DDR. I don't know why they even thought they had a chance with me, they must be stupid.

"What was?" I ask innocently knowing full well what he's referring to.

"Don't patronize me, Bakura." Marik spits. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." I sneer.

"In case you've forgotten, Yami is one of my friends!" Marik shouts.

"And? I was just dancing." I shrug.

"No, you were trying to seduce him!" Marik cries.

"You are reading into shit too much." I say.

"Are you guys ready for more fun?" the mutt asks walking up to our table.

"Does 'fun' include your guts spilling on the floor?" I sneer.

"Bakura, stop it." the Pharaoh says. "You know Joey's just trying to be nice."

"Well then Pharaoh, are you ready to lose against me?" I ask standing up. I walk over to him, he stands there, frozen in place. I circle him, keeping an eye out on his movements. "I think we need to make this interesting don't you?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"Let's sing," I say. "In front of all of these people."

The Pharaoh pales.

"Are you scared?" I tease. "Poor wittle Pharaoh's too scared of the big bad stage."

"Yami doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do!" Friendship Bitch shouts.

I ignore her, continuing to circle the Pharaoh. "So? What's it going to be? Are you up for the challenge?"

"One condition." the Pharaoh says.

"What?" I growl.

A smirk spreads across his face. "You have to sing a love song that I choose."

I pale.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura has challenged me to a karaoke contest. I'm not sure what song I'm going to sing, but it has to be a love song because that was the agreement to our battle. Everyone is gathered around. Bakura's sitting at the front.

"What song are you going to sing tonight?" the man controlling the karaoke machine asks.

"I-umm…"

I hear shouts of different songs.

"Sing 'Wrecking Ball'." Bakura cackles.

"Bakura you seriously can't expect Yami to sing a girl's song!" Anzu exclaims.

"Whelp he better, or he'll owe me a blow job." Bakura says.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. "That wasn't part of the bet!"

"It is now," Bakura says. "So you either swallow my cum or you sing 'Wrecking Ball' your choice."

I groan in aggravation. I can't believe Bakura is making me do this! He'll do anything to embarrass me.

"Fine," I growl through gritted teeth.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I told the Pharaoh to sing one of the sappiest songs known to man: 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. I heard she's gotten a bit wild. Americans always do. The Pharaoh stands on stage, he looks like he's about to pass out from nerves, it's quite amusing really.

_"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

_We jumped never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell._

_A love no one could deny."_

My eyes widen when the Pharaoh began singing. So he can sing too. Well, this is going to be amusing, wouldn't you agree?

"_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me."_

_"I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

He's staring right at me when he sings. For some reason, this is causing me to feel strange. Probably because he's singing such a slutty song.

_"Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me."_

Cheers erupt in the crowd. I do have to admit he makes that song song so much better than Miley Cyrus ever will. Now, it's my turn to seduce him. He'll probably pick a lame girly song to get back at me.

"Wow Yams," the mutt says as the Pharaoh comes to sit at the table beside his friends. "Dat was great!"

"Thanks," he says. "Bakura, you're up."

I stand up. "And what lovely song should I sing for my queen?" I sneer mockingly.

Marik smirks, walking up to the Pharaoh.

"'Love me Back to Life.'" he smirks.

"Oh good one!" Bland Ass exclaims.

"Good luck singing dat!" the mutt shouts.

"Watch me," I say getting up on the stage.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

_"I was walking dead_

_Stuck inside my head_

_I couldn't get out_

_Turn the lights down_

_The voices inside were so loud"_

I knew Bakura could sing, but when sings songs like this, it's beyond amazing. He's sounds just as beautiful-if not better than the original singer, even though the original singer is a woman.

He made me sing 'Wrecking Ball'. I stared at him the whole time, pretending he was the only person in the room. I'm not sure why, but looking into his eyes made me feel so much better. It should have discouraged me, sucked away my confidence and made me feel worthless. It did everything but those things.

_"Need a jump-start, catatonia_

_I couldn't feel,_

_I wish that I could disappear_

_The voices inside were so real_

_But you stood by my side_

_Night after night, night after night._

_You loved me back to life, life_

_From the coma._

_The wait is over._

_You loved me back to life, life_

_From the coma._

_We're lovers again tonight."_

Bakura's voice is ringing in my ears. He's staring right at me. I'm not sure why, but it's making me weak. Everyone is cheering for him, I know he has to feel amazing. I know I did when they cheered for me. My friends are staring wide eyed at the thief.

"What _can't _he do?!" Duke exclaims.

"Beat Yams," Joey says.

I can't keep my eyes off Bakura, he's enchanting. He walks off the stage, coming towards me. I'm frozen in place.

_"Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life, yeah, yeah._

_You woke me up, one touch and I felt alive_

_You loved me back to life,_

_Back to life, thought I died._

_The voices inside were so quiet._

_But you stood by my side_

_Night after night, night after night."_

He's right in front of me. Everyone's staring at us. I should leave, this is getting out of hand, but I'm finding I don't want to.

_"You loved me back to life, life_

_From the coma._

_The wait is over._

_You loved me back to life, life_

_From the coma._

_We're lovers again tonight._

_Strong hand, thick skin and an open heart_

_You saw through the pain, saw through the mask_

_You never gave up on me, yeah"_

My breath catches in my throat when he takes my hand, intertwining our fingers together. He brushes the side of my face, staring deeply into my eyes.

_"Life, life_

_From the coma._

_The wait is over._

_You loved me back to life, life_

_From the coma._

_We're lovers again tonight_

_Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life_

_Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life_

_Yeah, yeah…"_

Before I, or anyone else has time to protest, Bakura cups my face, pressing our lips together.

**XXXXXXXX**

**AHH HAHA! Who saw THAT coming? Bakura's plan will be revealed more next chappie. Review lovelies! It's time for me to high five my bed. :D. **


	9. Chapter 9: Shallow

**I apologize for the late update (though this isn't really late so why the hell am I apologizing?! I swear I have got to stop that shit) anyways, lots has been happening. Tuesday I overslept and wasn't able to see my sisters then today I hit a trashcan and my mirror broke off. Hey, I KNOW how to drive the fucking thing was too close to the road (or that's why Alyssa said anyways because I didn't even know I hit it until it was too late) so my dad's having to fix it...but the good news is I got my half of my paper done! Yay! Oooo and on Saturday Bakura's coming on a;ofka;fka;fas;f;asfaf/fdsfksad;fka;f *dies* **

**So anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chappie. I hope I'm not rushing anything. I'm trying to make it where Yami is confused about his feelings for Bakura and Bakura is plotting something. I have no intentions on shacking them up...yet *smirks* I gotta build the suspense. The same goes for Seto and Joey. Next chappie, Ryou should be coming back and they need to get back in school. That's going to be amusing. Anyways, for now, enjoy this chappie! And again, thanks for the support! **

**Oh I almost forgot! I'm someone's favorite person on this site! So I'm dedicating this chappie to 'The Moonlight Phoenix' for her amazing words of encouragement and love for my stories! Thanks so much dearie! *huggles* **

**Now then onward with the chappie of doom! a;fka;lkf;ak;af **

_**Endlessly:**_

_**I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you.**_

_**I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?**_

_**What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Nine: Shallow**

[Yami's POV]:

My eyes widen and gasps are heard throughout the room as Bakura cups my face pressing his lips against mine. I'm frozen in a trance. Millions of thoughts whizz past my mind as he massages my lips with his own, licking them.

As his tongue pushes against my lips breaking past the barrier into my mouth, I'm forced into another world. A world where Bakura and I _could_ be together. Where we're not enemies, but best friends. I slide my eyes closed and the vision of Bakura standing naked and soaking wet appears in front of me. I groan lowly in my throat as my body reacts to the memory and what he's doing to me.

If this was a world of perfection, there would be no doubt in my mind that Bakura and I could be together. We'd never been enemies in the first place, but Bakura hates me and, to some extent, I hate him too, or rather, I hate what he did. I can't hate him…

Through my haze, I realize that this is my first true kiss. Mana and I shared a kiss the night before I was crown prince, but it never felt right. For some reason though, this does. Why? Why would my greatest enemies touches and kisses feel as though I belong to them while one of my best friend's kisses feel like nothing at all?

Is there something wrong with me? Is it because of the incident in the bathroom that has me thinking of such thoughts? I admit, the thief has always been attractive to me, but I was too busy trying to protect the world against his wrath to really ponder on those thoughts. I pushed them in the back of my mind. Is that my problem? Now that Bakura is no longer a threat to the world, my mind is allowed to wander to thoughts of him that should never be in my mind in the first place?

I can't allow this to happen. I'm not in love with Bakura and he's not in love with me. I don't know what game he's trying to play, but it won't work. I won't allow him to use me and I won't let myself to use him. I'm here to help him, to save him. Not fall in love with him.

I roughly pull away from the addiction he's drowning me in, un-thawing myself from the frozen trance he forced me into. I put my hands on his chest, and it takes everything in me to push him away. He captures my wrists with his hand, kissing my knuckles lightly. He leans towards me, capturing me in that gaze of his.

"I win," he whispers in my ear before giving it a lick.

I stands back up, turning and walking away before I have time to react. I can't even register the screams, cheers and shock of everyone else. The world doesn't exist and time as evaporate all reasoning.

_What the hell just happened?!_

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Everything's going according to plan. I seduce the Pharaoh will a sappy love song and then while he was weakened, I swooped in and casted him with my radiance. He was frozen when I kissed him, never once reacting. I wasn't expecting him to, not yet anyways. Doubt must have flooded his mind as I kissed him, remembering who I am.

I'll allow him to get close to me, I have to if I'm going to crush him. I've realized that in order to crush someone like him you have to exploit their weakness. His weakness is his loyalty and undying love to his bitch fest. I'll open myself up to him so I can be apart of this bitch fest too. I'll get close to all of them and then, when he least expects it, I'll crush them all. He wants to save me, does he? Well, I'll make it seem like he's helping me.

Phase one: complete.

"Time for phase two." I smirk walking back towards the Game Shop.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

The most shocking thing in the universe unfolding before my very eyes. Bakura and Yami had a karaoke contest, in which they were amazing. Both of them singing love songs. The thing about it is, it seemed like they were singing to each other. They stared at each other the whole time. I'm not sure what that was about.

Bakura even walked off the stage, singing to Yami. To the untrained eye that would have looked like a confession of love on Bakura's part, but to those of us who know Bakura, we know better. He kissed my yami and he was forced into a frozen trance. Anyone would really, I mean it's not everyday you get kissed by your enemy.

We're back at my house now. After the incident at the arcade, we all decided it'd be best to go home. Marik ran after Bakura in an enraged fury. He knows Bakura better than any of us. He's up to something, but what I'm not sure. All I know is that I have to protect Yami at all costs. When we got home, Yami went upstairs. No one tried to talk about what happened, everyone still too in shock.

"I can't believe dat freak did dat to Yams!" Joey shouts.

"I know!" Tristan exclaims.

"Poor Yami was so scared he was frozen!" Anzu exclaims.

"I don't blame him for being scared." Duke mutters.

"Bakura always thinks people want him," Tristan spits. "Sickening really."

"We just don't understand Bakura," I say.

"Yug, are you defending the tomb robber?" Joey gasps.

"I mean there has to be a reason he did that...I mean besides the obvious." I say.

"Which is?" Joey presses.

"Oh don't act like you don't know." Duke scoffs rolling his eyes.

"You know, I think all of this is connected." Anzu says.

"All of what?" Tristan asks.

"The whole thing about Yami wanting to save Bakura." she replies.

My eyes widened in realization. Gods she's right! Yami's been acting strangely since he asked to save Bakura. He said he doesn't know the reason, just that it felt right. Perhaps if we find out what's going on between Bakura and Yami we'll be able to figure out why he wanted to save him in the first place.

"I'm so lost." Joey says.

"When aren't you?" Duke mutters.

"What she means is that something is going on between Bakura and Yami, something that I don't even think they understand. There's a reason Yami wanted to save Bakura." I say.

"And what about that kiss?" Tristan asks.

I shrug. "I mean we all know how Bakura is, so he's probably messing with Yami. What is plans are, I haven't the slightest idea." I say.

"Well, let's just keep an eye out on him." Anzu says. "I don't trust him."

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"You crossed the line today," I say.

Bakura and I are in 'his' room. He's sitting on the bed carelessly flipping through the channels in boredom. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Could you move your head please?" Bakura snaps. "Tryna see, TV."

I jerk the remote out of his hand, hurling it across the room. Bakura growls, starting to get up but I push him back down.

"Sit down, we're talking." I hiss.

Bakura rolls his eyes, sitting back against the pillows. "Talk then," he spits.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"You should know the answer to that Marik," he mumbles.

"What did I tell you about that shit?" I growl.

"I don't really care what you've said or think about it Marik." Bakura snarls. "You may buy into the delusion that the Pharaoh is good, but I don't!"

"Prove it." I say.

"Prove what?" Bakura hisses.

"Prove to me that Yami and the rest of them are bad. Prove to me that you can open up to him and be yourself." I say.

"And why should I?" Bakura sneers.

"What? Are you afraid?" I smirk.

"As if!" Bakura shouts.

"Okay then," I say. "Why won't you do it?"

"What would be the point Marik? It's a waste of time." Bakura snaps.

"Maybe to you, but I want you to prove to me that Yami and his friends are evil, that Yami doesn't care about anyone, especially you."

"He doesn't!" Bakura exclaims.

"If he didn't care, you wouldn't be here." I point out.

"Whatever," Bakura spits. "So what do you want me to do exactly, Marik?"

"Hang out with him. Talk to him, open up to him." I reply.

"And how long will I have to do this?" he growls.

"Until you realize the truth." I say standing up.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Marik barged in here like the world was coming to an end demanding what I was doing at the arcade. He knew what I was doing, I don't even know why he bothered. He wants me to open up to Yami. He doesn't realize that was my plan. How else can I get him to open up to me if I won't open up to him? Sure, I'll have to tell him shit he doesn't need to know, but I'll just tell him things he 'needs' to know. He won't ever know the 'real' me.

That person is gone. He's never coming back. The darkness is what I serve now. My weakness-my emotions-are all gone. All that's left is revenge and anger. Even without Zorc, I can still destroy the Pharaoh. He's powerless and since I'm going straight for his heart, I'l crush it. The moment he falls for me, he'll be destroyed within his own self. It'll be his own undoing. It's fitting really.

I just have to be careful in this plan. After all, the Pharaoh's bitch squad is very observant. Well, Friendship Bitch and the Pharaoh's Bitch of a Midget are at least. Those other freaks are too dimwitted to notice anything real going on.

I can't spend time with the Pharaoh yet. And when I do, I can't make it seem like I want to. I have to. I have to make it appear like Marik is pushing this on me. The Pharaoh will no doubt try and get me to open up, and I will slowly as he opens up to me. I think the best thing to do is keep my distance from him at least a week. Let what happened at the arcade sink in a bit while I plot my ultimate demise.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I lie on my and Yugi's bed as I stare up at the ceiling trying to make sense of what happened a few hours ago. I knew Bakura was just messing with me, but why did he kiss me? There are other ways Bakura can torture me, he didn't need to kiss me.

And what about my reaction? I was frozen the whole time until I remembered who he was and pushed him away. Even then, even when I realized that the person who was kissing me was Bakura, I didn't want to push him away. I wanted to pull him into my arms and respond. Every inch of me was begging me to take him back to the Game Shop and do things to him that shouldn't even be considered a thought in my mind with him. What's wrong with me? Is it because of that incident in the bathroom last week? Is it because I feel sorry for him and the pressure of saving him is getting to me?

Or is it something...more?

XXXXXXXXX

[A few days later..]:

[Joey's POV]:

"Ya goin' over to Kaiba's house, man?" Tristan asks as I tied the laces of my shoe.

"Yeah, Mokuba wanted me to come over and play some games." I reply standing up straight.

"Or, you wanted to be Kaiba's maid again." Yug giggles.

"I did not like being his maid!" I exclaim face heating up.

"Did Kaiba dress you in a maid outfit and make you bend over for him?" Duke cackles.

Yug tries to stifle a laugh. "Now, Duke just because you don't look good in a maid's outfit…"

"Yugi!" I exclaim.

Yugi laughs. "Oh you know we were just messing with you."

"It's hard to tell sometimes with you." I say.

Yugi only laughs.

"Tell Anzu I said 'bye' I call over my shoulder leaving the Game Shop. Kaiba's limbo is waiting for me.

"Hey Joey!" Mokuba exclaims as the drive opens the door for me.

"Hey squirt, ready to go?" I ask.

"We're going to get some lunch first," he says. "Is that okay?"

I give him a look, "Did you forget who I was?" I smirk.

Mokuba laughs. "I don't even know why I asked such a thing." he giggles.

I smile, shaking my head. Not too long afterwards, we're at a semi-fancy restaurant.

I hesitantly get out of the car feeling extremely undressed. I'm clad in jeans and a worn T-shirt. This restaurant looks like you need a suit and tie!

"Mokuba, this isn't necessary-"

Mokuba grabs my arm, jerking it towards the entrance of the double glass doors.

"Come on, Seto is waiting." he says.

I stop, forcing Mokuba to stop. He turns towards me. "Joey?" he asks concernly.

"I thought Kaiba was at work." I say.

"He's on lunch break." Mokuba replies. "I asked him to come here."

"But he-"

"Just come on," Mokuba chatises. "Seto's already at the table waiting."

I reluctantly follow Mokuba into the restaurant. He walks up to the front telling the man who we are. He leads us to the back. The place is packed. Kaiba's sitting at the table.

"It's about time you showed up mutt, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming or not, but then again, you wouldn't pass up free food." Kaiba says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes unfolding a menu. "So what's with the kind gesture? Did you grow a heart this morning?"

Before Kaiba could reply, Mokuba jumps in to explain. "Seto had made reservations for this restaurant the other week, but I told him that you were coming over so he made it where you could come along too."

"Thanks," I mutter looking down at the menu.

"Whatever," Kaiba grunts.

"Hey Joey," Mokuba asks.

"Hmm?" I say not looking up from the menu.

"How's Bakura doing?" he asks.

At this, my head snaps up to look at him. "What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Bakura," he repeats. "How is he?"

"Umm...I think he's fine." I say.

Kaiba and Mokuba exchange glances. Something's going on here. Why would Mokuba want to know about Bakura?

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Mokuba believes that if I offer the mutt food I can get him in my arms. Not that I want to, but he believes I do. I wished he just let this go. He thinks Wheeler is going to make me happy. I don't see how someone with an obnoxious loudmouth and a brain the size of Kurbioh could possibly make me happy.

Mokuba says that I claim to hate Joey because he has qualities I lack. I guess that's true. I've never been able to really 'fit in' per say while he can. He's got a lot of friends that love him. He's strong, determined, caring…

'Oh Seto's in love!' the voice inside my head cooes mockingly.

'I am not!' I growl.

The voice laughs. 'Keep telling yourself that. You think about him all the time.'

'I think of ways to crush him and humiliate him.' I sneer.

'If you say so. You'll be so much happier once you tell him how you feel. Just like Bakura and Yami will be happier when they admit they love each other too.' it says.

'And what makes you think that they love each other?' I ask.

The voice snorts, 'It's obvious, the way they look at each other.'

'And since when have you looked at anyone? I haven't even been near Yami or the thief in forever.' I say.

'You forget that you had a past life...'

'Not that Egyptian shit again.' I groan slapping my hand over my face.

"Kaiba? Are you alright?" the mutt asks breaking me free of this torment inside my mind.

I remove my hand, "I'm fine," I grumble.

Mokuba, who's sitting next to Wheeler, gives me a look of concern.

"So, what are you going to get Joey?" Mokuba asks.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" he exclaims. "The food looks delicious though."

I take a sip of my drink, watching my brother and Wheeler interact. Mokuba points to things on the menu he's tried. I wished I could be like him, carefree and free of worries. No, he's not free of worries. He has a bad home life that's why he's so determined to help his friends that's why he goes out of his way to make sure they're fine while he puts himself last.

'I could never be like him,' I think to myself.

'You could if you tried.' the voice points out.

'Why are you talking to me?' I growl.

'The same reason why you're not talking to your crush.' it says.

'He's not my crush!' I shout.

'Denial is such a beautiful thing.' he laughs. 'Soon, you and Joey and Yami and Bakura will be double dating together.'

I pale.

The waiter comes out and we order our food. Food, unlike the mutt, has never been something I enjoy. To me, it's more of an times I forget to eat. If not for Mokuba, I'd be dead by now. Both dead on the inside and outside.

When we were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, he constantly forced me to study beyond my limits. When I didn't meet his requirements, he'd punish me by beating me. Mokuba never saw, but I know he knows. My brother's smart. He knows exactly what went on between Gozaburo and me.

Mokuba says that the mutt can help me through things and I can help him. He says were so different that we're similar. I just don't see it. I don't see how the mutt could help me. Said boy looks up and our eyes meet.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"So what do you think Bakua's planning?" Duke asks. We-Anzu, Tristan, and Duke-are in the living room playing 'Uno'. Yami, Bakura, and Marik are upstairs. Marik and Bakura, no doubt, are in deep conversation. Joey is with Mokuba. And Yami? Well, he hasn't come out of his room in three days!

I wished I could help him. Marik said he's going to keep an eye out on Bakura, but still. The kiss must have really affected Yami that he'd act like this. I think there's more to this than either Bakura or Yami are letting on. I mean Yami just out of the blue decided to save the thief, then he saw him naked, then Bakura kissed him. Something is going on.

Bakura and Yami have been enemies as long as I've known either of them. One does not just up and decide they're going to save the person that's been trying to murder them, and on the same note, one does not kiss the person they've hated all of their lives either.

So what's going on? I had watched the kiss the entire time, watching both Bakura and Yami's reactions. It was like they were lost in their own world. I could sense Yami wanted to respond back and I could sense that Bakura enjoyed the kiss even though he claims he 'won' whatever that means. I don't have to have the mind-link anymore to sense that something is going on with them. I just haven't figured out what.

"I'm not sure," I sigh. "But I'm worried about Yami."

"Yeah me too," Anzu says. "He's never like this."

"Who could blame him?" Tristan snorts rolling his eyes. "If I were him, I wouldn't leave my room either after being kissed by Bakura."

"Ugh! I know!" Duke gags.

"If he didn't like it he would be down here, not up there sulking." Anzu points out.

"She's right guys." I concur.

"What are you saying Yugi?" Tristan asks.

"The he liked it." Anzu replies.

"I liked what?" Yami says.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I can't eat.

I can't sleep.

No matter how hard I try, the kiss Bakura and I shared won't leave my mind. It's been nearly a week since the incident and I haven't seen the thief. The others, especially Yugi, are worried about me. I don't want them to worry about me. I told Yugi I just need to figure this out on my own. The same questions appear in my mind over and over again: why did I save Bakura? Why did Bakura kiss me? And why do I keep thinking about him?

I have never had this problem before. I shouldn't be trying to save my enemy and I sure as hell shouldn't be wanting him to kiss me! But I do, and it's terrifying me. I know Bakura doesn't like me, he hates me. It's going to take everything I have to get him to open up to me. I can't afford to fall for him. He'll just break my heart. I'm here to save him, not fall for him. I have to find a way to stop thinking about him.

Sitting up here isn't going to do much good. Being by myself always gives me reasons to think about my enemy. I have to get out of here, I need to face Bakura, but not now. For now, I'm going to see my friends and hope that I can stop these stupid thoughts.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

For the past three days, the Pharaoh has been hiding. He's such a coward. Why is he hiding? Did he like the kiss a little too much? Well, who wouldn't want to kiss me? I'm an amazing kisser. He'll really be in for a show when we fuck. No, I don't want to fuck him, but it'll happen sooner or later. The way he looks at me, he wants me. At first, the idea of having sex with him repulsed me, but the more I thought about it the more it made since. I mean what is the closest possible way you can get to someone? _Exactly_. Sex.

Of course, I don't plan on jumping him the moment he and I are alone together. I have to build this 'relationship' of ours up. I have to get him to open up and pretend I'm interest in him, but at the same time not. It'll be tricky, but I know I can do it. I'm perfection after all.

Marik is asleep on the bed beside of me. I don't know why we don't just share a room I mean he's always in here. I'd totally fuck him too, except, something's holding me back. Not sure what exactly, but it's rather annoying.

'Oh well,' I shrug. No sense in worrying about stupidity. I just need to get close to the Pharaoh and then crush him. I sit up, stretching.

"Where are you going?" Marik asks groggily.

"Downstairs," I reply standing up.

Marik sits up at this. "Good, I'm coming too."

We head down the stairs where the geek squad and their leader are playing 'Uno'.

"Where's the mutt?" I sneer coming into the living room.

"Why do you care?" Bland Ass growls.

"Hey, I was just asking a question. You don't need to get so hositle." I say sitting on the couch. "By the way, you should really lay down that wild card. Make sure you turn it to green."

Bland Ass gives me an inquiringly look but obeys. Everyone groans in frustration.

"I don't have any greens!" The Pharaoh's bitch of a midget exclaims.

The Pharaoh lays a green card down.

"Figures you'd have one." I smirk.

"Is there a reason you're bothering us?" Dice boy snaps drawing some cards from the card deck.

"Nope, just bored." I say.

Marik gives me a look. I shrug. I know what I'm doing. I can't change right away can I? I have to let the Pharaoh think he's helping me. I look at him. He'll help me alright. Help me with his demise. The game is over in three more rounds with Yugi being the winner.

"I won!" he cheers.

"Congratulations Aibou." the Pharaoh says with a smile.

"Why do you call your Hikari such a stupid name?" I ask.

"Because you and I are partners. He's my Hikari." the Pharaoh replies.

"He's not your Hikari anymore. We're not bound to the items." I point out.

"That's true," the Pharaoh concurs, "but I still consider Yugi my Hikari because he is the other half of my spirit just as Ryou is of yours."

"That weakling could never be half of me!" I hiss.

"Ryou is not weak!" The Pharaoh's bitch of a midge exclaims.

"Then why isn't he here?" I ask.

No one says anything.

"Exactly," I say. "he's afraid of me."

"We're not going to let you hurt him." Dice boy says.

"Now why would I waste my effort on such nonsense knowing I'm going to win?" I laugh. "Now then, _Aibou_." I say mockingly to my enemy. "Why don't you and I have a duel?"

"Why should I duel you?" he asks.

"Yeah he's just going to kick your ass." Bland Ass snorts.

"Oh? Do you want to duel me instead?" I sneer.

"I'll pass."

I laugh. "So Pharaoh, are you up for the challenge?"

"Tell me one good reason why I should duel you." he says.

"Because if you win, I'll call you and your friends by your names." I say.

"And what if I lose?" he asks.

"Then you have to tell all of your friends your deepest darkest secret." I smirk.


	10. Chapter 10: Indifference

**I apologize for any lame mistakes. I am VERY tired right now and I'm doing everything I can not to fall asleep over here. I just had to write this awesome chappie for y'all. So, I hope y'all enjoy. Oh, just a reminder of something: some things in my chapters will be happening in the previous chapters. And a lot of things are happening at the same time. For example, Joey, Mokuba and Kaiba's scene and Yami, Bakura, and the other's scene..all happening at the same time. Just wanted to make that clear. Also, we get a new POV this time around. Now then, enjoy the chappie! **

_**Endlessly:**_

_**I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you.**_

_**I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time?**_ **_What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Ten: Indifference**

[Mokuba's POV]:

Seto and I invited Joey out to lunch. At first, he was reluctant to go because he felt undressed, but I convinced him of it. Besides, if someone said something to him, Seto would say something. Or I would anyways.

I tried to talk to Joey about Bakura. I haven't seen him since he woke up. Seto says I shouldn't worry myself over the thief, but for some reason I can't help myself. I feel like I need to worry about him. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because I care for everyone. Ever since we-Seto and I-were forced into the orphanage after our parents died, I've always wished the people around me would have a better life than I did.

I'm not saying I had the worst life in the world. I had Seto, and we had a lot of fun. But, we grew up without parents under the rule of Gozaburo Kaiba. He was ruthless and merciless to my brother. He never tried anything with me, he'd yell at me sometimes, but Seto would intervene and then he'd get beaten.

I know he did more to Seto though. Although, my brother has never mentioned anything about it. You can see it in his eyes. I see that look in Bakura's eyes too. Maybe that's why I want to help Bakura because he reminds me so much of Nii-sama. I don't know what Bakura has gone through, but I know it has to be something bad. I feel like I have to help Yami help him in some way. I'm just not sure how I can. I mean Bakura isn't someone one messes with.

Unlike Seto, I've always believed the things Yami, Ishizu, Marik, Mariku, had told us. About the Shadow Games and how Yami was a 5,000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh. According to Yami, Bakura was a tomb robber and called himself 'The King of Thieves'. Kinda strange title. I mean why would anyone want to be king of stealing? Then again, Bakura's always been strange to me.

Then there's that whole Hikari/Yami mess. Mariku is no longer here, being obliterated by Yami. So that leaves two pairs: Yami and Yugi. And Ryou and Bakura. Yami and Yugi are extremely close. They've always shared a close bond with one another helping each other in every way they could. This is the reason why they're unbeatable. Both of them are amazing at games to begin with and, when working together, they're unbeatable.

Unlike Yami and Yugi, Bakura took over Ryou's body against his will. I could always tell the difference between them even when no one else could. Bakura is good at hiding things, but he can't hide that look in his eyes, not from me at least. Not when I see it everyday.

I look up at Seto, he's chewing his food slowly. While Joey's scraffing his down.

"Must you eat like a pig?" Seto nearly gags.

Joey swallows his food. "It's just so good…" he exclaims picking up some more food and eating it.

I laugh. "I'm glad you're enjoying your food Joey."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I walk downstairs to where Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Anzu are in the living room.

"That he liked it," Anzu says.

"I liked what?" I ask making everyone nearly jump out of their skin.

"Y-Yami when did you come down?" Yugi stutters.

"Not long ago." I reply. "What's this this talk about me liking something?"

My friends exchange glances. I sit down on the couch.

"When did you get back Anzu?" I ask changing the subject seeing as how no one is going to give me any answers. Not that I'm expecting them to honestly. I think I know what they were talking about. They're right, I did enjoy that kiss. A little too much.

"About an hour ago," she responses.

I nod. 'Did you have fun?"

"I sure did! My dance instructor said I'm the best in the class!" Anzu beams.

"You're definitely going to get accepted into dance school in New York City." Yugi says.

Anzu looks at my Hikari, beaming with pride. "Thanks so much Yugi!"

"So what do you guys want to do? I'm bored." Tristan yawns, stretching.

"Well, we could always play 'Uno'" Anzu says thoughtfully.

"I've never played that game." I admit.

"Well then by all means!" Yugi exclaims jumping up. He goes to a room where Mr. Mouto keeps all of his games. He comes back a few moments later with a deck of cards.

"We should sit on the floor in a circle." Yugi says. We obey. "Alright, besides Yami, everyone else is familiar with the rules of 'Uno' right?"

Everyone nods.

"Good, okay basically what happens is that we start with five cards each. The person that goes first will lay a card down. The card will have a colour and a number. We take turns either trying to match the number or colour. If the number is different than the card's colour, then we have to switch to that colour. The point of the game is to get one card in your hand. When do you that, you say 'Uno' and win the game. If you don't have the colours or any numbers to match the card in the pile, you have to draw from the deck until you do." Yugi explains.

"Alright, sounds simple enough." I say.

Yugi deals the cards out placing a 'red three' down. I look at my cards. Luckily, I have a few reds. I place one down.

"Dammit," Duke mutters grabbing some cards. He smirks, setting a 'wild' card down.

"Oh dammit! I knew I was forgetting something," Yugi laughs nervously. "The card that Duke just set down is called a 'Wild' card. Basically what it does is it allows the person who laid it down to change the colours of the cards to any colour they choose."

"Exactly, and I'm changing it to green." Duke says triumpantly.

"It's back to red now," Anzu says placing a red 7 down.

I must admit, this game is a lot of fun. Every time I think I've won, someone throws down a different colour and I'm forced to draw more cards.

"Where's the mutt?" I hear Bakura's voice sneer. It causes me to freeze. I look up and there he is standing in the living room with Marik next to him.

"Why do you care?" Tristan growls.

"Hey, I was just asking a question. You don't need to get so hositle." He says sitting on the couch. "By the way, you should really lay down that wild card. Make sure you turn it to green."

Tristan gives Bakura an inquiringly look but obeys. Everyone else groans in frustration.

"I don't have any greens!" Yugi exclaims with a pout, drawing more cards.

I throw a green card down.

"Figures you'd have one." Bakura smirks.

"Is there a reason you're bothering us?" Duke snaps drawing some cards from the card deck.

"Nope, just bored." Bakura says.

There's more to it than just that. He's up to something. The game is won by Yugi.

"I won! he cheers.

"Congratulations Aibou." I say, smiling.

"Why do you call your Hikari such a stupid name?" Bakura asks.

"Because you and I are partners. He's my Hikari." I reply.

"He's not your Hikari anymore. We're not bound to the items." Bakura points out.

"That's true," I concur, "but I still consider Yugi my Hikari because he is the other half of my spirit just as Ryou is of yours."

"That weakling could never be half of me!" Bakura hisses.

"Ryou is not weak!" Yugi exclaims..

"Then why isn't he here?" Bakura asks.

No one says anything. What are we supposed to say? Bakura can read anyone like a book. He's always been good about things like that. I guess you'd have to be living the life he did.

"Exactly," Bakura says, "he's afraid of me."

"We're not going to let you hurt him." Duke snarls.

"Now why would I waste my effort on such nonsense knowing I'm going to win?" Bakura laughs."Now then, Aibou." he says in a mockingly sweet tone that makes my skin crawl. "Why don't you and I have a duel?"

"Why should I duel you?" I ask.

"Yeah he's just going to kick your ass." Tristan snorts.

"Oh? Do you want to duel me instead?" Bakra sneers.

"I'll pass." Tristan says.

Bakura laughs. "So Pharaoh, are you up for the challenge?"

"Tell me one good reason why I should duel you." I say.

"Because if you win, I'll call you and your friends by your names." Bakura says

"And what if I lose?" I ask.

"Then you have to tell all of your friends your deepest darkest secret." Bakura smirks.

Silence fills the air as I take into what Bakura just said. If I win, then Bakura has to call everyone, including me, by my name. Marik had tried to get that to happen before, but look how well that turned out. But, if Bakura wins, I have to tell my deepest darkest secret. I know I'lll win, but…

"Now, why should I have to tell anyone my secrets?" I hiss.

Bakura shrugs, crossing his legs. "Why not? Oh wait! I know! You're scared!" he cackles.

"If he can beat you in the 'Ultimate Shadow Game', I think he can beat your sorry ass right now." Tristan sneers.

"Winning once, twice, or even a million times in a row does not guarantee a person's victory." Bakura says narrowing his eyes at my friend.

"That's true," I say.

"So are we going to duel or not?" he asks tersely, "I'm bored."

"We'll duel," I say. "On one condition."

"What?!" Bakura snarls.

"If you lose, you have to call me Atem." I say.

Bakura gives me an inquiring look for a moment, then composes himself. "Whatever, get your deck out."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Yami came down and we played 'Uno' he was pretty good for his first time, of course, that doesn't surprise me. Bakura and Marik came down and now Yami and Bakura are in a heated duel with each other. Betting against one 's amazing how close they are. Every time I think Yami has Bakura, the thief knocks Yami right back down.

As I watch this duel, I notice something different about the way Yami and Bakura are interacting with one another. While Yami shared a body with me, I had always sense something within him that only sparked when Bakura was around. It was confusion, hatred, and something else I can't seem to place.

They stare at one another, begging their adversary to act, they challenge one another in every possible way. I think Yami craves that. Perhaps that's the reason that he doesn't want Bakura to leave? No, there has to be more...the way he looks at him…

And what about the fact that Yami wants Bakura to call him Atem? I mean, if he wanted us to call him that, we can. I don't mind. I just got so used to the names 'Yami' and 'Pharaoh' it's hard to remember my yami actually has a name now. I had asked him about this before, he said we can call him whatever we want to. We agreed it'd be best to call him 'Yami' as it's the name that brought us all together. So why does he want Bakura to call him by his real name and he doesn't care if we do or not?

I know Bakura's just messing with Yami. He doesn't care anything about him. The fact he's even daring to call him by his name is shocking as he's always called him 'Pharaoh' or 'pompous bitch'. I don't know what went on between them in the past that they have to hate each other so much, but I'll do whatever I can to fix it.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I got the Pharaoh just where I want him. Sure, he's winning, but that's all part of my plan. I decided that the best way to do this would be for me to lose this bet. If he sees I'm 'trying' then he'll 'help' me and so will his posse. However, that doesn't mean that I'm letting him win easily. I know how much the Pharaoh loves a challenge. A _real_ challenge. No one can give him one like I can.

Perhaps this is why he saved me? Maybe he was going to stay on earth the whole time and without me, he wouldn't meet that competitive desire he needs to fill. He needs someone like me to push him beyond his limits. Despite that I hate him, I love fighting against him because he gives me the thrill of my life. And, I guess I give him that same feeling.

Our eyes lock, for some reason, my heart quickens. I'm not sure why. He's always made me feel things that I've never felt before. Even when I was told what his father did to my village and I had so much hatred for him, the moment I saw him, I felt...strange.

I always pushed those feelings in the back of my mind though. Those were feelings of weakness. I had to get my revenge. I didn't have time to ponder on stupidity such as that. But, now these feelings are coming back to me. The feelings of wanting him. I'll admit, he's always been attractive to me, but I had more important things to do besides have sex with him. Besides, what if…

_What if I fell in love with him?_

Then what? I can't afford such nonsense. No, the Pharaoh can fall for me all he wants. The sooner he does, the sooner he falls.

I draw another card. Our life points are so close to one another it's not even funny. I have the lead right now, but that won't last long.

I smirk, drawing a card. "You better bring your 'A game' up, Pharaoh, or is my deck just too powerful for your weak one to defeat?" I mock.

Those crimson eyes dance with anger and frustration and I shiver inwardly. I love that look. I love to see him mad. It's beyond sexy. But, I have learned to control myself. He won't be able to resist my charm though. I'll make sure of it.

He plays his Dark Magician and two face downs.

"Well, hello, Mahad. It's lovely to see you again." I laugh. "Ready to get defeated by Diabound another time?"

"Just play the game, Bakura." the Pharaoh snaps.

"Very well," I say bringing Diabound Kernel to the field. "Looks like our strongest monsters are up at bat. The only question is: _which one will win_?"

XXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

Lunch with Kaiba and Mokuba was amazing. Kaiba and I, as always, argued, but it wasn't as much as it usually was. Our eyes met a few times, he seems different..not sure what's up with dat, but I suppose I could ask Mokuba.

Speaking of Mokuba, he's passed out from all of the games we've played and sweets he's eaten, snoring softly lying limply on the couch, his head resting on my lap. We're both in the game room. The TV having a movie in it the credits rolling up the screen. I don't move, running my fingers through the boy's hair.

"What are you still doing here?" Kaiba asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"K-Kaiba, what are you doing here so early?!" I exclaim in a hushed whisper so to wake the raven haired boy sleeping in my lap.

"It's ten o'clock at night." Kaiba snorts. "How long has he been asleep?" he asks pointing to his little brother.

"About an hour." I reply.

Kaiba nods, walking from behind the couch picking Mokuba up gently into his arms. The boy grumbles something before snuggling into his brother's chest. I can't help but smile fondly at the two. Kaiba turns, heading out the door. I stand up, heading out the door as well, but Kaiba has stopped.

"Have you heard from your sister?" he asks.

I blink. Why would he care about that?

"Yeah, the other week. She's coming in soon. She's in Canada." I reply.

"That's good," Kaiba says. "I'm sure you miss her."

He starts to move, but I stop him this time.

"Hey, Kaiba?" I ask.

"What?" he asks.

I'm not sure what I want to ask him. So many are running through my mind. I choose a safe one.

"Why does Mokuba want to save Bakura?" I ask.

Kaiba looks over his shoulder at me. "That should be obvious, mutt. Now then, shouldn't you get back to getting with your friends?"

I stare at him, he's turned around now, Mokuba snoozing comfortably into his arms. Our eyes locking with one another. I know I should go back to see my friends, but for some reason, I don't want to. I want to stay with Kaiba and Mokuba. But Kaiba hates me. The only reason I'm even allowed to be here is because of Mokuba. Otherwise, I'd never be able to come over.

"Y-yeah." I say. "I'll just-"

"I'll have Gerald drive you home." Kaiba says.

"Nah, it's fine…" I say brushing past him. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't dare look back.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura and I are neck and neck with lifepoints. Diabound Kernel, who apparently is Pegasus' version of Bakura's Ka, is a formidable opponent. But he's no match for Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. I know he knows this too, I'll have to be on guard.

What is Bakura's intentions? For some reason, I feel like he's holding back. He's not fighting me with everything he has. It's almost like he wants me to win. But why? Bakura isn't one to give up the throne of victory. All of his life, he's been trying to destroy me, to make me miserable. Did Marik say something to him? Is Bakura trying to open up? No, that can't be it. Bakura would never open up, especially towards me.

But then again, I've never really opened up either. How can I expect Bakura to when he doesn't know much about me? How can I help him if he doesn't trust me? I have to build my trust in him. I have to let him know that I care about him-enough to where I don't want him destroyed.

Bakura hates me because of what my uncle did to him. I can't blame him for that, but he let his anger control him, consume him. And now, the darkness that that anger formed is destroying him from the inside out. I have to help him. I can't let that happen to him.

The game is won by me in three more rounds. Bakura and I stare into each other's eyes. When I look into them, I feel strange. I feel things I've never felt before. Everything in my entire being is begging me to reach out and touch his face, run my fingers through his hair. To hold him, to touch him. It's terrifying me to feel this way.

What is Bakura thinking? The look in his eyes, it's different than it usually is. It's like I can see into his soul. I can see the hurt, the pain he's endured all of his life...and something else. What, I'm unsure of.

Bakura is the first to recover from our eye conversation, pulling me back to earth.

"Whelp, looks like you win _Atem_." Bakura cheers mockingly clapping his hands together. "You should give yourself a pat on the back."

"Oh like it'd take much to beat you?" Duke mutters.

Bakura turns towards Duke, snarling. "Really now? Would you like to see how much it'd take for_ me_ _to beat you pest!"_

"Bakura, stop it." I chatise. "You too, Duke. All of you." I look at each of them. "Now then,_ since_ Bakura call us by our names."

"Yes!" Tristan cheers.

"But," I say.

My friends look at me, doubt filling their eyes.

"We will address him by his name as well." I say.

Bakura laughs. "Oh I'm so lucky I get to be called my name by the P-I mean _Atem_."

I glance at Marik who's giving me a smile. I can't help but smile back. It's amazing how close Marik and I have gotten. When we first met, he was trying to destroy me, now he's trying to help me. He's my friend, and I love him dearly as I do my other friends. I look at Bakura, who's standing up now stuffing his deck in his jean pocket. I stand up as well placing my deck on the table for now. Marik goes up the stairs, Bakura following behind. He looks over his shoulder. Our eyes, once again, meet. I feel those feeling returning. He turns, heading up the stairs after moments.

'I'll save you from yourself. I'll save you from the darkness that controls you. And to do that, I'll become your best friend.'

XXXXXXX

[A few weeks later…]:

[Serenity's POV]:

It had been a week since I had gone to Domino City to see my brother. To my astonishment, there were two Yugi's! Luckily, everyone informed me of what was really going on. Apparently, the thing that Yugi wore around his neck was called a Millennium Puzzle, some artifact made 5,000 years ago and there was a spirit named Atem, or Yami, living within its chambers. Apparently he was a Pharaoh who defeated an evil. The evil, being a creature called Zorc, who Bakura, the spirit of Ryou's Ring, brought into the world to destroy Yami.

I had asked Yami how Bakura was here if he had defeated Zorc as he said that Bakura and Zorc combined their spirits together or something like that. Yami then informed me that he had gotten permission to save Bakura. And I can see why too.

_Because he's in love with him._

I've always known. I can sense things like that. Being a hopeless romantic that I am, I can always tell when someone is in love. The feelings are mutal, of course, Bakura nor Yami are going to admit to such things...yet. Like my brother and Kaiba. Joey's been crushing on Kaiba for a long time. They'd make each other so happy. But, I can't push this. I have to watch how they interact together.

Bakura has been spending a lot of time with Yami and his friends. He was a bit iffy with me. It was like he didn't remember me, but how could he when he's so in love? I stifle a giggle, but Joey hears it.

"What's so funny, sis?" he asks his mouth full of some of the sub he's eating.

"Nothing," I smile 'innocently'.

I can't tell Joey the reason I was giggling. I think the best thing for me to do is talk to Anzu about this. She'll know what to do. Maybe even Yugi. Yes, I'll do that.

"I'll get you guys together," I murmur under my breath.

XXXXXXX

[Anzu's POV]:

For the past two weeks, Bakura and Yami have been 'hanging' out. Yami said it's the only way he can get Bakura to open up. Marik informed us that he had finally convinced the thief to be near Yami, if only he were around him and they weren't alone...as Bakura would kill my friend.

We're a the park. Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, and Duke are playing catch with one another. Yami, Bakura, Yugi, and Marik are at the other set of picnic tables. Kaiba, of course, isn't here.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Serenity?" I ask taking a seat in front of my friend. I open my can of soda slowly sipping on it. It's nice out here, especially under the shelter over the picnic table area.

Serenity looks over me, staring at the other picnic table. It's about ten feet from us. I turn to see Bakura hold up a piece of paper and Yami standing up throwing a book down angrily while Marik and Bakura burst into a fit of laughter.

I turn towards Serenity.

"They're so happy together." Serenity says.

"Who?" I ask.

Serenity sighs dreamily. "Yami and Bakura of course." she says.

I do a double take. What is she talking about?! Yami and Bakura are enemies! I mean sure, Yami is helping him and Bakura seems to be opening up more, but you can still sense the hatred inside of him...and something else….

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

Serenity snorts, rolling her eyes. "Anzu, you out of all people should know what I'm referring to." Serenity says, eyes locking with mine.

"Y-you think that…." I try to say, but my voice gets caught in my throat.

"Oh, I don't think it, i know." she grins in satisfaction.

"Know what?" I hear Marik ask.

Said Egyptian flops down beside of me.

"I'm sure you know Marik." Serenity says.

"Oh? You mean Bakura and Yami being in love?" he asks. "Anyone with eyes can see that."

"What makes you guys so sure…" I trail off after both of them give me a look.

"It's so obvious Anzu!" Serenity exclaims.

"But they've hated each other for so long and…"

"All the more reason to believe they do love each other." Marik points out. "What's that saying? 'There's a thin line between love and hate'? They're on the line."

'Well, don't you think we need to get them off of it?" I mumble looking down at the table. I'm not sure how to feel about this. Ever since I met Yami, I have liked him. He's always been so strong and confident. Something that attracts me deeply to a man. Then, I found out that he was lusting after Bakura and those dreams shot down. After a few days, I realized that Yami's happiness was everything to me, as our the rest of my friends.

But it's just...Bakura? I trust Yami to know what he's doing, it's just...how can I trust Bakura? How can I trust him with one of my best friend's hearts? I don't. But, maybe Bakura isn't truly evil, maybe he's good. Maybe I need to give him a chance. I want to see what Serenity and Marik are talking about.

"Indeed, but it's not going to be easy." Marik says. 'For right now, Bakura refuses to be near Yami by himself."

"How do you guys know for sure that Yami and Bakura are in love with each other?" I whisper, hand clasp around the can of soda.

"It's the way they look at each other." Serenity says.

"But won't Bakura hurt him?" I ask not looking up.

"He'll try to." Marik says.

At this, my head snaps up, I stand swiftly to my feet."Well, I won't let it happen!" I shout.

"We're going to have to." Marik says. "It's the only way for Bakura to accept the truth."

"The truth to what?" I ask sitting back down.

"About what really went on in the past." Marik replies. "About how he feels about Yami."


	11. Chapter 11: Flooded

**Ryou is BACKKKKKKKK! :D. **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Eleven: Flooded**

[Yami's POV]:

For the past two weeks, Bakura has been, for lack of better terms 'nice' to all of us. Of course, he still makes fun of us, but it's lessen immensely. Today, we're at the park. We have a month until school starts back. Unfortunately, Bakura and I are going to have to go to school. I'm not really looking forward to that, but there's really nothing I can do about it. Mr. Muto insisted that everyone who appears as a teenager has to go to school. And, unfortunately, Bakura and I look like that.

"I still can't believe I have to go to fucking school," Bakura grumbles under his breath.

We're-Yugi, Marik, Bakura, and I-are sitting at the picnic tables. Mokuba, Joey, Duke, and Tristan are playing catch. Serenity and Anzu are on the other side talking. Joey was very thrilled to have his sister back in Japan.

"Well, we live in the modern world now," I point out. "Is it any question we'd have to go?"

"I could care less what this modern world wants me to do. I'm over 5,000 years old and I'm smarter than all of these fools combined!" Bakura growls.

"You are smart," I concur, 'but don't think you're the smartest person in the world because you're not."

"Are you implying you're smarter than me?" Bakura hisses.

"Well, of course he's smarter than you dumbass!" Marik smirks.

"Do you _want_ to live? If so, I'd suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut." Bakura threatens.

Marik rolls his eyes.

"I'm bored." Yugi says going through his deck.

"What do you want to do, Aibou?" I ask.

Suddenly, a smirk appears on my Hikari's face. Marik, Bakura, and I look at him with perplexity. He turns to unzip his bag pulling out some sketchbooks pencils, coloured pencils, the works.

"Umm...Yugi…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"We're going to draw." he says.

I pale. This, unfortunately for me, has Bakura cackling like a madman.

"Oh isn't this delicious!" Bakura says between fits of laughter. "The almighty _Pharaoh_ can't draw!"

I narrow my eyes. "Yes, well one cannot do everything." I mutter.

Bakura snorts. "You make it seem that way. Then again _I've_ always known you weren't as perfect as you claimed to be."

"Can you draw?" I ask.

Bakura smirks.

I sigh. "Figures," I mutter.

"Yami, if it's any consolation, I can't draw either." Marik says.

"So are we going to draw or not?" Yugi asks.

"Sure," I shrug.

"What are you going to draw?" Marik asks as Yugi passes the sketchpads and pencils around.

"Not sure," I say. "What about you?"

"A tiger." Marik says.

"Why so it can eat you?" Bakura asks.

Silence fills the air before we all burst into a fit of laughter.

"No!" Marik snaps, trying to glare at his best friend, but he's unable to mask his laughter.

"What are you going to draw, Bakura?" Yugi asks.

"You'll see." Bakura says already having started on his drawing.

I tap my pencil on my sketchbook as Bakura, Yugi, and Marik draw. I look across the table at Bakura. He's so engrossed in his drawing. He's got the paper turned so I can't see what he's drawing.

"You're left-handed?" I ask.

Bakura snorts. "Technically yes, but I can use both hands."

"Really?" Yugi gasps. 'That's pretty cool."

"Sure is, helps too." Bakura says. "Especially since Ryou is right-handed."

"That must have been awkward for you." I say.

"A bit," Bakura says. "Though, I'd broken my left-hand so many times I had gotten used to using my right one. I just can't draw with my right hand, not sure why."

"From what I understand people who are left-handed use the right side of their brains, which is very artistic." Yugi says.

"Something like that." Bakura says. "So Pharaoh, are you going to draw or not?"

"I'm not sure what to draw." I admit.

"Draw whatever comes to mind." Bakura says. "That's what I do."

"Who taught you how to draw?" I ask.

"My mother could draw." Bakura replies looking up from the paper.

"Really?" Yugi asks. "That's pretty cool."

"I think Ishizu can draw," Marik says.

"Well you obviously can't." Bakura teases.

"Don't act like you're the greatest drawer in the world." Marik retorts.

"Might as well be!" Bakura says.

"You two are so funny." Yugi giggles.

Bakura is so much at ease now that he's opened up. I know he still hates me, but he's slowly opening up to me. I'm beginning to enjoy being around him instead of fearing him. I want to get to know more about him. I want him to be happy. But how can he be when there's so much he's hiding?

I glance down at my empty paper. All of a sudden, I know what it is that I want to draw.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The past two weeks have been something else for me and everything's going exactly as I planned it. The Pharaoh is falling right for my traps of being nice. It's hard to be nice to these fools. All I want to do is butcher them, but that's too obvious and the obvious is not the way to go when it comes winning against the Pharaoh.

I learnt that the Pharaoh cannot draw. Just another victory for me. See? I knew I should have challenged him in a different way. I mean how stupid could I be to challenge him to Shadow games when he's the 'King of Games'? What the hell was I thinking?! Of course, I wasn't really thinking too much. I was hellbent on my revenge. And I still am, I just...see things in a better view I guess one could say.

When the Pharaoh asks me questions, I give him answers and he does the same. We never ask each other personal things, not yet anyways. It's only been two weeks since I've started this with him. I have to build my trust in him. Spending nearly every day with the Pharaoh and his bitch squad has allowed me on how they are as people. There's so much diversity in this friendship squad of theirs it amazes me they're friends at all.

I could never be like that. Not that I'd want to. I prefer to be alone. It makes more sense. I learned that a long time ago. The Pharaoh, obviously, hasn't grasped this concept. Well, sooner or later he'll understand how much of a pain it is to have friends…

"Who's that?" Yugi asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Her," he says pointing to my drawing. The Pharaoh and Marik put their pencils down looking at my drawing.

"She's my sister." I reply.

"Sister?" The Pharaoh echoes.

I look up at him.

"Wow, Bakura. I didn't know you had a sister! Look how tan she is! How did you get pale skin when she-"

"Idiot! I have pale skin because of my Hikari! I wasn't_ born_ looking like this!" I shout.

"But I thought Horakhty granted you and Yami with your original bodies." Marik muses.

"Unfortunately, no." I spit. "She gave us this weakness!"

"I think you look fine, Bakura." the Pharaoh says.

"Well, I mean I _am_ still sexy, but I was much sexier in my original body." I say.

Yugi and Marik roll their eyes, shaking their heads. The Pharaoh blushes. This plan is going so well something wrong's going to happen.

"Anyways," Yugi says. "So the girl you drew is your sister?"

I nod.

"What's her name?" Marik asks.

"Koranna." I reply.

"She's very pretty, Bakura." the Pharaoh says.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"What was she like?" he asks.

"Smart, determined, loving…" I trail off.

Marik must have sensed that this was bothering me because he changes the subject.

"Yami what on earth is _that_?!" he exclaims pointing to the Pharaoh's drawing.

I grab the drawing before the Pharaoh can react, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Bakura give it back!" he shouts leaning over the table grabbing at it. I slide the sketchbook closer to me.

"What is this?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"I said give it back!" he shouts snatching the drawing away from me.

"Seriously, Yami, what are you drawing?" the Pharaoh's bitch of a midget asks.

He lets out a frustrated sigh. "I was drawing Bakura."

"Why were you drawing me?" I ask.

He shrugs. "No idea."

"You're strange." I say.

The Pharaoh just smiles and I nearly choke on my own breath because of it.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Watching Bakura and Yami interact with each other this past two weeks has confirmed my suspicions all along: they're in love. They'll never admit to it though, especially to each other. Of course, I've always known they were. I mean you'd have to be blind not to see how they look at each other. Bakura tries so hard to hate him. And he does, to a certain degree, but now that he's able to open up more I think he's really falling for Yami and it's terrifying him.

I need to get them together. It's the only way Bakura can truly be saved. He needs someone like Yami to lean on, to support him. To love him. While I love him, I'm not in love with him. He needs someone that he can show his weakness to, someone that won't judge him. And I know just how to do so.I stand.

"Where are you going, Marik?" Bakura asks.

'To see what everyone else is up to." I say. "Stay here and help Yami learn how to draw."

"Oh like you're a master drawer?" Yami snaps.

I laugh. "I'll be back later guys."

I walk over to where Serenity and Anzu are having a conversation. And what luck I have that they're talking about the _very_ thing I want to talk to them about.

"Y-you don't think-" Anzu stutters her voice getting caught in her throat.

"I don't think, I know." Serenity says.

It's amazing. The girl seems so oblivious to the world around her, but in actuality she sees things everyone else doesn't see. That's a relief because I'm going to need her help with this.

"Know what?" I ask making my presence known. I sit down side of Anzu.

"I'm sure you know Marik." Serenity says.

"Oh? You mean Bakura and Yami being in love?" I ask 'innocently' "Anyone with eyes can see that."

"What makes you guys so sure…" Anzu asks looking down her voice trails off.

"It's so obvious Anzu!" Serenity exclaims. It really is.

"But they've hated each other for so long and…"

"All the more reason to believe they do love each other." I point out. "What's that saying? 'There's a thin line between love and hate'? They're on the line."

'Well, don't you think we need to get them off of it?" Anzu asks.

We do, neither one of them can keep going like this. I know Anzu isn't too thrilled about this. She's had a crush on Yami for as long as I've known her. I can't blame her really, Yami is pretty hot, but still...he loves Bakura and Bakura loves him. And I'll do whatever I can to bring them together. Bakura is my best friend, I want to see him happy.

"Indeed, but it's not going to be easy." I 'say."For right now, Bakura refuses to be near Yami by himself."

"How do you guys know for sure that Yami and Bakura are in love with each other?" Anzu whispers staring into her drink.

She's kidding right? Though, how would she know something like that? She only sees Bakura as an enemy. He's so much more than that. I'm sure she wants Yami to be happy but is fearing for his safety at the same time. Still, she has to see how happy Yami is when he's near my best friend.

"It's the way they look at each other." Serenity says.

"But won't Bakura hurt him?" Anzu asks looking up.

"He'll try to." I say.

Why deny it? Everyone knows that Bakura hates Yami. That much is obvious.

Anzu stands up, "Well I won't let it happen!" she shouts.

"We're going to have to." I say. "It's the only way for Bakura to accept the truth."

"The truth to what?" she asks

"About what really went on in the past." I reply "About how he feels about Yami."

Anzu and Serenity exchange confused glances before turning to me.

"What went on in Bakura's past?" Anzu whispers.

I close my eyes. "That's something Bakura will have to tell you. It's not my place to, but in order for Bakura to be saved, he needs Yami."

"Can't Yami just save him some other way?" Anzu asks looking down at the table. This is extremely hard for her. She's 'allowing' her friend to be with someone who tried to kill him. I'd be concerned if she wasn't worried. She's always been very protective of her friends. Friendship, love, happiness mean the world to her. Anzu's the type of person to give up everything in order for the people around her to be happy. She's be a great friend to Bakura, if he'd just truly open up.

"No," I say. "Bakura needs someone that he can show his weakness too."

"Which, from what I'm seeing about him, is difficult for him, right?" Serenity asks.

I look at her, nodding. "Yami stirs something inside of him that he craves, that he needs."

"But what about Yami?" Anzu asks. "I mean I don't want anything to happen to Bakura but…"

"They need each other, Anzu." Serenity says. "They're great together."

Anzu sighs heavily. "I know it's just...I wished this wasn't so complicating."

"You're not the only one." I say. "So are the two of you going to help me or not?"

Anzu and Serenity glance at each other for a moment then turn to me and nod.

"What exactly do you want us to do, Marik?" Anzu asks.

XXXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

Joey, Duke, Mokuba, and I are at the park playing catch. I'm glad that Mokuba's able to get out more. Being in that house must be really lonely especially since his brother is always at work and barely pays attention to him. Joey's been going over there a lot. Speaking of my friend, he's been acting strangely ever since the last time he went over to the CEO's house. He won't tell me what's wrong, but it has something to do with Kaiba.

If they had gotten in a fight, he would have told me about it. So there's something more. I know how Joey feels about Kaiba. Everyone's been trying to get them together, but in the end only they can bring themselves together. Whether the CEO loves my friend or not is anyone's guess.

I wished I could ease his fears and tell him everything's going to be alright, but I know they won't be. Kaiba and Joey have been rivals for a while now. It's going to take a lot for Joey to get Kaiba to open up to him.

"T, heads up man!" Joey calls throwing me the ball. I catch it with ease, tossing it to Duke.

"So, how's Bakura been doing?" Mokuba asks.

"Okay, I guess." Duke says. "Why?"

"He cares about him." I say. "How else?"

"Again, why?" Duke asks.

"He reminds me of Seto." Mokuba mutters looking down at the ball in his hand.

"How?" Joey asks. "I mean last I checked Kaiba wasn't trying to destroy the world. I mean sure he's an asshole but…"

'That's not what I mean." Mokuba says.

"Then what do you mean, Mokuba?" I ask.

Mokuba sighs, looking up at us. 'It's just...I mean they have this aura about them and this look in their eye…" he trails off.

I look across the field at Bakura. He's sitting with Yami, Yugi, and Marik. Is there something more to Bakura than just him being evil? What is he planning? Why did he agree to let Yami 'help' him?

"I don't trust him." I say.

XXXXXXX

[A month later...]

[Bakura's POV]:

It's been a month since I started my plan of demise. The Pharaoh and his pack of rejects have gotten closer to me. We're sitting in the living room watching some movie. I'm not really paying attention to it. It seems rather boring to me, but Friendship bitch wanted to watch it and it was her turn to pick the movie out.

"Why do you watch this shit?" I gag.

'It's a great movie." she says. "You just don't have any tastes."

"I prefer real shit." I say.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Torture, killing..."

"All the movies that you should avoid." she says.

"That's your opinion." I say. "Those movies actually have plots to them. This movie is nothing but 'lovey dovey' bullshit."

"Love isn't bullshit." she says narrowing her eyes at me. "It's a beautiful thing."

"Yeah if you're a girl." I laugh.

"You might as well be one since you're gay." Dice Boy says looking at his nails.

"That's sterotypical Duke. Not all gays are girly." The Pharaoh's bitch of a midget says.

The black haired bitch just shrugs. 'They pretty much are. I mean take Marik for example..."

"Hey!" Marik exclaims.

"Well, if we're talking about being sterotypical, wouldn't you be gay since you wear leather pants, a handband, and have a pony tail?" I smirk confidently.

Said boy pales. That's what I thought bitch.

"You know, I do have a question for you, Bakura." Bland ass says.

"Yeah?" I say not really paying attention to him.

"You said you had girls lining up at your feet, if that's true then how are you gay?" he asks.

He's kidding right? Of course, he is part of this loser squad. I wouldn't put it past him that he didn't know something so obvious.

"It felt weird." I reply.

"How can you say that?!" Dice Boy exclaims. "Girls are hot!"

I sneer. "No, girls are weird. They cry every five seconds and you have to worry about getting them pregnant and they want to cuddle after sex and it's just...no! Plus, let's face it: cocks are so much sexier than..."

"You guys realize I'm right here!" the Friendship Bitch hisses.

I roll my eyes. "Anyways, I did bang Kisara a few times."

The Pharaoh turns to me. "You're joking right?"

"Nope." I say leaning back against the couch.

"Oh you mean that blue-haired girl?" the mutt asks.

"She has white hair," I correct him. "But yes her."

"She was pretty hot." Bland ass says.

"She was also Priest Seto's lover." The Pharaoh says. "Which is why Kaiba loves Blue-eyes White Dragon so much, probably has some dragon fetish."

At this, I burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone's staring at me as I lean over, clutching my stomach tears rolling down my face. Oh man! I can't breathe!

"Bakura are you-"

"Ryou?!" everyone gasps.

I look up to see my Hikari gaping at me. I send him one of my signature smirks.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

It's been three days since my return from Egypt. School will be starting on Monday. My father stayed in Egypt, of course, so I returned home expecting Bakura to be there because, regardless if I had left a note or not, he'd have somehow barged in and made himself at home.

I had called Yugi to tell him of my return. He invited me over and that's when I was in the shock of my life: Bakura, my yami, the evil Spirit of the Ring that locked me away in my soul room and wanted to destroy, was _laughing_. I'm not talking about his usual evil cackle, he was smiling and having fun!

And who of all people was making him laugh? The man he has held so much hatred for: _Yami_. They had been sitting in the living room watching a movie. Yami must have said something really amusing because Bakura nearly fell in the floor from laughter.

Yugi brought me up to speed on what's been going on and the 'plan'. Apparently, Yami and Bakura are in love with each other and we're going to put them together. While I do want Bakura to be happy, I refuse to allow him to hurt anyone for his sick amusement. He's not fooling me.

I can see right through him.

"I can't believe we only have three days 'til school!" Joey groans.

We're at the mall eating lunch.

"With your brain you'll be there for a long time." Kaiba sneers.

We look up to see the CEO with Mokuba by his side.

Joey rolls his eyes. "Hey, Mokie!"

"Hey," Mokuba smiles. "what's up guys?"

"Nothing," is the echoed reply between us.

I notice the way Kaiba is studying my and Yugi's yamis. Something's...of with him.

"So what brings you over here? Did you come over here to tell the love of your life how much you love him?" Bakura cackles.

Kaiba narrows his eyes before smirking, "You're one to talk. What? You and Yami have been going out for a month, have known each other over 5,000 years and you're yet to tell him how you feel?" the CEO states confidently.

"We're not dating Kaiba-" Yami says but he's cut off.

"Really? Because the way you two laugh and carry on, I'd say you are." Kaiba says.

"We're just friends." Bakura grounds out.

"Friends?" Kaiba laughs. "Since when have you ever made friends? And last I checked,_ friends_ didn't sit so close to one another." Bakura and Yami give each other a look before moving their chairs further apart. "They also don't_ look_ at each other the way you two do. So just suck it up and admit to it."

"I'm not going to admit something that isn't true." Yami says. "Bakura is a friend, that is it."

For a moment, I see hurt in my yami's eyes. Kaiba smirks.

"That's exactly why you react so differently to him that anyone else right?" Kaiba asks looking at Bakura and Yami. "Because you're 'friends'? Save the bullshit for someone who will believe it because I don't."

"What are you suggesting Kaiba?" Bakura snarls.

"That you're in love with Yami." Kaiba says.

"**I am not in fucking love**!" Bakura shouts. "Just because you are doesn't mean I am! Why don't you fuck off and go fuck the mutt?!"

"Hey!" Joey exclaims.

"I could ask the same to you about Yami. Then again, you and he are pretty dominate, right? Hmm..though," he says looking at Yami for a split second before averting his gaze back to my yami. "You need to get fucked in order to dampen that cocky 'I'm king of the universe' attitude of yours." Kaiba sneers.

This, sets my yami off. He jumps up, lunging for the CEO. If not for the hold of Tristan, Duke, and Joey he would have already killed Kaiba.

"Someone needs to shut that pompous attitude of yours up!" Bakura hisses. "You're just jealous because you can't beat Yami in a duel!"

"Like you can?" Kaiba scoffs.

"I've come a hell of a lot closer than you have!" Bakura yells.

"Guys that's enough." I say tiring of this constant bickering.

The other joining in as well. They, of course, continue to fight as if none of us have said anything.

"For what? A pathetic attempt to destroy him? How noble of you destroying the love of your life." Kaiba says closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Marik, apparently, has had enough of this because he stands up.

"Alright there's only one way to settle this matter." he says.

"And this is?" Anzu squeaks.

He ignores her, completely focusing on Bakura and Kaiba. Mokuba's holding onto Kaiba's free hand the other holding his brief case. "This is what's going to happen. This weekend, on Saturday, the two of you are going to duel. Whoever loses will have to take their crush out on a date."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Haha So Kaiba and Bakura are going to duel. Yay! And, I need some ideas on how to get Yugi and Ryou together because I have NO Ideas at ALL! Anything's fine just as long as it doesn't mess up Bakura and Yami or Seto and Joey's 'relationships'. So anyways, hope y'all enjoyed. Now, I'm going to go see if I can do something with BTS. Review lovelies! **


	12. Chapter 12: Empathetic Destruction

**HOLY SHIT! This is the longest chappie for the whole story so far! Bakura's POV is just...yeah it's very crazy let's just say that! I have a test tomorrow then I'm done with school for this semester! Yay! I have counseling appointment and Alyssa is coming over to spend the night...so hopefully I can update tomorrow...but I want to work on BTS too...but this story is just so addicting! **

**Bakura: That's because I'm in it. **

**Yeah...that's probably why...**

**Marik: And me! I make this fic go round! **

**Bakura: In your dreams! **

**Mariku: I think that would be me...**

**Bakura and Marik: You're not even in the story! **

**Mariku: Well I SHOULD be! **

**He really should be. I hate not having him in here...*sigh* anyways, enjoy! *squeee! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Twelve: Empathetic Destruction**

[Joey's POV]:

"Well, that could have gone worse." Yug says.

"A lot worse," Anzu says.

Serenity had informed us-Yug, T, Duke, and I-about what she, Marik, and Anzu had discussed. Apparently Yams and the thief are madly in love with one another. I obverse them, but honestly I can't see it. Serenity says I've never been good about such things. Still, I can't deny that Bakura has changed over the month he's been spending time with us. I knew all he needed was some friends. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still hate the guy because of what he did to us and I know he's still up to something, but the fact that he's actually I don't know..._smiling_ is a good start...at least for me it is.

Kaiba and Bakura are supposed to duel in three days. And honestly, I'm not sure who I'm supposed to be rooting for. I mean, if Bakura wins, Kaiba will take me out on a date, which would be fine except I don't really think Kaiba likes me too much. I mean I like him, but...being around him makes me nervous, and Mokie won't be there so that means I'll be all alone with Kaiba.

"Joey, is there something the matter?" Yug asks me concernedly.

I don't answer. What am I supposed to say? That I'm afraid Kaiba's going to lose? Then that'd make it appear that I want him to win. Or that I want him to lose? Then I'd be saying that I want Bakura to win meaning that Kaiba will take me on a date.

"He's just nervous because he can't make up his mind who he wants to win." Duke smirks.

"W-what?" I stammer. "What makes you think that?"

Duke snorts. "It's obvious. You want Kaiba to win because you're in love with him and you hate if he loses to Bakura. You want Kaiba to win so you won't have to deal with the consequences of him losing: taking you out on a date. But, if Kaiba loses that means Bakura will take Yami on a date and you're not into that idea too much despite the fact that they are deeply and madly in love with each other, and Bakura has shown to have changed to a degree, you don't trust him with Yami. So, in that turn, you want Kaiba to lose so Bakura can't take Yami out on a date and 'fall for his trickery and seduction' and you, yourself, want Kaiba to take you out on a date where the two of you can share your first kiss that you've been dreaming about since Kaiba called you a dog." Duke says leaning back in the chair with a glass in his hand.

I clench my fists, staring down at the table in front of me. How am I supposed to answer dat? He's right. I just wished he wasn't. Kaiba has been somewhat nicer to me, but I think that's just because Mokuba was around. I don't think he actually likes me.

And then there's the deal with Yams and Bakura. How can I ever be okay with this? Why is everyone assuming they're in love with each other? I mean Bakura constantly goes out of his way to make Yams miserable. Hell, he tried to kill him plenty of times! If he were in love with him, wouldn't he...I don't know be doing couply things?

Then again, it's not like I'm exactly telling Kaiba how I feel either. Maybe Bakura is in the same boat as me? Maybe he doesn't know how to tell Yams how he feels? But what about all that shit about him wanting to destroy all of us? Did Bakura ever want us destroyed, or was that just Zorc? Was Zorc controlling Bakura? Gods, I feel so bad for him being tormented by that..._thing_. Still, I don't trust him.

Suddenly, I remember Duke's last words.

"What'd ya mean I've liked him since Kaiba's called me a dog?!" I exclaim.

"Dude, you and Kaiba have been flirting since the two of you met." T says.

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I snap.

"When are Bakura, Yami, Marik, and Ryou supposed to get back?" Anzu asks changing the conversation.

"In about an hour." Yugi replies.

"What are they doin' anyways?" I ask.

"You know how Bakura is, Joey." Anzu reminds me pointly. "Bakura can only handle us for so long."

"Yeah but I mean Yams didn't have to go too…" I mumble.

"Why wouldn't he want to go?" Serenity beams dreamily. "He's in love with Bakura."

"Are you still going on about dat?" I growl.

Serenity glares at me. "You should be happy for Yami!" she shouts.

"Serenity, Bakura is a 5,000 year old psychotic magic-wielding murder!" I exclaim. "Sure, he's changed, but he still hates Yami!"

"Yes." Serenity concurs. "But he loves Yami as well!"

"You can't be both!" I shout. "It'll never work between them, just like it will never work between…"

"Between?" she presses.

I stand. "I'm going out." I say.

"Joey, wait." Serenity says grabbing my wrist. I look at her. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just...I want all of us to be happy."

"I know, but Bakura…" I trail off.

"How is he ever going to get better if you won't let him?" Serenity asks.

I stop. She has a point. I mean Bakura is actually spending time with us and he's gotten somewhat better. Maybe I haven't given him a chance. I mean Yams knows him more than any of us….

I sigh, "Alright, I'll try harder."

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Ugh! I can't believe we're already back in school!" Joey groans taking a seat across from me.

"I know and what about all that homework we have!" Tristan exclaims.

"Well, just think this is our last year." Anzu says.

"This shouldn't be my any year." Bakura spits glaring down at his food.

This is the first year for Bakura and Yami. Mr. Muto had insisted that everyone go to school. While getting my and Yugi's yamis signed in, Mr. Muto had informed the principal that Bakura was my cousin and his parents died in a car crash. As for Yami, he was my older brother who had been taken in by our father. Bakura wasn't too thrilled on being related to me, but he knew we couldn't tell them the truth, so he just dealt with it.

Bakura's been more at ease than I've ever seen him before. I was informed of the plan of getting my yami and Yugi's together. At first, I wasn't too keen on the idea, but the more I see them interact, the more I realize that Yami would be able to help Bakura. Bakura's not a bad person, I know that deep down inside. It's the reason I helped him, but he took my kindness for weakness and became too greedy and I was left with nothing. I still hate him for what he did to me, but I don't want him unhappy. What kind of person would I be if I did that? He's my yami, the other half of my spirit. He's a part of me whether I like it or not and I'm apart of him. I just wished there was some way to get him to realize that.

He thinks me as weak. He thinks that just because I handle things differently than him, he's stronger than me. The sad thing is, Bakura puts up this front that he's so tough when in actuality he isn't. Sure, he's strong. Who couldn't be after what he's been through?

Yes, I know what he's been through. And I know Yami and Marik do too. The rest of my friends are clueless and they will remain so until Bakura feels comfortable talking about it. It's not my place to tell anyone's business. Only Bakura knows about Amane and mom….

Bakura needs someone like Yami to help him. While I was in Egypt with my father, Professor Hawkins, and Mr. Muto, I had a lot of fun. I didn't have to worry about Bakura and Yami's crazy idea about saving my dark half, but the more I was away from him and thought about it, the more I realized that Yami could help Bakura. I mean they both grew up in Ancient Egypt. They had more in common that Bakura and I ever would. Sure, we shared a bond, but I would never be able to break Bakura out of his misery. So, all I can do is just be there for him, support him in every way I can. I'll show him I'm not weak, I think he sees that in me, he just hasn't admitted it yet.

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

The geek patrol had stopped by a few weeks ago and asked me if I could help them in getting Bakura and Yami together. Now, normally I wouldn't do such a jester, but since Yami can't leave this world without Bakura's being saved and as long as Yami's here, he'll remain the 'King of Games' I opted on helping them because after Yami's gone, _I'll_ be the King of Games. Of course, there's Yugi to contend with, but I'm not worried about him.

I did as Marik asked me to. Everyone played their parts perfectly. Yami and Bakura, of course, have no idea what we're doing. Now that I think about it, they really _are_ in love. Mokuba said that I have the exact same look that Bakura gives Yami, only his hatred for Yami is more than my hatred for the mutt.

But do I hate him? Truly? No. He's annoying, yes. But he's never done anything to me or Mokuba to make me hate him. If anything, he's helped. I mean he takes the time out of his day to spend time with my brother when he doesn't have to. Mokuba's become part of their group. And while I don't want to be apart of that stupidity, Mokuba is happier. I'm grateful of that.

The thief and I are to duel Saturday. It's Wednesday so that means in three days I'll be able to kick his ass. I mean let's face it: I'm a much better duelist than he'd ever be. I've only dueled him once, and that duel never got finished because he got scared and ran away. I've been itching to destroy him, and since the agreement is that the loser take their crush on a date, he'll have to take Yami.

What's strange to me is that Yami hasn't admitted to the thief how he feels. He's always been upfront about things. Hell, during Battle City and when we went to America, he was constantly harassing me about being true to myself and accepting my destiny and blah blah blah. So why isn't he doing the same? Does he honestly think that tomb robber of his is going to just open up to him?

I mean sure, he's doing okay for now, but when Bakura needs him the most, Bakura's not going to trust him enough. He going to need to step it up and notch. They're in love and they need to admit to it already. Mokuba says I need to take my own advice and be with Wheeler. That is completely different. I'm not in love with anyone, especially the mutt.

I mean he complains about everything, he's obnoxious, annoying...why would I like him? Oh because he's 'what I need'? As Mokuba puts it? Psst. My brother reads into things like that too much. He, like the mutt's sister, is a hopeless romantic that thinks everyone who has some form of communication is in love. So who are _they_ in love with? Each other? Wouldn't doubt it.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

The last month has been absolutely amazing for me. I never thought in a million years that I would have so much fun with Bakura. Sure, he's still rude and teases me constantly about me walking in on him that day, but he's not trying to kill me anymore. Still, I have to keep my guard up. Bakura is a thief, he has to be planning something, what I'm unsure of. Until I know his motives, I will not fall in love with him.

But, of course, this is easier said than done. Every time he smiles, laughs, or even makes those crude remarks of his my heart beats faster and thousands of thoughts of him rush through my mind. I shouldn't feel this way about him. I know he's up to no good, I know he still hates me, or does he?

No, I'm sure of it. I'm sure he's still plotting my demise. Still, it doesn't change the fact that I want him. It's not just his body I want. I want to know him. I want to hold him. I want to be with him. I know he doesn't want to be with me. I've come to accept that fact. And in any case, I'm here to set him free of his darkness. I'm running out of time. I only have ten months left.

Has Bakura made in progress or is this just some sick joke he's playing on everyone?

No, that smile and that laugh of his, he could never fake something like that. He's so much more at ease now. Does he realize this? How does he feel knowing that he's changing even if he doesn't want to? I can almost feel his emotions.

It's strange. Should I be able to do that? Should I be able to look into his eyes and see what he feels, to a certain degree? This shouldn't be happening. I should be in the afterlife with my friends and family from my past. I shouldn't be stuck here on earth helping a man that hates me, who wants me to be destroyed because of something that never was my fault in the first place.

But, I am here. I asked to be here and Horakhty allowed me a chance to set Bakura free. She's giving me a year to succeed. She trusts me with him. She said I was the only one that could save Bakura. What did she mean though? Surely, someone like Marik would be a better fit for this job. I mean they're best friends and were once lovers. So why me of all people?

When I look at Bakura, so many emotions flood in my mind. It's hard to control them. One side of me just wants to give up on him. He'd do the same to me, so why shouldn't I treat him that way? He's hurt me and my friends for far too long. He deserves to be punished for what he did. On the other hand, another part of me wants to help him, to hold him, to be with him. I want to marry him and adopt kids and live out our lives like any couple would. I want the chance to experience how it feels to be normal. But, I'm not normal and Bakura will never love me. I've come to accept this. It hurts, it shouldn't. I shouldn't care, but I do.

Kaiba and Bakura are going to be dueling tomorrow. The loser takes their 'crush' out on a date. Everyone assumes Bakura likes me. It's just sad how they can't see the truth behind this.

And neither can I.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The geek squad, the mutt's owner, and I are at KaibaLand in the Kaiba Dome. Today is Saturday, which means I have to duel Kaiba and his bitchy ass. He really thought he was going to win our little spat the other week. Ha, in his dreams! He doesn't have a chance in hell against me!

"Ready to lose," Kaiba jeers while shuffling his deck.

"You're no match for me so don't even go there. You do remember what happened last time we dueled, don't you?" I smirk, shuffling my deck as well.

"Yeah, you walked out in the middle of the duel!" he hisses.

I laugh, preparing my duel desk. "You know I had important business to attend to."

"Oh? Like getting into Yami's pants?" he leers.

"When are you going to stop pointing fingers and accusing me of something that everyone knows is true about you?" I shoot back drawing my cards.

"I have nothing to hide." Kaiba says.

"Really now? So why don't you tell Joey over there how you feel. I'm sure he's been dying to get some of his 'master.'" I cackle.

"Let's just play the game. I don't have time for this petty arguing." Kaiba snaps.

"Did I hit too close to home there, _Seto_? My, my you sure are something when you're in love. Though, it's rather shocking how you went from Kisara to Joey. What's up with that?" I ask.

"I am not that damn priest and I'm in love with anyone!" Kaiba shouts.

"Would the two of you play the damn game already?!" said blonde shouts. "We're here to see a duel, not nonsense!

"Go ahead, Kaiba. Draw your cards." I smirk.

The duel is very close. I have my amazing Diabound Kernel up at bat. He has his trusty Blue-eyes White Dragons. Excitement flutters inside of me when I glance over at the Pharaoh, who's watching our duel intently. It's happening, isn't it? My plans, my revenge, everything I've worked so hard for is falling down the drain. A month of spending with the Pharaoh and his friends and I've changed. It shouldn't be this hard! It should be simple to act. I've acted before, getting people in my arms, 'making love' to them and then destroying them. Why can't I do that with him?

No! I will _not_ let this foolishness stop me! He must pay for what he did to me! But...what about what he's done for me? No, I can't ponder on such nonsense. I must get my act together and destroy him. The closer he gets to me, the more he'll hurt when I break him.

'Stop denying that you want to date him.' I hear Zorc's voice sneer.

Zorc? Wasn't he destroyed by the Pharaoh?

'I still live within you, pest. Now, what is this I hear about you falling in love with the Pharaoh?'

'I'm not in fucking love!' I growl.

'Denial will not get you anywhere with me. Now then, let's focus on the duel because the priest has Kisara's pet out and I don't want to miss its finest hour when your pathetic monster takes it down.'

I look at the field in front of me. Kaiba has Blue-eyes, Lord of Dragons, and two face downs on the field. I have Diabound Kernel, Dark Door and Squirt Illusion in play. I know Kaiba can get past these cards. Things aren't looking good for me, but that's never stopped me before. I just have to figure out how to take that dragon of his down so Diabound can take them for herself.

And I succeed. Blue-eyes has been destroyed and Diabound has taken her powers.

"Whoa! Did you guys see dat?!" the mutt exclaims.

"Bakura just took out Blue-eyes!" the Pharaoh's bitch of a midget gasps.

"Keep it up, Bakura!" the mutt's sister cheers. "You too Kaiba!"

I freeze when she cheers my name. Why is she cheering for me? I mean, Kaiba I'd understand because well..he's not me. I glance over at her and our eyes meet. She smiles at me after a while. It's not her usual clueless smiles, it's one of those: 'I know the truth about you and I can help you' smiles. I avert my gaze before she can do any more damage to me.

I always thought the mutt's sister was stupid like he was. She was, after all, the most clueless out of everyone during Battle City. Perhaps it was an act? Perhaps there's more to her than anyone knows. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I return to more important matters, like the duel. I have Kaiba's Blue-eyes down for the count. Diabound is 3000 points stronger. I'm sure Kaiba will bring his pathetic monster back and I'll be ready.

I wonder how Atem felt when I destroyed Blue-eyes and gained the upper hand. He seems to be really into this duel of Kaiba's and mine. Is he impressed by my skills? Does he think I'm a better duelist than Kaiba?

And another thing, why am I even thinking about this!

'because you're pathetic.' Zorc's voice sneers in my mind.

I ignore it. I know he's gone, I need to focus. But how can I when the Pharaoh is watching me? I'm not sure why this is bothering me so much. For some reason, I want him to be proud of me. I want him and his friends to congratulate me when I win this duel. But, they' won't. I shouldn't care, but for some reason, I do.

A part of me wants to lose. If I lose, I'll be able to take the Pharaoh out on a date and kiss him. Even if the kiss we had a month ago was nothing more than me teasing him into a fool, it felt right. I'm not sure how to explain it. I've kissed a ton of people, some of which I never wanted to kiss in the first place, but I did what I had to do.

The kiss we shared, it was like nothing I ever felt before. I want to kiss him again. I want to hold him in my arms and belong to him. I don't want to feel worthless anymore. I want him to-

'**Are you a fucking moron**!' Zorc's loud voice booms in my mind.

I cring. 'What-

'If you'd open your eyes and stop wishing the Pharaoh suck your cock then you'd see you're in deep shit now!' Zorc rants.

Growling, I snap back into focus. My eyes widen at what I'm seeing: Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. That's Kaiba's strongest monster. Can Diabound Kernel even defeat that beast? I'm sure Diabound could but..

I look over at the Pharaoh again. I see that everyone's in total shock at what has occurred. He meets my eyes and I all but melt. Why is this happening to me? I've looked him in the eye plenty of times! All of which only made my rage grow. I shouldn't be thinking about him in that way. I should be thinking of ways to destroy him and the rest of his bitch squad.

When I think of doing it though, I feel sick. All I can think about is how they laugh at my jokes and how Serenity is cheering me on.

I haven't had anyone cheer me on in over 5,000 years, before my mother died. She used to cheer me on. She used to encourage me. Serenity reminds me of her a lot. They both have that 'I know more than you realize' mentality. Do all girls have that? No, Anzu doesn't. Since when did I start calling everyone by their names?

I have to stop this. I have to get back into focus, but how can I when the mere thought of harming these people makes me want to die? I must be pathetic. These people don't care about me and I don't care about them! I shouldn't do this! I should just destroy the Pharaoh and his group of losers.

I gaze into each of their eyes for a moment. Each of them has a story, we all do. Joey, for example, has a bad home life. He'll never tell anyone, but I know better. You can see it in his eyes. Even Kaiba, you can tell he's been through so much. He's done everything he can to make his brother happy and he's not. Even with all that money he has, Kaiba is miserable, and whether he realizes it or not, Mokuba is too.

Tristan is concerned for Joey. He knows there's something going on with his best friend, but doesn't want to upset him by asking him about it. Anzu and Yugi are worried about everyone. Yugi is very concerned for his dark half, not that I could blame him. I wouldn't trust me either if I were him. Duke's just Duke. I don't think he's too worried about anyone...well, maybe Serenity…

Then there's Atem. When I look into those gorgeous eyes, I can't help but feel as though I'm going to melt. It's so pathetic and disgusting how he's making me feel! I'm supposed to be doing this to _him_! I've always been in control of my emotions. I've always been able to push my heart aside and focus on the task at hand.

Is it because I know I'll fail and I'm giving up on revenge that's causing me to act this way? Or is it something more? What's going on with me? No. I have to get these thoughts out of my mind! I have to win this fight and-

"**Make your move**!" Kaiba shouts.

I could win this duel. I could this around. The thing is, I don't want to. I want to lose. I want to take Atem out on a date. I want to tell him how i feel. I want him to feel the same way I do. I want to be here with him and the others. I want to fight with him in every way possible. I want to go to the arcade and kick Anzu's ass in dancing. I want to duel Yami and win. I want to lie on the ground with Atem cuddled up next to me watching the stars. I want to see him smile. I want to talk to him. I want to forget about this revenge nonsense. I want to feel. I want to live…

...I want to be happy.

'What did I tell you about that shit?!' Zorc snarls.

I close my eyes. He's right. He's been right and always will be. No matter how much I try to get his voice out of my mind, I can't. And it's a good thing too because it's the only thing that's keeping me sane. Part of me wishes he was still here so he could guide me, lead me away from this path my heart is begging me to take.

_The path to weakness…._

I'm here to crush the Pharaoh. I'm not here to fall into his arms and allow him to 'make love' to me. I don't 'make love' there's no such thing is that. Falling in love is for fools. If love was so strong, Kul Elna wouldn't have ended in tragedy.

'Don't get weak on me now, Touzoku.' Zorc says. 'We've come too far for you to fall in love now. Though, your pathetic ass has always been in love with him.' he sneers.

'What do you mean?'

The Dark God laughs. 'What do you think?' he sneers. 'You've been in love with that little prick since the day you met him! When you and he fought in the palace. I watched the whole fight! You thought you were hiding those feelings but you weren't! Admit it, you love him!'

'No I do not!' I hiss.

'You might as well admit to it, the sooner you do, the sooner I can destroy those foolish thoughts.' Zorc says.

Destroy those thoughts? Should I? Should I allow 'Zorc' to destroy the feelings in my subconscious mind? The answer is simple: yes. But…

'What makes you think I'm in love with him?' I spit.

Zorc fills my mind with his dark, eerie cackle that would put anyone in a frozen state of fear. I, however, am unaffected by his tactics. 'Oh, I don't know.' Zorc mocks sarcastically. 'How about when you came back all those dreams you had? Oh and let's not forget how you jacked off to him every fucking night. When you went out to fuck other people instead of coming back satisfied you came back like someone who got laid, your pathetic ass came back like you just committed a crime that can't go unpunished!' Zorc shouts. 'And, then there's the fact that when he's around you smile and laugh! I don't know about you, Touzoku, but I think that'd be classified as someone who's in love!'

Fuck! How the hell do I get out of this?

'By allowing me to take complete control of you. If you do, I'll destroy the Pharaoh and the rest of this bunch of bitches and then you will have gotten your revenge.' Zorc replies.

_Destroy…_

_"Bakura, what's your favorite food?" Joey asks._

_We're all sitting at the park, it's lunch time._

_"Steak. And you?" I ask._

_"No clue. I love all food!" he exclaims digging into the food that Serenity and Anzu made. "Gods this is so good, Anzu, Serenity!"_

_"It sure is!" Tristan exclaims._

_"Bakura, are you going to eat anything?" Serenity asks._

_"I-"_

_Suddenly, there's a plate of food sitting in front of me. I look up to see Yami standing above me, smiling down at me._

_"Eat up or you won't have anything left to eat." he chuckles taking a seat beside of me. "Marik's already gotten all of the pie."_

_"I did not!" Marik exclaims._

_"Are you okay? What's going on, Bakura?" he asks. "you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me._

How can I do this? All those jokes, all that laughter. I want it. I want to be carefree and without worries. I want this to end.

'It'll never end! Not when I'm around! I'll destroy these fools and take what's mine!' Zorc proclaims. 'Horakhty may have destroyed me, but I still live within you! I'll use your body to help you get revenge!'

_/Bakura…./_

_\What brat?!\_

_/I-I'm not trying to pry but I saw something and-/_

_\Whatever it was, it wasn't important. Now return to your stupidity so I can get some sleep! I was up all night and-\_

_/Because of the nightmares right?/ my Hikari whispers._

_\What nightmares?\ I hiss. \I don't get nightmares. I am the nightmares!\_

_/Then who were those people screaming and shouting in that village?/ he inquires._

_\How should I know! It was your drea-\_

_/No, it was your dream!/ Hikari shouts. /I know what it was yami. I know what you've been through….I know how it feels to be alone. Let me help you./_

_\Shut up little brat! You know nothing about me! Just stay out of my way!\ I shout._

_/No! Now that I know you're not evil, I'm going to save you!/ he proclaims._

_\You can't save the darkness, kid.\_

Ryou, Atem, Anzu, Joey, Marik...all of them...they're trying to help me. Atem has given up his chance to go into the afterlife to save me. And how do I repay him? By trying to destroy him…

'Who cares!' Zorc barks. 'Do you not remember what he did to you?! Are you going to throw all that we've worked for, all of that training, that pain, that misery you endured at the hands of his guards just to fuck him?!'

'I don't want that!' I shout.

'Oh, let me guess. You want to_ make love to him_?' Zorc leers in his sickening sweet voice. 'So sweet, Touzoku! My heart is leaping with joy that you've finally fallen in love! Your mother would be so proud of you!'

'Don't speak of my mother you worthless piece of shit!' I snarl.

Zorc only laughs. 'And why not? She's no longer here. And it's all because of the Pharaoh. You know this, right? You know you'll never see her, your sister, your father, any of them ever again because of what he did to them!'

'He didn't do it!' I exclaim.

'Oh let me guess, the tooth fairy did?' Zorc sneers. 'Face facts, Touzoku. You know his father sent his men to destroy your home and kill your whole village so he could have the power of the world! Then when he 'found out' he pretended to care so he died! Don't fall for this trickery! You're better than this! You have to avenge their suffering! Don't you care about them? Don't you want to see them again?'

'You know that I do.' I snap.

'Then stop standing around and do something about this!' Zorc shouts.

'And what the hell am I supposed to do exactly?!' I shout.

'Let me take control of Diabound….'

'You're not even here!' I shout. 'I won't let you harm Diabound!'

'Like that pathetic creature can really feel anything?' Zorc laughs.

"Make your move, Bakura!" Kaiba shouts.

'Time to take control of this shit.' Zorc cackles.

"Hey guys, what's up with Diabound?" Tristan asks.

"It's evolving!" Yugi exclaims.

_"This duel is in my hands now!"_ I hear myself say.

'Zorc, what are you doing?!' I shout.

'Locking you away in your own 'soul room'. he sneers. 'I told you I'd be taking control of this duel! Since you're too pathetic and too much of a pussy to do anything!'

_"I think it's time that I combine some shadow creatures together, don't you?" Zorc cackles. "Let's go Diabound Kernel and Dark Necrofer!"_

"No way! He's combining them!" Yugi exclaims.

_"Destroy that Ultimate Dragon!"_

Zorc forces me to look at Atem. His eyes are boring into mine.

'No, Diabound please don't…' I beg.

_'What are you waiting for, I said attack you little bitch!"_

'Zorc, that's enough!' I shout. 'I don't want this anymore!'

'Well that's not your choice. You're my only chance at extreme power and I will not let you fuck things up for me!'

_"Dark Diabound, attack Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon and do it now!"_

"Kaiba will lose the duel!" Anzu exclaims.

"Is that all you've got? I play 'Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba shouts.

_"A pathetic move like that won't aid you in this battle, I'm afraid." Zorc laughs._

"What's gotten into Bakura?" Serenity asks. "He seems…"

Zorc forces me to look at Atem one more time. I can feel my lips curl into a sneer.

_"You're next Pharaoh." Zorc says._

No! I won't let him!

'Stop it Zorc!' I shout.

'How about 'no'? You worthless piece of shit!' Zorc hisses. 'I'll finish Kaiba off then I'll destroy the Pharaoh and his friendship crew. You'll never seen them again!'

'No!' I scream.

'It's so pathetic how weak you've become! Stop being stupid! We have a world to destroy!' Zorc spits.

'I dont' want to anymore!'

'Then that means you want your family to suffer...'

'No I don't!'

'Then let me destroy these fools!'

_"Attack!"_

My eyes widen when I see it's not Kaiba that Zorc is attacking, it's Atem and the others standing next to him.

"_**NO**_!" I scream.

It takes all of my willpower to break free of Zorc's control.

"Diabound stop, please!" I beg my creature.

'You will not disobey me fool! You are me!' Zorc hisses.

"Go away!" I shout.

'I will never go away! I am the darkness, you pledge your loyalty to me, therefore I can tell you what to do!' Zorc sneers.

'It doesn't work that way! I just wanted your help!' I shout.

'Then take it fool!' Zorc snarls.

'I don't want you to destroy them!' I say.

'Why?! Oh let me guess: because you care about them?! How pathetic! They don't care about you! Now then, let's get back to the show. Time to destroy these fools!'

'I won't let you hurt them!' I shout.

'You don't have a choice!' Zorc cackles.

'You're not here! You're not real!'

'I'm real as your hatred for the Pharaoh is!' Zorc cackles. 'As long as you hate him and the rest of his petty bitch squad, I'll always be here! You can't destroy me! I'll always be apart of you! The best part of you! You gave me your soul and your stupidity! You must obey everything I say! Now, let's get to destroying these fools so I can rule the world!'

'You said I have to get rid of my hatred to get rid of you right?' I ask.

'You can't get rid of something that's your very being! It'll destroy you!' Zorc hisses.

_"Is that a smile I see?" Koranna laughs setting dinner on the table. "What's gotten you in such a chipper mood?"_

_"Father's coming home!" I exclaim hardly able to contain my excitement._

_"I wonder what he's bringing us." Adom asks._

_"Well, whatever it is, it's going to be great." Mother says. "Now let's eat."_

'You'll never see them again if you don't listen to me...'

_"How the fuck are you good at this damn game and you've never played it before?!" I shout._

_Atem shrugs. "Same way you're good at dancing, singing, drawing. It just comes naturally to me."_

'Ready to go, Touzoku? Kaiba's getting impatient.' Zorc laughs.

_His eyes widen as I come at him with full speed, we're sent plummeting to the floor in a tangled mess. I use the opportunity to punch him in the mouth. He grabs my hair, jerking me away from him. I snarl grabbing his wrist I jerk him over me, both of us fall down. I stand up on shaky legs, the Pharaoh doing the same. He charges at me this time, sending me down to the floor. I won't let him have the upper hand though. I wrap my legs around him, forcing me on top of him, straddling his hips. I pin his wrist with one hand and with the other, wrap it around his throat. He bucks against me, trying to get free from the hold he's in. I tighten my grip around his throat in reaction._

_"B-Bakura," he rasps._

_"It's time to die your highness." I snarl. "Any last words."_

_"Yeah," another voice says: "I've got five: let him go now, Bakura!"_

_"M-Marik." my victim gasps._

_I stand up. The Pharaoh sits up slowly, holding his throat,he coughs and gasps for air. I turn around only be slapped in the face so hard it sends me to the floor. I stand up quickly, punching Marik in the face._

_"What the fuck was that for?!" I shout._

_Marik wipes his lip with the back of his hand. He glares at me. "What do you think it was for?" he hisses. "You're hurting Yami."_

_"And?" I spit. "You know how I feel about him! It's time for him to die!"_

_Marik lets out a chilling laugh. "You don't even know how much you owe that man do you?!" Marik shouts. "How he saved your life-no your existence! You're so self centered you can't see beyond yourself!"_

I can't…

"Bakura why are you attacking Yami?!" Yugi shouts.

"Because the bastard hates him." Joey snarls. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted this asshole!"

Yami doesn't say anything, continuing to stare into my eyes.

'Don't look into his eyes, fool! The more you do, the more you fall in love and the-

"Weaker you become." I say,grinning despite myself.

'I will not let you do this! You are my pet!'

'I don't belong to you or anyone! Now, leave me alone!' I shout.

'I will never leave you alone! The Pharaoh will not be touching you! You're my lover, my slave, my prisoner!'

I pale. 'I'm your _what_?!' I exclaim.

'You heard me, brat. Now let's get to destroying the Pharaoh so we can destroy the world and you and I can be together, ruling as one!' Zorc shouts.

'I'm not any of those things!' I exclaim. 'You have done nothing for me!'

'Except show you the truth! I raised you! Now that you've spent a month with the fucking Pharaoh and his cock suckers, you fall for their trickery?!'

"Bakura snap out of it!" I hear Mokuba and Serenity shouting.

"What's going on with Bakura?" Joey asks.

"The darkness is consuming him." Marik says.

"We have to break him free!" Anzu exclaims.

"**Attack already**!" Kaiba shouts.

_"Oh I'll attack alright and you won't be able to survive, fool.'"_ Zorc cackles.

'I won't let you...'

'Shut up, pet! You stay here while I destroy them all!'

I rip through the barriers. Zorc and I battle for control of my body. I can hear everyone shouting my name.

_As long as you still hate him, I'll always be here…_

I force myself to stare into Atem's eyes. I can't hurt him. And I don't want to...and I don't _have to…_

_"Destroy them all!" Zorc exclaims._

"Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon attack!" Kaiba shouts.

_"Dark Diabound attack!"_

"Bakura snap out of it!" they continue to shout.

"Kaiba, stop the duel!" Atem shouts.

"I'm not stoppin-"

"Oh yes you will! Bakura's in danger!" Mokuba says.

_'We're not stopping anything fools!"_

"Release your control on Bakura!" Atem shouts.

_"How about 'no'?" Zorc laughs. "he's mine! You might have destroyed me, but I'm still living inside Touzoku. As long as he hates you, I'll be the supreme being!"_

"Then I'll just have to break him free, now won't I?" Atem says coming closer.

"No, please don't!" I shout.

"Bakura?" he asks.

"Stay away-"

_"You only listen to me, pest!"_

"Let him go!" Atem shouts.

"Why should I? He doesn't love you!" Zorc cackles.

"I know, but I-"

My mind is spinning. I can't comprehend anything. The last I hear is some shouting and then, darkness consumes me.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AHHHH did you feel that awesomeness?! Bakura's POV was crazy wasn't it?! Okay, now I'm going to explain things so people won't get confused: **

**Zorc is NOT here. It's Bakura's 'darkness' inside of him trying to break free...aka Zorc, but Zorc, himself is gone. And 'Zorc' was taking control of Bakura and now Bakura has passed out. Now, just because Bakura is having feelings for Yami and all that shit doesn't mean they're hooking up right when Bakura wakes up okay? Bakura still has the darkness inside of him...he's just fighting against it, not with it. We have a ways to go before he defeats it and can be with Yami...next chappie is going to be lots of fun. I'm going to have to do this from Yami's POV, Kaiba's POV and possibly Ryou's POV...all of them will be different of course, some a bit repetitive, but you get why I'd have to do that...anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed and like I said, I'll try to get the next chappie up. I let y'all with quite a cliffie there didn't I? Hehe. **


	13. Chapter 13:Fooled

**I apologize for the late update. I haven't been in the mood to write lately, but I finally got this awesome chappie up! I'm out of school for now, so we'll be getting more updates! Yay! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Fooled**

[Ryou's POV]:

I can clearly see where I get my dueling skills from as I watch my yami and Kaiba's duel. My father taught me how to duel, but he always told me I was a natural, and it's clear as day to see why. Bakura is an incredible duelist. Is it any wonder that Kaiba is having such a difficult time countering his skills? Hell, even Yami, the 'King of Games' has a hard time when in the face of my yami.

For the past week and a half I've been back, I've watched Bakura and Yami's interaction with one another. Instead of that 'I hate your guts I want to slaughter you' type of vibe, I feel something stronger, something that will save Bakura from himself.

But does he want to be saved? When it comes to acting, Bakura is no match. This could all be one sick twisted game of his so he can lure Yami into giving him his heart. And we're falling right into the trap.

But when I look at my yami, I see something in him I have never seen before: happiness. There's no way he could be acting that out. He has to realize that Yami can save him, truly save him. Bakura's been through a lot, I should know. Having seen some of his memories when his defenses were down and waking up to nightmares that weren't my own, I know how hard Bakura's life has been and why he turned to the darkness for comfort. He believed in false hope to help him stop being miserable.

Something is wrong. I can sense it. I think Yami and Marik can too because both of their eyes are locked on Bakura. I can almost see the darkness radiating off of him. We may not share a mind link anymore due to the fact that the Millennium Items have been destroyed, but I can still feel how he's feeling.

"Make your move, Bakura!" Kaiba shouts.

"Hey guys, what's up with Diabound?" Tristan asks.

"It's evolving!" Yugi exclaims.

"This duel is in my hands now!" I hear my yami shout. His voice is different, there's a dark aura surrounding him. I glance over at Yami, his fists clench and unclench at his sides. We have to find a way to break Bakura free and fast.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"I think it's time that I combine some shadow creatures together, don't you?" Bakura cackles. "Let's go Diabound Kernel and Dark Necrofer!"

My eyes widened at the tone of Bakura's voice. It's the exact same tone he had when Zorc was possessing him. Zorc is destroyed so how could...

"No way! He's combining them!" Yugi exclaims.

My eyes widened when out of the giant light show of darkness there's a new monster. It looks much bigger than Bakura's Diabound Kernel. Instead of being white, this creature is jet black. There are metal bands around its arms much like Dark Necrofer has. Its wings have grown and the snake tail has formed into a cobra. It sways its tail back and forth hissing at Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Destroy that Ultimate Dragon!" Bakura shouts.

This monster has no desire to attack apparently. Bakura's and my eyes meet. Although he is smirking in his usual evil way, I can see the helpless beneath this mask he's wearing. _He's being controlled._

'What are you waiting for, I said attack you little bitch!" 'Bakura' shouts.

"Dark Diabound, attack Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon and do it now!" he screams.

"Kaiba will lose the duel!" Anzu exclaims.

Dark Diabound finally attacks. My eyes widened. This could be the end of the duel….

"Is that all you've got? I play 'Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba shouts.

I should have know Kaiba would have a back up plan.

"A pathetic move like that won't aid you in this battle, I'm afraid." Bakura laughs.

And he should have known Bakura would have one.

"What's gotten into Bakura?" Serenity asks. "He seems…"

"You're next Pharaoh." Bakura says.

I have to snap him out of this.

"Attack!"

"**_NO_**!" Bakura screams. Time stands still at Bakura's outburst. He's shaking terribly trying with all of his might to be in control of his body, of his life. "Diabound stop, please!" Bakura pleads.

My heart pounds as I watch on helplessly one of my friends struggle with something he's worshiped for years. Yes, my friend. I no longer see Bakura as my enemy. I'm not sure what his plans are yet. I'm not sure whether or not his friendship is true or if this is just a sick game. But to me, it is not.

I knew before I went into this that I would have to deal with such things. Zorc may be gone, but his presence still lingers within my former enemy. I have to help him break through. I have to save him. Yugi was right, Bakura is our friend. What kind of person would I be if I did not help someone I care for? We have known each other for millennia, yet we're just getting to know one another.

'Is this a game Bakura? Are you playing with me to get back at me for what you believe my family did to yours? If so, why drag the others in? It's between you and I. Or is there something you're not telling me? What's going on with you?' I think to myself.

"Bakura why are you attacking Yami?!" Yugi shouts.

Looking into his eyes, I can see, no, I can feel the struggles he's having within himself as he desperately fights off the darkness inside of him. He's failing...

"Because the bastard hates him." Joey snarls. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted this asshole!"

"Bakura snap out of it!" Mokuba and Serenity shout.

"What's going on with Bakura?" Joey asks. As a black aura surrounds him. It's too strong, he can't do this alone. He needs me.

"The darkness is consuming him." Marik says.

"We have to break him free!" Anzu exclaims.

"**Attack already**!" Kaiba shouts.

"**Destroy them all**!" Bakura exclaims.

"Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon attack!" Kaiba shouts.

"Dark Diabound attack!"

"Bakura snap out of it!" everyone continues to shout.

"Kaiba, stop the duel! I shout.

This can't go on. Maybe if they stop the duel the darkness inside Bakura can be controlled.

"I'm not stoppin-"

"Oh yes you will! Bakura's in danger!" Mokuba says.

'We're not stopping anything fools!"

"Release your control on Bakura!" I shout.

"How about 'no'?" Zorc laughs."he's mine! You might have destroyed me, but I'm still living inside Touzoku. As long as he hates you, I'll be the supreme being!"

"Then I'll just have to break him free, now won't I?" I say coming closer.

"No, please don't!" Bakura shouts desperately, begging for me not to step closer.

"Bakura?" I ask unsure if it's really him or if it's just one of Zorc's tricks.

"Stay away-"

_"You only listen to me, pest!"_ I hear Zorc hiss. He must be talking to Bakura through their 'link' Gods, I couldn't imagine having that foul creature in my head.

"Let him go!" I shout.

"Why should I? He doesn't love you!" Zorc cackles.

"I know, but I-"

I'm cut off as Bakura starts to fall to the ground. Without thinking, I sprint forward, catching him in my arms. He shakes violently, his eyes roll in the back of his head. Sweat is covering his body. He coughs blood bubbling from his lips and rolling down the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

"Bakura," I say trying to snap him out of the state he's in. Zorc's trying to push his way through and take complete control of him. I won't let that happen.

Bakura lets out an ear piercing shriek, thrashing about in my arms.

"Shouldn't we do somethin'?" Joey asks.

"Let Yami handle it." Yugi says.

"Bakura, you have to snap out of it." I say, my grip on his shoulders tightening. My knees are aching due to the fact I've been in this one position for what seems like forever, but I fear if I move Zorc might take that chance to take complete control over Bakura, and I can't allow that.

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Anzu asks.

"A hospital won't help Bakura." Marik snaps. "Bakura has to beat Zorc."

"But I thought that…"

'Well, you thought wrong."

I block them out, I have to. I have to concentrate. I have to find a way to break Bakura out of this state. I know I can't destroy the darkness within him, only Bakura can do that...but wait! What if Bakura doesn't want my help? Then am I just wasting my time? What if this is just an act? No, it can't be. I could feel him fighting Zorc off. It has to be real, but why?

He's hated me for millennia. Did spending time with the others and me open him up or…

"A-Atem?" Bakura croaks.

"Yes, Bakura it's me." I say softly.

He stares up at me, his eyes full of sorrow and pain. I feel my chest tightening when I look into his eyes. He reaches his shaking hand up touching my face. I bend my arm so I can touch said hand. His skin is so smooth.

His spasms start up again. I hold him against me running my fingers through his hair.

"Bakura, fight it." I say into his ear. "I know you can hear me. I know you're in there. Don't let Zorc win. You're stronger than him."

Bakura goes lifeless in my arms. I stand up moving him so he's bridal style in my arms.

"Let's get back to the Game Shop. We need to think of a way to help Bakura fight Zorc off." I say.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

We're all sitting in the living room of the Game Shop-save for Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba-the formers are upstairs and Kaiba, of course, is at home. Mokuba, much to Kaiba's displeasure is here as well.

The duel got out of hand. Everything was fine until Bakura summoned Dark Diabound. I knew what was going on the minute I saw his eyes after summoning that beast. Bakura tried his best to fight Zorc off, but it ended in him collapsing Yami's arms.

"What are we going to do?" Tristan asks.

"There's not much we can do," I say.

"What exactly happened?" Duke asks.

I sigh heavily, looking away from everyone. "Zorc was trying to take control of him." I say at last.

"What do ya mean?" Joey asks. "I mean I thought dat Yams destroyed Zorc."

"And he did," I say looking at him. "But Bakura still has Zorc within him."

"I'm lost." Joey says.

"I'm not surprised," I mutter under my breath. "It's a simple concept if you think about it: Bakura wanted to be all powerful and what better way to do that than by joining forces with the Dark God himself?" I say.

"It makes sense," Duke muses. "Though, it doesn't explain why he seems to be having fits."

"He was trying to fight Zorc off." Yugi says. "He doesn't want to be controlled anymore."

"I figured that," Duke says rolling his eyes. "What I meant was why."

"Isn't it obvious?" Serenity whispers looking down at her hands resting on her bare thighs. "he's in love."

"He's always been in love with Yami." I say. "Even when he was with me."

"I still don't understand how you can hate someone so badly you want to kill them, but be in love with them at the same time." Joey says.

"I think it would be clear to you guys if you knew of Bakura's past." Ryou says softly.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_"I'm very disappointed in you, Touzoku." Zorc sneers waking around me._

_We're in my 'soul' room. My unconscious mind. My body is dead to the world. All I feel is Atem's fingertips and his soft words begging me to wake up._

_"How could you do such a thing?! You knew I was going to help you, idiot! Why did you stop me? Why did you fight me off?" he shouts._

_Why had I? The whole plan was for me to break Atem by getting close to him and crushing him when he fell for me. Why then, during that duel, did I have a need to protect him? Why did I forget about my bond with Zorc? Why did I fight against the darkness instead of with it?_

_"I'm talking to you!" Zorc' booms stopping in front of me._

_I look into his red eyes._

_"I-"_

_What am I supposed to say? I dont' even know why I did it. Something just snapped within me. Did my time with the Pharaoh change my views on him? No, that can't be…_

_"I'm going to lock you in here for a while until you can stop thinking with your cock." Zorc sneers. "You obviously want him so badly that you forgot what he did to you!"_

_"I didn't forget, Zorc!" I shout._

_"Then why did you stop me from destroying him? He's vulnerable! You don't have to be afraid of him, Touzoku. I'll protect you. He has no power!" Zorc shouts._

_"I don't know, okay?!" I exclaim._

_"Yes you do, you're just too pussy to admit it! You want him!"_

_"No I dont' Zorc! I just want to destroy him!" I yell. "And I was doing that until you showed up and tried to destroy him out right!"_

_Zorc's eyes widen the narrow. He's taken aback. "What do you mean?"_

_It's my turn to sneer. It's rare to see the Dark God with his defenses down. His sinister ways always give him the upper hand. Now, this time, I'm the one in control of things._

_"We're trying to destroy him the wrong way." I say moving so I'm leaning against a wall._

_"Explain."_

_"It's simple really, Zorc. The Pharaoh is too powerful for us to take down on head-on, but I found his weakness: his friends." I say._

_Zorc's smirk nearly slices his face. "I like where this is going." he says._

_"At first, I thought that I could destroy him through his friends, but then I decided it would be best if I destroy him through me." I say looking at him. "But then you had to ruin it for me! We were getting close, Zorc! He was falling in love with me! Why did you have to ruin it?!"_

_"Look, Touzoku, there's still a way to continue with your plan, but you seriously should have told me your plan. It would have saved you the trouble." Zorc says._

_"I think not." I spit. "After all, you always seem to have such pathetic ideas."_

_"You're lucky I love you, you know that?" Zorc leers leaning down stroking my cheek with his claw._

_I swat his hand away. "What did I tell you about touching me?!" I snarl._

_"Why wouldn't you want me to touch you? I'm the only one that cares about you." Zorc says standing up straight._

_"Umm how about I'm not into beastiality?" I snap._

_Zorc throws his head back, his maniacal cackle fills the inner chambers of my mind bouncing off the walls. He finally calms. "You know I can have any form I choose. Would you like me to become the Pharaoh? I know how much you want to fuck him. Oh wait, I'm sorry, you're wanting to 'make love' with him." Zorc laughs._

_"I have no desire to make love with anyone." I spit._

_"So you don't have a problem with me using the Pharaoh's body to fuck you?" Zorc asks licking his lips._

_"No." I say._

_"Oh joy!" Zorc cries clapping his hands together. "We should get started. It's been ages since I felt your nice hot tight-"_

_"I don't mean 'no' as in I'm okay with it, I'm saying no as in, no you can't take control of him." I say._

_"And why not?!" Zorc shouts._

_"I don't like you!" I hiss. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll continue my quest on destroying my enemy."_

_Zorc lets me by. I walk to the door leading out of this room. I need to wake up so I can wake up and continue with my plans. Everything was going perfectly until Zorc showed up. Well, it's only a minor setback, nothing I can't fix. My hand turns the knob, I pull the door open I can almost see the light of the 'real' world._

_"You'll fail." Zorc says._

_I don't bother to turn around._

_"What do you mean?" I ask._

_"You can't destroy him as long as you're in love with him, so I suggest you snap out of that stupidity." he sneers and with that he disappears and I open my eyes._

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I sit beside Bakura's unconscious form on the bed. His breaths are uneven and ragged. I hate how things have gotten so out of control. He was trying to protect me from himself. It's just as I said once before. There are two sides to Bakura: the scared little boy and the sadistic man.

I have only know one side of him, but I believe the other side is coming out now. It's trying to break free of its bindings. Bakura and Zorc probably locked that part of Bakura deep down in the back of his mind because they figured it was weakness.

Now that side is coming out. Bakura's changed a lot, but not enough. He needs help to get rid of his darker side and become who he was always met to, but as long as he worships the ground Zorc walks on, then it will be impossible for me to bring that side of him out.

I know Bakura is capable of emotions. He's shown that to be in many occasions. Even while under near complete control of Zorc while we were fighting in my memories, he showed them.

It's obvious that he cares about me to some extent because of his actions today, but will I ever see that side of him again? When he wakes up will I see him in a new light or will he be completely controlled by Zorc?

He moans and I run my fingers through his hair to calm him. Being near him, I feel something I've never felt before. I wonder if Bakura feels it too? It's frustrating when he's always on my mind. I understand that I have to save him, but when I saved everyone else, they never were in my thoughts, in my dreams. What's going on with me?

Bakura's eyes flutter open, my hand stills in his hair. His eyes are unfocused as he stares up at me.

"Bakura?" I say.

He blinks a few times.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"You have pretty eyes." he says.

I'm taken aback by this remark. He seems like he's in a daze.

"Umm...thanks." I say, blushing.

Bakura laughs, reaching up to touch my face. Does he know it's me he's touching?

"I'm hungry." he says.

A smile breaks across my face as the tension between us dims down.

XXXXXXXX

[A few weeks later…]:

[Seto's POV]:

About two weeks have passed since Bakura had one of his 'episodes' and our duel had to be canceled. Of course something like that would happen. I'm beyond pissed that I couldn't continue that duel. Will we ever finish a duel?!

Mokuba said I probably would have lost because of Bakura's new creature. Ha, I dont' think so! Though, his creature was a formidable opponent. It's abilities sure came in handy. He should use it against Yami sometimes if he can stop that foolishness that he was going through during our duel.

I haven't seen him since that day and I don't want to. Mokuba goes over there a lot, he thinks he can help Yami save the thief. The only person who can truly 'save' him is himself, but Bakura being in love with Yami will help tremendously that is if he accepts that he's in love.

Of course, that's easier said than done. Mokuba constantly harps on me that I need to tell Joey how I feel. Whatever. I don't feel the need to tell that mutt that I love him because I don't. I'm not in denial, I have more important things to do than fall in love with an idiot.

They need to focus on Bakura and Yami, not the mutt and I.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"**_What_**?!" the Pharaoh exclaims.

"A date," I repeat. "I want to take you on a date."

"But why would you want to take me on a date?" he asks.

"Maybe because you're hot and I want to date you?" I snort.

He blushes ten shades of red looking away, he tries to hide his embarrassment.

"but I thought you...hated me." he whispers.

"Well, wasn't part of that deal for the loser to take their crush out?" I ask.

The Pharaoh looks at me. "Bakura, you know that that duel was never concluded."

"And who do you think would have won, Atem?" I ask leaning against the back of the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

"Well, I know you do since you can't get that day you saw me naked out of your mind." I smirk.

He blushes.

"Plus, I want to get some payback." I say.

His eyes widened.

I laugh. "Not now, silly." I say tapping him on his nose. "Later."

"I don't know…" he says.

"Think about it, okay?" I say standing up before he has time to protest, I head up the stairs.

'So how are things going?' Zorc asks me as I fall onto the bed on my back.

'I'm taking the Pharaoh out if all goes well.' I say.

'Excellent,' Zorc says. 'You gonna fuck him?'

'Not yet.' I say.

'Well, when you do, let me know.' he says.

'How about no, sick fuck!'I snarl.

Zorc just laughs.

I stare at the ceiling in silence. The room is dark save for the bit of moonlight flashing through the off-white curtains. Everything's going according to plan. I woke up to my weakness and have been that way ever since. The Pharaoh and his posse are none the wiser. I think they actually believe I'm their friend and care about them. Please, I'm only getting close to them so I can destroy them.

_It's all just an act._

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura has returned to 'normal' after the incident two weeks ago. I'm keeping an eye on him, but he seems to be doing fine. We're sitting on the couch, everyone else had gone to bed.

"It's fun spending time with you," I say.

Bakura grabs the remote from beside of him and turns the TV off. He turns so he's facing me.

"Really?" he asks.

I nod.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asks looking into my eyes.

Did he just ask me what I think he asked me? No, I must have heard him wrong…

"**_What_**?!" I exclaim.

"A date," he says. "I want to take you on a date."

"But why would you want to take me on a date?" I ask.

"Maybe because you're hot and I want to date you?" Bakura snorts.

Bakura thinks I'm hot? I blush, turning my head so he can't see my face.

"but I thought you...hated me." I whisper.

I know he does. He has to be messing with me….

"Well, wasn't part of that deal for the loser to take their crush out?" he asks.

I look back at my him. "Bakura, you know that that duel was never concluded." I point out.

"And who do you think would have won, Atem?" he asks leaning back against the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"Well, I know you do since you can't get that day you saw me naked out of your mind." he smirks.

I blush. He just had to bring _that_ up.

"Plus, I want to get some payback." he says.

My eyes widened. Does he really mean that? He wants to have sex with me? For some reason, I'm excited about this. Maybe it's because I hardly had the time for sex during my time as Pharaoh, or maybe there's something more.

No, I can't let something like that happen between us. He may have changed a bit, but he's not completely out of the woods. Until he is, I can't.

His laughter breaks me out of my thoughts. . "Not now, silly." he says tapping me on the nose. "Later."

"I don't know…" I say.

"Think about it, okay?" he says standing up and heading up the stairs.

What am I supposed to do? If I go on this date with him who's to say I won't start feeling weird things. I'm supposed to save him. I can't let something like this get in my way.

_"I know he doesn't, but I-"_

I never finished my sentence. If Bakura hadn't have passed out at the exact moment, what would have I said to him.

'You already know the answer to that.' my inner voice says. It kind of sounds like Yugi. Strange, we no longer have our mind link.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I ask.

The voice snorts. 'What do you think it means? You've known it all along. It's the reason you've saved him. It's the reason you can't get him out of your mind...'

'Wasn't that just because I saw him naked that day?' I argue hoping against hope it's not what I know it is.

'Partially, but as you can tell it's gotten worse.' the voice says.

I sigh heavily.

'Just admit it,' it says.

'Admit what?!' I snap irriated that this voice won't leave me to think in peace.

'That you're in love with him.'

No. It can't be. I can't be in love with him! I don't have time to fall in love with Bakura! All I wanted to do was save him!

'And how do you think you'll be able to do that? Date him, let him know how you feel. Show him. You're the only one that can save him.'

'He hates me.' I say.

'He does,' the voice says. 'but perhaps you can change that. He's already started opening up to you.'

'That's true,' I concur. 'Alright, I'll go on this date with him.'

**XXXXXXX**

**So which one of y'all thought everything was going to be fine and that Bakura was falling in love with Yami and all that? Umm no. He IS falling in love with him..well, he already IS so he's slowly realizing it, but he doesn't want to, so he's using his 'master plan of seduction' to make Yami fall for him first. Let's just see how well things go. Their date will be lots of fun. I have no idea when I'll update next, I have lots and lots of house cleaning and whatnot to do. But I will try to update ASAP. Review lovelies! **


	14. Chapter 14: Envision

**Alright, I got some announcements. 1) I have decided I'm not doing Heartshipping in this story. I just can't do it. There's just no way it'll fit in this story. I"ll be doing Librashipping instead. 2) This chapter WAS going to be Yami and Bakura's date but it ended up being something entirely different. Yami's POV, Bakura's POV, and Marik's POV are ALL not in this chapter. Yeah I know right! It wasn't even my plan and then this crazy idea popped in my mind and poof this is the chapter I came up with. Fear not, they will return NEXT chapter and the date shall as well. **

**Also, I have decided I'm going to do a Puppyshipping lemon. And I'm guessing we want a Librashipping one too since that's the plan for the pairing I'm choosing right? Alright? Sound good? Enjoy! :D **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Envision**

[Anzu's POV]:

I sit at the antique wooden desk that my father had made me for my ninth birthday. The desk is setting sideways. To my left is the door that leads to and from my room. My walk-in closet is a few feet down from that. Directly in front of me is my bed and above that is the window where I can see the full moon shining brightly. I chew on the end of my eraser, taking notes as I read the paragraph in my textbook. I'm reading on the Revolutionary War in America. I figured that if I'm going to be going to America next fall, I best start learning some of their history, right?

I don't want to do homework right now, but I don't have a choice. I have to keep my grades up and I've never been one to just see something once and then get an 'A' on assignments. A lot of times I'm forced reading my textbooks and working hours into the night. It's Friday night, my friends, no doubt are out having a good time as they had talked about it earlier this week, joking with me about being a bookworm. Ryou, of course, got the same treatment. He's always been one to keep up with his studies too.

Yugi, is a different story entirely. He loathes. Since Yami announced that he was the 'Duel Monster's Champion of the World' he was the one that got paid by Kaiba, must to Kaiba's displeasure, of course. It wasn't really the money that pissed him off though, that much should be obvious. So, I know Yugi and Yami have money, but I don't want Yugi to depend on anyone and I know he doesn't either. Yami cares about school, but he doesn't seem to be into it like I am. I guess it's because he has no need for it, as he will be leaving after this mess with Bakura is over.

_Bakura._

A few weeks ago, Ryou told us about Bakura's past. Well, what he knew at least. I was shocked to say the least. Marik added his input as well and it made a lot of sense why he is so protective over the thief. Who wouldn't be after hearing that story. It took all my willpower not to run up the stairs and hug him. I knew he wouldn't like that though. Bakura hates anything of the sort. Probably because he didn't get any for so long.

Bakura has really opened up to our group. I'm still iffy around him honestly, but maybe that's just because it's so hard for me to see him in this new light. But despite that, he's a lot of fun to be around. He and Yami are constantly challenging each other. I think it's nice that the 'King of Games' can't win at everything. It just shows that no one is perfect, despite how much I wished them to be.

Yes, I'll admit, I had a crush on Yami. Who wouldn't? He's gorgeous, strong, confident, sweet, gentle. Everything that any woman would crave. But, Yami has no interest in me other than a friend and I respect that. I knew that from the start. At first, I thought maybe he liked Yugi and couldn't date him because they shared a body. After all, he nearly lost it when he had became possessed by the 'Seal of Orichalcos'. Of course, I know better now.

It's Bakura he's in love with. Watching them interact, you can tell they really care about each other. Whether Bakura's actions are an act or not, I have not concluded as I am not an expert on the man.

I will, however, conclude that he has changed. Or maybe that's just me? Maybe I'm seeing him in a new light. After finding out about what happened in his past, when I look at Bakura I can't help but grimace. It's like I can feel how sad he is. It makes a lot of sense now why he did the things he did, but still it was no excuse.

According to Marik, Bakura is seven years older than Yami which means that the former Pharaoh would have been a baby when Bakura's village was destroyed. There is no way in hell that is Yami's fault! How dare Bakura blame Yami! Bakura has to know that Yami didn't do it though. Marik and Ryou didn't go further than to tell us what had happened to Bakura. Marik told us about how close he got with the ex tomb robber, but that's about it. Ryou never gave us insight on his relationship with him, but that's to be expected. The soft-spoken Hikari was never one to open up to anyone. Hopefully, that will change.

"Anzu?" my mother calls through the door giving it a knock. The door clicks open and she pops her head in. "Are you ready to eat sweetheart?"

"I'll be down in a second mom." I reply.

"Be sure that you do. I made a meatloaf tonight and I don't want you eating it cold like you did that one night." she chatises.

I sigh. "You just had to bring that up." I mumble.

"Just be down in five minutes." she says and with that she closes the door.

I'm lucky to have such caring parents. They own a furniture company. My father makes the furniture and my mother does the sells. They're a great team. I jot down a few notes in my notebook flipping the page, I place my pencil in the crease and stand up. My legs ache from having sat so long in one position. When I study, I don't move until all of it is done. Sometimes though, like now, I have to break and eat.

Joey is the exact opposite of me. I chuckle to myself remembering the time that I had to tutor my overzealous friend in Algebra. He wouldn't sit still to save his life! It took a duel for him to finally settle down and focus. I, of course, lost, but it was fun regardless. I walk down the stairs into the kitchen where my parents are already putting the food on their plates.

"Anzu, it's nice of you to join us tonight. I thought you might want to eat 'the', 'and', 'is' tonight since you love them so much." my father says in a teasing manner.

I can't help but laugh sitting down so I'm to the left of him.

"Nah, mom said she made meatloaf and my stomach wanted to eat that instead of words." I joke back.

"I should hope you want my cooking and not some poisoned paper." my mother says souping up a forkful of mashed potatoes. "I don't want to take you to the hospital again."

"Mother, I was five!" I exclaim a blush painting my cheeks.

"How are your friends?" Father asks delivering me from this insanity.

"Really great," I chirp brightly. I pick of my glass of water.

"Really now?" Father asks.

I nod as I drink the clear tasteless liquid. I set the glass down wiping my lips with my napkin.

"Yes. Ryou's already got five acceptance letters to colleges around the world." I say.

"That's wonderful!" Mother beams. She's always been fond of the white-haired boy. "Does he know where he wants to go?"

"I don't think so." I say.

"Well he has options no doubt." Father says. "And what about that cousin of his?"

I told my parents about Bakura and Yami. Well, what Mr. Mouto told the school anyways. My parents are even worse than Kaiba when it comes to magic. So there'd be no point in telling them that Yami is actually an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and Bakura is an ancient tomb robber who are literally mortal enemies who are madly in love with one another. I smile to myself at the irony of it all.

"Anzu, are you thinking about Yami again?" Mother asks.

I swallow too soon and my food gets clogged in my throat. I cough, gasping for air. I take a large swallow of water. I wipe my tear filled eyes with my napkin. I clear my throat, composing myself.

"Mother, we've already been through this. Yami is gay." I say.

"A good looking man like that should settle down with a nice young lady not play with boys." she says.

"Kae, that's enough." Father chatises my mother.

"He's doing alright I guess." I reply shifting in my seat a bit.

"He sure is a looker." Mother says. "Why don't you-"

"He's gay too."

"Are all of your friends gay, Anzu?" she asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure honestly."

"He seems very sad though." Mother muses.

One thing I cannot hide from my mother is her uncanny ability to detect such things about people. It takes me an act of congress to hide anything from her.

"Yami's been helping him." I say.

"That's good." Father says. "Are they dating?"

I shake my head. "They're just friends."

My mother opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by my cellphone ringing. I answer it, excusing myself from the table.

I head towards the living room at the base of the stairs before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

_"Anzu you have got to get over here!" someone shouts at me._

"Who is this?" I ask holding the phone out so I won't get blasted.

_'It's Mokuba!" the caller replies._

"Oh! Hey Mokuba, didn't recognize your voice! Why do you want me to come over? It's nearly eight." I say putting the phone to my ear again."And I have a lot of homework-"

_"Joey and Seto kissed!" he all but squeals._

"No way! Get out of here!" I exclaim. "_When_?!"

_"Just a few moments ago!" he giggles._

Well, it's about time those two kissed!

".Are you at the Game Shop or your house?" I ask.

_"Neither! At the arcade!" he replies excitedly._

"I'll be over in a minute." I say hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

"T, ya ain't ever gonna beat me!" I shout.

We're all at the arcade save Anzu. Tristan and I are playing a racing game. He definitely can't beat me.

"Wheeler, your overconfidence has caused you to lose." T smirks.

"Wh-"

My eyes widened when I see the score. How the hell did he?

"What the hell just happened?!" I exclaim standing up.

"You got your ass whooped, what else?" Kaiba sneers walking up to me. Mokuba not far from his trail.

"I was winning!" I shout.

"Winning is not in your vocabulary. Unless you mean you'll be winning my broom tonight after you lose another bet." my crush smirks.

"I'm not gonna be your maid again, Kaiba!" I snap. "Now, of you'd be so kind to get out of my way then-"

Kaiba grabs my arm. "What's the rush? Gonna find another game to lose at?" he jeers.

Anger bubbles inside of me ready to explode. I just don't understand why someone so hot as Kaiba has to be such a dick!

"I know I'm not that great at games, but at least I try and I have fun. Unlike you!" I shout pointing my finger at him.

Kaiba backs away a bit so I'm barely touching him, letting go of my wrist in the process.

"I don't have time for fun." he spits.

"Seto, stop being mean to Joey!" Mokuba chatises.

"It's the only way he can get into his pants." I hear Marik say.

We turn to see the Egyptian walking up to us.

"So, is this a threesome race? I'll say I never expected this type of behaviour from the three of you. Then again, it's always the ones that are the least likely to be a certain way that are." Marik says leaning against the wall.

"Kaiba and Joey were fighting like usual." Tristan mutters. "What else?"

Marik looks us up and down. "Kaiba, you are so turned on it's not even funny. You're seriously going to explode one day if you don't jack off or some shit. And Joey, I think it'd be best if you got fucked a few times to keep your ass in line."

Silence fills the air then Tristan and Mokuba explode with later. My face heats up in embarrassment and Kaiba stands stiffly, hands clenched at his sides.

"Oh man!" Tristan exclaims through fits of laughter. "That would get Joey to stop running his mouth!"

"Shaddup, T!" I shout.

"The two of you could be so much happier if you'd just kissed." Mokuba giggles. 'It's so obvious that you-"

"Fine!" Kaiba shouts. "I'm sick and tired of everyone saying Wheeler and I like each other! I'll prove you all wrong!"

Before I have time to protest, I'm slammed against the wall. Marik moves out of the way and I let out a yelp of surprise. Kaiba stares into my eyes for a brief moment before pressing his lips to mine.

My mind is spinning and my vision blurs. I close my eyes, moaning. Kaiba licks my lips. I gasp and he takes this opportunity to explore the insides of my mouth. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. He presses up against me. I gasp from the contact. I vaguely hear cat calls, wolf whistles, squeals, and giggles as I'm enveloped by this addicting taste of someone that's bullied me for years.

Kaiba pulls away. His eyes are much different than they usually are. Instead of that cold-hearted, I don't give a shit look. He has the look of passion, lust and something else I can't put my finger on.

Kaiba moves away from me.

"Enjoy yourself there?" Bakura smirks.

"I sure did," Kaiba says. "You'll be enjoying Yami here soon too."

"Oh without a doubt."

XXXXXXX

[Mokuba's POV]:

It took me forever to convince Seto to come to the arcade with me, but I knew he would eventually especially after he found out that Joey was going to be there. My plan went perfectly! I knew Joey and Seto would argue. Then Marik came over and, being the blunt person he is, told Joey and Seto what's what and to prove us all wrong, Seto kissed Joey.

I called Anzu to tell her the good news. She should be here soon! I'm just so happy for my brother and Joey. I don't know if they'll be in a relationship right now, but they had their first kiss and that's something! I just have to get Yami and Bakura together now.

'One down, one to go.' I think to myself. 'Mokuba's ultimate plan is a success!'

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I didn't want to, but my body and my constant need of a challenge brought me to this state: kissing Joey Wheeler. I have never kissed anyone before. I have more important things than to satisfy my trivial desires. Unfortunately, this kiss of ours is causing very annoying things to me that get more and more painful the longer we kiss.

I should stop this, but for some reason, I can't. My pants constrict me tightly. I press up against the boy. I shiver in pleasure from the contact choking back a moan. He gasps.

I pull away, turning around.

"Enjoy yourself there?" Bakura smirks.

"I sure did," I say. "You'll be enjoying Yami here soon too."

"Oh without a doubt."

I haven't seen Bakura in about two weeks and I can already see the signs that he's changing. That's good. He needs to get better so Yami can leave and I can be the 'King of Games' again. Mokuba and the rest of the geek patrol come over.

"I heard the good news." Anzu beams. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"For what?" I ask. "We just kissed. It didn't mean anything."

I wished I hadn't have looked at Wheeler because the look in his eye is breaking my heart. I walk away. I know no one is following me and that's a good thing because I need time to think about this. Suddenly, I feel feminine fingers wrapping around my wrist, forcing me to stop.

"You have some nerve!" Anzu hisses once I turn around.

I stare down at her. Her blue eyes are blazing with wild flames. I scowl, jerking away from the girl.

"What's it to you?" I snap.

"What's it to me?!" she exclaims. "How about the fact that Joey's one of my best friends and you just go and kiss him and it doesn't mean anything to you?!"

"I was merely proving a point." I say. "There are no feelings involved and there never will be."

"Maybe not for you, but there is for Joey!" she shouts.

My eyes widen at her outburst.

"That's right, Kaiba. Joey _likes_ you! Why, I will never know, but he does! He thinks you hate him, but when you kissed him you proved that you didn't hate him. You gave him hope that the two of you would have a chance, but instead you broke his heart!" she exclaims.

That was never my intention. I didn't want to upset him. I didn't think he'd take that kiss seriously though. It was just a kiss..no, that was so much more. But how? I don't have time for this foolishness!

"Mokuba was right, you are miserable." she mutters.

"Stay out of my business, Mazaki." I spit.

"When you hurt one of my friends, it is my business." she hisses. "Now, are you going to apologize to Joey or are you going to walk away with your tail between your legs?"

"I think this is something that the mutt and I need to discuss without you and the rest of your geek squad members, don't you?" I sneer.

Anzu glares at me. I'm unphased. She cannot endure my wrath.

I turn after a moment. "Tell Wheeler to come over tomorrow." I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

After the incident with Kaiba, we all head back home. Well, I head back to the Game Shop. Everyone else heads. home. I'm sitting on the couch watching TV. Anzu offered to comfort me, but I didn't want it. I'm wrapped in a blanket popcorn at my side. I watch a sad movie. It's funny how when we're sad we watch sad things. I guess it's to remind ourselves that we're not the only ones to feel such pain.

How stupid was I to believe that kiss was real? I mean he did say he was going to prove all the taunting wrong. But then, why did it feel real? Why not just a peck on the lips? Why did it feel like an eternity that we were tasting each other? I reach my hand up, touching my lower lip with my fingers. I can still feel the softness of those gorgeous lips.

I sigh heavily grabbing a few tissues and blowing my nose. I don't know why dis hurts so badly. I wished I could call Serenity, but it's late. I hate dat we live in different countries. She said she's trying to move back to Domino, but it's hard when mom hates me and Serenity's only fifteen. Still, I'm glad she did get to see me over the summer. Much to Mom's dismay.

"Joey?" I hear Yugi ask from the bottom of the stairs. I turn my head, looking over the back of the couch at my small friend. He walks to the couch, taking a seat beside of me, moving the tissue box and popcorn bowl off the couch. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I don't answer. I don't know how to. I don't look at him, afraid if I do, I'll break down like the fool I am.

"Joey, it's going to be okay." Yugi says.

I make the mistake of turning to my friend and I all but burst into a fit of tears clinging onto the HIkari for dear life. He rubs my back, telling me everything will be okay, how though? I was just fine until that bastard kissed me! Why did he he have to do dat?! I hate him!

'Don't be a fool, you love him.' my inner voice says.

'No, I hate him!' I yell.

'He does those things to get a rise out of you. Do you honestly believe that you'd have fallen for him so hard if he wasn't the way he is?' it asks.

By gods! it's right...well, I guess I should say _I'm_ right since it's a part of me. I never thought about dat before. Kaiba and I have always been at each other's throats since the day we met. He constantly teases me, which riles me up and we end up fighting. He constantly mocks me and I constantly try to outdo him in everything just to prove to him I'm better than him even though I know I'm not. I never do that with anyone else. I mean sure, when I'm faced with a challenge, I take it head on and I fight off bullies, but Kaiba, it's just different with him.

I pull away from Yugi, wiping my eyes.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Yugi asks handing me a tissue.

I blow my nose. "I-I think so." I manage weakly.

"I think it's time for you to tell Kaiba how you feel, don't you?" my best friend asks.

"Yeah," I agree.

XXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

It's about three o'clock in the morning and sleep has not welcomed me yet. It's nothing new, having insomnia without a doubt is a pain in the ass, but it's not a sleep disorder that's keeping me up tonight. It's Wheeler.

No matter how hard I try, I cannot get the look he gave me out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes, I see those sad honey brown eyes staring at me tears coating them slightly begging to spill over. I don't even know if he noticed, he never shows his weakness to me.

I never met to hurt him. I just wanted to prove a point. I was tired of the constant bitching about how Wheeler and I are in love. I'm not in love with anyone and they need to realize that! Mokuba is constantly on my ass about how i need to confess and I'll be happier and blah, blah, blah. All I care about is his happiness. I have other things to do besides get into a relationship.

Besides, what makes them think a relationship between the mutt and I would work anyways? We're two different people. He doesn't know how to keep that mouth of his shut.

'And that's exactly why you like him.' my inner voice says.

'Just shut up.' I snap.

'I'm disappointed in you, Seto.' it continues as if I never breathed a word.

'I don't care. I don't love him, why should it matter if I kissed him? I was only trying to get them off my ass!' I yell.

'If that's the case then why did it take you so long to pull away?' it smirks.

I scowl. My inner voice just had to bring _that_ up. Why did I kiss him so long? Was it because I had never kissed someone and the feeling felt to amazing to stop or was there something more?

'Both.' it says.

'Why are you still bothering me?' I snap.

'I'm trying to knock some sense into you. You constantly go on and on about how you have to be perfect and you don't! Let Joey love you! Cry some! Hell, do what Marik said and jack off once and a while!'

'I am not doing that!' I hiss.

'Why?' it asks.

'I have more important things to do than _that_!' I snarl.

'Apparently not because you sure were rubbing up against your lover quite a bit during that kiss of yours.' the voice says triumphantly.

'He's not my lover!'

'He might as well be, but I suggest you do something about that raging hard-on you have.' it says.

'Why don't _you_ do something about it then?!' I hiss.

'I do.' the voice snaps. 'It's your turn to do something about it! How the hell can you pleasure someone else if you can't pleasure yourself?'

'I don't plan on doing anything like _that_.' I sneer.

'Keep telling yourself that. One kiss from Joey and your hormones were screaming in protest.' it says. 'Now, stop acting stupid and just do it! You and Joey will be fucking tomorrow.'

'We will not!' I exclaim in an angry hiss.

'The two of you will argue, then because you're a horny teenager, you'll kiss him and because you're not in control of your hormones yet, you'll fuck him and then you'll hurt him because you won't do it right.' it says.

'I'm plenty in control of my hormones!' I growl. 'I'm eighteen years old and I have never once done any of the shit you want me to do right now!'

'Exactly!' it exclaims. 'You have all this pent up emotion that's begging to be released. If you don't do this, you're going to hurt Joey. Do you want to do that?'

'No.' I sigh.

The inner voice is finally quiet. I hate when that stupid thing is right. I don't want to hurt Wheeler, I never wanted to hurt him. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. How can I make it go away? How can I forget this kiss?

No, I can't. No matter how hard I try, I'll forever remember it. It was, after all, my first kiss. I still remember how soft his lips were and the feel of his wonderful body pressed up against mine. My cock twitches in my pants. I growl. This is no time for such weakness!

But if I don't do this, what will happen to Joey? Who's to say I won't lose control and kiss him? And, like my inner voice mentioned earlier, as inexperienced as I am, I could give into this weakness and hurt him. I can't allow that to happen.

Still, it just seems wrong to do this. I hear about it all the time, especially in meetings. They're constantly talking about how they screw their wives into oblivion after treating her to some fancy dine. It makes me sick. Especially since I don't like women. I never paid much attention to things of this nature, but I have always find men more attractive than women. I'm not sure why. Maybe there's a deeper meaning behind it all. Who cares.

I close my eyes, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I let my hand travel down the length of my body slowly. My heart's beating a mile a minute. Everything in me is telling me not to do this, yet begging me to at the same time. My fingers touch the hem of my pajama pants, curling tightly around the fabric until my knuckles turn white.

'Just get it over with.' I tell myself.

I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter when I feel my hand move down inside my pants and wrap around my erection. I hiss as my cold hand makes contact with my overly heated flesh. It sits there, my fingers stretching and clasping around the shaft, squeezing it. I jump when I feel smalls jolts of electricity shooting through me, but they're not painful. It actually feels good. _Really good._

I tighten my hold, moving my hand up and down slowly. I gasp as jolts of pleasure are sent up my spine causing my hips to jerk into my touch. I don't think I can squeeze my eyes any tighter this point. My stomach tightens each passing second. I bit my lip hard to suppress the moans choking me. It's not that I'm afraid Mokuba will hear me, we're at the opposite ends of the house, it's a matter of not wanting to show my weakness.

My lip is throbbing, my teeth on the verge of breaking the skin at the pressure I'm putting on it. My shirt is soaked with sweat. My body continues to jolt every time my hand moves up and down my cock. Clear liquid seeps from the tip and I collect it with my fingers making my movements more fluid. This is beyond anything I have ever felt before. Everything in me is begging me to stop, for me not to show weakness, but it feels too good to stop.

I remove my hand, throwing my shirt off. It is way too hot in here. I slide my pants down my hips, slapping my fingers around myself again. I choke back a moan, I can taste the blood in my mouth now. The coil in my stomach tightens, ready to spring at any given moment. I

rub the tip with my thumb sending even more jolts of pleasure throughout me.

A sharp jolt of pleasure nearly knocks the breath out of me.

"Fuck!" I exclaim under my breath.

The coil in my stomach springs and I'm sent over this edge in bliss.

"Joey!" I nearly scream the name of the mutt.

I collapse back onto the bed, panting heavily. My stomach is covered in my cum. All at once, I feel disgusted with myself, but dammit, it was worth it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ha, did anyone see that shit coming! I bet y'all were all like: 'Yay it's time for Bakura and Yami's date' and then I did THIS haha! Hilarious! :D. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! **


	15. Chapter 15:Leverage

**I lied. Enjoy! :D. **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Leverage**

[Yugi's POV]:

Things have gotten quite hectic around here. As if my life needed anymore of this craziness! Bakura and Yami have gotten fairly close. I think it's good for Yami to be around someone that challenges him in the level that Bakura does. Ra knows he needs it.

I think Yami is hiding something again. He's been unusually quiet as of late. It's worrying me. I hope he's okay. I know it has something to do with Bakura. I hope they will accept their love for one another because quite frankly I'm sick of all this sexual tension, it's suffocating!

And it's not just Yami and Bakura, but Kaiba and Joey as well. We were at the arcade last night when the CEO kissed my best friend. I had been playing some games with Yami and Bakura for a while then Yami decided we should see if Tristan and Joey wanted to get something to eat. That's when I saw them kissing! I was in the shock of my life. I think Mokuba nearly died of excitement. I don't blame the boy, it was pretty exciting. I only wished Serenity was here when Joey got his heart broken.

The blonde stayed the night at my house, both of us sleeping on the couch together. I suggested that he needed to tell Kaiba how he felt. And he does. I know they love each other, you can see it in their eyes that they do, but I think they're too scared to admit it to each other.

Kaiba and Joey have always been at each other's throats since they met. They challenge each other in a way that only they understand. It's like Yami and Bakura, they hate each other but they love each other too. Kinda funny how the best kind of love is formed from hate. Then again, they do say there's a line between the two.

Joey's always tried to prove himself to the CEO. Kaiba has never given him the time of day. It's sad really, but in actuality he's paid more attention to my best friend than anyone else. I think Kaiba likes the side of Joey that's fueled with anger. It makes sense as everyone fears his wrath-except Joey.

I sigh, leaning back against the couch. Joey's sound asleep mouth hanging open in a loud snore. He's nearly falling off the couch. I'd wake him up, but he's dead to the world.

"It's amazing how he can sleep like that." Yami says causing me to jump.

He laughs taking a seat in the recliner. "Did I give you a scare?"

I laugh. "Just a bit."

"I see you slept down here." he says. "Is Joey alright?"

"I think so." I reply looking at my friend before turning back to my yami. "He cried a lot last night. I suggested he tell Kaiba how he feels."

"I think that'd be for the best." he says looking at Joey.

"Do you think Kaiba was lying when he said the kiss didn't mean anything to him?" I whisper. "I mean I know they like each other but…"

"I think it'd be best if Joey and Kaiba talk. Only they know the truth." Yami says.

I nod. We sit in silence for a moment.

"You want to tell me something." I say.

"I don't have a clue what you're referring to." he says.

"It's about Bakura. What's going on with the two of you? You've been acting distance these past three days, what's going on Yami?" I ask.

Yami smiles. "Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, could I?"

"Of course not." I smirk. "We _did_ share a mind for four years, I think I'd know if something was bothering you despite that we no longer share our link."

"That's true," Yami concurs. "I still feel close with you and I do miss our bond a lot."

"Then stop keeping secrets from me and talk to me." I say.

Yami lets out a heavy sigh. "Bakurawantstotakemeonadate." he mumbles so fast I can't catch it.

"What was that?" I ask. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said: 'Bakura wants to take me on a date.'" he repeats, this time much more slowly. His cheeks are flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my gods!" I squeal. "What did you say?!"

"I-"

"Yug?" Joey groans. "What's-"

"Joey! Joey!" I squeal shaking him. "Yami and Bakura are going on a date!"

"Wh-?!" Joey exclaims he falls to the floor the blankets wrapped around his body. He stands up and nearly trips. I catch him helping him to the couch.

"Yami, tell Joey the good news!" I demand in excitement. I can hardly believe this! Bakura actually wants to take Yami on a date! Ahhhhhh!

"All he did was ask me on a date. I haven't given him my answer." Yami sighs.

Joey yawns loudly, stretching his arms over his head. After he composes himself, he asks: "What do you want to do, Yams?"

Yami shrugs. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I think you should go." I say hardly able to contain my excitement.

Yami sighs. "Bakura and I have been enemies for so long, Aibou."

"Yes, but look how far the two of you have come over the past month!" I say. "You're friends!"

"Unless it's all an act." Joey points out.

"And it very well may be." I concur. "But, how will Yami ever know if he doesn't try? He can't live in fear of what could be, just like you and Kaiba can't. You are seeing him today right?"

"I guess so." my best friend mumbles.

"Joey, I think it would be best if you talked to Kaiba." Yami says. "The two of you need to talk about what happened last night."

"And _you_ need to tell Bakura you'll go on that date with him." I say.

Yami lets out a long sigh.

"I'll call Mokuba and tell him I'm on my way." Joey says getting up. He turns to face Yami. "Yams man, you seriously should go on that date with Bakura."

"I know right!" I exclaim.

"Fine, I'll go." Yami gives in. "But let's just make one thing clear: I am not kissing him."

I grin.

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"What did you want to talk about, Bakura?" I ask.

We're sitting in a coffee shop. Bakura asked for us to come here. I don't blame him for wanting to get away from everyone for a while, with what happened between Joey and Kaiba last night, who wouldn't?

Mokuba had called me a few days earlier and asked if I could help his brother and Joey get together. I agreed. I always enjoy playing match maker. Everything went perfectly well. Well, I mean I didn't want Joey to get his heart broken. But still, what did he expect? He knows Kaiba's all about bringing out his weakness. It's what the CEO strives for. Joey was already gone when I came downstairs. I slept in pretty late. It's nice not to have to get up early. School just ruins that, but it's the weekend so it's all good.

"I want to take Yami on a date." Bakura says.

I take a sip of my coffee setting it down on the red coaster that the coffee shop provides so their precious table won't get fucked up. Stupid pricks think their table is something magical. I'll show them something magical alright. They better be lucky I don't have my Rod because if I did, well let's just say these tables would be something awesome...like giraffes!

"No Marik I don't want to fuck." Bakura's voice snaps me out of my monologue.

"Was never my intention."

"You miss it though."

"I'm not going to lie."

Silence.

"So, what do you have planned for this date of yours?" I ask.

Bakura shrugs.

"Typical." I mutter.

"I want some suggestions from you, not your stupidity." Bakura spits.

"But my stupidity is what you love!"

"Marik…" he growls.

"Alright, alright." I say holding a hand up. "I'll help you, but seriously why not Yugi? Who better than the Pharaoh's Hikari?"

"Like I'd ask him for anything?" he mutters looking down in his coffee.

"Well you better start. I'm not always going to be here to bail you out, ya know." I say.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Bakura hisses. "I can only handle them for so long."

"You sure seem to be having a good time."

"It's all just an act, Marik."

"Is it?" I ask. "Or is there something you're not telling me. Though, I already know the answer."

"Don't even say it." my best friend sneers.

"I don't need to." I say.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

It's been three days since I asked Yami out on a date. I figured it was about time that we up this game of ours just a tad. After all, we've been in this friendship zone for quite a while now and I don't want to waste my time in that zone when I need him to fall in love with me.

I had asked Marik if we could talk. I need his advice on this whole dating thing because I've never really took anyone on a date and I trust Marik to lead me into the right direction. Plus, I wanted to get away from the geek squad.

"No Marik I don't want to fuck." I say breaking Marik out of his daze.

"Was never my intention." he says.

"You miss it though." I smirk.

"I'm not going to lie." he shrugs.

Silence.

"So, what do you have planned for this date of yours?" he asks.

I shrug.

"Typical." he mutters.

"I want some suggestions from you, not your stupidity." I spit.

"But my stupidity is what you love!" Marik mocks cheeringly.

"Marik…" I growl.

"Alright, alright." He says. holding a hand up. "I'll help you, but seriously why not Yugi? Who better than the Pharaoh's Hikari?"

"Like I'd ask him for anything?" I mutter looking down in my coffee.

"Well you better start. I'm not always going to be here to bail you out, ya know." he says

"You don't think I don't know that?" I hiss. "I can only handle them for so long."

"You sure seem to be having a good time."

"It's all just an act, Marik."

"Is it?" he asks "Or is there something you're not telling me. Though, I already know the answer."

"Don't even say it." I sneer.

"I don't need to." he says.

"When I look at him, I burn with rage."

"You burn with raging passion." Marik 'corrects'.

I scowl. "Whose side are you on, Marik?"

Marik rolls his eyes. "I'm on your side, but you need to face the facts." he says.

I look up at him. "And what facts would _those_ be?" I sneer.

A grin breaks onto my ex-lover's face.

"You're in love with the Pharaoh."

I slam my fists onto the table the cups rattle spilling the coffee on the table.

"I am not in love!" I hiss.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bakura. See where it gets you." Marik says looking at his nails as if he's bored.

"You of all people should know how I feel about him!" I yell.

People are starting to stare at us. I give them my signature death glare and they cower away in fear. Pussies.

"And I do." he says. "You can't deny you feel something for him."

"The only thing I feel is the need to destroy him." I hiss.

"Keep telling yourself that." Marik says.

"Oh, don't worry I will." I say.

"Bakura, I'm serious here. You need to tell him. If you don't it will destroy you." Marik says. "Literally."

"I'll take my chances."

Marik sighs.

"Anyways, I didn't come here for you to give me a pep talk on stupidity like falling in love. Now are you going to help me or not?" I snap.

"Of course." Marik smiles.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I have spent the past three days avoiding the inevitable. Yugi said I should say 'yes' to Bakura's question. I'll admit, I do want to go on this date. I have no idea what he's planning, but I'm sure it's something great. I never thought Bakura would even like me. It's strange, going from being enemies to best friends. Apparently, Bakura wants more.

But do I? That's the question. Should I go on this date? Should I risk what we have now for more? If we start dating, this could ruin what we have. Is this all a lie? Why does Bakura want to take me on a date? Does he like me the way I like him?

My thoughts lead me back to the other week when he was fighting against Zorc. Why had he fought against him? If his plot is to destroy me then why save me when I was defenseless? Why risk his bond with someone he worships? Zorc himself is gone, but because he and Bakura merged together, a part of the Dark God still lives within him. I think Bakura wants to break free, but is too afraid to.

I cannot say whether this is a game of Bakura's or if it is real. Yugi suggested that I stop worrying about things that could happen and focus on things that _are_ happening. And what's happening right now?:

'You're going back on your word.'

There's the annoying voice of 'Yugi' again.

I sigh inwardly. 'I never told him I'd go on this date.' I say.

'True, but you told me.' it says.

'We're the same person.' I say.

'True, but I'm the better half. The half that has confidence. The half that Bakura likes.' it says.

My face heats up.

'You know he likes you.'

'It's just an act.' I mumble.

'Is it? I think not.' it says. 'To be quite frank, I don't understand why you're so scared. I mean you've already seen him naked...'

'Did you really have to bring that up?' I hiss.

'Sure did.' it says.

I sigh blocking that annoying voice out of my mind. I need to think. It was right about one thing, I did say I'd go on this date with Bakura, but...what if something happens? What if..

No. I can't start thinking like that. I just need to do it. Whatever happens happens. Let's just hope it's nothing bad.

XXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I push the intercom on the front gate of Kaiba's mansion. I took a cab here, not wanting to bother Kaiba's chauffeurs.

"Hello, who's there?" the voice on the other end asks.

"It's Joey Wheeler…"

"Ah! Mr. Wheeler! Master Kaiba has been waiting on you." he says. "Someone will pick you up at the front gate, just hold on."

"Okay." I say not knowing what else to say.

I stare at the mansion through the bars. The driveway is extremely long. I have no idea why Kaiba has such a long driveway for. I guess he just likes to flaunt his wealth. I can't really blame him there if I were rich, I'd be flaunting mine. Hell, I'd do anything to get attention. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I never got any.

The limo arrives and I step in. I stare out the window taking in everything I see. It's beyond amazing. I'd love to have something like this...

When my parents got divorced and I was forced to stay with my dad-going to school, working odd jobs here and there and getting beaten nearly every night-I figured that was the way it was supposed to be. I met Tristan in junior high and we teamed up with a gang. I had seen shit I shouldn't have seen at that age. I always thought you had to beat people up, to fight them in order to be their friend, but that wasn't the case. Yug showed me that.

I step out of the limo and walk into the house. My heart's beating a mile a minute, my feet are planted to the hardwood floor of the entranceway. The man who showed me in is no longer around.

"It's about time you showed up, Wheeler." Kaiba says walking through one of his many rooms on this first level.

I swallow the lump in my throat. I can't let him know I'm nervous, though he probably already knows. "I'm here, ain't I?" I say.

"Hmm." he says turning around. He starts to walk away, but I can't seem to make my feet move. "Are you just going to stay there in my doorway or are you going to follow me so we can talk?" he asks looking over his shoulder.

"Wh-Sorry." I say, a blush painting my cheeks. "I didn't realize-"

"Typical."

"Hey! I'm not here to hear your insults! I thought cha wanted to talk." I yell.

"And I do," he says. "Now get your ass in here."

Without another word the CEO walks away. I manage to follow him after getting myself unfrozen. This is it. We're going to talk about what happened last night. I follow him up the two flights up stairs to the third floor. We walk down the long carpeted hallway. He stops in a door that's all too familiar to me.

"Umm why are we going in here?" I ask trying to keep the nervous out of my tone.

"It's my house, I think I can go in my room if I so choose." Kaiba says opening the door and walking in.

I step in slowly. "I know, but can't we go in another room?" I ask fidgeting.

Kaiba turns around. "Why does this room make you nervous?" he asks.

"No!" I exclaim a little too fast. "I mean no." I say in a calmer tone. "No, it's just. I mean…"

"Stop being so damn nervous and get your ass over here." Kaiba snaps. He sits in one of his chairs.

I walk more into the room.

"Sit." he commands.

I twist my body to see that I've bumped into a chair. Kaiba crosses his legs, folding his hands in his lap as I sit down. I feel like we're about to construct some sort of business. We're about three feet away from each other. The bed is on the far side of the room. I glance at it with the corner of my eye.

"Want to get on the bed?" Kaiba jokes.

"Not 'specially." is my reply.

Silence fills the air. It's suffocating. I hate the silence. It always reminds me of my father. I remember being asleep and he come home nearly falling over drunk demanding crazy things. I haven't been home in nearly two months. Yug and T always let me stay over, despite that they don't know. They wouldn't understand….

"I'm sorry." a soft tenor breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Eh?" I blink. "For what?"

"I don't owe you any explanations, Wheeler." Kaiba snaps. "Saying sorry should suffice that tiny monkey brain of yours."

"I'm not a monkey!" I shout anger boiling within me. Stupid Kaiba! Always has to make fun of me!

Kaiba smirks. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"What do ya mean?" I ask.

"You'll see."

"So I'm guessing you're saying sorry about what happened last night? But about what exactly? That you kissed me in the first place or shot me down?" I snap.

"You're smart, why don't you figure it out?" Kaiba asks.

My eyes widened. Kaiba thinks I'm smart? For real? But then why does he constantly say I'm not? Is it just to get a rise out of me or…

"I thought I was stupid." I say narrowing my eyes.

"I never said that." Kaiba says.

"Yeah ya did!" I exclaim. "You say it all the time! You constantly say I have the brains of a monkey and I'm a dog!"

"And you are." Kaiba says. "But that doesn't mean you're stupid. There's plenty of smart animals and besides, dogs happen to be my favorite animal."

"I never knew you cared about anything besides Mokuba and yourself." I spit.

"Then you don't know me at all, do you?" he says.

"No, I guess I don't." I say. "But, I-"

"Yes?" he presses.

"I want to get to know you more." I mumble looking down at my hands in my lap. My hands clench and unclench into fists in fear. I don't meet Kaiba's gaze though I can feel his eyes on me.

"I'd like that too." he says.

My head snaps up. Did I just hear him right? He wants to get to know me?

"I-okay. Umm...where do we start?" I stammer.

"With a duel." he smirks.

"Oh so now you're challenging me?" I smirk. "What? Did I go from the gum on your shoe to the star in your sky?"

"Not quite. Mokuba suggested it. I need you to focus on our conversations, not doze off." he says.

"Hey!"

"Let's get started shall we?" he says snapping his fingers. I jump when a large table appears out of nowhere.

"Must you have so many gadgets?" I ask.

"Must you be a dog?" he shoots back.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Marik and I walk into the Game Shop. The old fool of a shopkeeper smiles warmingly at us despite knowing exactly who we are.

"You boys had fun at the coffee shop?" he asks as he opens up some packs of cards.

"Sure did." Marik says walking up to the counter. "_Ooooo_! What's _this_ one?!" he exclaims snatching a card out of the man's hand.

"Marik, give that back. I've been waiting to get that card for months and I don't want anything happening to it." the old man chastises.

"Where's Yami?" I ask tired of their constant foolishness.

"In the living room with Yugi." the man replies.

I nod walking through the door that leads to the living quarters of the house. The Pharaoh and Yugi are curled up next to each other on the couch. Tristan and Duke are sitting in the chairs. Anzu, Mokuba, and Ryou are sitting on the floor all of them too engrossed in a movie to tell that I'm here…

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi chirps in his annoying voice.

"Hey," I manage to say through gritted teeth. I hate being nice.

"Did you have a nice time at the coffee shop with Marik?" Anzu asks as I take a seat on the end of the couch.

"I did." I say. "And what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing much. Watching some movies." Duke yawns stretching his arms over his head.

"Ah. Anything interesting?" I ask.

"No since it's Yugi's turn." Duke sighs melodramatically.

I laugh. "What did you pick this time Yugi?"

"'Dawn of the Dead'!" the Hikari exclaims.

"Gah! Aibou! Must you be so loud? I'm right here!" the Pharaoh complains rubbing his ears.

Yugi sits up with a laugh. "Sorry Yami."

Said man waves him off.

"Anyways, I heard that you want Yami to go on a date with you." Yugi says.

"You'd be correct." I say. A smirk spreading across my face when I see the Pharaoh's face.

"Aww does someone have a crush?" Anzu teases.

I laugh.

"So where are you taking him?" Tristan asks.

"Guys, we can't discuss that right now!" Mokuba says. "it has to be a surprise for Yami!"

"Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie?" The Pharaoh asks.

"Aren't we supposed to be fucking?" I shoot back.

His face is scarlet now.

"Where is Marik?" Hikari asks.

"Right here!" Marik cheers twirling about holding a card in plastic in his hand.

"Alright, which one of you fucked Marik?" I say knowing full well he was with me all day.

"_Me_!" Yugi exclaims.

Silence fills the room and we all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha, I wouldn't mind that." Marik says. "They say 'big things come in small packages'."

"You guys are so gross!" Anzu says.

"But you love us, don't you, Mazaki?" I tease putting my foot on her back picking up the hem of her shirt with my toes.

"Hey!" she exclaims twisting her body around to look at me. 'Get your foot off of me, Bakura!"

"Now, now don't be shy you know you like them." I tease.

"Why would I like anyone's feet?" she asks giving me a look.

I shrug. "You like the Pharaoh's."

"I think that's you, Bakura." Mokuba giggles.

"Nah, I like his sexy ass though. He looks mighty sexy in those leather pants of his." I say giving the Pharaoh a wink.

"You're so mean to Yami!" Anzu exclaims.

I move my foot under her shirt. "Someone has to be." I say. "Might as well be me. I like to keep him on edge."

"Marik, what's really gotten you excited?" the Pharaoh asks.

"This!" Marik exclaims walking up to the Pharaoh and thrusting a card in his face. He has to back up a tad so he can actually see the card. Everyone gathers around trying to see the card.

"'The Rod of Control?'" The Pharaoh blinks.

"It looks just like the Millennium Rod." Tristan says.

"I know!" Marik nearly squeals. He stands up straight holding the card high in the air. He starts doing some weird dance. I have no idea why he ever said he was straight. He's the gayest one of all of us-which is saying something.

"So I guess Pegasus got done with his new series of cards." Yugi says.

"What are you talking about?" Marik asks ceasing his insane and annoying dancing.

"Last I read on his website he was making cards based off the Millennium Items." Yugi says. "I'm surprised you didn't know that seeing as how Ishizu and Pegasus know each other quite well."

"Ishizu never really tells me much." Marik shrugs. "But who cares! I'm so happy! I wonder when the others will arrive."

As they go crazy over a card a smirk forms on my face.

XXXXXXXX

[The next day…]:

[Yami's POV]:

I wake up to the sun seeping through the off-white drapes. I groan cursing the sun god for waking me up this early in the morning. I roll on my back. I slowly start to open my eyes only to have them snap open when I feel someone's breath on my face. They widen when I came face to face with Bakura.

Bakura laughs, standing up straight.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Seeing my sunshine sleep." he shrugs casually like we're married lovers.

"Well could you do that when I don't know?" I mutter swinging my legs over my bed and standing up.

"Now, now is that any way to treat your soon to be lover?" Bakura teases.

I roll my eyes. "What do you want, Bakura?"

"Didn't I say we're going on a date today? Get your ass ready." he demands and with that, he leaves the room.

I get dressed and head down the stairs.

"Where's Joey?" I ask walking into the living room. Everyone is downstairs. Duke and Tristan are playing some video games while everyone else watches.

"At Kaiba's having a good ol' time." Bakura says from behind me causing me to jump.

"He's with my brother." Mokuba says.

"Did you spend the night, Mokuba?" I ask.

He nods. "Seto said I could. Said he had a lot to 'discuss' with Joey." the boy says rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, are you ready to go, Bakura?" I ask turning around to face him.

"Sure am. I got us a horse drawn carriage and everything!" he says.

"What?"

Silence fills the air and he burst into a fit of laughter. "Just come on." he says.

"Bye Yami, bye Bakura! Have fun on your date!" Yugi calls as Bakura and I walk through the door that leads into the shop.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, NEXT chapter I PROMISE is the date! I swear it WAS my plan on the date and then all this other shit popped up and before I knew it I had 19 pages worth of chappie for you guys. I mean I COULD have made this chapter with the date, but I decided to split it up. So next chappie we get to see what Joey and Seto have been up to and the date yay! And to make sure it'll be in the chappie, I'll start with that part first :D. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! **


	16. Chapter 16: Taunt

**Okay, so a few quick notes before we get this chappie underway. 1) Seto and Joey's part are what is happening last chapter at the time that Bakura, Yami and all them are doing their thing. Bakura and Yami's date is happening the next day. So, technically this isn't happening at the same time. It's two different days, I know it's weird. 2) This chapter is a bit long. I think it's like 21-22 pages not sure exactly...maybe it's longer and it's because I had to do so much. I only focus on Seto, Joey, Yami, and Bakura this chapter. The others will return next chapter. But, I promised y'all this date, and I never disappoint my fans. So, I hope y'all enjoy and I hope I did Seto and Joey justice with their 'relationship'. **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Taunt**

[Seto's POV]:

"So how are we gonna get to know one another by duelin'?" Wheeler asks.

We sit down, shuffling our decks.

"How do you think?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I donno. Don't cha think that's why I'm asking?"

"Can we not use our brains?"

"Must you harass me?" he snaps.

"Yes." I smirk.

We set our decks on the table. There's no reason to use our duel disks right now. Wheeler would get too distracted with the holograms. He's always been fascinated with my abilities in technology.

"Alright, since you can't seem to think, like usual, I'll spill this out for you: when we draw a card, depending on that monster's level will determine how many questions we can ask each other." I say.

"Alright, sounds simple." Wheeler says. "Who gets to go first?"

"You can go first." I say.

He draws his card. "I drew Alligator Sword. A four star monster. So that means I can ask you four questions right?" he asks.

"That's the idea." I say.

"Alright, what's your favorite colour?"

"Blue."

"Really? So is mine." he says.

"What happened to your parents?" he asks.

"They died." I reply.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he says.

"It's alright, just ask your questions, you have two more." I say.

"Alright, I know what your favorite duel monster is, but what's your least favorite?" he asks.

"Blue-eyes Toon Dragon." I reply with a shudder.

The mutt laughs. "Ya sure do hate dat monster, don't cha?"

I scoff. "Of course I do! It takes the pride out of the real Blue-eyes."

"Why do ya like dat monster so much?" he asks.

A serious air engulfs us.

"Does it matter?" I mutter.

"Yeah because I asked ya." Wheeler says.

"I'm not answering the question." I say.

"Why must you be such an asshole?" he snaps.

"Because I can be, my turn." I say drawing my card.

"Hey! You didn't answer my four questions!" the mutt exclaims.

"Correction, I technically did answer four questions from you. You asked me what my favourite colour was, what my least favourite duel monster was, what happened to my parents, and why I'm such an asshole. In case you can't count, that's four questions, Wheeler." I smirk.

"Dat last question doesn't count!" he shouts.

"I'd say it does. Now then, finish your turn so I can go." I say.

"Fine." he growls. "Go."

"Battle Ox. That means I get to ask you four questions." I say.

"Fire away."

"Why do you like Red-eyes so much?" I ask.

Wheeler shrugs. "I donno. I mean he's really cool and I feel like we have a bond." he replies.

"Typical. You and the rest of the geek squad think these cards have some sentimental value to them and that the monsters have feelings." I laugh.

"They do!" he exclaims.

"Whatever you say." I say rolling my eyes.

"Why do you-"

"Uh huh." I say waving my finger as if I'm scolding a child. "I'm asking you questions. You'll have to wait for your turn."

"Fine." he growls. "Just go."

"What's your least favourite duel monster?" I ask.

Wheeler rubs his chin with his forefinger and thumb in thought. "Gods, dis is a hard one." he mutters under his breath.

"Everything is hard for you." I smirk.

"I didn't ask for your commentary Kaiba." he snarls. "So just shaddup so I can think!"

"You'll need more than silence to do that."

"Watch it." he warns.

"Just answer the question." I snap.

"Alright, I guess it would be dat Rabid Horseman of yours." he replies.

"Why?" I ask truly perplexed by the absurdity of his answer.

"Because when we first dueled dat thing destroyed all of my monsters!" he exclaims.

I laugh.

"It's not funny!" he shouts.

"I'd say it is. Now then I have two more questions for you. How old is your sister?" I say.

"She's fifteen." he replies.

I nod. "When was the last time you were home?" I ask.

"It's been over a month." he mumbles.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" he snaps.

"Whatever I didn't want to know anyways." I say.

"Then why did ya ask me?" he growls.

"Because I can doesn't mean I want to know." I reply.

"Whateva let's just move on." he growls.

"Not before I attack." I say attacking his monster.

"Grr!" he growls.

"Should have been more prepared." I say. "Your turn and make sure to actually play the game as well. I want a challenge."

"I'll show ya a challenge, Kaiba!" he shouts.

"Good." I say.

He draws his card. He scowls at the card.

"Didn't get a monster?" I smirk.

"Nah." he says laying down two cards.

"Then that means it's my turn." I say drawing my card. I smirk to myself. Blue-eyes will be summoned if my next draw is successful. "You have to answer my question plus eight more."

"_Eight_?!" Wheeler exclaims.

"Yes. Blue-eyes White Dragon is an eight star monster." I say.

"You already drew him?!" Wheeler exclaims.

"Are you surprised?" I scoff.

"Not really seeing as how you're obsessed with it." he says.

"Better than being obsessed with friendship." I say.

"Don't you want friends?" he asks.

"It's not your turn for questions." I point out.

"Whateva! Just ask me!" he yells.

"I already did." I say.

"What's it to you why I don't go home?" he mumbles looking down at the table.

Silence fills the air. Why _does_ it matter? It's not like I'm in love with the idiot.

'Keep telling yourself that.' the voice says.

'Just shut up.' I snap.

"You really want to know?" Wheeler's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Isn't that why I asked?" I ask.

"I don't want to be around my father, alright? Happy now?" he mumbles. He never looks at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it." he says.

"Your friendship crew doesn't know, do they?" I ask.

"No and I prefer them not to." he says.

"You really should tell them." I say.

"They wouldn't understand." he mutters.

"See this shit right here is the reason I hate friendship."

"Why?" he asks looking up at me.

"It should be obvious." I say.

"Well it's not!" he shouts. "So answer me!"

"Not your turn to answer questions." I smirk.

"Gods you're so annoying!" he exclaims.

"Is that why you liked the kiss?" I smirk.

"Wh-I didn't-"

"Oh, I think you did." I say. "And you want me to kiss you again."

Wheeler blushes. I laugh.

"What are your plans after high school?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I donno."

"What? You plan on living in the dumps are your life?" I laugh.

"No, but I don't know how I could get into college. Unlike you I don't have the money and my grades ain't dat good." he says.

"Then make them good. You can't go through your life depending on people." I say.

"I know dat!" he exclaims.

"Then why don't you do so?" I ask.

"It's hard." he sighs.

"Do you want me to help you?" I ask.

Wheeler looks up at me. "Umm..sure." he says.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We step out of the wretched Game Shop and onto the busy streets of Domino. I hate the city. Too many people, too many lights, too much noise...

"Hey, watch it!" I hear someone shout. around to face the idiot. He's a tall, buff guy. Doesn't scare me in the slightest. Whether you're 2'2" or 7'8" we all die the same.

"Do you wish to die?" I threaten reaching for my knife in my pocket.

"Bakura, it's not worth it." the Pharaoh says grabbing my arm.

"The hell it isn't!" I hiss jerking away from him.

"Oh like you could do anything?" the loser laughs.

"I can do more than you could." I smirk.

He throws his head back in a fit of laughter. "Like your scrawny, faggot ass could do anything to me."

I open my mouth to give this piece of shit a piece of my mind, but the Pharaoh beats me to the punch.

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't leave you'll get more than you'll be able to handle." the Pharaoh snarls moving between us as if he's trying to protect me.

"It's so nice that you're protecting your boyfriend there." the man sneers. "Were the two of you going down to the club to dance with the rest of those queers?"

"I don't know who you're calling a queer," I hiss. "You're about as gay as they come."

"Excuse me?" the idiot snarls.

The Pharaoh smiles trying to suppress his amusement. "Johnny called he said he wants his lube back."

I burst into a fit of laughter. The guy is boiling in rage. We take this time to make our grand escape. He doesn't move, still fuming. I don't think he's even noticed we concerned about boiling in his stupidity. Only when we're out of earshot do we begin speaking.

"Are you okay?" the Pharaoh asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"It's just...I don't understand this modern time." he sighs.

"Humans in general are pathetic, Atem." I say. "You just have to realize that."

"You're human." he says.

"Your point being?" I ask.

He presses his lips together in a thin line, shoving his hands in his leather jacket's pockets. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asks.

"Not right now, do you?" I say.

"No."

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine." he replies.

I stop and he does as well. I turn so we're facing each other.

"No you're not, now tell me what's wrong." I says.

We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. The damn world could have died and I'd be standing here like a fool staring into another fool's eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell you." he sighs, giving in. "But first, could we sit down somewhere?"

"Why, is his royal highness' legs cramped up from a simple walk?" I smirk.

"Must you always say things to anger me?" he asks.

"Well, someone has to keep your head from the clouds and your feet on the ground." I say.

"Where you get off thinking my life was perfect, I have no idea." the Pharaoh snaps.

I roll my eyes. 'Whatever. Here, we can sit in this coffee shop." I say as we make a turn. There's an outside shelter with hardly anyone around. We sit in the exact spot Marik and I sat in yesterday. And there comes the waitress from yesterday.

"Is our coffee that good, sweetie?" she teases.

"No, I just figured you'd get more customers if I were here." I say.

She giggles. "No doubt, you're gorgeous. Same thing as yesterday?"

"Sure. And get my boyfriend something too, making it good. He needs to relax for tonight." I say winking at him.

My 'lover's' face turns scarlet. The waitress giggles from behind her hand.

"Oh my, this is your boyfriend? But I thought the other guy you came in here yesterday was…"

"He is." I joke.

"No he is not, Bakura!" the Pharaoh exclaims.

"I bet the three of you have a lot of fun." she says.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I say. "Now then, get my coffee and make it snappy."

"It'll be right out, sweet cheeks. Yours too." she says looking at the Pharaoh.

"But I didn't-"

"Oh don't worry, I know what you need." she says giving him a wink.

I laugh. Once she's out of earshot, the Pharaoh goes on a rampage.

"Must you embarrass me so much?" he hisses.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed for." I say taking a pack of sugar and opening it. The contents pour on the table. I push the white crystals together until they're in a small volcano. Then, I smash it with my fist.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe because you were telling her things that weren't any of her business. Things that weren't true!"

I shrug, still playing with the sugar. I'm so bored.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"What does it look like?" I ask.

"Playing with sugar?" he asks raising his eyebrow in perplexion.

"Then why ask?"

"Why would you want to play with sugar?" he asks.

"I'm bored." I reply.

"Then talk. Isn't that what a date's for? We're friends right?" he says.

"Your definition of a friend and mine are different. You concern everyone a friend, I don't." I say.

"That's because you won't let anyone in."

"I let you in."

"Barely." he mumbles. He sit in silence for a moment. "I know you still hate me…" he says looking down.

The coffee comes out, finally.

"Anything else?" the waitress asks.

"Some happy pills." I say.

"Aww what's wrong with your sweetums?"

I sigh melodramatically. "He's missing Marik."

"Your other lover?" she asks.

"Yeah, he had to work today." I continue to sigh.

"Aww that sucks. Maybe the three of you can have some fun tonight." she says.

"Oh don't worry, we will." I grin.

She laughs. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"You're just so mean to that girl." the Pharaoh says shaking his head.

"She likes it. She's just itching to get on her break so she can have some fun in the bathroom." I say leaning back in my chair and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Is what you said true? About you having all of those…"

"I've only had sex with one woman." I say. "And that's because I had to."

"What do you mean you 'had' to?" he asks.

"Just that." I say. "I don't owe you any explanations, but you do. You were going to tell me what's wrong."

"I just didn't like how that guy insulted you." he says.

"You've insulted me plenty of times." I say. "Why does it matter if someone else does?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura's and my date took off to a rocky start. Some idiot bump into Bakura and then had the audacity to blame it on him and make fun of him for being gay. People these days have no logic at all. I was ready to defend my ex-enemy with everything I had. I'm not sure why, it's a scary thought wanting to defend someone who hates you.

Why does it matter that someone insults Bakura? He's right, I have insulted him just as he's insulted me. I shouldn't care about him, but I'm finding that I do.

"Because you're my friend and I don't tolerate any of my friends being insulted. It's not right." I reply.

That face of sadness appears in those gorgeous red eyes. It makes my heartbeat quicken.

"Do you miss home?" he asks.

I know what he's referring to: our time. Do I miss it? I suppose I do at times, but there are great things about this life as well.

"Yes and no." I reply honestly. "What about you?"

"I miss my horse." he says.

"Your horse?" I ask.

"Yup." he says taking a sip of his coffee.

"Or do you mean my horse?" I correct him. "The one that you stole from the captain of my guards."

"I stole it, it becomes my property. It was a good horse." he says running his finger in the sugar on the table.

"I know it was." I say. "What else do you miss?"

"The stars." he replies.

"Stars?" I blink.

He snaps his head up. "Yeah. Stars. You know those things that twinkle in the sky at night?" he snaps.

I narrow my eyes. "I know what stars are, Bakura." I say. "I just didn't know you liked things like that."

There's that look again. He's killing me.

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do." he says looking down in his coffee.

"No, I don't." I say. "But I want to get to know you."

"Why? Because we're friends? Are we truly friends, or are you just being nice to me because you feel guilty? What is the real reason you want to save me?" he asks, looking up at me so our eyes meet.

We stare at each other for what seems like forever. I close my eyes for a moment. "I do feel guilty." I speak barely above a whisper. "I feel guilty because I wasn't there to help you, to stop you from turning to Zorc. Spending these two months with you has showed me that you're not evil. I don't know a lot about your past, but you're funny and really sweet when you want to be…."

Bakura's eyes widen in shock.

"I never thought you were evil." I say.

"You trust people too much." he says.

"I know there are people in the world I can't trust, but you are not one of them." I say. "I know that you still hate me and it's because of the darkness still inside of you. I know that you're holding onto a lot of grudges and that you blame me for the pain that you endured in the past…."

"It's not your fault." Bakura says, almost inaudibly.

"Still, I feel bad...it was my uncle after all." I say. "I never met to hurt you."

Bakura doesn't say anything.

"I want you to know that I care about you and I want you to be able to talk to me, Bakura. I don't want anything happening to you." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"I already told you my answer." I reply. "I care about you."

"You care too much."

"So do you."

Bakura scowls. "I don't care about anyone but myself."

"I'm not stupid, Bakura. I know you care about them." I say. "I know you care about Marik too."

"You read into things too much." Bakura spits.

"I want to get to know you, how else can I when you want tell me anything?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know me? You don't need to know my favourite colour in order to bring out my weakness." he snarls.

"I don't want to bring out your weakness. I just want to save you." I say.

"Hmm." Bakura grunts.

"Tell me about your mom." I say.

"What about her?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. What was she like?"

Bakura smiles. 'She's a lot like me."

I laugh. "I bet she was beautiful."

"Where do you think I got my good looks from?" he smirks.

I laugh, shaking my head. "I'm glad you have such confidence in yourself."

"Someone has to." he says.

"I have confidence in you." I say.

Silence eats us again.

"Are you hungry?" Bakura asks.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." I say.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

"What's your favourite food?" Kaiba asks.

"Oh man, dat's a tough one…" I laugh nervously. "Umm...I honestly have no idea."

"Figures. You like food too much." Kaiba scoffs.

"Hey, food's great!" I say.

"If you say so." he says.

"Three more questions right?" I ask.

"Yes, and next draw you need to draw something good because your life points are horrible." he says.

"Hey, you're the one that played that Crush Card!" I exclaim.

"You should have been paying attention. You know that I have that card." Kaiba says.

"I know but…"

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"With who?" he asks.

"It was some girl I met before I met Yug." I reply.

"Your turn." he says after attacking my monster. Good thing I had that little trap card there. Hehe.

"Your monster got blasted this go round, Kaiba." I smirk.

"Whatever, just go." he says.

"Red-eyes Black Dragon." I say. "I can't play it, but I can still ask you questions."

"Then go." he snaps.

"Seven questions." I mutter to myself. "Alright, how long did you and Mokuba live in the orphanage." I ask.

"Five years." he replies.

"It must have been awful. I hate dat you had to go through all dat." I say. "How did your parents die?"

"Car wreck." he replies.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I don't want your pity, just ask the questions, Wheeler." he snaps.

"Hey! I'm only tryna be nice!" I exclaim.

"Be nice to your geek squad because I don't want to hear it." he growls.

"I don't understand why you have to shut everyone out all the time. We're here to help you." I say.

"Help is weakness." he spits. "I don't need it."

"I'd say you do." I say.

"If help is so special, why don't you ask your geek squad members for any?" Kaiba shoots back.

"Does it matter?" I mumble. "We're talkin' bout you!"

"It's just a waste of time doing this." Kaiba says.

"So it's a waste of time making friends?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies.

"Have you even ever had a friend?" I ask.

"I don't want one. It's all a lie." he spits.

"No it's not. Ya just havta meet the right people." I say. "I'll be your friend."

"Why would I want you as a friend?" he snarls.

"I dunno." I shrug. "Why cha kiss me?"

"To prove everyone-"

Our eyes meet. Kaiba stops whatever he's about to say. I speak instead.

"I don't know what it is about cha, but every time I'm around you, I feel...weird." I say looking down at the table.

"Probably something you ate." Kaiba jeers.

"I'm bein' serious here!" I exclaim glaring up at him.

"About time." he smirks.

"See, dis shit right here is the reason I can't tell ya anything! You constantly are out to make my life hell. As if it wasn't hell enou-" I shout. I clamp my hands over my mouth, but it's too late. By the look on Kaiba's face, he knows something's up.

Silence fills the air once again. I squirm in my seat. I hate the look he's giving me. It's so...un-Kaiba like. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I feel like my heart is about to rip right out of my chest.

"My dad...he's a drunk. Dat's why mom and Serenity left." I say. "She left me behind...and dad he got worse. And he took it out on me." I fight back the tears that are ready to engulf me. I can't be weak. Kaiba will never let me leave it down if I cry right now. "He worked, but he'd always lose his job because of his drinking. He constantly blamed me for everythin'. 'Specially about Serenity and Mom leavin'. I worked odd end jobs so we could pay our bills and I went to school. I joined a gang just to get away from him. When I met Yug, I changed. I wanted to stop bullying people. I always knew it was wrong, deep down, ya know? But I just..I donno…."

We don't say anything for a while. I've never told anyone about my home life, but telling Kaiba, it just felt right...I'm not sure why. I mean the guy's always on my ass about everything. This will just be another thing for him to get a jab at me. Why did I have to tell him? Gods I'm so stupid! Yug, Yams, hell even Bakura would have been better than Kaiba! Why, of all people, did it have to be _him_?!

"You shouldn't live in fear." he says.

"I stay with T or Yug." I shrug.

"They won't always be here." he points out. "You need to take care of your father while you still can."

"It's not that easy…" I trial off. I look up at him, a smirk forming on his face. "What are you…"

"Did you forget who I am?" he scoffs. "I can do anything."

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

After the duel, Wheeler and I didn't talk. He played some games and I worked. I needed to find out about his father and his criminal record. I don't even know why I'm getting myself involved with this nonsense, it's not any of my business, but for some reason I can't help but feel sorry for him. I feel like it's partially my fault because I'm constantly giving him hell. Still, he is annoying…

It's getting late, so I decide to head to bed. I called Mokuba earlier to tell him Wheeler and I needed to talk about some things and that he could spend the night with Yugi. I turn the lamp on in my room. Wheeler is lying on his back sound asleep. I sit on the bed next to him. For some reason, I love his presence. It's odd. I should kick him out, but I just can't seem to. Oh well, I guess I'll read some of my book and then go to sleep. I'm sure Yugi and the rest of them will be worried sick, but they'll be alright.

After about an hour and a half of trying to read, I find that I can't. What Wheeler told me today must really be getting to me. I feel like I should tell him about my past too. I know he wouldn't tell anyone, but still...I set my book down, watching him sleep. He's so much different asleep than he is awake. I find that I like this side of him, it's more...peaceful. My hand reaches out and I run my fingers through his hair. He moans, shifting in the bed. His moans remind me of our kiss. I want to kiss him again…

No! I can't kiss him again. I can't use him….but…

The boy I've been staring at for what seems like forever wakes up. He's staring right up at me and I'm too stupid to look away.

"Kaiba?" he asks, worryingly.

I want him. And I want him now. My mind screams at me, and I don't heed its warnings. I crawl on top of him, kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The Pharaoh and I decided to leave the coffee shop much to that blonde bitch's protest and we're at some restaurant. It's nothing too fancy, but it'll do. He's trying to get close to me. That won't happen. I won't let it happen, not completely anyways. But, for some reason, I want to. I feel like I can trust this man with my soul. It's strange. What's wrong with me? Has the time we've been spending together affecting my mind that much?

I know what I have to do. My plan is so simple and yet, a part of me doesn't want to do it. I hate this! This weakness! It's not fair! I shouldn't feel bad that I'm going to destroy him! Who cares if he didn't technically kill my family! Who cares if he makes me feel...wanted...who cares if…

"Bakura? Are you alright?" the Pharaoh asks.

I look up at him. How much longer can I hold on before I break? Every time I look into his eyes, I feel weird. I've never felt this way before. Marik says I'm in love with the Pharaoh. How could I possible be in love with someone I hate though? People like me don't fall in love. And, if we do, no one falls in love with us.

"I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth.

"You can tell me, I won't judge you." he says.

I know this. He's never been one to judge anyone. He cares, too much if you ask me. It's pathetic. Marik said I owe him. I don't see how. If anything, he owes me.

"Let's just drop it." I snarl.

He sighs. "I'm worried about you."

"Well stop."

"I can't help it." he says.

"Are you finished?" I ask.

"Yeah, where else are we going?" he asks as we stand up and throw some tips down. Good thing I stole this from Tristan's wallet. Heh.

"Wherever you want." I say.

"Let's go to the park." he says.

"Works for me." I say.

We walk to the park in silence. When we reach it, we decide to sit at a picnic table.

"Where did you get your talents from?" he asks.

"My mother could paint. My sister could sing and dance, so she taught me. And as for my thieving skills, that's pretty obvious where I got that from." I reply.

"I still can't believe how well you can do all those things. You should use those talents more." he says.

"Perhaps." I say.

"Were you ever with anyone in the past?" he asks.

"No." I reply. "You?"

"No." he replies.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"Do you want to duel?" he asks after a while.

I smirk reaching for my deck. "You sure do love this game don't you?" I ask.

"Of course." he says doing the same.

"So which one of your priests were the worst?" I ask.

"All of my priests were good." he replies.

"I seriously doubt that." I scoff.

"I was closest with Mahad." he says. "But Isis, Karim, Shadah, and Seto were great. They really kept things in order."

"If you say so." I say drawing my cards. "Which one of us shall go first?"

"You can." he says. "And what do you mean? Surely you don't think that they did a bad job."

"They couldn't defeat me. Their job is to protect you and they failed."

"They failed because you were too damn hard to defeat!" he exclaims.

I smirk. "I know."

"I still remember the first day we met." he says.

"I sure did make an impression." I say.

"I'll say. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that day." he says.

Our eyes widened at his words.

"I-"

Weakness is taking over once again as we stare into each other's eyes. I have to get out of this.

"Was I that sexy?" I smirk.

The Pharaoh chuckles. "You were quite a sight to behold."

"Would you like to behold me tonight, your majesty?" I ask, standing up and giving him a mock bow.

He laughs, standing up. He walks to me. I back into a wooden post.

"I thought we were going to duel." I say when he's about a foot away from me.

He doesn't answer. He just stares at me.

"Atem?" I gulp.

Gods, why is he looking at me like that?!

He reaches his hand up, stroking the side of my face. I flinch. I'm not use to being touched so gently.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." he says softly.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"When you first woke up after I had gotten my memories back, you asked me why I wanted to save you. I couldn't give you an answer at the time because I didn't know what it was, but deep down inside, I always knew why. I just didn't want to admit it. We've known each other for over 5,000 years and I'm just now getting to know the real you. I know that you hate me, and I know I'm probably just wasting my time trying to save you because you don't want to be saved, but I want you to know that I love you." he says looking deeply into my eyes. "I love you with all of my heart and soul. I have always loved you. I know you don't love me, and that's okay. I just wanted you to know because you deserve to know. I want you to be happy. You don't have to do this, Bakura. I know you don't love me, so-"

I don't let him finish. I switch our positions, slamming him against the post, attacking his mouth with mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So...that's the chappie. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I know y'all like that line "Johnny called he wants his lube back." Haha! Go Yami! Two kiss scenes! I think it's time for some hot sex! Guess who gets to go first! **

**Yugi: ME! **

**Me: Umm no Yugi, not you. **

**Yugi: dammit! **

**LOL! Review lovelies! **


	17. Chapter 17: Reversal

**Oh would you look at that! I updated on Christmas Day! Just like I posted 'The Way I Fell for You' this day last year, and so far, it has the most reviews of all my completed stories with 180! I seriously thought no one would liked that story then BAM! I get all those reviews! Anyways! I apologize for the late update. I was having difficulty with this chappie, but I ended up doing a 9,000 plus chappie! Wowie! Anyways, the beginning of this chappie is my first Puppyshipping lemon and that, my friends is the reason for the late update along with the fact I have been so damn tired. That part of the chapter is happening the night before everything else. Next chapter everyone will be on the same day. It was SUPPOSED to happen this chapter but it was getting a bit long. I do a new POV I've NEVER done before, so I want to know how I do with them okay? Also, let me know how this Puppyshipping lemon went. It was VERY VERY VERY difficult keeping Seto in character. Like how the hell do you keep him in character during sex?! Well, I did my best so if I fucked up then oh well. **

**I start school the 6th, but I have online classes so...I'll try to update as often as I can until then and even then you know I'll try to update. Oh I took 'Stuck with You' down. FINALLY! Stupid annoying story! I need to update so many stories, but knowing me this one will be getting updated again because it's just so awesome! Maybe BTS too because that story is definitely kick ass. Enjoy the chappie! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Reversal**

[Seto's POV]:

His lips are soft and warm against mine. My eyes don't need to be opened to know his are wide and disbelieving. He moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck to keep me where I am. I grind my hips into his as my tongue enters his mouth. His tongue pushes against mine, trying to force its way into my mouth. I love this side of him.

We break the kiss, panting heavily. He stares up at me with those gorgeous honey eyes they're glazed over with lust. He reaches a shaking hand up, stroking the side of my face. I shiver at the contact. I close my eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Kaiba, what are we doing?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

Wheeler bites his lip, staring up at me. "You kissed me. Is this...do you...I mean…" he stammers, he looks away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

I reach out to touch his face, moving it so he's looking at me.

"Joey," I say.

His eyes widened. "Y-You called me Joey…" he gasps.

This time, it's he who is the one that's starting the kiss. I respond quickly. Even in a kiss he's a fighter. That fiery passion ignites as he caresses my tongue with his own, exploring the insides of my mouth. I fight back. I can't let him get the upper hand. No one will be dominating me tonight.

We break the kiss, panting. Before either of us have time to react, I'm pushing him onto the bed attacking his mouth again. I don't know what it is about this boy, but I want him. I shouldn't do this, I have to make this stop, but for some reason, I can't. I pull away, staring deeply into his eyes. I never knew how gorgeous he truly was. There's so much sadness in those honey brown eyes. He reaches up to touch my face. I flinch involuntarily.

"S-sorry." he mumbles removing his hand but I stop him.

"It's okay." I say.

Joey smiles. "You have beautiful eyes."

I smile. "You do too."

"And a beautiful smile."

A blush must be apparent on my face because he laughs loudly.

"The great Seto Kaiba shows emotion and blushes!" he teases.

I scowl starting to move, he traps me by wrapping his legs around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere." he says pulling me down for a kiss. I love kissing him. I feel so alive around him. Is this what it feels like to be in love? How could I possibly be in love with this kid? He's so annoying!

I break the kiss, moving down to kiss his neck. Joey claws my back, moaning. He bucks up against me. I choke back a moan, sinking my teeth into the base of his throat, sucking on the flesh. Joey yelps when my teeth meet his flesh, then responses by clawing at my back more, moaning.

I sit up, attacking his mouth once again. He responses without hesitation. His hands travel up and down my back, playing with the hem of my shirt. I sit up, removing it. He sits up, doing the same, falling back against the bed. Gods he's gorgeous. The scars he has has done nothing but make him even more beautiful. Tan skin and lean muscle. Muscle built over time fighting in gangs and his father. I growl at the thought of at evil bastard.

"Kaiba are you okay?" Joey asks.

I blink. "I'm fine." I reply.

I don't let him get his chance to respond, as I'm kissing him once again. I can't get enough of the taste of his lips, the taste of his skin. I feel like it's been moments since we started, but it could have been hours. I kiss down his body slowly, reaching the hem of his pants. I lick my way up his body slowly sucking and nipping at every inch of flesh I can.

The fiery blonde is in a fitted mess, moaning and clawing my back. It takes me all my willpower not to respond to him bucking against me. I move to lick his collarbone, up his jawline and to his ear.

"Can I touch you?" I whisper to him.

A shiver through both of us. Gods, this is making me so excited! It felt amazing touching myself the other night, but how would it feel if I touched this boy?

"Please," he gasps.

I sit up. I want to see his reaction when I touch him for the first time. I let my hands do what they will, allowing them to travel down Joey's body slowly. I pull his pants and boxers off of him. I stare at his beautiful naked body for a moment, tracing the veins of this erection lightly. He gasps, just as I wrap my hand around him, stroking him. His back arches and his hips buck into my touch. He moans, clenching the sheets tightly between his fists.

"Look at me." I say.

Our eyes meet as I take him in my mouth.

"Oh gods!" he moans.

He bucks his hips and I'm forced to hold him down. It takes all my strength to do so, he's definitely stronger than I thought he was. I'm not exactly sure if I'm doing this right, as I've never had this done to me nor have I ever done it before, but I must be doing something right by the way he's moaning, panting and gasping.

I lick the head, letting my tongue pleasure him. He gasps as I lick up and down the length of his cock. I suck him, taking him fully into my mouth nipping and sucking on the tip. He moans, bucking his hips begging me to take him fully. I comply.

"K-Kaiba I-"

I remove him from my mouth. "It's okay, do it." I say licking him. His back arches and his hips buck. He nearly screams as his orgasm washes over him. My erection presses tightly against my pants and it takes all my willpower not to touch myself watching him in this beautiful state. It's too hot for even me to sit by and do nothing. I want him.

He falls back onto the bed and I sit up. He pants heavily.

XXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I can hardly believe dis is happenin'! One minute Kaiba and I are arguing, dueling. Then I'm playing some games and he's doing his work, then I come to sleep. Somehow or another, I'm not sure how exactly, I end up in his bed. And then he was kissing me! And then he...sucked me! Gods it felt _so good_! Who knew he had such a wonderful tongue! Gods, I've never cummed that fast and hard in my life! Has he done dis before?

I want to taste him now. He's so beautiful. I never knew he has such passion inside of 'im! Those kisses we've shared, it was beyond anything I've ever felt! I mean I dated a girl when I was in the gang for a year and our kisses were never like this! I always thought kissing Kaiba would be dull and boring, but it was totally opposite! I sit up, motioning for our positions to be switched.

"What are you-"

"Uh huh." I say crawling out of the way. "You made me cum and I'm gonna do the same to ya. So lie down, Kaiba."

"But-"

"No buts." I chatises.

He growls, but moves in my spot. I push him down onto the bed, kissing him. I love the way he tastes. Who knew dat someone who's a complete bastard could be so sexy? I do the same thing to him as he did to me. Kissing down his body. He hasn't responded yet, but dat's okay. I'll get him too when I suck him off. I know what I'm doing, I mean I've done it to a girl before, how hard could it be to get a guy off especially since I am one?

His muscles tense and he shivers with each lick, suck and nip I give his skin. I know he wants to react, I don't understand what he's so scared of. Does he think I'm gonna go tell the others that I made the great Seto Kaiba moan? Like they'd care? I start to remove his pants and underwear, but the look in his eyes tells me that he's scared.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, Kaiba." I say. "Just relax and enjoy."

I remove his pants, swallowing thickly. Gods, he's so beautiful. I wonder how he taste. I take him in my mouth. Kaiba fists the sheets, shutting his eyes tightly. His hips buck in a wordless plea for me to take him deeper into my mouth and I comply, sucking on him hard and fast.

I do the same thing as he did to me, licking and sucking everywhere I can, remembering how it made me feel. His knuckles are turning white from the pressure he's putting on them. Every muscle in his body is tightening, sweat slides off his body as he tries to hold back.

I remove him from my mouth, staring up at him.

"Kaiba, look at me." I command.

He doesn't comply at first, but after a moment of 'relaxing' he does.

"Stop holding back. I know dis feels good for ya. Ya don't have to be so cold ya know?" I say.

He scowls.

"Gimme dat look all ya want. We're not stopping until you moan. I'm not doing dis for my health. We can do dis the easy way or the hard way. Either way, ya will be lettin' me know dis feels good for ya." I say.

Before he has time to react, I put his erection back in my mouth. Sucking fast. He gasps, bucking his hips.

_Finally_ he reacts! But it's not enough. I want him to moan and scream the way he made me. I need to step dis up a notch. And I do.

"Gods!" he moans.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" I ask licking up and down the length of his erection.

"Yes!" he nearly screams. "Don't stop, don't stop." he says in a trance like tone.

I laugh. "I'm not plannin' on it." I say before taking him in my mouth again.

He bucks wildly and I have to hold him down so he won't choke me. Good gods, he acts like he's never been sucked off before! My eyes widened.. of course he hasn't! He's a virgin. I mean I've never been takin' before but...I mean I've had sex...with a girl. No wonder he was so determined not to react. I'm glad I'm the one that saw dis side of him. It's very sexy.

My thoughts are cut off by a low groan followed by a salty taste in my mouth. I suck him until he's finished. He shakes violently, panting heavily. I sit up, allowing him to relax.

"Are ya okay?" I ask.

He nods, staring up at me.

"Do ya...I mean...if you want to…" I stutter, blushing. I look away so he won't see me.

I guess he gets what I'm tryna say because next thing I know, I'm on my back once again.

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I thought touching myself felt good, but _nothing_ could possibly compare to the feel of Joey's tongue on my cock. I didn't want to react, I didn't want him to see my weakness, but it felt so good! Gozaburo always told me that showing your pleasure was a sign of weakness and by allowing someone your body you are allowing them your power. I believed that, I still do. I feel sick that I reacted, but I couldn't help myself. He wouldn't stop. It's like he knew every spot on me, like my body was screaming: 'Please lick and suck me here'. And the fact that he wanted me to react, he got what he wanted. I'm such a weakling.

It reminds me of the first time I touched myself and how Gozaburo blew up on me. I vowed to never do that again to never allow anyone-not even myself to feel pleasure, but it's happening and it's terrifying and exciting me like nothing else. He wants to have sex. For some reason, I do too. I've never had sex before. I know he has, I should get him to take me. He has more experience, but I will not allow myself to become weak anymore. If I take him, I'll have more control. I'll be able to pull out of him if the pleasure gets too intense. I don't think Joey has the willpower to pull out of me. Most people wouldn't.

"I know what you want." I say leaning over him to get the bottle of lube out of my drawer. "You want me to make love to you, right?"

He nods, swallowing. I know he's scared. I am too, I'll admit that, but everything in me is begging me to bury myself within him. It would have been smarter to talk to Yami or Bakura about this, but like hell I'd ever do something so embarrassing!

"I'm scared." he admits.

At least one of us can. "I know." I say softly brushing his hair back so it's out of his eyes. I lean down to kiss his forehead. "I won't hurt you."

"Have you ever done dis before?" he asks.

"No." I reply honestly. "But I'll go slow and you tell me if I'm hurting you because I know this is new to you as well."

He nods and I kiss him. He responds immediately with such passion and intensity that would have anyone melting. We break the kiss, staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

He nods and I pick up the bottle of lube that's lying beside of us, squirting the contents onto my fingers. I press a finger into his entrance slowly. He gasps. It's not a painful one, or a pleasurable one. More like he's getting used to the intrusion in his body. I slip in another finger. He moans painfully.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He nods, shutting his eyes tightly. I hate that he's in pain, but from what I heard it'd hurt worse if I just shoved myself in him. I stretch him, moving my fingers inside of him. He's so warm. My cock twitches, begging me to take him. I ignore my body's screaming pleas. He's not ready and neither am I. I slip another finger inside of him and he nearly cums on the spot when my fingers brush against his prostate. With my other hand, I stroke him. He jolts, bucking his hips, begging me to take my fingers deeper and stroke him faster. I comply.

Just as he's on the brink, I remove my hand and fingers. He falls back against the bed, panting heavily. I sit up, staring at him. He's a sight to behold. Sweat is covering that gorgeous body. His eyes are full of lust and passion. His cock is hard and dripping with need. It makes me want him so bad.

My eyes never leave his and I blindly reach for the bottle of lube, squirting some onto my hand coating myself. I hiss as the cool liquid makes contact with my heated flesh. I throw the bottle down somewhere moving some I'm in-between his legs. I give him one last look, asking him without words if it's okay for me to continue. He must have understood because he nods.

The moment I enter him, I feel like I'm going to cum right then. His hot walls collapse against me, squeezing my cock from the inside out. I groan shakily, gripping the sheets doing everything in my power not to move yet. Joey, on the other hand, is doing everything he can do not to scream bloody murder. He has to be in a lot of pain. I can feel blood coating me.

"Joey, are you okay?" I ask lifting a hand to brush the hair out of his face.

He looks up at me with tear-filled eyes. My heart sinks seeing him like this. I start to pull out of him, but with his legs wrapped around my waist, I can't. He pulls me down for a kiss, his tongue immediately entering my mouth.

"Move please." he begs.

A shiver runs down my body. I sit up, sliding out of him slowly then pushing my way back into him. He moans and I choke back my own. After a few moments, he begs me to go faster and I comply. Gods this feels incredible! I never want this to end. I thrust into him faster and harder. He moans loudly, bucking his hips, begging me to return to him.

I hate leaving him. His body is so warm, so hot. I want to stay buried within him forever. This feels too incredible, too good to be real! Joey pulls me down for a kiss. Our kisses are more passionate than ever. He's not holding anything back. It's taking me everything I've got in me to stop from reacting to this intensity.

"You better not be holding back." Joey chatises pulling us apart. "What did I tell you before?" he asks cupping my face in his hands. "I want your all, Kaiba."

How can I give him my all when it's a sign of weakness? How can I trust this boy? But, if I didn't trust him, would I really allow myself to have sex with him? He's the only one that will be seeing this side of me. Still, one person is more than none. I shouldn't be enjoying this. I should pull out, get dressed, and kick him out. I have the will power...right?

Is it because of the pleasure that won't allow me to pull out of him or is there something more to this? The look in his eyes as he stares up at me is beyond beautiful. I love hearing his moans, gasps and screams of pleasure. I want to make him feel good, I want him to know that I love him.

My eyes widened. Wait, hold on a second! I _love_ him?! I suppose I always have. He's always caught my eye, but still…

"Kaiba, are ya okay, man?" my lover asks me.

"Seto." I correct.

"Eh?" he asks cocking his head to the side.

I smile leaning down to kiss him. I cup his face within my hands.

"My name is Seto." I say. "You can call me that."

He smiles, nodding. "_Seto_." he breathes.

A shiver runs throughout my body. I love the way my name sounds. I love that gorgeous accent and those gorgeous honey eyes and blonde hair. I love the way he pisses me off and makes me want to kill everyone. I love the way he fights against everyone and stands up for his friends. I love the way he challenges me...I love the way-

"Seto?" he asks.

I blink, blushing at the embarrassment of being buried inside of him but not moving. I don't allow this to show too much as I'm thrusting into him again. Joey claws my back. I hiss from the dual contact of pain and pleasure colliding inside of me. I sit up, taking his erection in my hand, stroking him in time with my thrusts. He moans, bucking into my touching, begging me to return to him.

"Gods, Seto." he moans.

Shit, I love seeing him like this. So beautiful. How much longer can I hold on before I'm writhing in pleasure just as he is? How can anyone stand this? Bakura mentioned that he had sex with a lot of people, is this the reason why? Was the pleasure too great for him to resist because he was so lonely and sex was the only way he knew how to obtain something greater than himself?

My thoughts are cut off by the feel of warm liquid on my chest and a loud moan. Gods he's even more beautiful now than he was when I sucked him off. A few more thrusts, and I'm falling over the edge with him, groaning from the feel of his muscles clenching me so tightly, I'm forced to cum deep inside of him. I fall on top of him, panting heavily. Joey wraps his arms around me, holding me in his arms.

XXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I can't begin to describe it. At first, it hurt like a mother fucker, but then...oh man! I don't think it could get any better than dat! Kaiba...or should I say, 'Seto' as he's allowing me to call him dat, took me as if he's being doing dis for years! He stared off a bit shaky, unsure what to do, but with my guide, I think he got the hang of it.

He tried to hold back again, but I know how incredible dis is and I knew even with all the willpower in the world, he wouldn't last forever. I love dis side of him. He's not cold and heartless. He's full of passion. He needs to show dis side more often. I hate how he has to put up a wall and wear a mask. How much more can we possibly share? We're closer than ever now.

He falls on top of me, panting heavily. I hold him in my arms and he drifts off to sleep. Poor guy's exhausted. I lie here for a few moments before I pull him out of me, placing him gently beside of me. I pull the covers over us and falls asleep, cuddling up next to him. Tomorrow, I'll tell him how I feel.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

The date with Bakura, so far, has been nothing but incredible. I find that I love talking to him, I love being around him. I shouldn't, I know, but I can't help it. There's just something about him that makes me laugh, makes me smile. We're at the park now, playing duel monsters.

"So which one of your priests were the worst?' he asks.

I'm startled a bit by his question."All of my priests were good." I reply.

"I seriously doubt that." he scoffs. Figures he wouldn't believe me.

"I was closest with Mahad." I say truthfully. "But Isis, Karim, Shadah, and Seto were great. They really kept things in order."

"If you say so." he says drawing my cards. "Which one of us shall go first?"

"You can."I say. "And what do you mean? Surely you don't think that they did a bad job."

"They couldn't defeat me. Their job is to protect you and they failed."

"They failed because you were too damn hard to defeat! I exclaim.

He smirks. "I know."

"I still remember the first day we met." I say before I can stop myself.

"I sure did make an impression." he says.

"I'll say. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that day." I say.

Our eyes widened at my words.

"I-"

Shit! I knew I was going to fuck up sooner or later. Bakura will never let me live it down now. He's probably going to mock me. I can't believe I did that! How stupid can I be?! **UGH**! I knew this date was a bad idea. I don't do well in love, it's just not meant for people like me. I'm meant to lead, to help the world and my friends, to save...my enemies….

"Was I that sexy?" he smirks bringing me out of my thoughts.

I chuckle. I love seeing this side of him, he's so funny."You were quite a sight to behold." I say.

"Would you like to behold me tonight, your majesty?" he asks, standing up and giving him a mock bow.

I laugh, standing up. I can't stop myself. Bakura backs up into a wooden post. He looks terrified.

"I thought we were going to duel." he says when he's about a foot away from me.

I don't answer. I just stare at him, looking into those beautiful eyes. Gods, I'm insane.

"Atem?" he gulps.

Gods, why is this happening to me?!

I reach a shaky hand up to touch his face. He flinches away as if I'm going to slap him.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly.

"What are you doing?" he demands.

I don't know what I'm doing. What _am_ I doing? This isn't like me to just touch someone. There has to be a reason. My heart is thrashing violently in my chest. My thoughts rush and every thought seems to certain around the man before me. Every fight, every argument. Every laugh, every smile. I can't get him off my mind, no matter how much I try, he won't leave it….

"When you first woke up after I had gotten my memories back, you asked me why I wanted to save you. I couldn't give you an answer at the time because I didn't know what it was, but deep down inside, I always knew why. I just didn't want to admit it. We've known each other for over 5,000 years and I'm just now getting to know the real you. I know that you hate me, and I know I'm probably just wasting my time trying to save you because you don't want to be saved, but I want you to know that I love you." I say looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you with all of my heart and soul. I have always loved you. I know you don't love me, and that's okay. I just wanted you to know because you deserve to know. I want you to be happy. You don't have to do this, Bakura. I know you don't love me, so-"

He doesn't allow me to finish, before I know it, I'm being slammed against the post, his mouth attacking my own. My eyes widened for a brief moment before I'm responding. My arms wrap around his neck and our tongues do battle in each other's mouths. I can't believe this is happening. How long have I dreamt about kissing him? Sure, this is technically our second kiss, but I don't count the first one because I didn't respond.

He nips at my bottom lip, sucking on my tongue. I do the same to him. We never allow the other a chance to win. We're both dominate and we're going to show that to one another in every possible way. Something isn't right. There's no way he could feel the same way I do. No, he's just using me. He's in the heat of the moment. I won't allow him or myself to make a mistake.

I push him off of me. He complies staring at me. The look in his eyes is painful. Could he…? No. He can't. It's a trick. I know he's using me and I'm using him. I won't let us. It's too painful. I knew all along he'd never return my feelings. Now that I think about it, I suppose I have loved him since I've met him, I just was too busy trying to bring him down. Perhaps that's why I want to change him. If I changed him then we could be together, right?

No, even if I did change him, he'd resent me. He hates me for what I did to him. I can't blame him really, but I did what I had to do. Still, that doesn't mean that I don't care about him. It makes sense now why I was so adamant on saving him. I had to, it was the only way….

"Atem?" Bakura asks.

"I-I can't do this, Bakura." I say moving away from him. Bakura moves letting me pass by.

"Do what?" he asks.

I stop, my back facing him.

"I can't take advantage of you." I say. "You don't love me. And even if say that you do. I know what you're trying to do, I don't know your exact plan, but I know for a fact that you do not love me. Let's just remain friends, okay? I don't want this to get further than it's gotten. It hurts too much."

Before he has time to reply, I'm running back to the Game Shop.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

It's getting late. Joey, Bakura, and Yami haven't returned yet.

"Shouldn't someone call them?" Anzu asks.

"It's not like Nii-sama to not have someone pick me up." Mokuba muses staring out the window. It's pouring down rain now. I hope those guys aren't in the storm.

"It is a bit strange he hasn't sent someone over to get you." I say.

"Do you think something happened?" Tristan asks.

"Oh something happened alright." Duke says.

"What?" Anzu asks.

"You're kiddin' right?" Duke pales. "Joey has been gone for about two days now. We haven't heard from him. Mokuba has been forgotten about-"

"Nii-sama didn't forget about me!" Mokuba exclaims.

"So what does that tell you? Kaiba _never_ forgets his brother and he sure as hell wouldn't want Joey around him for almost forty-eight hours!" Duke exclaims.

"That doesn't mean they had sex, Duke!" Anzu snaps.

"I dont' know what planet you live on, Mazaki, but I'd say they did." Duke says.

"Alright, alright." I say. "Settle down. If they had sex, they had sex. It's about time they did anyways."

"Yugi!" Anzu gasps.

"He's right." Marik says. "Maybe we should call them and see when Joey's gonna be home."

"I'll call." Anzu says leaving the room.

"What about Yami?" Tristan asks.

As if on cue, Yami comes in. He's soaking wet. He doesn't even stop to say 'hello'.

"Yami?" I ask jumping up.

I'm taken aback by his expression. Gods, what_ happened_?!

"Yami?" I repeat, cautiously taking a step forward. The others are watching. I know they want to help, but this is something that only I can truly do. "Are you alright?"

What a stupid question to ask. Of course he's not alright! "Please speak to me! Say something, Yami! What's wrong?!" I plead.

Yami doesn't answer, he heads up the stairs. He's halfway there when he looks at me again. His eyes are full of lost hope. I'm going to kill Bakura!

XXXXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

I sit in the back of my limo with my glass of champagne. I'm driving through Domino City. I haven't been here in five years, since Battle City ended. The last time I truly saw Joey. No, I saw him after that, just not as myself. After I got hooked up on my need for power because I was too scared to face the facts that Mariku couldn't touch me anymore, I fell into another maniac's trap. How stupid I was to believe that Joey wasn't helping me. Hell, he was the only one that ever did!

After watching the Grand Prix tournament, which, I know Yami won. Yes, Yami and Yugi won. Yes, Yami and Yugi. I know there's a difference and that they share a body. I didn't want to believe all that nonsense about Egyptian myths and such when Mariku was blabbering to me about how he's a Tomb Keeper and Yugi has a spirit in his Puzzle and blah blah, but after you get sent to another dimension, one does not go unscathed. Though, I'm unsure of what exactly happened to the spirits. Who cares. I hope they're all gone. The world was better without them...except Yami. He was pretty decent. Those other two...Bakura and Mariku...shudders….I don't even want to think of them!

As I was saying, after I snapped out of my stupidity, I researched several dueling agencies and I finally found one that would take me. At least _someone_ knows I have talent! I would have won that whole tournament if not for Mariku and his creepy mind games! I mean if it weren't for Joey and Yami I would have died at the hands of Ra! I still have nightmares, but it's easier because I'm so busy. I have my mind on more important things. Like photo shoots and duels! I can't wait to see Joey and the others. But especially Joey. There's just something about that blonde knucklehead that I just can't resist. He makes me do things out of character for me and he makes me feel...special. Like I'm worth something.

No, I'm not in love with him. At one time, I'll admit, I thought I was, but when I saw the way he looked at Kaiba, I knew that dream was flushed down the toilet. I mean I _could_ have gone into a relationship with Joey and then we could have gotten Kaiba involved. I've done it before, I like new things after all, but Kaiba is 100% gay and I refuse to share Joey anyways.

I could be a bitch and steal him before Kaiba gets his grimy paws on him, but I'm above that. Besides, I have a husband of my own now anyways. His name is Richard Heartlings and he is the owner of the company that I work for. He lives in England. It's where I met him. He's such a sweetheart. He's helped me so much. When I told him about what happened to me in Battle City, he believed me! I was shocked to say the least. I mean who in their right mind would believe _that_?!

So, after spending time together,he asked me to marry him. I would have invited my friends, but it just didn't seem right, you know? I'm still beating myself up over what happened in America. How can I face Joey when I've done nothing but upset him? I nearly destroyed him! Hell, I let the Seal of Orichalcos' power get the best of me and I let it take his soul! Someone's soul as precious as that cute puppy shouldn't be tampered with! Kaiba better take good care of him because if he doesn't-

I look out the window, my eyes widened when I see someone sitting on the bench in the park. I can't make out who it is. The rain is pouring down heavily.

"Preston, stop the car." I demand.

The driver stops, pulling onto the side of the road. I open the door, throwing my umbrella up.

"Miss Valentine, what are you-"

"Shh." I hiss. "I'm going to see something. I'll be back shortly."

"But it's raining miss." he argues.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Preston. But I don't need you to be my weatherman. You are my driver. I have Janice as my weather girl." I say.

"I know but-"

"I turn towards him. "Do you want to keep your job?" I hiss.

"Y-yes ma'am." he stutters.

"Then I suggest you do it and not ask what I am doing." I snap before turning and walking towards the figure on the bench. My heels click against the pavement. He should know I'm coming, but he doesn't acknowledge the fact. I stop about a foot away from him.

"What are you doing out here, Ryou?" I ask.

He lifts his head, piercing red eyes meet my own violet ones. They widen. Shit, this isn't Ryou! That's _Bakura_!

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_Yes_! The Pharaoh has **_finally_** fallen for me! Now, I have to keep it that way. I have to let him know that I 'feel the same way he does' so he won't be scared and run off. I can't let him know I'm using him. Gods, I feel so awful-

No! I have to stop that nonsense! Our kiss was much more intense than our first one. Kinda makes me feel like our first one wasn't worth anything. Sure, I kissed him, but he didn't kiss me. So I think this would be our first _true_ kiss because he's kissing back. I love the way he tastes. He wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. I want to be closer. I want to fuck him, to make him scream my name in ecstasy. I won't though, I'll wait for that. I'll let him tell me when he's ready.

Suddenly, I'm being shoved away. What the fuck? Why is he shoving me away?! No Pharaoh! Dammit! Don't have doubts now!

"Atem?" I ask, pretending that I care. Maybe I do.

'You better not.' Zorc reminds me. I scowl inwardly.

"I-I can't do this, Bakura." he says moving away from him. I move to let him pass by, watching him walk away.

"Do what?" I ask.

He stops, his back facing me. My heart pounds at what he's about to say. Is he going to laugh at me? Is he going to say that he was messing around? Is he going to destroy me now? Is he going to tell me something? Why are these thoughts going through my mind? He can't hurt me!

'Because your an idiot!' Zorc hisses.

'No one asked you, mother fucker!' I snap.

'Hmm I guess I am a 'mother fucker' as you call me since I did fuck your mama and all.' Zorc laughs.

'Just shut up!' I yell.

'You need to get on with this plan of yours! I want to take the Pharaoh's body over so I can fuck you.' he purrs.

'We're not having sex Zorc!" I shout.

'We will if I say we will.' Zorc booms.

'Fuck you!' I shout.

'Gods I wish you would!'

'**UGH**!'

"I can't take advantage of you." he says breaking me free of Zorc's stupidity. "You don't love me. And even if you say that you do. I know what you're trying to do, I don't know your exact plan, but I know for a fact that you do not love me. Let's just remain friends, okay? I don't want this to get further than it's gotten. It hurts too much."

I open my mouth to reply, but before I get anything out, he's running away. I stand there like a fool, watching him go. I should go after him, but I can't seem to will myself to move. What's wrong with me? I just fucked up my chance of getting close to him!

Well, the good news is that I love that he loves me. Whether or not he really did love me in the past is up for speculation, but still. All that matters is that he loves me now and I'm going to exploit the hell out of it.

'Need I remind you that he's onto your little plan.' Zorc smirks.

'I'm aware.' I reply.

'You know his friends aren't going to like that too much if he tells them.' Zorc says.

'He won't.' I say.

'Hmm true. The Pharaoh's always one to do things himself.' Zorc says. 'Still, you need to watch yourself.'

'I know what I'm doing Zorc!' I hiss.

'Sure you do.' Zorc laughs.

I hate this. Why can't things be simple? Why can't all this nonsense be over? Do I really want to do this? Can I really hurt him? I have to, if I want to avenge my family's and my suffering. I know it's not his fault, but he's the only one I can throw all my anger on. He deserves my wrath!

'Oh so if someone saves your soul they deserve to be miserable?' another voice asks.

I look around. The voice sounds an awful lot like Ryou does. Stupid Hikari! We don't have the mind link so…

'Just shut up.' I hiss.

'Why don't you just admit you love him?' the voice asks. 'It'll save you and me some trouble, ya know.'

'You could save yourself trouble by disappearing.' I growl.

The voice laughs. 'I dont' understand why you're so afraid. He's already admitted that he loves you, you love him. Why not tell him and the two of you can be together just as you were always meant to.'

'We're not meant to be together!' I shout.

'Really now? Then why do you think about him all the time? Why is he constantly in your dreams? Why, when you were having sex with all those people, including Marik, did you wish it was Atem you were making love to instead? Why did your eyes light up when he told you he loved you?!' the voice shouts.

'Because he's a weakling!' Zorc cackles.

'No one asked you!' the 'Ryou' voice hisses. 'Go away!'

'I don't know who you are, but you better get out of Touzoku. He's **_mine_**.' Zorc snarls.

'I'm not anyone's you dragon cock fucker!' I shout.

'You wished you had this dragon cock up your ass right now.' Zorc laughs.

'**Ugh**!' I groan. 'You are so insufferable!'

Zorc laughs. 'But you love me just the same!'

'I think not.' I hiss.

Zorc just laughs.

'Bakura,' the 'Ryou' voice says. 'If you don't tell Atem how you feel, it'll be too late.'

'We have our own agenda, little bitch.' Zorc sneers. 'Now unless you want to get destroyed, I suggested you leave.'

'Fine.' the 'Ryou' voice sighs. 'But remember what he's done for you. You don't have to put up with Zorc-

'That is _it_!' Zorc booms sending a blast towards 'Ryou'. He screams.

'What did you do?' I ask.

'Locked that bitch away.' he replies.

'Who was that?' I ask.

'Your conscience.' he replies. 'Something I was unable to get rid of all the way when I was in control of you.'

'Why?' I ask.

'Something about you have to do it.' Zorc replies. 'Hell if I know.'

I have to get 'home'. I have to see how the Pharaoh is doing. I know I'll get blamed for this, regardless if he tells them what happens or not. I can't let anything ruin my chances of vengeance. But is that truly what this is all about? I walk out of the park and onto the streets of Domino City. I hate this city.

For some reason, when he pulled away from me, I felt...hurt. It was to be expected that he would. After all, he's confused about his feelings towards me. He loves me and thinks I don't love him. Which, I don't, but still...he needs to believe that I do! I hate that he's so smart! I have to figure out a way to make him believe that I love him, but how?

I look up at the sky, it's pouring down rain. Just great. I should hurry up. I pick up the pace. No way in hell am I running in this shit. Suddenly, my mind is swimming and a migraine eats at my brain, forcing me to sit down on a bench. I'm glad they have these things all around. Sure, it's soaked, but I don't care. I hold my head in-between my hands. Gods, I've never had a migraine this bad before! What the hell is going on?!

I close my eyes, taking slow, deep breaths of weakness. I have to stop this somehow. I remove my hands, blinking rapidly to get the water out of my eyes. Alright, that feels a bit better. I can think now. Now that I think about it, I wonder where Zorc went. He usually just doesn't up and leave like that. Oh whatever. He was getting on my nerves anyways! He _always_ wants to fuck me! Like hell I'd let that happen?! Idiot!

That brings me to another voice. 'Ryou's'. Zorc called it my conscience. I'm amazed I still have one. I'm not surprised it sounds like Hikari's voice though. He always tried to get me to do the right thing, begging me to stop messing with his friends. Such weakness. He said he understood my pain. He has no idea what I've been through. Seeing it is one thing, experiencing it is totally different. Whatever happened to my 'conscience' was Zorc's doing. About time that fool did something right!

I hear the clicking of high heels on the pavement. Oh great, did Ryou start cross dressing? No, he wouldn't do that. Marik would though. He's so girl he practically is a girl. What a faggot. Hmm...that reminds me of earlier today when that guy ran into me and called me that. The Pharaoh was about to blow a gasket. I've never seen him so...protective...before. Why would he care what someone called me though? Come to think of it, he was acting strange all day...then he says he loves me and walks away.

The clicking of the heels stops. I feel someone's in front of me. Whelp, time to see how Marik looks in heels. I look up only to meet some woman. Who the hell is _she_?!

"What are you doing out here Ryou?" she asks. Before I can reply, she does. "_You_!" she yowls like some deranged cat. Well, it's safe to say she knows me.

"_What_?" I sneer.

"What are you still doing alive?!" she hisses.

I arch my brow. "Pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You should have been destroyed at Battle City along with-"

_Oh_! I know who this is!

I manage my sadistic smirk.

"I'm sorry to say that the Pharaoh and his posse are no longer around." I smirk.

Her eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yup." I yawn, stretching my arms over my head. "I killed them."

"You son of a-"

I laugh. "Relax, Valentine. They're alive and kickin'."

"So why are you?" she asks.

"The Pharaoh is in love with me and wants to fuck me." I shrug. "I have no clue."

She gives me a look of disgust. "I seriously don't that." she spits. "So what happened? How is Yami? How is Joey?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I snarl.

"Same reason you're sitting in the pouring ass rain." she replies.

"Hmm." I grunt.

"You're not normally like this. What's wrong?" she asks taking a seat beside of me. Okay, I never said she could sit on my bench and isn't she worried she'll get that frilly little outfit of hers fucked up?

"You're here?" I venture.

She scowls. "I'm not stupid. If Yami is still alive, you'd be going after him, not sitting in the rain."

"Maybe I don't want to hurt him anymore." I mumble looking down at the ground.

"So you fell in love too, didn't you?" she whispers.

I don't answer. How can I? If I say 'yes' then Marik will find out and everyone will be so happy for me and they'll force the Pharaoh and I into some stupid marriage and then when we're about to leave, Horakhty will know it's a lie. If I say 'no' she'll tell the others and I'll never leave it down and no one will ever let me near the Pharaoh again.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she demands.

I scowl, looking up at her. Her violet eyes meet mine. The rain does nothing to make this woman unattractive. I may be gay, but who said I can't think women are attractive? I'd fuck her if I were bi or straight...too bad for her I guess.

A smile breaks on Mai's face. She's beaming from ear to ear. Suddenly, I'm engulfed in a hug.

"I dont' care how evil you are or if I'm going to get killed for this," Mai beams. "I'm just so happy for you! You finally fell in love!"

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter. "Now can you please get off of me?"

Mai pulls away. "Or were you always in love? Were you and Yami together in the past and something happened?" she pries.

"No." I snap.

"Then…"

"Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?" I sneer.

"No." she replies, narrowing her eyes. "I was passing through the neighbourhood when I saw a damsel in distress and I thought. 'Hey let's help him'. Though I thought you were Ryou at first."

"Ryou is a pathetic shrimp who could never pull of my greatness." I say.

"I don't know why that kid put up with you." she says shaking her head. "If you were in my body I'd thrown the Ring away and left you to die."

"I wouldn't want to be inside a woman." I spit.

She laughs. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Why should I?" I snap.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asks.

"Help on _what_?!" I shout.

"Why wooing Yami of course." she winks.

"I already did that." I spit.

"Then where is he?" she asks. When I don't answer right away, she does. "Exactly. You're fucking up and you need my help."

"Whatever." I spit.

"Let's get out of this rain first though. I have a hotel already booked, care to come join me?" she asks.

"Whatever, but don't even think about trying to get me to fuck you. It's not happening." I spit, standing up.

"Oh heavens no, hun." she says doing the same. "I already have a husband."

"So you finally got tired of the mutt?" I ask as we walk towards her limo.

"I still love Joey." she says climbing into the limo. A man holding the door open for us. "The Plaza." she tells him. He nods, closing the door. "But I'm not in love with him."

"Good thing. He's been seeing Kaiba." I say.

Mai smiles. "I always knew they loved each other."

**XXXXXXXX**

**So much going on! Poor Yami! Poor Bakura! What has Joey and Seto bee doign for a WHOLE DAY?! What will Mai and Bakura talk about? All that and much, much more coming up. Review lovelies! :D. **


	18. Chapter 18:Dire

**So this bitch was acting up all day as y'all probably knew. Beyond pissed I tell ya! But it's up and before it starts being a dick again, I'm updating this! Long chappie for y'all again. Not quite as long as the last one, but 8,000 plus words should suffice right? I do an interaction between two characters I've never done before, so I want to know how I did alright? Things are heating up in this story. Marik and Ryou's POVs are returning next chapter and everyone's on the same day at last. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! 50 fucking reviews and we haven't even reached 20 chappies yet! I'm just so thrilled! *squeeee! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Dire**

[Joey's POV]:

I yawn, stretching. My fist connects to something.

"**Ow**! Fuck!" I hear someone shout.

I sit up quickly, looking around to see where the voice is coming from. My eyes widened when I see Kaiba sitting up rubbing the side of his face. From the middle of his back down he's wrapped in blue silk sheets. Wait is he? Does that mean I am too? I look down and suddenly I feel a blush staining my cheeks, remembering_ why_ we're naked.

"Seto?" I ask.

"What?" he mutters in annoyance.

"Are ya alright, man?" I ask.

"Besides my bruised jawbone, I'm fine." he replies.

"Sorry 'bout dat." I mumble.

"It's fine." he grunts. "I've had worse."

Suddenly, I hear a loud vibration. I jump up, tripping over the sheets. I blindly reach up for my phone on the table beside the bed.

"Hello?" I gasp using my arm to pull myself up. I sit on the bed. I look behind me to see Seto getting dressed.

_"Joey!" Anzu shouts. "Where are you?!"_

"Umm...at Seto's?" I say.

_"Seto? Since when have you called Kaiba by his first name?" she asks._

I blush. "Umm...since...I-"

_"Joey, do you realize what time it is?" she asks._

"Umm no." I laugh nervously. "I just woke up."

_"Typical." she snorts_.  
"Hey!" I exclaim.

_"It's eight o' clock at night, Joey." she reveals._

"**Say what**?!" I shout jumping up. I put my phone on speaker phone, throwing yesterday's clothes on.

_"You mean to tell me you've been asleep this whole time?! Even Kaiba?!" she shouts._

"Yeah." I say pulling my jeans on. "We're just now waking up. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

_"Tell Kaiba to call Mokuba. He's-"_

"I'm already on it." Seto says pulling out his cellphone and walking into the other room.

"Sorry to worry y'all." I say picking up my phone and turning it off speaker phone.

_'It's fine." she says. "Just get back here, we've been worried sick about you and Yami-"_

"What's wrong with Yams?" I ask worryingly.

_Anzu sighs. "I'm not sure. He and Bakura went on a date today and he came back all upset."_

"Damn. Alright, we'll talk when I get there." I say.

_"Be careful." Anzu says._

"Will do." I say before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXX

[Mokuba's POV]:

I have spent nearly two days with Yugi and his friends. It's about eight o'clock at night and Seto hasn't called me all day! Nor have we heard from Joey. It's strange. I know Seto would want to go to work today, so why wouldn't he have someone pick me up? I would have called him earlier, but I was having so much fun today that it kinda slipped my mind. I guess I shouldn't get mad at Nii-sama for not calling me. It's just out of character for him. What happened between him and Joey?

Anzu walks into the living room.

"So?" Tristan asks. "Any news on Joey?"

"He said he's been asleep all day. He said he'll be here in thirty minutes." she replies.

"What about Seto?" I ask.

"He said he'll be calling." she says.

As if on cue, my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Hey Seto!" I exclaim happily. "How are you?!"

_"I'm fine, Mokuba. Are you ready to come home?" he asks._

"Of course! I've missed you!" I say.

_"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I was asleep-"_

"_**All** day_?!" I exclaim.

_'Yeah." he says. "I'll come get you in about thirty minutes, so be ready."_

"Alright I will, and you be ready to talk. I wanna know everything that happened." I say.

Silence fills the other line. I can hear nothing but Seto's breathing.

"Seto?" I ask.

_"Sorry Mokuba." my brother says. "I'll be there soon."_

"Are you okay?" I ask worryingly.

_"Yeah." he replies._

Before I have a chance to speak, he's already hung up. I blink, staring at my phone. 'What happened Seto?' I ask myself.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We arrive in some landish hotel suite where everyone is pampered. It's sickening how money can make these fools bend over backwards for each other and serve them. The only person that needs to be served is me!

"Greg, take my bags upstairs and make sure Sue has us a nice change of clothes set out." Mai snaps to the man standing beside of a golden cart. He takes her bags and places them on the cart.

"Right away Miss. Valentine." he bows, heading towards the elevator. We reach her room which is on the fifteenth floor of the hotel. My eyes widened as we walk in. The room is huge! I guess this bitch got rich. There's a white leather circle couch with a flat screen TV built into the wall. The 'lving room' is made of carpet, the floor we're standing on is hardwood. There's a kitchen, but I'm sure that's just for show. This is too much for me, and I'm sure there's more to it. After all, this is Mai we're talking about. She always tries to impress with nonsense such as this.

"Thank you, Greg." Mai says handing him a tip. "That will be all."

The blonde haired woman turns, walking towards the large window that's covered by purple curtains. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

"What?" I hiss looking over my shoulder at Greg.

He clears his throat nervously, placing his hand on my shoulder. "There's some condoms in the bathroom, sir." he whispers to me.

I scowl throwing his hand off of me and walking away. What an idiot. Thinking I'm going to have sex with his 'master' ha!

Mai turns to face us.

"Greg what are you still doing in here?" she scolds.

"I-well miss I-" he stutters.

Mai steps closer to the fool. "_Yes_?" she purrs in her sickeningly sweet way.

"I was just telling this man here that the condoms are-"

"Fool we're not fucking!" she shrieks.

"But!"

"We're **_talking_**!" she hisses. "Bakura has some decency to treat a lady with class, unlike some men I know."

Greg doesn't look convinced. "It always starts off like that and then-"

"What business is it if we're going to have sex anyways? Which we are not because Bakura here is already in love with someone else." she snaps.

"Oh." he beams. "Alright then I'll just be on my way. I wish you good fortune for you and your girlfriend, sir." he says bowing and turning around to leave.

"Stupid prick." Mai mutters.

"Why do you keep such fools around?" I ask turning to face her.

She smiles smugly. "He's my husband's brother." she replies.

I don't say anything.

"Alright hun. Let's get you out of those wet clothes. See that door over there?" she asks pointing straight ahead. I nod. "There's a bedroom in there and a bathroom. There should be some clothes that will fit you. Leave your clothes in there and the maids will wash them for you." she says.

I walk into the room and Mai walks up a set of stairs that I'm guessing leads to her own person room. I lock the door and turn on the light. The room has a queen sized bed, grey carpet, matching grey dressers. I walk over to a door, opening it. It's a walk-in closet. No surprise there. I pull out some jeans and a black t-shirt. I'm surprised this place even has things like this. I walk into the bathroom. It's huge, what a surprise. Tile floors, double granite countertop sinks. I strip my clothes, walking over to the shower turning the water on. Instant hot water. That's what I'm talking about! I step in, closing the door.

Mai sure has stepped it up in the world. Then again, she's always been that pampered brat. She thinks she's queen of the world. Though, she is older than those other geeks so she'll know how to get them to fall for my tricks. I just have to make sure she believes me. She already thinks I'm in love with the Pharaoh. Ha, I don't know where people get off that I'm in love with that fool, but…

_… "I love you all of my heart and soul. I have always loved you…."_

That has to be a lie. The Pharaoh can't possibly love me. And even if he did, why would he admit such a thing to me if he fears that I'm using him? He's not stupid. If he thought I was trying to destroy him by getting close to him then he would he tell me something like that? Or does he even know…?

_… "I know you don't love me, and that's okay. I just you to know because you deserve to know. I want you to be happy."_

He thinks I don't love him. That won't do at all. I need him to know that I do love him. Of course, I don't, but he has to believe that I do so I can destroy him. Still, if he knows of my plan, then why the hell would he say anything to me about how he feels?!

The Pharaoh said he wants me to be happy. Psst. Okay, I don't know what cloud he's floating around on, but he better snap out of his stupidity because happiness is for fools. At least, the happiness he's speaking of. Now, my version of happiness would be seeing him suffer by my hands, to watch him bleed, beg for mercy and death.

_"When I look at him, I burn with rage."_

_"You burn with raging passion." Marik 'corrects'._

_I scowl. "Whose side are you on, Marik?"_

_Marik rolls his eyes. "I'm on your side, but you need to face the facts." he says._

_I look up at him. "And what facts would those be?" I sneer._

_A grin breaks onto my ex-lover's face._

_"You're in love with the Pharaoh."_

_I slam my fists onto the table the cups rattle spilling the coffee on the table._

_"I am not in love!" I hiss._

R-right?

I lean against the shower wall, closing my eyes. The moment I close my eyes, I see Yami's beautiful smiling face. I smile seeing those gorgeous crimson eyes light up when I'm around him. How he looks at me…

My eyes snap open. What the hell is wrong with me?! I have to stop this foolishness! I can't fall for him! No! I have to keep the right mindset and destroy him! I can't be thinking that he's beautiful! He's supposed to fall for me!

The water is suddenly cold. How long have I been in here? Why am I thinking about this shit? It shouldn't matter to me that the Pharaoh confessed to me, but for some reason, it does…

I shut the water off, stepping out of the shower. After I get dried off and dressed, I head into the living room where Mai's waiting on me.

"It's about time you showed up. Sit down and let's talk. Tell me everything that happened." she says patting the couch. I walk over to her, taking a seat. This is going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. I fought within myself. Everything was screaming at me to stop, for me not to give into such weakness, but something pushed me forward. Something begged me to make love to him, and I did. I don't regret it at all. I don't remember what happened after that. I just remember feeling exhausted afterwards and collapsing into Joey's strong arms. Then, I was awakened by a fist to my jaw. I can't believe I slept so damn long! I mean Wheeler would no doubt sleep like this, but me? _Never_! I missed work and everything!

Sue informed me that everything had been taken care of in my absence. I'll check to see if her words are true tomorrow I suppose. Honestly, I don't want to mess with work tonight. Strange. What's going on with me? What, I have sex one time and now I want to forget about my duties? I knew I shouldn't have done something so stupid! Still, I'd do it again. Not just with anyone, only with Joey.

He saw a side of me that even I didn't want to see. I lost control and I loved every second of it. He made me lose control and I made him as well. It was the most amazing experience of my life. Who knew anything so incredible could exist? Still, I feel disgusted with myself because of it.

I had picked Mokuba up about an hour ago. I told him to get in bed and we'd talk tomorrow. He's very persistent on wanting to know what happened. I don't blame him, but like I'll tell him about _that_ he's only a kid! No, that's a lie. Mokuba is fourteen now. He's old enough to know about sex, and I have a strong hunch he already knows I had it last night.

I get up from the couch, walking up the stairs to check on Mokuba. He's sound asleep. Just as I'm about to close the door, he speaks.

"Seto?" he says groggily.

"Sh." I whisper. "Go back to sleep."

He shifts in the bed. "How can I sleep when I'm so happy you and Joey are finally together?" he asks.

"Well try. It's late." I say.

"We're gonna talk tomorrow, right?" he asks.

"I said we would." I say. "Now get some sleep."

"Are you going to bed too?" he asks.

"In a bit." I say.

"Well, you can stay in here if you want to." he says.

I smile. "Alright," I say walking into his room and sitting on the bed. "Do you want to tell me about your day?"

"Well, Bakura and Yami went on a date." Mokuba says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Yami came home upset. Bakura never showed up." he replies.

"Hmm."

"Do you think something bad happened between them, Seto?" my brother asks worryingly. "I'm worried about them."

"I'm sure everything is fine, Mokuba." I assure him. Honestly, I haven't the slight clue if everything's alright and to be quite frank, I don't really care. I have my own problems and my own life to worry about. I don't have time to chase after the Ancient Egyptians because they can't admit they want to fuck each other.

"Why don't you tell me what you did?" I ask.

Mokuba yawns. "Well, we played some games and watches some movies." he replies.

"Watch anything interesting?" I ask.

"Yugi wanted to watch 'Dawn of the Dead.'" Mokuba laughs.

"Didn't he watch that the other day?" I ask.

"He seems to love the movie." Mokuba says.

"Hmm." I grunt. "What kind of games did you play?"

"I dueled Tristan and won." he yawns.

"That's not surprising." I mutter.

"But when I dueled Yugi, I lost...badly." he sighs tiredly. "But I"m not really surprised since he's the 'King of Games' and all."

"That's Yami you're thinking of." I correct.

"I know, but they shared a body for a while and besides, I think Yugi could beat Yami if he really wanted to." Mokuba says.

I scowl. "I doubt _that_ Mokuba. Yugi couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag."

"You don't give Yugi enough correct. According to Anzu, Yugi was the one that dueled against Bakura when he and Yami were separated in his memories and he won."

"Still, he could never defeat me, let alone Yami." I say.

"I think he could." Mokuba says.

"Yami holds the three Egyptian God cards, Mokuba." I remind him.

"And Yugi holds spirit." Mokuba yawns shifting in the bed.

"True, but he'll need more than that to defeat me." I say stroking my brother's hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Seto dropped Joey off and picked Mokuba up about an hour or so ago. The blonde sat down awkwardly on the couch.

"So, did we get laid?" Duke asks.

"Shaddup." Joey snaps.

So much tension's in the air. Joey and Kaiba had sex that much is obvious, but what happened between Yami and Bakura? Before he seemed so happy to be around the thief, now he's...closed off.

"Where's Yams?" Joey asks.

"Upstairs." Anzu replies.

"Is he okay?" Joey asks sitting up. He winces slightly at the movement. He and Kaiba must have had a lot of fun if my friend is in this much pain.

"I'm not sure." I mutter looking up at the stairs. "He came home a few hours ago before you did and never said a thing to anyone."

"Whatever happened, we need to let Yami and Bakura figure it out." Marik says.

"But Yami might need our help!" Anzu exclaims.

Marik shakes his head. "Not this time. He needs to figure this out on his own. Trust me, I know."

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, Marik." Tristan snaps.

"If it's something to do with Bakura, it has to be bad." Joey says.

"Are you _still_ going on about that?" Marik hisses.

"I'm just stating the facts." Joey shrugs.

"You know _nothing_ about him!" Marik shouts.

"And like you do?" Ryou mutters.

"You may have shared a body with him, but I'm his friend. We were lovers, we understood each other. Yami and Bakura understand each other too. Why do you think they're so perfect for one another? Bakura _needs_ Yami and I'll be damned if any of you take my best friend's happiness away from him!" Marik shouts.

"No one wants to take his happiness away, Marik." I say. "We're just trying to figure out why Yami is so upset."

Marik scowls. "That much should be obvious."

"Then tell us an' stop bein' so damn selfish!" Joey chatises.

Marik stands up. "It's not my job to tell y'all everything. Maybe if you use your brain the right way instead of on stupidity, you'll realize that Bakura is not to blame for why Yami is so upset." Marik says. "And in case none of you have realized since you're too selfish, Bakura is still missing, so that means _he_ is upset as well. So before you put the blame on Bakura, I'd suggest you find out what happened between them because if Bakura's upset that means _Yami_ did something to upset him."

Before any of us can protest, Marik is already up the stairs. We hear a loud **_bam_**, indicating the slamming of a door. Silence fills the air.

"I can't believe dat asshole!" Joey growls. "Tryna blame Yams for what happened. Everyone knows it's Bakura's fault-"

"We don't know that for certain." Anzu says.

"What possibly could have happened, Anzu?" Tristan asks. 'We know that Bakura hates Yami."

"Where the hell have all of you guys been?!" Anzu exclaims. "Bakura is our friend!"

"It could be a trick though." Duke points out twirling a lock of his black hair.

"True," I concur. "But like Anzu said, he has changed."

"Lies." Tristan mutters.

"If it's a lie then why are you hanging out with him?" Anzu snaps.

Tristan shrugs. "He just seems like a cool guy."

"You shouldn't treat someone like that, Tristan." I say. "I think what we need to do is get some rest and talk about this in the morning. The only people that truly know what's going on is Yami and Bakura and honestly, I don't think even though know themselves."

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I ran through the rain and into the Game Shop. Yugi wanted answers, they all did, but Yugi was the only one who asked for them. I couldn't give him any. I didn't want to. It's too painful to think about. I head to our room, locking the door. I slide against the door, bringing my knees up to my chest, sobbing. I'm soaking wet and I don't care. I don't want to move, I don't ever want to leave this room in fear I'll see Bakura again.

How could I be so stupid to tell him that I loved him? He doesn't care about me! He's hated me since the day we met, why would anything change? I knew it was too good to be true when he started hanging out with us. I'm not sure of his plan, but I feel he's up to something. Or is he?

Perhaps I'm overreacting and Bakura_ does_ care about me. After all, the way he was kissing me was a whole lot different than it was last time. Or was that just me? Was it truly different than the last time we kissed or is it because I have finally admitted that I'm in love with the thief?

How did I let this happen?! I was only supposed to help him expel the darkness from his heart, not fall in love with him! But I did, and I am, and now I have to accept that fact. But how will the others react? Despite the fact that they're hanging out with my former enemy, I know they still resent the thief. And who could blame them? After everything that's happened between him and us?

When I first woke up in these times and I saw Bakura, I knew he wasn't evil despite the fact he was trying to take my Puzzle and kill my friends and me. Even though I didn't know who he was, why he wanted the items, or who I was, I knew that there was a reason he was doing what he was doing. I wanted to help him, I wanted to hold him and tell him it'd be okay. But it's not okay and it never will be.

After finding out that my family was the cause of Bakura's misery, I made up my mind that I would make things right. Apologizes are weak in the eyes of my former enemy. I know this for a fact. He wants me to suffer, he wants me to pay for what he believes my father did to him. I know it wasn't my father who order that attack, so what really happened? Aknadin admitted that he was the reason the Items were created, but why would he do something so horrible?

Bakura said he watched the whole massacre. I can't even begin to imagine how awful that must have been for him. Being so helpless and afraid. No wonder he craves power like he does. He wants to be in control, he wants to win and with me, he can't. Except on a few things.

He loves exploiting my lesser talents and poking fun at the fact that I can't draw as well as he can. He likes to make me feel miserable because he is. He wants me to experience his pain. The thing is, I do. It's not the same, but when I look into his eyes, I feel like I'm seeing what he's seeing and feeling what he's feeling.

When I'm around him, I feel...alive, complete. I hate feeling this way, I can't have something like this happen. Especially not with Bakura. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I jump, but don't move from my spot. The door knob rattles.

"Yami, I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until you open up." Ryou shouts through the other side of the door.

Wait. Ryou? I jump up, unlocking the door and opening it. The thief's Hikari is standing before me, his hands on his hips.

"Get your ass out of those wet clothes and in the shower. When you're done, come back in here because we have a lot to discuss." he says walking to my dresser, pulling out some clean PJs, shoving them into my hands and shoving me down the hall towards the bathroom.

"But-"

"No buts, mister! Move it!"

XXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

The moment I realized that the boy sitting on the bench in the pouring rain was Bakura, not Ryou, I should have ran. The stories I have heard of this man were terrifying, but for some reason I couldn't. He just looked so...I'm not sure how to describe it. Lost.

After getting a shower and clean clothes on, we're both sitting in my large living room. I know he's uncomfortable, he's not the only one, but I need to know what's been going on. I need to know if it's safe for me to return or if I should wait.

"Alright, spill it." I say taking a sip of my champagne. "What's happened since I've seen Joey and the others?"

"What? You think I'm their ass kisser?" he snarls.

"You sure were up Yami's a lot." I say setting my glass down on the glass table before me. "What with you always persuing him and whatnot." I smirk.

The thief scowls. "I was gathering the items, bitch."

"And now you're in love with him." I say looking at my nails as if I'm bored.

"I'm not in love, _he's_ in love with _me_." he 'corrects'.

"So how did this transpire?" I ask looking at him.

"We've been spending time together." he replies.

"Ah." I say.

"What is the point to this conversation?" Bakura asks tersely.

"To help you get your man back, of course." I scoff rolling my eyes. "What else?"

"He can come back to me all he wants." Bakura says. "I'm not going after him."

I sit up straight. "That attitude right there is the reason Yami doesn't believe you love him." I chatise.

"I don't-"

"Oh don't even deny it hun. When I first met you I knew you were in love." I say.

"You don't even know me!" Bakura shouts.

"I know more than you think." I say. "After all, I was in the Shadow Realm and I could tell the difference between you and Ryou."

"So some of the geek squad _is_ smart." Bakura leers.

"I'm not part of them." I say.

"Then why do you want to see them?" he asks.

"I just want to see Joey." I blurt out. I cover my mouth with my hands as if I can push the words back in my mouth and stop them from coming out. It's too late for that. The thief smirks.

"So that cat's out of the bag. Does your husband know that you want to fuck the mutt?" Bakura sneers.

"I don't want to have sex with Joey." I snap. "I just want to see how he is. Besides, you said he's with Kaiba so…"

"And?" Bakura snorts. "Do you know how many people cheated on their lovers with me?"

"I'm not like that." I say.

"Sure."

"We're here to discuss you and Yami, not me!" I yell.

"There's nothing to discuss." he growls.

"Oh, I think there is." I say sickeningly sweet. "Now tell me what's been happening. How did you get out of the Shadow Realm, where Ryou is, tell me everything, Bakura." I demand.

Bakura and I stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. He's holding so much back. I can see the pain in his eyes. I've always been able to see it, but it seems to lessen. Why is that? What has happened since I have last seen him? It's been years. He's still the same asshole, but…

"Fine, I'll tell you." Bakura snaps.

I smile.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I tell big boobed bitch the shit she 'needs' to know in order to 'help' me. She's nothing short of shocked.

"Well, I'll say this is quite interesting." she says taking a sip of her champagne and leaning back against the couch. She crosses her legs turning so she's facing me. "So you want to date him then?"

"Yes." I say through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. He doesn't seem to trust you too much." she says pointing out the obvious.

"Are you going to spend all night pointing out shit I already know?" I spit.

"Cut the attitude. I don't _have_ to help you. If anything, I shouldn't even let you be near me, but you know I've always felt sorry for you." she says.

"I don't need or do I want your pity!" I shout.

"It's not pity when you feel the same, Bakura." she says looking away from me.

"Whatever."

She turns back to me, her violet eyes are blazing in fury. "You have no idea what I've been through or what I've seen. Don't even go there with me. Don't act like you're the only one that knows how it feels to be lonely-"

"I'm not lonely!" I shout.

Mai lets out a chilling laugh. "I don't know who you're trying to fool, but it won't work on me. So cut the shit right now. I'm not stupid, Bakura. I may not know what you've been through, why you hate Yami and why you want to destroy the world, but I know for a fact that you are lonely." she says. "You need to be man enough to admit that and do something about it instead of blaming someone else!"

"What's it to you anyways?" I hiss.

"What's it to me?" she laughs humourlessly. "How about the fact that you're taking advantage of my friends and I won't have it!" she shouts.

"I thought they weren't your friends." I smirk.

"They're the only friends I've ever had." she mutters looking away.

'Then why aren't you around them?" I ask.

"I can only handle so much of that friendship shit." she snaps. "I want to do my own thing."

"And you don't think I do?" I snap.

"Your 'own thing' would be killing Yami where he stands." Mai says.

I lean back against the arm of the couch, crossing my arms over my chest. "And? What's wrong with that?" I snort. "And don't give me that stupid shit about you fools being friends. I don't care about that."

"How about the fact that you're in love with him but are too stubborn to admit it?" Mai says. "You can't keep living in fear, Bakura. Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you. And to be quite frank, I don't want to know. But, I can't let you harm him. Sure, we're not close, but I know deep down inside he's a good person. Why the hell he wants to save you is beyond me, but he's looking past your mask you wear. He's trying to break your walls and help you. Let him."

How? How can I let him help me when I'm trying to destroy him? He doesn't get it. He's been pampered all of his life. He doesn't care about me. He just wants to save me and he's getting confused about being overwhelmed with everything. And I sure as hell am not falling for him!

I look at this woman again. There's so much pain, so many mysteries behind hers. For some reason, I feel like I can trust her. I feel like she can help me. Not just get revenge, but truly help me.

"I know you think that getting revenge on Yami will ease your pain, but it won't." she says.

"And how would _you_ know?" I hiss averting my gaze from hers.

Mai sets her glass down scooting closer to me. She reaches out to touch my face. I flinch, jerking away from her touch, but she won't have any of it. She cups my face in her hands, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Stop acting like this big bad monster that everyone hates and let Yami in." she says.

I jerk away from her touch. "I can't." I whisper.

"Can't or won't?" she asks.

I don't respond.

"Bakura, I'm going to tell you something that no one knows, not even my husband. I'm telling you this because I think it'll help you." she says.

I don't bother looking at her.

"When I was little, my parents were never at home. They ran a cooperation together and left me at home in our mansion. They had my maids and butler watch me. I wanted to go outside so badly, but I wasn't allowed to, but one night I sneaked out. And I wish I hadn't…"

I look up at her. Her fists are clenched. She's staring off into space. I shift, sitting up. Seriousness fills the air.

"I sneaked out my bedroom window. It was easier than I thought it would be. I knew how to get past my father's 'protectors' if I needed to. I walked the streets of my neighbourhood that night. I was eight years old. It was snowing, and I stupidly didn't get changed for the weather. Not like it mattered, I just wanted to get out of my house. I just wanted someone to talk to.

That's when I met _him_." she shudders. "He picked me up in a nice car. It was blue. He told me he would take me to get some clean, warm clothes and introduce me to his daughter." she pauses for a moment. "We went out for some dinner. He even took me to a movie. He was so sweet to me and I believed all of his words. He told me about his daughter, how she was sick and he needed money to save her life but he was poor and his wife had died a few years back. I told him I could ask my parents if we could help." Mai says. She takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she begins again. "There was no sick daughter, Bakura. It was just him and me. Everything he said was a lie so I could lured in. I believed everything he said, and I paid the price. He took everything from me that night and I vowed never to get close to a man for the rest of my life.

"But then, I met Joey. He was something else." she laughs. "Oh man, that boy has so much spirit. I was drawn to his determination. I wanted to be like that again. I had become stronger, but it was only a mask, a wall of nothing but pain underneath. I didn't want to be like that anymore. Joey and his friends showed me there was more to life than fancy cars and misery. They showed me how it felt to have a friend. I want you to experience that too. I don't want you to end up like I did, Bakura."

"It's too late for that." I spit.

Mai smiles sadly, reaching for my hand.

'It's never too late." she says. "Too late would be you being destroyed and I'm not going to let that happen."

I don't say anything.

"I know this is hard, trust me. I know you've been through a lot, but whatever it is it was not your fault." she says squeezing my hand. "I know you're a good person deep down inside. Let the world know that. You're beautiful hun, stop hiding it. I hid my beauty all these years and it did nothing but leave me with pain. I don't want to see you miserable."

"Don't act like you understand." I hiss pulling away from her. "Don't act like your experience compares to mine."

"But it does." she says. "You were raped too."

I bristle.

"It's okay hun." she says. "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. Let me help you, let Yami help you."

"Yami doesn't even know." I mutter.

"He doesn't know why you hate him?" she inquires.

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "No, he knows why I hate him."

"Then.."

"I hate him for a different reason than that." I mutter looking away.

"You can trust me, Bakura." she says. "I won't judge you."

I turn to face her. "Why should I tell you something that you're going to use against me?" I snarl.

Mai's back aback by my remark. "Why on earth would you think I'd do something like that?!" she shouts. "I'm not like that. I'm above the common rich folk, I'll have you know. I know how it feels to be alone, to feel so helpless and worthless. That's how Mariku made me feel when he trapped me in the Shadow Realm. I didn't want to believe I was there, I didn't want to believe that you or Yami were real, but you are. And I had to accept the facts." she says. "While I was in the Shadow Realm, all my fears, my loneliness and the memories of that night came back. I thought I would be there forever. Then, I finally was released and instead of staying with Joey and the others to protect me, I went off on my own. I didn't want their help. I wanted to be left alone, to do my own thing. I didn't want to get involved with their friendship squad.

"I tried to forget the pain I was in with dueling. I wanted to forget Mariku's face and how he hurt me, how he made me so miserable! I hated him, I still do. He forced me to remember that awful night with that man from years before and how lonely I was as a child! When I met Valon, I thought I found my answer. I thought that by destroying Joey Wheeler, I could finally put my past behind me. But I soon realized that he was the only real good thing that came out of my past. Don't make the same mistake I did, Bakura. Don't run away from Yami. Tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"I don't love him." I spit. "What makes you think I do, I'll never know."

Mai smiles. "You won't be fooling me, Bakura. I can see it in your eyes. Behind the hate and anger, there's more to you. I saw the way you looked at him. Saw the way he looked at you. You're destroying yourself if you don't tell him."

"I don't care." I mutter. "He was supposed to fall for me not…"

"And he did." she says placing her hand on top of mine. "Look, if you dont' want to tell him right now, then don't. But he needs to know you at least care about him."

"And how do I do that?" I ask.

"Hold him, be there for him. Spend time with him." she says. "Listen to what he has to say. That's what Richard did for me."

"I thought you'd be with Valon." I say.

"How did you know about Valon?" she asks.

"I was around here and there." I shrug.

"And you didn't think of getting revenge on Yami then because….?"

"I needed to set up the game." I reply.

She gives me a look but shrugs it off.

"To answer your question, I never felt that way about Valon. I mean sure, he and I had something in common, but we were just friends. Besides, I haven't seen him since I got out of Dartz's clutches." she says.

I nod.

"I'm going to bed now." she says stretching. "You can sleep in that other bedroom."

I nod. We stand up, heading towards our respective rooms.

"Mai," I say.

"Hmm?" she asks turning around.

"You said that Greg was Richard's brother right?" I ask.

"Yup." she says.

"Then why would he want me to have sex with you?" I ask.

"He thinks I'm a cheating whore and hates how I've taken charge, why else?" she smirks. "We should sleep naked together and see the look on his face when he comes in to greet me, don't you think?"

I laugh. "Good night, Mai."

"Good night." she says.

XXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

It's been about two or three weeks since I last seen Joey. School started not long ago. I love school, don't get me wrong. I have great friends, it's just...I wish I could go to school with my brother. My mother hates Joey. She believes that he'll end up just like Dad did. I have constantly asked her why she left my brother with him, but all she does is mutter something inaudible.

I chew on the end of my eraser staring at this math problem. I have always hated this subject. Though, I'm much better at it than Joey is. He's never cared about school. I want to get out of America and go back to Japan. Sure, living in California is nice and I have a lot of friends, but it's not the same. I want to be around Joey and his friends. Or, I should say _our_ friends. After all, Anzu told me that we're all friends.

I wonder how everyone's doing. I wonder if Yami and Bakura got together or if Joey and Kaiba did. Mom would kill Joey if she found out he was bi. She's against it. I don't see what the big deal is. I wish I could get away from her. It's amazing she even lets me visit my brother. The only reason she does is because she thinks she 'owes' him for the hospital bill when I got my eye surgery. So to 'keep the peace' as she claims, she allows me to visit during summer vacation. I guess that's better than nothing, but still…

Suddenly, my phone vibrates. I'm in my room and mom is sound asleep. I'm glad for that because the person who's calling I never get to speak to.

"Joey!" I exclaim in a hush whisper. "It's been so long! How are you? How's Yugi? How's Tristan? How's Bakura? What have you been up to? Are you alright? Joey?"

_"Serenity," my brother says. "There's something I need to tell you."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I think this came out great and we have a nice set of POVs. Joey's, Mai's, Seto's, Yami's Bakura's, Mokuba's, Yugi's. Yup. I just love writing in 1st person. You know a lot of people I know hate it, but I love it. It's just so much fun getting into these characters minds. I just hope I do a good job of it. Alright, I need to start thinking of ways to get Marik and Yugi to interact more. But I have some things to do first. Mokuba and Seto's convo about what happened, Ryou and Yami's convo, and how Marik feels about all of this shit will be happening next chappie! I hope to update tomorrow. I'm on a roll baby! *squeeee! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Enlightened

**Wow! What is up with me and these long chappies! I'm telling you I'm on a roll baby! Lots of awesomeness going on. Next chapter's going to be something else! I hope y'all enjoy! **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Enlightened**

[Ryou's POV]:

Yami and Bakura went on their first date today. One would think that Yami would be beaming with happiness as he's been since Bakura's opened up to us. It's nice to see the former Pharaoh relaxed and at ease around my yami. I love seeing Bakura so happy. I know he is. You can see it in his eyes and in his smile that he's happy being around Yami. I just wished he'd accept this happiness and embrace it, not fight it.

Instead of Yami coming home happy though, he came back as if the world came to an end. The look in his eyes told so much. Something happened between my yami and him and I'm going to find out what! I'm not one to point fingers and I know that Bakura has changed whether he realizes it or not, but I'm not stupid enough to turn a blind eye to the obvious. Marik made a good point, we need to talk to Yami about what happened, not blame Bakura for everything. Though, anyone can clearly see it is his fault.

No. I can't think like that. I don't know what happened; therefore, I can't blame my yami on this. After all, as Marik pointed out Bakura is missing. I don't expect to see Bakura back until at least tomorrow night. Great, he'll be missing school. Like he cares? The only person who even cares about school is Anzu.

Everyone is asleep save for me. And I doubt Yami is asleep either. Yugi decided to sleep down here tonight so he and Joey are cuddled up next to one another. It must be nice to be so close that you can be so near each other, yet not close at all. I know Joey hides a lot of secrets. I can't hinder him for that though. Hell, I do the same.

I stand up, stretching. I can't let Yami wallow in self pity all night. I need to talk to him, I want to help him. It's time for Bakura to leave his evil side behind and the only person that can achieve this is Yami.

I walk up the stairs heading straight for Yugi's and Yami's room. I knock, but there's no answer. Hmm I know how to handle this. Time to get my Bakura on.

"Yami, I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until you open up." I shout jerking the doorknob. The door is locked-surprise-surprise.

I hear Yami jump up and undo the locks. He must have been up against the door to be able to unlock it that fast. As soon as he unlocks the door, I barge in.

"Get your ass out of those wet clothes and in the shower. When you're done, come back in here because we have a lot to discuss." I say walking up to his dresser grabbing some clean PJs for him. I walk back over to him shoving them into his hands and shove him down hall towards the bathroom.

"But-"

"No buts, mister! Move it!"

About fifteen minutes later, he's back in his room. I'm sitting on his bed. He closes the door behind him.

"Ryou, it's kind of late." he says rubbing his eyes. "Why don't we talk-"

"Oh no you don't." I chatises. "We're talking tonight. I know for a fact you're going to spend all day thinking about what happened and I won't have it. You need some sleep and you need to get what happened off your chest. So spill it."

Yami presses his lips in a tight line. He stands near the door going over what happened today in his mind no doubt.

"Stop the internal monologue and come here and talk to me. " I say scooting over so he can sit down on his bed. I pat the spot beside of me. "I made it all warm for you and everything!"

Yami cracks a small smile. He walks over to the bed, taking a seat. He stares at the closet door ahead of him.

"Well?" I press.

"W-what?" he exclaims a bit too quickly, jumping at my startling him. "S-sorry Ryou I just-" he says slower, softer this time. "I don't-"

"Turn around and look at me. We're going to talk not you and the closet door." I say.

Yami shifts, turning around so we're looking at each other. Looking into his eyes, there's so much pain. So much behind his confidence. Bakura has shot it all. Something happened between those two and whatever is was, it's causing Yugi's yami to doubt himself.

It's hard for Yami to express himself. I know that feeling. It's hard for me to as well. Even before I met Bakura, it was. I've always been shy. Yami, he's the complete opposite. He's always so confident, yet he doesn't know how to show his true emotions. When things get hard, he fights them rather than turns chicken and hides. Like me. I guess that's why Bakura locked me away. He once told me that I was a waste of existence and if I wasn't going to live, he was going to use my body as he saw fit.

What a weakling I was not to do something about it while he was still weak. When he first took over my body, he wasn't as strong as he was as time went on. He was confused and he used my knowledge of this time to get around. He learnt things through me and I let him! I let him use my mind! I let him use my body! And I let it get out of hand.

I tried to protect my friends. Ra knows I did, but Bakura's powers were too strong. I always believed he was an evil spirit, until I saw the truth. Bakura isn't evil, he's just messed up that's all. He needs help. He needs someone to defeat him and he needs someone to hold him. He hates that, he hates being weak. He hates that he's in love with Yami. Someone he was told to hate all of his life.

"He knows, doesn't he?" I ask.

Yami doesn't say anything. He looks down at his hands, clenching them into fists. The shadows ceal his face so I can't see his eyes, but I know for the fact tears are falling. He's hurt. Bakura doesn't return his feelings. He should have known that he wouldn't. Though, Bakura does love Yami, he's just too damn bullheaded to snap out of his 'I want to destroy the world' fiasco and accept Yami's love.

"Yami," I say taking his hand in mine. "It's not your fault you feel this way."

"Then whose is it, Ryou?" he whispers harshly. "I told him that I love him and-"

"And what?" I press.

He shakes his head, jerking away from me. "I wish to be alone now." he says turning away from me.

"Oh no you don't." I say touching his shoulder and forcing him to turn to look at me. 'We're talking and that's final!"

"There is nothing to talk about, Ryou." he mutters darkly.

"I'd say there is. Now, we're either going to do this the easy way or the hard way. Don't make me get Yugi in here." I threaten.

Yami lets out a loud sigh. He closes his eyes, calming himself down.

"You don't have to tell me everything that happened, Yami. I'm not stupid as to not know it has something to do with your feelings for my yami. Did Bakura tell you he didn't love you?"

"No." he mutters.

"Then what is the problem?" I ask.

Yami lets out a chilling laugh that sounds very similar to that of my own yami's. I cringe at the coldness of it. "You know he does not return those feelings, Ryou. I told him that I loved him and he kissed me. It was...amazing."

"If it was amazing and he kissed you then why are you so upset?" I ask. "You, of all people, should know how much he's changed."

"He still hates me." he laughs humourlessly. "He may have changed, but you can see it in his eyes that he-"

"Do you know what I see when I see the two of you together?" I inquire, cutting him off.

The former Pharaoh looks at me searching for answers within my eyes.

"I see happiness! I see two people who are so madly and deeply in love! It makes the rest of us happy being around the two of you. In the years I have known Bakura, I have _never_ seen him so happy! He's fighting it. He thinks it's weakness, but he loves you. I know he does." I shout.

Yami closes his eyes, shaking his head. "It's just an act."

"He thinks it is," I say. "But it's not. And until you believe in him, he won't be able to be saved. You said it yourself that you wanted to save him, why is that? Why do you want to save him Yami?"

He doesn't answer, looking away from me.

"Because you love him." I say. "You have always loved him even before you knew who he was. And Bakura feels the same way, he's just too damn stubborn to realize it. Bakura has a hard time accepting his emotions. He's afraid of himself, afraid of happiness. You're the only one that can save him."

"I thought you didn't want me to save him. I thought you wanted him gone." Yami mumbles under his breath.

"I don't hate Bakura." I say. "Sure, he hurt me and he used me. I hated him then. I was angry with my father for giving me that stupid Millennium Ring." I laugh humourlessly. "I thought he was giving it to me as a way of saying: 'hey Ryou, I know I'm not around much, but here's this rare artifact my team and I found and I think it holds some magical powers so here ya go.' I wanted to throw it away. Tristan took care of it, I was so happy, but then the thing came back and Bakura took me over again.

"I thought he was an evil spirit. I knew you were good. I wanted you to blast him into next week, but then...then I saw his past. I saw and I _felt_ his pain. I understood he was lonely. He lost his family and I had too. Sure, it wasn't the same, but still...that's why I wanted to help him. That's why I thought 'hey if we're both lonely, maybe we could confine in each other and help one another.' But, Bakura didn't want that. He thought me as a weakling. He pushed me aside, forced me to watch him ruin my life and he didn't care!

"But still, I cared about him. I wanted to help him. I knew he was in pain. I knew he was hurting. I couldn't turn a blind eye from that fact. I was willing to do whatever I had to do to help him. to keep him happy with me. I didn't want him to leave me. I wanted to save him...but I couldn't. I knew it all along. I didn't understand him, not like you do Yami." I say.

I pause, taking a deep breath before beginning again. Yami's staring at me, listening to what I have to say. Whether he's taking in what I'm saying is anyone's guess. Still, I feel like I can trust him with this. "When you and Bakura fought during the Battle City finals and Bakura forced me to take control so he could win because Marik told him that if he let me have control, Yugi would convince you to let Bakura win so I wouldn't die. Bakura protected me, even though he knew you wouldn't attack. He feared that, and I know it's more than just needing my body.

"When I was forced back into my soul room, I watched through my own eyes the way he _looked_ at you. He tried to hide it through the hatred, but his feelings, they were spilling out. They were engulfing me. It _hurt_. Gods, Yami it hurt so badly. I could tell that he hated himself. He hated himself because he _loved_ you!"

Yami doesn't say anything for a while. It feels amazing to get that off of my chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ryou." Yami says.

"I am too." I say. "But, it made me learn so much. It made me believe in myself and become stronger."

"Still, you shouldn't have had to go through something like that in order to be able to do that. Look at Yugi, he's stronger now than when he first solved the Puzzle and I never treated him the way Bakura treated you." Yami says.

"True." I concur with a nod. "But you and Bakura are much different."

"Indeed." Yami nods.

"But you're just alike too." I say.

"I'd rather not be compared to him, Ryou." he spits.

"And why not?" I laugh. "Is it because he handles things differently than you do? Is it because he hurts people when he's in pain while you help them? You can't deny that the two of you share something only you will understand."

"We do understand each other." Yami says. "That much is true, but to say we're alike is foolish."

"Are you sure it's Bakura that's afraid to love you or are you afraid to love him?" I ask.

Yami bites his lip, looking away.

"I thought so." I say. "Look, Yami, I know this is hard. I know how difficult it is to get Bakura to open up, but you're doing an amazing job-"

"It's not enough though!" he shouts. "He's not changing a bit!"

"You know damn well that he is!" I shout, losing my temper. Gods he's just as stubborn as my yami is! Is it any wonder they're in love?

"He still hates me…" Yami mutters. "He'll never love me, not the way I love him anyways. I was a fool to have told him that I loved him."

"No you're not Yami." I say grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers together. "It was smart for you to tell Bakura how you feel, it'll help him accept his feelings for you as well."

Yami smiles slightly. "I hope you're right, Ryou."

"We'll help you through this, but you have to let us." I say.

"I'll try." he mumbles.

"Good, now get some sleep." I say standing up.

"Did Joey ever come back?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's been back for a while." I reply.

"Is he okay?" Yami asks.

"I'll say," I laugh heading towards the door.

"So did he and Kaiba-"

"_Oh yeah_." I say. "Good night, Yami."

"Night." he mutters as I exit the room.

XXXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

Joey spent nearly two days with Kaiba. Admittedly, it made me nervous. I mean he and Kaiba don't get along too well, but I know that they're in love with each other. I know Kaiba needs Joey to snap him out of his stupidity. He's got that stick too far up his ass for his own good.

Anzu called Joey and he came in around nine o'clock. Everyone's gone up. Marik threw a hissy bitch fit about how Bakura didn't come back and how Yami's upset. He thinks it's Yami's fault with whatever happened between those two. I don't see how it would be Yami's fault. I mean he, of all people, should know that Bakura hates Yami. Hell, when they were dating, I'm sure they bragged about how they were going to destroy the former Pharaoh.

Still, I can't deny that Bakura has changed. He is a pretty cool guy and he is a lot of fun. But, I feel it's an act. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid and he's actually trying. I just feel like Yami's letting him in too easily. Anzu and Yugi are as well. They seem to believe the thief is genuine with his actions. I guess he is. I'll admit, after hearing that his family was slaughtered before his very eyes I felt bad for him. If something like that happened to me, I would want revenge too. Still, he needs to learn how to point his fingers at the real culprit, not Yami! I know for a fact he didn't do it!

Joey and I are sitting in the living room. Everyone else had gone to bed. There's just so much tension in the air. Joey's not joking around like he normally would be. Duke's gone home for the night. He hardly ever spends the night. He does have a company to run after all.

"You okay, man?" I ask touching my best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah," Joey says a bit too quickly, jumping at my touch. He composes himself, "I'm fine T."

"Hmm."

"Sorry man…" he mumbles.

"Why don't you talk to me and tell me what's wrong?" I ask.

XXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I can't get last night out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes I can see Seto and his beautiful eyes. He showed me a side of him I didn't even know existed. It was amazin'. I never wanted it to end. I never knew sex could dat amazin'! My parents, they're against homosexuals. Well, Ma is at any rate. I'm not sure about Dad because he's always drunk. Shouldn't I be able to tell her of an experience so amazing as this? Should I tell Serenity? I know she's all for me being happy, but still...it's kinda embarrassin' tellin' my little sis something so personal.

Everyone but Tristan's already gone home or to bed. We have school tomorrow. What wonders! Ugh I hate school! How can I think about school when all I want to do right now is touch Kaiba? I still remember how he moaned and begged me to pleasure him. I loved seeing him out of control. I loved the way he felt inside of me. And afterwards, when I held him. It was so amazing. He slept soundly and I watched him, running my fingers through his hair until I fell asleep.

Tristan is worried about me. He's always been able to sense things in me that others cannot. It makes sense, we've been friends for years. He's always been there for me. Sure, he's annoying, but T's my main man. He's always been there for me when I needed him. He doesn't know about my home life, but…

"It's just dis thing with Seto." I say.

"What happened man?" he asks. "I mean how did y'all get from fighting to having sex? You're not like that. He didn't force you, did he?"

"No, of course not." I say. "We just talked...I mean mostly argued but he kissed and and then…"

"Do you regret it?" Tristan asks.

I look into his eyes. "No."

"Do you love him?" he asks.

That's the question. Do I love Seto? I suppose I do. I mean I'm not one to just give myself to anyone. He's always caught my eye. He's beautiful, smart, powerful. He's everything I've always wanted to be. He has things I desire that I'll never be able to obtain. He pushes me to my limits. I want to impress him, I want him to notice me.

Ever since I met the guy, he's done nothin' but harass the hell outta me and make fun of me. I shouldn't care about him, but I do. I shouldn't put up with his harassment, but I find that I love fighting wit him. I've always thought Seto was a passionless robot who only cared about Mokuba because he was programmed too. Boy, was I wrong!

"Yes." I reply. "Yes I do."

Tristan smiles. "I'm happy for ya man."

I smile. "I want to tell Serenity but…"

"Joey, you definitely need to tell her." my best friend says. "Now, I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, man." I say.

"Good. Tell Serenity I said hey and for her to come down here so we can share our first kiss." Tristan says getting off of the couch.

"Like hell!" I exclaim. "I'm not lettin' ya or Duke near my little sis!"

Tristan laughs heading up the stairs.

I pull out my cellphone, staring at it. I take a deep breath, dialing my sister's number. She picks up on the third ring.

_Joey!" she exclaims in a hush whisper. "It's been so long! How are you? How's Yugi? How's Tristan? How's Bakura? What have you been up to? Are you alright? Joey?"_

She blurts things out left and right. I don't answer. I just need to tell her this one thing, to get this off my chest.

"Serenity," I say, taking a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

_"Go ahead." she says._

"Well, I don't know how ya gonna take dis, but umm Kaiba and me well we kinda umm…" I stammering, my face heats up, my palms are sweaty.

_"Joey, are you okay?" Serenity asks concernly._

'I'm fine!" I squeak. "Fine. Fine. I'm fine."

_"Joey, what's going on? What about you and Kaiba? You're scaring me big brother."_

"Sorry I just…"

_"You dont' have to be scared to tell me anything. You know you can trust me." she says._

I nod, swallowing. Gods dis is so embarrassin'! Alright Joey, get your shit together!

"Wehadsex!" I blurt out too quickly.

The line is silent.

"Serenity?"

_"Umm...did you say what I think you did?" she asks._

"Dat depends on what you thought I said." I say nervously.

_"It sounded like you said you and Kaiba had sex." she replies._

"Y-yeah." I say.

Silence fills the air for a split moment before a high pitched squeal is heard. I have to hold the phone away from my ear to keep my hearing. She finally calms enough to speak.

_"Oh my gosh! I am just so happy for you! Wow! So what happened? Tell me everything! What did y'all talk about? Who kissed who first? Did he take you? Did you take him?" my sister throws questions left and right_.

"Umm sis dis is kinda embarrassin especially on the phone…"

_"Well then I'll come see you!" she exclaims. "I gotta go Joey. It's late. We got school tomorrow. I'll try to call you soon. Night!"_

"But!" I protest, but I don't get a chance, she's already hung up.

XXXXXXXXX

[Mokuba's POV]:

After school, Seto and I went into the living room. He tried to go to work after school, but I caught him trying to sneak around this important conversation and there's no way I'll let him off the hook with something so important.

"Alright, tell me how your day was with Joey." I say.

"Like any other, Mokuba." he replies. "We fought, we dueled. He lost, as usual." he smirks. "He played some games, I worked."

"No, no." I say. "I know there's more to it. For example, you and Joey slept _all_ day yesterday. Care to share why?"

Seto stares off into space, lost in thought. I know this is hard for him, but he needs to admit the truth. I already know what happened. He needs to admit it to himself. He needs to accept that he's in love with Joey and they need to start truly dating. I won't tolerate 'friends with benefits' as they call it. It'll only hurt my Nii-sama in the end.

"You said you were fighting." I say. Maybe the best way to get him to open up about what happened would be to get him to talk about what happened before, but more in detail. Something had to have happened prior to them making love. Seto isn't one to jump into things, especially of this magnitude. "What caused the fight, Seto?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "We were dueling. I did what you suggested about asking the number of questions as the monsters' levels. Some of the questions were personal…"

"What did he ask you?" I inquire.

"Nothing really important." he replies.

"Hmm. I highly doubt that." I snort. "He asked you about Blue-eyes right?"

"He did." Seto confirms. "But I don't that's too important, not compared to what he told me anyways."

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He was telling me about his father." he replies.

"I knew it." I mutter.

It makes sense now. Joey was abused just like Seto. His situation is different, of course, but he still was abused nonetheless. Everyone reacts to things differently regardless of how similar it is. And when it comes to Joey and Seto, they reacted to their abuse in polar opposite ways.

"I assume you've reported the abuse." I say as more of a statement than a question. Knowing Seto, the moment he heard Joey's confession he took care of it.

"I have, but I haven't heard back from anyone." he says.

"Well, it was the weekend." I say. "You should try calling them sometime this week and getting to the bottom of this."

"I think Joey needs to tell his friends because he might have to go on trial." Seto says.

"He does." I concur. "But you know how hard it is to come out about something like that. Does he know about you?"

Seto looks away.

"Seto you _need_ to tell him!" I exclaim.

"Mokuba, it's the past." he hisses. "The past is over. Don't be like Yami and live in the past."

"I'm not _living_ in the past!" I shout. "I'm _accepting_ it! You won't! You think that just because we live in a nice house and you've made a name for yourself that everything's okay! That you're happy that I'm happy-"

"What's making you unhappy Mokuba?" my brother asks turning to face me. "Tell me why you're unhappy so I can fix it. Do we have too many rooms? Not enough? The wall paper not the colour you desire?"

"**Ugh**!" I cry throwing my arms up in the air in frustration. "It has _nothing_ to do with anything like that! You can't buy happiness, Seto! You act like I'm the only one that's allowed to be happy while you're sitting around in misery!"

"I'm not miserable, Mokuba." Seto snaps. "Your happiness _is_ more important than mine. I didn't get a chance at a childhood, I want to give you one. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing!" I exclaim. "But when you're miserable it upsets me! I love you, Nii-sama! I want you to be happy!"

"I'm happy that you're happy." he says.

"How can I be happy when all I see is pain in your eyes?" I whisper tears spilling from my eyes. "Why can't we be the way we used to be? We used to be so close. You used to tell me everything. Now, Joey's in your life and you-you finally opened up to him. Why can't you tell him about Gozaburo? He trusted you about his father! None of his friends know, but you do! That should tell you something right there!"

"Mokuba," Seto says pulling me to him. "Please don't get upset."

I bury my face into his chest, sobbing. He strokes my hair, raking his fingers through it to calm me down. "I just want you to be happy. I want you to let go." I whisper into his chest.

"It's hard." Seto mumbles.

I look up at my brother. He's a bit blurry due to the fact tears are coating my eyes.

"I know it is." I say reaching for his hand. He allows me to take it. "But I'm here for you and so is Joey."

"Hmm." he grunts.

"Seto, you know that Joey loves you and you love him too. I'm so happy that you guys are finally together." I smile tearingly.

"It was just a one night thing, Mokuba. It'll never-"

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask sitting up.

Nii-sama's taken aback. "What?"

I stifle a giggle. "Did you enjoy it?"

The blush on his face tells me everything.

"Would you do it again?" I ask.

It grows darker.

"Why are you so embarrassed for? Is it because I'm your brother or are you upset that you liked something? That you enjoyed yourself with someone besides me?" I ask.

"I don't have time to be falling in love Mokuba." Seto spits looking away from me.

"Well that's just too damn bad!" I exclaim. "Because it's happened and you need to be man enough to accept it!"

Seto turns to me. Our eyes bore into each other. I can feel him trying to close himself up again, I won't let him. Joey's opened him up. They made love and they will continue to do so. Joey is the only one that can help my Nii-sama. I know he can.

"I know it's hard, Seto." I say. "I know you're scared to open up to people. I know that Gozaburo told you that feeling good is a sign of weakness and if you show someone you feel pleasure that you're allowing them your power, but you're not! He was a jackass, Seto! He doesn't know what he's talking about! Joey loves you, he wants to make you happy!" I exclaim. "Let me ask you something. When Joey smiles, how do you feel? And before you answer, I want the truth."

He doesn't answer right away. He's looking away from me, fists clenching and unclenching. He's struggling with his emotions. I don't move, I don't say anything. I allow him to accept this.

"Happy." he whispers.

"Then why are you so afraid that Joey sees you happy?" I ask. "Don't you think he wants to see you smile too?"

Seto doesn't say anything.

"I want you and Joey to sit down this weekend and have a talk." I say. "I want you to tell him how you feel and I want you to accept his love. Will you do that for me?"

"I'll try." he mutters.

"No, Nii-sama, you _will_ do it!" I shout slamming my fists against the couch. "Joey is the only one that can help you! You will tell him everything! You will be happy again!"

"I can't just become happy over night, Mokuba." he says.

"And I don't expect you to." I say taking his hand again. "Just try. That's all I'm asking. Truly try. Talk about your night together. Tell him how it made you feel. Let Joey in."

I hug Seto. He hugs me back.

"I love you, Seto." I say. "I want you to be happy, okay?"

"I love you too, Mokuba." he whispers into my hair. I smile into his chest, feeling his tears fall.

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

We walked in the Game Shop after school. Mr. Muto is serving a customer.

"Hey kiddies!" he exclaims. "How was school?"

"Fine." is the echo reply between us.

Mr. Muto hands his customer his pack of cards he ordered and then left.

"Alright," the old man says. "What's going on here? All of you act like you're zombies, including you, Marik. Now tell me what's wrong, right now."

"We're just having a bit of trouble." Yugi replies. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Well," Mr. Muto says putting some cards in the display case. "If any of you want to talk I'm here for you. I love each and every single one of you. You're like children to me, I want you to succeed and be happy."

"Thank you, grandpa." Yugi says.

"Yeah gramps, thanks." Joey says.

Mr. Muto nods. Everyone heads out of the room.

"Marik," Mr. Muto says as I'm about to push the door open to go into the living room.

"Yes?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"I've been keeping a watch, Bakura still hasn't shown up." he says.

I nod, heading into the living room. I sit on the couch next to Yugi.

'Where's everyone at?" I ask throwing my feet on the coffee table.

"Joey and Tristan are in the kitchen and Yami's upstairs." Yugi replies.

I nod. Anzu and Ryou are at home and Duke had to work. Tristan will be going home tonight, I think Joey's going with him. Good, I have enough to deal with than his bitching about he's scared to tell Kaiba how he feels. I'm more focused on Bakura.

I'm worried about him. This isn't like him to run and hide. When Yami came in last night I knew something bad was up. Everyone automatically blamed Bakura. I shut their asses up right quick! No one is going to talk about my best friend like that! They have no proof he did anything! Sure, I don't have any proof he _didn't_ do anything, but still!

I pointed out that Bakura didn't come home when Yami did. If he had, then I would have believed that whatever happened between the two men would have been Bakura's fault. Bakura's always been out to get Yami for his revenge. It's what brought us together-wanting to get revenge on someone that had nothing to do with our pain. Ironic how he saved me and now, he's saving Bakura. If Bakura will let him. It's impossible to snap my friend into reality. I should know.

So, that leads me to believe that what happened could be Yami's fault, but no one is going to buy that. Everyone believes that Yami is so amazing and he can do no wrong. It has to make him feel like shit having all this pressure on his shoulders. He needs to be treated like he's a person. Maybe that's why he craves Bakura's presence because Bakura treats him like a person and not a god. Bakura has never seen Yami as better than him. He believes _he_ is the god and Yami is the peasant.

They bring out each other's best and worst qualities. They were made for one another. Serenity and Mokuba see that. It's sad that the youngest bitches see things these idiots don't. I think they do see it, they just can't admit it. I mean I guess I can't blame them for being hostile to Bakura. After all, he's done some fucked up things, but still. They forgave me, they can forgive Bakura.

"Have you heard from Bakura?" Yugi asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sigh, shaking my head. "No."

"I'm sorry." Yugi says.

"It's okay, Yugi." I say. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but still. I feel like we should go out and-"

"Look where exactly?" I spit. "He's a thief. He covers his tracks. We wouldn't be able to find him."

"I know." Yugi mutters. "But still, I feel like we should do something."

"All we can do is wait." I say.

"And what if he doesn't come back, then what?"

I shrug. "Then he doesn't and y'all won't have to deal with him anymore."

Yugi snaps his head up, his violet eyes boring into mine.

"Don't even give me that shit, Marik." he hisses. "You know that I care about, Bakura!"

"I know you do." I snap. "You care about everyone."

"I do." Yugi concurs. "I want to see people happy. Bakura's miserable and he needs Yami to help him."

"Yami needs him too." I point out. "So I don't understand why y'all can't accept that. Yami isn't immortal ya know."

"I know he's not." Yugi snaps.

"Then stop treating him like it." I say. "You're always worried about him, like he's not allowed to shed some tears!"

"I just want to help him." Yugi whispers, fists clenching at his sides.

"He needs to figure this out on his own. He needs to be able to trust in himself and in Bakura." I say.

"You know how Bakura is though." Yugi reminds me.

"And you know how Yami is." I say. "Which means you know as well as I do that they need one another to get through this."

"I want to be able to trust Bakura." Yugi says. "I care about him a lot. I know he's in a lot of pain. Who wouldn't be after going what he went through? I know he's holding himself back and he's clouded with lies because of Zorc. I want to help him. I want him to be happy, but I can't ignore the fact that he's out to get Yami."

"I know he is." I sigh. "That's why I need your help. You understand Yami better than anyone and I understand Bakura."

"I'm willing to work with you, Marik." Yugi says.

"Good."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Hun, are you ready to get up?" Mai asks knocking on the door of the room I slept in.

I groan in reply. She only laughs. 'Get up. The maids will be here in about an hour and I don't want to be near them when they're cleaning because I'll throw a bitch fit." she says.

"When don't you?" I mutter under my breath, but decide to just get up because I'd rather not hear the bitching wrath of a woman. Especially a blonde. They're devils in disguise.

After I get dressed, I head out. Mai's standing in the living room area with her purple purse flung over her shoulder.

"You don't have school do you?" she asks.

Oh fuck! I forgot all about that stupid shit. Well, she doesn't need to know I have it.

"No." I lie.

"Good." she says. "I need all day to do this."

I arch my brow. "All day to do what exactly?"

"I'm taking you out today. We're getting you new clothes, a make over the works!" she says excitedly like I'm her daughter and we're going out for a 'Mother-Daughter Day Spa'.

"Umm no thanks." I say backing up slowly.

Mai walks over to me. "Oh no you don't." she says grabbing me by my wrist. "We're going out and getting you sexified for your man and that's final!"

"I don't-"

"How is he ever going to know you're interested in him if you don't dress up for him?" she ask. "I know you gay boys like to look good."

"And I _do_ look good." I snap jerking away from her.

"That I have no doubt, but I mean _really_ look good. Trust me hun, you'll be thanking me later for this. Yami will be all over you." she says.

"I'm going to kill you if you make me wear pink." I hiss.

Mai laughs loudly. "But a pink ribbon around those bat wings of yours will compliment your eyes so well!" she teases.

I growl.

XXXXXXX

We have been in this fucking mall all damn day and I'm about to go postal. There's too many idiots here. Mai has been shoving me in and out of dressing rooms gushing and gasping about how hot I am. Whatever. Now we're at some fancy restaurant.

"Yami's going to love your new clothes." Mai says taking a sip of her champagne.

I scowl.

"Don't give me that look." Mai scolds. "You know you look damn fine in those jeans I got you. You have a sexy ass on you."

I laugh.

"So how was it?" she asks taking a bit of her salad.

"How was what?" I inquire.

"Living in Egypt." she asks. "I've always wanted to visit, but I haven't gotten around to it."

"It's nothing special." I shrug digging into my steak. Best food ever.

"Is that why you made it more interesting by attacking Yami?" she asks 'lightly'.

"Sure let's just go with that." I mutter.

"You know you can tell me if you want to. I'm not one to judge." she says. "I'm not going to pressure you, but I learnt that it's best to let it out, positively. You've been doing it negatively letting your anger and rage control you. I did that and it nearly killed me in the process. I don't want you to be destroyed, hun."

"We're not friends." I spit. "So stop worrying about me."

"Don't push me aside because I'm different than you. Isn't that what everyone does to you? When they see you? They run because they're scared? I'm not afraid of you. I want to help you. I want you to become happy like I am." she says.

"Happiness if for fools." I hiss.

"Then I guess I'm a fool." she smiles. "But I'd rather be a fool than be misery's bitch."

I'm misery's bitch? I suppose I am. I vaguely remember happiness from my childhood. Most of it was nothing but pain, misery, anger. I lived and breathed it. It fueled me. And where did it get me?

_Nowhere._

I jump when she touches my hand. I look up at her. Her eyes are full of trust. I've never been able to truly talk about what happened. No one understood. No one gets it. But for some reason, I think she will. I think she understands how it feels to be lonely….

I look down again. Her hand tightens, lacing our fingers together.

"My family was killed when I was seven." I say. "The Millennium Items were created using their souls. I was told that Atem's father, King Aknamknon ordered the attack. I learnt later that it wasn't true, but for years I tried to kill Atem because he's father died before I had the chance to kill him, so I went after his son."

"It makes sense why you'd be so hositle to him." she says. "I'm sure Yami found out rather quickly you hated him?"

I nod.

"So what made you fall for him?" she asks.

"I'm not-"

"Don't even go there." she says. 'I know you love him."

I close my eyes for a moment, looking up at her.

"His power." I reply.

"His power?" she asks.

"When we first met, it was the day he was crowned Pharaoh. I robbed his father's tomb and I demanded the Items. I was refused, of course, his royal court battle me. They lost. The fools. Atem watched in horror, he couldn't believe I bested his high priests and priestess. Then he fought me….it was the most amazing experience of my life. His power, his will. I wanted him."

"But you couldn't have him because you felt like it'd be turning your back on your family, right?" Mai says.

I don't answer. There's no need to. She already knows.

"Hun, I know this is hard for you, but you can't keep holding onto that. What happened wasn't your fault and it wasn't Yami's either. Don't let the anger inside of you consume you and prevent you from happiness." she says. "Let Yami love you. Let us know who you are. From what I see, you're a great person. Now then, are you ready to go?"

I nod, standing up.

"Let's get you looking good for your man." she says as we get in the limo. "Preston, the spa!" she says pushing a button on the window that separates the driver and us.

"Right away miss." he says.

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

It's around nine o' clock and Bakura has yet to show , Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Mr. Muto and I are sitting on the couch watching the News. Nothing interesting on. Why we watch this shit, I haven't the slightest idea.. Anzu and Ryou never came over as they went home straight away to do 'homework'. Yami has been very quiet today.

"Where do you suppose Bakura is?" Yugi asks.

"Wherever he is, he needs to come back soon." Mr. Muto says taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't want any of my grandchildren out there alone."

It's amazing how kind this old man is. He knows exactly who Bakura is and what he's done, as Yugi had talked to him before, and yet, he sees Bakura as part of his family. I wished more people were like him. Bakura needs someone like him in his life. Bakura needs all of the support, all of the friends, all of the love he can possibly get.

I'll admit, when I first found out that it was Yami that was going to save him instead of me, I was pissed. Pissed because I wanted to prove myself to Bakura. We broke up because I 'betrayed' him. I was very lucky we remained friends.

"Anyone hungry?" Joey asks getting up.

'When aren't you hungry?" Yugi giggles.

"Hey, what can I say? Foods great!" Joey exclaims.

"Since when have you gotten in a chipper mood?" I ask. "Did you visit Kaiba during lunchbreak?"

Joey blushes. I laugh.

"You just can't get away from him can you!"

"We just kissed." he mutters.

"And touched." I add.

His blush gets darker.

"Leave poor Joey alone, Marik we don't want his face falling off!" Yugi laughs.

"Yug!"

"You kids are so funny." Mr. Muto says getting up. "I'm going to bed. Get in bed at a decent time, you have school tomorrow."

"We will, grandpa." Yugi says.

"I thought you two were leaving anyways." I say to Tristan and Joey.

"We are." Tristan says. "My sister's getting us. She gets off in about an hour."

"Yami, do you want anything to eat?" Yugi asks getting up.

"No thanks, Aibou." he mutters.

Yugi sighs. Even with the talk with Ryou, Yami still seems depressed. I think once Bakura gets back-if he ever does-he'll feel much better.

Everyone, save for Yami, walks into the kitchen. All this talk about food and worrying about Bakura has made me hungry! Time to get fat! Not really. Ra, I'd die if I were fat. I gotta keep this glorious figure of mine, right?

Joey and Tristan are throwing shit onto the counter left and right. I think they'll eat the world if they could. It's rather amusing.

"Joey, Tristan don't eat all my food!" Yugi exclaims.

"But it's soooo good!" Tristan cheers through muffled mouthfuls of food. "Right, Joey?"

Joey pops open a soda can. "Sure is!" he says his mouth just as full.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Yugi mutters walking into the shop part of the Game Shop.

Tristan swallows. "It can't be Rachael, she's not off work yet." he says.

We follow Yugi into the shop. Our eyes widened at what we see.

"Hello, boys." Mai says casually leaning against the door frame. "I found one fine babe wandering around the streets and I figured his man wanted him to return to his arms."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Bakura spent a whole day with Mai and got sexified! *squeee! Yami's POV returns next chappie along with Serenity's! You're gonna see some kick ass parts next chappie. I'm so excited! I hope y'all enjoyed the chappie! Review lovelies! :D **


	20. Chapter 20: Remedy

**I apologize for the wait. I wrote three long chapters back to back and my mind was mush, so I took a break. I wrote 11 pages of this chapter last night and I finished it up today. I'm in a bad mood right now. My dad lost his job and I have to get my car inspected soon so I can get my tags by the end of January not to mention I have to pay this crazy phone bill. *sigh* It always seems like I have bad luck in my life. I'm just glad I have you guys to help me through this bullshit and give me support on my stories because the gods know I something uplifting right now. **

**Anyways, to the chapter. There is a lot going on. This is a long chappie again. It goes over 9,000 words. Next chappie will be in the works soon because I am so in the zone to write. It helps when I want to pretend I don't exist. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and I apologize for the lack of enthusiasm and such. I was really excited about this chappie, but...*sigh* **

**_Endlessly:_**

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Twenty: Remedy**

[Serenity's POV]:

"I said 'no' Serenity, and that's final!" Mom says sternly.

We're sitting at the kitchen table eating some spaghetti. I couldn't sleep last night after talking on the phone. I've been so worried about Joey. I had to leave when all the chaos with him and Seto and Yami and Bakura was going on. I hate that I can't live with Joey. I understand why, but still it upsets me. Joey needs me to get through this, he needs me to protect him from Dad.

I'm just thankful my brother found true friends that have his back, regardless that he hasn't told anyone what's been happening. I hate that I can't help him. It makes me feel like a bad sister.

I hadn't talked to him in over eight years after Mom and Dad got a divorce and I was forced to live with her in America. My vision has always been bad ever since I was born and over the years it was getting worse. I wanted to see my brother again and I'd do anything to do so. Mom kept a sharp eye on my phone and monitored my calls. A friend of mine, Janice, helped me make a video tape of myself. She sent Joey the tape.

Joey sent me a tape back telling me that he was going to win a tournament so I could get my sight back. He sent me another one saying that although he didn't win the tournament, he had the money to pay for my operation. I told Mom about it. At first, she didn't believe me, but when I played the tape he sent she was furious.

She doesn't hate Joey. I know she doesn't. I know she loves him, but she believes he's like Dad too much. She believes that if she took him with us that he would corrupt me. She has no clue how Joey is.

"It's not fair, Mom!" I shout slamming my glass on the table. "Joey needs me!"

"He had plenty of time to talk to you about whatever he needed to when you visited during the summer, Serenity." Mom says twirling her spaghetti with her fork. "I have told you time and time again that you are to stay here during the school year."

"I'm on break!" I exclaim. "Joey needs my help! Why can't I help my brother?! Why do you treat him so bad?!"

"I don't treat him badly, Serenity!" Mom yells. "Have I ever once abused him?"

"Yes." I hiss. A deadly silence fills the air making the room eerie cold. "It may not have been like Dad, but you still abused him! You left him behind-"

"I already told you why I did that, Serenity! I had no choice!" she shouts.

"Yes you did!" I cry. "You didn't _have_ to take me! You think that Joey is like Dad, but he's not! Joey has never drank before because he fears being like him! Sure, they have a lot in common, but who doesn't have something in common with their parents? Joey feels like you hate him! It's not fair the way you treat him!"

Mom sighs. "Serenity, I did what I thought was best. I needed to make sure you were safe. Being nearly blind, you were vulnerable. Your brother has your father's temper. I couldn't risk something happening to you. Joey is the oldest, I figured he'd have more of a chance of straightening your father out than you." she says.

"It's still wrong, Mom." I spit.

"My actions are not to be questioned, is that understood?" she says sternly. "Now eat your dinner and leave me in peace. I wish to speak of this nonsense no more."

"No, we _are_ going to talk about it!" I yell. "Joey needs me, Mom!"

"What does he need you for Serenity that his friends can't help him with?" she asks.

"He's in love." I say.

"With?" she presses taking a sip of her wine.

"Seto Kaiba."

She spits her drink out, nearly choking out the foul liquid.

"_The_ Seto Kaiba?!" she exclaims.

A grin breaks across my face. "Yup."

She shakes her head, wiping the corner of her mouth with the red napkin placed beside her white glass plate.

"How foolish to fall for someone like that." she says placing the napkin back down. "He should know Kaiba would never-"

"Mom, they made love." I say.

She immediately gets up walking over to the sink. Her fingers curling around the edges. She stares out the window.

"Mom?" I say getting up.

"Your brother being homosexual is another reason I don't want you around him." she mutters.

"Joey is bisexual, mom." I correct her. "And besides, even if he was gay why does it matter?"

"Because it's wrong, Serenity!" she exclaims turning around to face me. Her hazel eyes are full of hatred. "Didn't I teach you that?"

"Yes. But I don't like it! I don't like how you think that it's wrong. How could being happy be wrong, Mom?" I shout.

"You cannot be happy with the same sex, Serenity! Two men and two women cannot have children. Men only belong with women and vice versa. Homosexuals upset the natural balance. Bisexuals are even worse because they're trying to be heterosexual but they just can't seem to get back into reality so they're hanging on the fence. Your brother isn't bisexual. He likes women. He just thinks he's homosexual because his friends are." she spits.

"That is not true! Joey_ is_ bi, I know he is. I know he loves Kaiba and I know Kaiba loves him! You should be happy for him that he found someone that cares for him because you sure as hell don't!"

"You better watch your mouth." she warns me.

This would be the moment I usually would back down so not to disrespect her, but not this time. My brother's happiness is on the line and I refuse to have anyone mess it up. He needs me and I plan on being there for him; no matter what the risks.

"Joey needs me, Mom. He needs our support. I know you won't support him, nor will Dad, but I will! I don't care if Joey is in love Kaiba-"

"He only thinks he's in love with him because he's rich." Mom says.

"How could you even say that about Joey?!" I shout. "You dont' even know him!"

"He's like your father." she says. "He doesn't know how to save money, he thinks that that stupid game he plays is going to make him rich and successful."

"If you recall, that 'stupid game' of his got me my sight back!" I yell.

"Which, if you recall he didn't win that tournament. His friend Yugi did." she reminds me.

"I know this, but Yugi was kind enough to give him the money." I say.

"That's true, he was." Mom concurs. "But, you're missing the point Serenity. He's not skilled enough like Kaiba and Yugi to go full pro. You can't be a third-rate-wanna-be and expect people to like you."

"Mom, he's a great duelist!" exclaim.

"I never said he wasn't Serenity." she says. "All I'm saying is that he's not going to get any money being in third place."

"He was fourth in Battle City!" I shout. "He could have won if not for Mariku-"

"Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter." she says walking to the table to clean it off. "You're not seeing him, end of discussion."

"I can see that you're never going to understand." I spit walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

Bakura and I spent a day together. I was afraid of him at first, I'll admit, but after finding out that he didn't possess the Millennium Ring anymore and hearing the tale of his past, I couldn't help but feel for the man. He has so much pain inside of him. I feel that it's my right to help him.

I bought him some clothes, we went to the spa to get a full body massage. I got my nails and hair done. Bakura got a haircut that looks amazing on him. I made him change into one of his outfits before we left. Now, we're heading to the Game Shop. I've never been here before, but Bakura told me the address and I gave it to Preston. We should be there in about half an hour.

Joey is sure to be there. He's always around Yugi, he probably likes to spend the night and eat all of his food. I crack a smile at the thought.

"What's with the smile?" Bakura asks.

"Just thinking about how Joey probably eats all of Yugi's food when he's over." I reply.

Bakura snorts, looking out the window. He's not much of a talker. I can't blame him. It's not his fault. He's never really been around anyone. I was lucky he opened up to me. I think he feels a bit better knowing that someone cares for him. I always try to do the right thing. Ever since I met Richard and he opened my eyes to the truth of things I wanted to share my happiness with the world. Bakura is part of my world.

We have a lot in common. Regardless that he didn't tell me he was raped, I know he was. If you are, it is easy to tell that others are. I hate the type of people that go on those annoying TV shows and pretend that something happened to them. Bitch please, nothing happened to your skank ass you just want sympathy and money from those of us who have been through something tragic and have made a life for ourselves because we're not letting our past affect our future.

I told Richard about Joey and about Valon. He understands my deep bond with both of them and accepts it. I'm glad I have such an understanding man in my life. After the event with Dartz, Valon tracked me down apologizing for his behaviour. He admitted that he wanted to date me. At the time, I still have feelings for Joey and I explained that to him. He told me that he understood and asked if we could remain friends. I agreed. I was afraid to talk to Joey. He was the one person I betrayed the most even though he was the one that put his life on the line for me. Not once, but twice. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that.

Suddenly, the limo stops.

"Miss Valentine, we're here." Preston says opening the door for me. I climb out. Bakura, however, hasn't moved.

"Hun, you coming?" I ask.

Still, he doesn't say anything.

"A moment, Preston?" I ask my chauffeur.

"Of course, miss." he says returning to the driver's seat of the limo.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" I ask. "Is it Yami? Are you scared he's going to be mad?"

"It's nothing." he mutters darkly.

"No, it _is_ something now tell me what's wrong." I demand.

"You should go see Joey. You haven't seen him in a while. You are nervous about seeing him, no?" Bakura asks stepping out of the limo.

I'm taken aback, going silent. Am I nervous about seeing Joey?

"You're letting your own fears shadow your judgement and you believe you're seeing something in me that you are not." Bakura says.

"Don't deny that you're scared to walk in there!" I shout.

"What is there to be scared of?" Bakura asks leaning against the limo. "I've already fucked these people's lives up. What more could I possibly do?"

"You know that's a lie." I say. "You know that you make Yami happy. Why else would he say he loved you?"

Bakura rolls his eyes. "Are we going to go in or not?" he asks.

"Uh uh." I tut-tut waving a newly manicured finger at him. "We're going to do this the right way. We have to impress your man."

Bakura gives me a look.

"Give me that look at all you want, but we've already been over this." I say turning around to go into the Game Shop. However, I don't move. What's wrong with me? I just need to go to the door and knock that's all. No one is going to hurt me. They're my friends. Even if Joey isn't here, at least Bakura and Yami can make up and maybe make love. They need it, badly.

"Stop freaking out, you're going to do fine, Mai." Bakura's voice penetrates my consciousness.

He's right. I will do fine. I just need to take a deep breath, hold my head up high and walk with confidence. I can do this. I have Bakura's support and Richard's even if they're not really here as I'd like them to be.

"Time to do this, Mai." I say to myself walking to the door.

XXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I can't believe my eyes. There, leaning against da wall is none other than Mai. The woman that changed my life for the better. When we first met, she was cold and distant. But I changed dat, she allowed us in. Then, Mariku banished her to the Shadow Realm and I pledged to her, my friends, and myself I'd save her. And although I had lost the duel, I won her back through Yuge and Yams.

I thought we were close then. I felt a bond with her that I have never felt before. I thought I was in love with her. I wanted to be. It would make Ma and Dad proud of me. Settlin' down wit a classy lady such as Mai, but I always knew in the back of my mind I wasn't. Then, she turned on us and joined Dartz and his gang of soul-taking rejects. I, once again, saved her. This time, however, I had my own soul taken away.

I haven't seen her since. Now she's standin' before me lookin' as beautiful as ever. Her usual curly blonde hair is now straightened. She's wearin' a silk black dress and matching knee high boots. Her lips are painted red and her nails are painted to match. Turquoise earrings dangle from her ears. She looks stunnin'.

"M-Mai." I choke. "W-what are ya doin' here?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood." she shrugs looking at her nails.

I'm not dat stupid. I know there's more to dis than dat.

"Where is Yami?" Mai asks looking up at us.

"How do you know about Yami?" Yugi asks.

The blonde haired woman rolls her eyes. "Don't give me that shit, Yugi. You know I know who Yami is." Mai says. "Now where is he?"

"We didn't think you believed in the yamis." T says.

"I didn't before." Mai says.

"I'll go get Yami." Yugi says.

"Bakura, you can come in here hun!" Mai calls after opening the door. She turns to face me. "You and I need to talk."

"My sister is picking us up soon." T says.

"T, is it okay if Mai and I talk at your house?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me. She should be here soon."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura didn't show up for school today. I knew he wouldn't. I'm not sure where he is, but I find that I'm worrying about him. Why? He's a grown man, he can take care of himself. Ryou and I talked last night. Well, he did most of the talking. He told me what he had been through with Bakura. I can understand how that must have hurt feeling Bakura's pain. The boy shouldn't have had to suffer that way when he had his own problems to deal with.

He told me that Bakura is in love with me. I'm not sure if that's true. I want to believe that he is, but how can I when the years I've known him he's tried to kill me?

He's changed. Anyone with eyes could see that, but I can't turn a blind eye to the fact that he still has hatred buried deep within. I want to be able to trust him and I want him to be able to trust in me. It's hard. Ryou said that I want to save Bakura because I love him. I do. I love him very deeply. His happiness means the world to me, regardless if he feels the same way or not, I want him to be happy.

The others are elsewhere in the house. I don't bother to get off the couch to find out. They'll return shortly. Tristan and Joey should be leaving soon leaving Marik, Yugi and me in the house. I suppose we'll end up watching movies or playing games until it's time for bed and then I'll go back up to my dungeon and dream of Bakura. I hate dreaming of him.

Does he dream of me too? When I got my memories back, all of those thoughts I used to have about Bakura came crashing back along with our fights and arguments. For some reason, I like to fight with him. I love being in his presence. It makes me feel..alive. He's the only person who has ever dared to challenge me in such a way. If the fate of the world wasn't at stake, I would have enjoyed our roleplaying game. He always has a way of pissing me off, but those gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile always have me undone.

He'll return. I'm not sure when, but he'll return. When he does, what will I say to him? What will he say to me? I confessed that I loved him. He never said it back, but Ryou believes he feels the same way. I want to hear it from his own mouth. I want to hear those beautiful words from that gorgeous deep voice. And until I do, everything else is just hearsay.

"Yami?" Yugi says coming into the living room. I turn so I can see him.

"Yes, Aibou?" I ask.

"Mai's here. She wishes to see you." Yugi says standing on one foot then shifting to the other.

I raise a brow. "Mai?"

He stills his movements. "Yes, she's in the shop portion with Joey and Tristan."

I stand up and we walk into the shop.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The way he's looking at me is causing things to stir inside of me that I never knew existed. We're staring into each other's eyes as if there's no one else in the room but the two of us. Even in pajamas I find him more beautiful than anyone I have ever been with. It hurts that I find him attractive, that I want him like I do.

'You're supposed to make him fall for you, not the other way around.' Zorc hisses in my mind reminding me of my mission. He's right. I can't go back on this. I have to destroy him but….

"Where the hell have you been?!" Marik shouts breaking the tension between the Pharaoh and me.

"He's been with me." Mai replies casually like she and I are best friends.

"Why?" Joey asks.

Mai gives him a look. "Because we're friends, why else?" she snorts.

A knock is heard at the door. Tristan goes to answer it, it's his sister.

"Are you ready to go, Tristan? Joey?" the girl asks. She's a tall skinny brunette with half the boobs Mai has. Her hair is to her shoulders.

"Can Mai come too?" Joey asks.

The girl shrugs. "Sure."

They leave which leaves Atem, Yugi, Marik and I in the room together.

"I'm going to bed." Yugi says. "Marik, come on let's let them talk."

Marik stares at me, lilac eyes boring into mine. Yugi pulls at his wrist, begging him to release me from the invisible hold he has me under.

After a while, he complies.

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I sit at the desk in my office at my house typing away at the keyboard. It's about one o'clock in the morning. I should go to bed. I have to get up at five to go to work for two hours and then I have to go to school, but sleep just isn't going to come to me. Not with all this nonsense riding in my mind not to mention the fact I have severe insomnia.

Mokuba and I talked about what happened between Joey and me the other day. He told me that I need to let go of what Gozaburo 'taught' me and accept that I love Joey and let him in. He wants me to open up to him and have a true relationship. How can I? I've never been able to trust people. Gozaburo told me that everyone is my enemy and friends and relationships are for fools and will only get in your way to ultimate power. I believed it. I wanted power, his power because then I'd be able to give Mokuba the life he deserved.

I took charge of my life when I stole the company from my step-father. I knew at that moment my and my brother's lives would never be the same.

I did everything in my power to change our lives, to make it better. I changed KaibaCorp to a gaming company and made a name for myself in the dueling world. I was number one until Yami stole my title. I'll get it back as soon as he leaves.

I thought I could make Mokuba happy by giving him everything he wanted, but I knew deep down inside that I wouldn't be able to. I know that money can't buy happiness. Gozaburo had tons of money and he was miserable. That's why he took all his frustrations out on me. I think he was jealous that I was smarter than him.

I want to bury my past. It hurts to think about. Mokuba said I need to accept it and move on. He said that I need to open up to Joey and allow him in. How can I though? How can I allow someone in besides Mokuba? Joey is a very trusting individual. He's proven himself that on many occasions. He shouldn't even try to help me. He shouldn't even want to be around me. I wouldn't if I were him, after the way I've treated him.

I have never been nice to him, yet he keeps coming back to me. Why? Wouldn't someone want to stay away from someone that's making fun of them? I sure would. Then again, Wheeler is a strange kid. Maybe his unwillingness to let me go is what attracts me to him. I'm used to people giving me what I want because they fear my wrath. He doesn't. He doesn't fear me at all. He fights me and I love every second of it.

I love the look in his eyes when he and I are dueling. He knows he'll lose, but he won't quit. His determination is uncanning. I've never seen such willpower before. I thought I had determination, but Joey's level is beyond anything I've ever seen. He could have won the Battle City Tournament. I know he could have. I know he's a great duelist. He proved that when he nearly defeated Mariku.

I remember that duel just like it was yesterday. My heart nearly stopped when Ra attacked him. I thought he was done for, but he was still standing. He drew Gearfied the Iron Knight. All he had to do was call out "Attack!" and he would have won the duel, thus obtaining Ra. But, it didn't happen.

For about a month, I would wake up to horrible nightmares where Mariku took him to the Shadow Realm and I never saw him again. It upset me that he was forced into a coma. I wanted to kill Mariku when Joey lost consciousness, but I knew I was no match for him, not at that time anyways.

That's another reason I wanted to win the duel between Yami and me. I wanted to get revenge for Joey. I couldn't tell the former Pharaoh that though. He'd think I cared, which I do, but still he doesn't need to know that. Things like this are weakness and should be kept hidden, especially from the people that need to hear it.

I was thankful he woke up and we were able to duel. I love dueling him. He will never beat me, but he keeps trying and each time he gets closer to achieving his goal. What will winning against me accomplish though? Does he believe that I'll praise him? He should me better than that.

Still, is it so bad to open up to someone? I want that. I want to be able to tell Joey about Gozaburo and how I feel about him. I want to help him and make love to him again. The other night was the most amazing night of my life. I was always told that sex was a way to take complete control of your enemies as long as you were in control of your desires and your body. I wasn't though. Does that make me weak?

Does it make me weak that I enjoyed being with Joey? Does it make me weak that I let him know this? I feel it does, but Mokuba said it doesn't. He said I need to allow myself to let Joey in and be myself. He said he misses how close we once were. I do too.

I need to tell Joey. I know I do, but I'm not sure if I can. How do I tell him that I love him without sounding like a weak fool?

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Bakura and Yami have been upstairs for a few hours now. There's no way I can sleep. So Yugi and I are watching TV curled up in some blankets. It's about one in the morning. Mr. Muto will be furious with us, but I think after Yugi explains to him what happened he'll be more understanding. He's always been too kind for his own good. It's a good quality to have, but sometimes it can cost you. Though, I doubt very seriously the man's stupid. He is Yugi's grandfather after all and he goes on long expeditions with Professor Hawkins and Ryou's father.

I glance over at Yugi. He's staring at the TV screen, but he seems like he's looking more through it than at it. I can understand why too. He's worried about what's going on between Yami and Bakura upstairs. Somehow or another, Mai and Bakura are bffs now. I have no idea how that happened and honestly, I'm kind of scared to find out. But, it is a good thing that Bakura has someone like Mai in his life. The woman is very strong and independent. I'm sure she can help us snap Bakura out of this nonsense he's dealing with.

I want to know what happened between Yami and Bakura on their date. Ryou had talked to Yami that night, so I'm sure he knows but I know he won't tell us. It's not his place to tell about Yami's and Bakura's personal business. Still, I feel I should know so I can help them.

"You're worried about Yami, aren't you?" I ask taking a sip of my hot chocolate. We had made some prior to coming in here. I love how warm it is in my hands. It's November now. Soon, it'll start getting cold. I think we're going to be on break soon. That's good, I hate school.

"Yeah." Yugi mumbles pulling the covers tighter around his small body.

I sit up, placing the cup on the table in front of me. "He's going to be fine, Yugi." I say.

"I know." he sighs. "It's just-"

"I know."

We sit in silence for a while. I feel like we have a mutual understanding for one another because the people we care about the most love each other. I want to help Yugi to get them together. Bakura and Yami belong together. Anyone can see that, I just wished Bakura would wake up and realize how lucky he is.

"Bakura is too stubborn for his own good." I say leaning back against the couch with my cup of hot chocolate. Yugi's sitting up staring into his. "You know this."

Yugi smiles. "Yami is too."

"And that's why they're made for one another." I say.

"I'm glad Bakura came back." Yugi says.

"I am too. I was worried about him." I say.

"We all were." Yugi says.

"I find it strange that Bakura and Mai were hanging out though." I muse.

"Mai won't take any of Bakura's shit. She's a strong woman." Yugi says.

I laugh. "True."

Still, I am a bit worried about that. Bakura seems to be trusting of her. What happened between them to cause him to trust her? Bakura isn't a very trusting person, for good reason too. Regardless if I want to know, I need to find out.

XXXXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

We arrive at Tristan's house in about ten minutes. Apparently, they have school tomorrow so I best be quick about this.

"I wished you would have told me you were still in school." I say to Joey. We're sitting in the guest bedroom that he usually sleeps in. Tristan is elsewhere, probably trying to get some sleep.

"I don't care much 'bout school, you know dis." Joey says.

I crack a smile. "Of course you big knucklehead."

Joey smiles halfheartedly.

"So, tell me what you've been up to." I say sitting back in the chair I'm sitting in.

Joey shifts on the bed crossing his legs. He puts his elbows on his thighs and his face into palms curling his fingers into half fists. "Same ol' same ol' I suppose." he shrugs.

I press my lips together. "You know that's not true. For example, what's going on with you and Kaiba?"

The blonde haired boy sits up. "How did ya know…"

"Hun, I'm not stupid. Now are you going to tell me what's been going?" I ask.

"Where have you been?" Joey asks.

"I'll tell you after you tell me how you've been." I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

Mai and I tell each other what's been going on in our lives from the last time we saw each other until now. She told me dat she was married. I automatically assumed it was Valon, but she assured me dat it wasn't. She seems to be doing well though. I can tell that she's happy. I'm happy for her. I have missed her terribly.

Now that we've caught up, it's time for us to talk about what happened between us. I'll admit, I'm nervous as hell, but it has to be done. I don't want her to feel guilty. I know she does. I can't blame her. Sure, she didn't hafta go to Dartz for help, but it happened and there's nothin' I can do 'bout it. She's here now that's all dat matters to me.

"I'm not mad at cha." I say.

Mai's head snaps over to me. "What?"

"I said I'm not mad." I repeat.

Mai looks away. "Don't give me that." she mutters.

"Mai, why do ya think I'm mad at cha?" I ask.

"You're always so forgiving of people that don't deserve it." Mai says.

"You deserve it." I say.

Mai lets out a chilling laugh. "No I don't."

"Why don't cha think so? Ya a great person, Mai." I say.

"Because I used you! You risked your soul-your life for me and I repaid you by following a madman!" she exclaims looking at me.

"Ya had ya reasons Mai. I'm not holdin' nothing against cha." I say.

"It doesn't justify it Joey!" she exclaims. "Because of me you almost died! Hell, you practically did! If it wasn't for my arrogance then you wouldn't have had to save me from the Shadow Realm! I should have known better than to face Mariku! If you didn't have the amount of willpower you do then you would be lost to the Shadows. I wanted to make it up to you somehow. That's the second reason I left. I felt terrible that you had to be put through that. I felt that it was my fault. You didn't have to do that for me, but you did and it meant the world to me. It still does."

"I did it because I love you." I say.

Mai smiles, tears brimming her eyes.

"Mai, what's wrong?" I asks concernedly. I stand up, walking over to her kneeling down beside of her.

She shakes her head looking away from me.

"Mai, look at me." I say reaching up to touch her face. She looks at me. Those beautiful violet eyes are glossy with tears.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers tears streaming down her face causing her make-up to run.

"Oh Mai." I say throwing my arms around her, holding her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." she says over and over again.

I rub her back doing my best to calm her.

"Ya don't need ta apologize, Mai." I say.

She pulls away from me. She picks up her purse from the small table beside of her, taking out a purple cloth and dabbing her face with it.

"Yes I do." she says. "It is my fault you went through that."

I close my eyes for a moment, shaking my head. "It's not ya fault Mai. Ya were scared and lonely. Anyone would be after being through what ya went through."

"But I took it out on you!" she exclaims squeezing the purple cloth in her hand. "You didn't deserve that!"

"Again, ya were scared. I don't blame ya for doing what ya did." I say wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"It doesn't excuse it Joey. Why aren't you mad at me?" she asks.

"Why would I be mad at cha?" I ask. "Ya didn't do nothing wrong!"

"I sent you away!" she exclaims. 'I took all of my pain, all of my loneliness, all of my anger out on you! The one person who ever gave a damn about me! I repaid you with betrayal and blame! How can you even call me your friend? How can you-"

I pull her into an embrace letting her cry against me. She's really upset about dis. She feels that I should be mad. I can't be mad at her. I understand dat she was upset. It's over and done with though, it's time to move on.

"We all do things we regret." I say. "Hell, I've done plenty, but hard feelings aren't gonna solve nothing. I love you Mai and I want us to be friends. I don't blame ya for what happened, so please don't blame ya self."

Mai pulls away from me. "Thank you, Joey. You are such a sweetheart. I'm so glad we're friends."

Tears blur my vision dis time. "I am too." I say, smiling.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura came back. Mai had brought him here, why I'm unsure. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked absolutely stunning in his jeans, black shirt and that gorgeous white hair reaching the middle of his back. I finally snapped out of my trance and we decided it would be best to talk in my and Yugi's room.

I'm sitting on my bed while Bakura is sitting in one of the chairs.

"You wanted to talk?" he asks.

I don't answer right away. How do I begin? How do I tell him how I truly feel without having him laugh in my face? He's always been out to get me. Hell, he made fun of me for getting turned on seeing him naked. Still,he's come a long way since then. I never thought in a million years I'd fall in love, and not only did I fall in love, I fell in love with the man who had caused so much of my pain. I believe that Hathor is out to get me.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For?" he presses.

"I didn't mean to upset you the way I did." I say. "I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."

"You didn't upset me." he says.

Why is this so hard? Why can't I trust him? Why do I want to trust him for that matter? What is it about this man that drives me to him? It's more than physical attraction now. Being around Bakura makes me feel things I've never felt before.

When I first woke up in these times and my bond with Yugi began, I believed that I was in love with him. We shared a powerful bond and when I lost him to the Seal of Orichalcos, I felt as though I lost a piece of myself. But when I'm around Bakura, I feel that feeling is ten times stronger. When he's upset I can feel it. When he smiles my world lights up. I love being around him. I love spending time with him.

I shouldn't feel this way about him, but I do. I hate myself for it too. I hate myself because it's wrong to be in love with him. He has done nothing but cause me pain. He has tried to kill me, has tried to obliterate my very soul. He's hurt my friends and my family. He doesn't care anything about me. He blames me for everything, making the guilt I have about what happened to him increase tenfold.

When I first met Bakura, it was the day I was crowned Pharaoh. He demanded the items and bested my high priests and priestess. When we fought, I felt something I had never felt before. I love battling against him. I love his challenges. I love everything about him. And it terrifies me.

"Then why didn't you come home?" I ask.

"I have my reasons." is his reply.

"You don't have to bottle everything up, Bakura. I"m here to help you." I say.

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" he sneers.

"I'm worried about you."

"Well stop it's quite annoying." he spits.

I sigh heavily. How do I get him to understand this isn't a game? That I truly love him? How do I explain the reasons he makes me feel so wonderful when it confuses me? I want to get to know him. I want to spend time with him. I want to hold him and for him to hold me. I want to help him, I want to save him.

But will he let me? Will he let me in his heart and trust me? He's opened up a bit to me but he still hates me. I don't want him to hate me. I want him to get his anger and rage out. I want him to know that I feel terrible about what happened. I want him to know that I'll do whatever I have to do in order to save his soul.

I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. Bakura looks up at me those beautiful red eyes piercing into mine. I take a deep breath. It's now or never.

"I know you hate me, Bakura. You've come a long way and you've opened up to me, but you cannot deny that you still blame me for what happened to you." Bakura opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "And I don't blame you. If I were you, I would have done the same thing. What happened to you is not your fault. I know apologizes cannot heal your wounds nor can they bring your loved ones back. I wished I could make all of your pain go away. I hate seeing you so said, so miserable…"

"I'm not sad and I'm not miserable!" he hisses.

I smile lightly. "You're not fooling me. I can see it in your eyes that you're hurting. I want to help you. I want to save you, if you'll let me." I say.

"There's nothing to save, Atem." he spits. "You're wasting your time on me. You said it yourself you believe I still hate you. If that is the case then why are you still trying to save me knowing that I could be luring you into a trap?"

"Because I love you." I reply.

Bakura scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" I inquire.

"Pharaoh, do you know how many people have told me that they love me?" Bakura laughs humourlessly.

"Well, I'm not those people. You should know me better than that, Bakura." I say.

"I do know you that's why there's no way you could love me. We've been enemies for over five thousand years." he says.

"That's true," I concur. "But that doesn't mean I hate you."

"You can't love someone that you hate, it's impossible." he says.

"I don't hate you." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"There's no reason to hate you." I reply. "What happened between us wasn't your fault."

"Stop trying to be so humble." Bakura spits. "It's annoying."

"I'm not." I say.

"You try to pass yourself as my saviour, but you know deep down you're doing this because you feel guilty." he says.

"I do feel guilty." I admit.

"Then stop telling me that you love me when you don't. When I'm 'saved', if I ever do get saved you and I will return back to normal. You know it's true." Bakura says.

"Then don't let it." I say. "Let me help you. Open up to me. Tell me how you feel."

Bakura laughs humourlessly. "What a waste of time that would be."

"It's not a waste of time." I say. "You deserve to be happy."

"Happiness if for fools, can't you understand that?" he spits.

I stand up, walking over to him. He stands up as well, backing up against the wall.

"Let me help you." I say.

"No." he hisses. "I don't want nor do I need your help."

"Stop listening to Zorc." I say.

"I'm not-"

"Don't give me that, Bakura, I know you're listening to him. I know he's telling you not to trust me. I know he's trying to get you to destroy me. That's why you still hate me because the darkness Zorc planted in you is still there. It's the reason you don't want my help. It's the reason you won't trust me. Zorc doesn't care about you." I say.

"Oh and you do?" he spits.

"I do." I say. "I care about you a lot."

"What a waste of time." he snarls. "You could have been in the afterlife a long time ago, but instead you're wasting your time on me."

"I'm not wasting my time on you. I have enjoyed the time we've spent together. I'm glad I decided to save you. It was my destiny to."

We stare at each other for what seems like forever. Bakura's searching me, wanting answers. He doesn't understand why I love him. He thinks I'm lying. He wants to trust me and I believe he does deep down, but because of Zorc he won't let himself let go and be happy.

"I don't want you to feel like you're alone, Bakura, because you are not. I know that I don't understand how you feel and I never will. But I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I'll always be here for you. I'll listen to what you have to say and I won't judge you." I say.

I reach a hand up, stroking the side of his face.

"Stop it!" Bakura hisses grabbing my hand and throwing it away from him. If not for the look in his eyes, I would have turned away and left. They're a mix of hatred and helplessness. He's fighting within himself. "You don't love me, so stop saying that! Stop wasting your time on me when you know damn well it's a waste of time!"

"You are not a waste of time!" I shout.

Bakura pushes me away trying to leave the room. I won't let him. I'm not going to have him leave thinking I love him out of guilt.

"You really need to stop." he hisses walking to the bed. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, Atem. You know you're wasting your time. You need to go into the afterlife."

"I want to go to the afterlife." I say. "But I want to go with you."

"You know I can't go there." he spits.

"That's why I'm saving you so you can." I say.

He turns around so he's facing me. "Why?" he snaps. "You know you're only doing this because you feel guilty, you admitted it yourself!"

"When I first decided to save you, yes, I did it out of guilt. I felt horrible about what happened to you. I shouldn't have! I shouldn't have felt bad! _I_ didn't do anything to you technically it was my uncle, but _you_ made me feel like it was my fault because you couldn't get your revenge on the real culprit or who you thought was! Do you know how horrible I feel that that happened to you? And I'm sure that's not even the half of what you've been through considering you were raised by Zorc!" I shout.

"Then stop feeling guilty!" Bakura shouts. "It's pathetic! If you didn't do anything then stop worrying about me! I don't want you to worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

"I never said you couldn't, Bakura." I say.

"Then why are you smothering me? Why are you telling me that you love me when you don't?!" he yells.

I walk closer to him. He backs up, the backs of his legs hitting the edge of the bed.

"I know it's hard for you to trust someone, especially me. It's understandable since you were told that my father ordered the attack on your home. I never wanted to hurt you. I locked you away because I had no other choice. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I had to protect my people, but don't think that I didn't care about you because I did. I still do. Ever since the day we met, I haven't been able to get you off of my mind. I was constantly worried about you attacking my kingdom, but I was also worried about how you were letting the darkness control you.

"I know you're a good person. I never believed the people of Kul Elna were evil. I didn't like that they robbed the tombs, but being thieves doesn't make anyone evil. They had their reasons and I know you did too. No, I didn't like how you robbed my father's tomb and took his possession and dragged his sarcophagus into my palace demanding the items. I didn't like how you hurt my council. I didn't like how you hurt my friends, but I understood why you had."

I take a deep breath before beginning again. "I know that it hurts Bakura. I know you blame yourself for what happened, but it is not your fault. I want you to be happy. I want you to let yourself go and accept the help you need. I know it's hard for you to do this, but I'm here for you. I want to help you get through this.

"I know you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you. I know that people have told you they loved you and they turned around and stabbed you in the back. I know you and I have been enemies and we've been trying to destroy each other, but I no longer see you as my enemy. I see you as my friend." I say.

"Friend?" Bakura says.

"Yes. You are my best friend, Bakura." I say reaching up to touch his face. "Being around you makes me happy even though it shouldn't."

"You can't expect me to believe this." he hisses jerking away from my touch.

I move closer to him. Our bodies practically touching. "I love you." I say.

"No you don't." he spits.

"Words cannot begin to explain how I feel about you. How angry you make me. How happy you make me. I don't want to know why I fell for you, I'm just glad that I did. I know you hate me, so take all of your anger out on me. Show me how you feel about me! Let all of your anger, rage, hurt, and frustration out on me! Let go of all of that hurt you have bottled up. And then, I'll show you how much you mean to me!" I exclaim closing the distance between us, pushing him down onto the bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Explosions

**I hope you lovelies are enjoying the new year. I woke up in a bitchy mood but I do that...*waves hand dismissively*Bakura had a mind of his own today. He told me to write a certain way and I did. The first two times I tried, he was like: "Hell no I'm not doing that pussy shit." (even though it totally wasn't because I don't write lemons like that) so I had to comply to his request. We have a bit of a long chappie, not as long as last time though, but long...8,000 plus words. Bakura's POV alone is 16 1/2 pages. (which totally could have been a chapter in most people's eyes but not in mine) I don't do too much in this chapter except Bakura and Yami there are a few other POVs but not too much. My main focus was Bakura and Yami and their relationship. Bakura's POV was very annoying and I wrote it about three times, so I hope it suffices because I like how it turned out. Enjoy! **

_**Endlessly:**_

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Explosions**

[Bakura's POV]:

Our kiss is fierce and full of passion as we fight for the dominance and control we both crave so much. He's straddling me, my arms wrapped around his waist keeping him in place. I buck my hips, our clothed erections rubbing against each other causing both of us to moan into the kiss.

We break for air, panting. He immediately goes to my neck sinking his teeth into my flesh. I hiss, raking my fingers down his back. He responses by pressing his body up against mine, causing my hips to jolt creating a pleasurable friction for both of us.

Yami returns to my mouth, his tongue enters it exploring the insides. He nibbles on my bottom lip, sucking on my tongue. I grab a fist full of his hair, taking control of this situation. I explore his mouth, tasting every crevice until I'm drowning in his wonderful taste.

Oxygen begs us to be her bitch and we both have to comply. The Pharaoh sits up, staring down at me. His eyes are full of lust and passion, but I know there's more to this than meets the eye. He wants me to show him how I feel. He told me to let all of my anger and frustrations out. I've tried to do that on so many occasions. It didn't work.

For some reason, when he kissed me, I felt better. It's strange. It's as if I need to have sex with him in order to release all of this pent up drama of my pathetic existence. I want to feel whole again. I want what he has. I want to feel alive.

My arms encircle his neck and I bring him into a kiss plunging my tongue into his mouth. He's shock for a moment, but then he joins in our fierce battle for dominance. I break the kiss, pulling his shirt over his head throwing it across the room. He motions for me to sit up, and he does the same with mine.

I pull him down for a kiss, this time I'm the one that starts off being the dominate one. The Pharaoh isn't going to have any of that. Good, I hate weak fools.

'You're weak if you like kissing him.' Zorc says.

He's right. I am. Why do I want to kiss my enemy? We've been at each other's throats since we've met and yet, he makes me feel something I've never felt before. We break the kiss, Yami strokes the side of my face lovingly. I hate how gentle he is, yet full of passion at the same time so not to look like a love-crazed fool. He told me that he loved me. Does he?

'Of course he does.' Zorc sneers. 'It's what you've been waiting for, no? So stop thinking with your cock and get to killing him fool!'

Yami sits up, staring at me. What does he think when he sees me now? Since he's fallen in love with me? How could he be so stupid to admit such a thing to me knowing that I hate him? Does he think I won't take this opportunity to destroy him? This has been my plan the whole time, to destroy him with his own feelings.

Staring into his eyes, I see things in him I've never seen before when we were fighting back in Egypt. He's showing me everything and he knows the risks. He knows I hate him and I'm out to destroy him. He told me that he wants me to vent on him and show him how I feel about him. How do I feel about him now?

Ever since this shit started with him saving me, I hated it. I hated that it was the Pharaoh that saved me from eternal damnation. He told me that he wants to save me, but why? He said he loves me, but how can that be? You don't just fall in love with your enemy for the hell of it. What changed to make him fall in love with me?

I look back at our time together. These past few months have been the happiest of my life. Being around Yami and his friends, spending time with Mai, being around Marik again. I feel as though I belong here.

'You better stop thinking like a fool and get your act together.' Zorc hisses. 'You know who this is! The son of the man who destroyed your home and slaughtered your family. I thought you wanted to destroy him. Now you're happy being around him? What did I tell you about being happy fool?! You know it's illegal for you to be! Have I not taught you this?!'

Yami leans in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around him. I don't want him to leave. I want to feel that burning passion ignite in my soul that only my enemy can. I want to know how he feels.

Yami breaks the passionate kiss, ending it with a soft, tender one. He lifts a hand, stroking the side of my face with his finger tracing my nose and lips. He rests his forehead on mine, closing his eyes, he inhales my scent like I'm oxygen he'd die without.

"I love you." he breathes.

'Now's your chance to destroy him! He's left himself vulnerable! Crush his heart! Take away everything from him!' Zorc shouts.

"Stop it." I hiss pushing him away. He backs off of me, allowing me to sit up.

"Stop what?" he asks.

"This!" I exclaim. "Act the way you're supposed to! We're supposed to be killing each other!"

"I'm not going to kill you." The Pharaoh says. "Why would I kill you when I love you?"

"Ugh!" I exclaim getting off the bed. "You're so insufferable! We both know why you're acting this way! Stop feeling guilty, Atem. It's annoying!"

He gets off the bed, walking over to me. "Stop holding back." he says.

What does he mean by that? I'm not holding back anything, am I? He wants me to show him how I feel. He wants me to let all of my anger, frustration, and rage out on him. But isn't that what I've been doing? Where did it get me? Locked in the Millennium Ring for five thousand years and on the brink of destruction that's what.

All of my life, I believed that Atem's father sent his men to destroy my home and kill those who were most dear to me. I fought with everything in my entire being to save them, and I got nowhere in the end. Now, I feel happy around him. It's sickening. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel horrible when he tells me to show him how I feel? He knows he's going to die in my hands and yet...

'Touzoku, he's giving you permission to destroy him, why are you standing there like some fool?!' Zorc shouts.

He doesn't seem to care at all. Why? He knows he could die at any moment. He doesn't seem afraid at all. He seems...happy. He walks closer to me. I stand, frozen in place like some fool. This could be my only chance. The door is locked. All I need to do is pull out my switchblade from my pant's pocket and slit his throat. How simple it would be to kill him with such a simple tool when I couldn't even destroy him with Diabound.

Yami steps closer to me. I back against the wall. He's about a foot apart from me. He wants me to show him how I feel doesn't he? Well, let's see if he says he loves me after I have him on the verge of death!

I lunge at him, switching our positions so he's up against the wall. I take my knife from my pocket, flipping the blade up pressing it against his neck. Yami doesn't even flinch.

"So you want me to show you how I feel about you?" I hiss driving the knife deeper into his flesh, a small amount of blood travels down his neck. "You should have known not to fuck with me! Don't tell me you love me when you know you do not!"

Yami grabs my wrist. "Stop being so scared of your feelings." he says.

"If I were scared, I wouldn't be trying to kill you!" I hiss.

"You're not trying to kill me, Zorc is." he says. "I want you to show me how you feel about me!"

I jerk out of touch. I try to punch him, but he captures my fist bringing it up to his lips kissing my knuckles. He opens my hand, lacing our fingers together bringing out joined hands to his face. I blink, staring at him. What is he doing? It's as if he's not taking this seriously. My fingers tighten around the hilt of my knife I have in my other hand.

'Stab his pathetic ass and take your power back.' Zorc demands in an angry hiss.

Yami releases our hands.

"Show me." he whispers stroking the side of my face.

Anger boils within me at these words. He thinks I'm joking around that I want to kill him does he? Well, I think it's time to show this fool just how I feel about him. I back away from him.

"I want a fight." I say. "I'm not going to kill you if you're going to be a fucking pussy and back down."

"Who ever said I was backing down?" Yami asks. "I told you I want you to let all your frustrations out on me. So what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing!" I shout charging at him, knocking him to the floor. The knife in my hand rakes across his arm. Blood from his wound gushes out. He grabs a fistful of my hair with his other hand, jerking me to the floor. He straddles me, pinning my wrist above my head. He stares at me, a wide grin breaks on his face.

"I love you so damn much." he says before attacking my mouth with his.

Passion ignites in me and I let him light the fire in my soul. I kiss him back. He lets go of my wrist, sitting up. Sweat covers our bodies, both of us pant heavily. I sit up, pushing him onto the floor. I grab the knife behind me.

"So you want me to show you how I feel? I think you made a mistake by requesting that, Pharaoh." I say.

"That's your opinion." he says.

How can he be so calm about this? It's as if this is some joke and I'm part of his game for fools. He won't be messing with me! I'll show him how I feel about him! He'll be begging for death by the time I'm done with him!

I trace the blade of my knife with my finger slowly. "Do you know how much I want to spill your blood? How long I've waited to do so?" I ask.

"Then do it."

"You'll regret those words." I hiss.

I bring the knife up to his chest letting the cold blade cut open that beautiful tan flesh. Gorgeous crimson liquid seeps through the wounds I'm hisses as he feels his skin split. The knife travels down his chest and abdomen leaving a long swallow cut in its wake.

I remove the knife, licking the blood up. He moans.

"You're supposed to be begging for death." I spit. "Not letting me hurt you. This is pathetic."

"I'm not letting you do anything." the Pharaoh says. "You don't need that knife in order to show me how you feel about me."

"I'd rather spill your blood than strangle you." I say.

"You're not here to kill me." he says.

I laugh. "Why wouldn't I want to kill you, fool?!" I shout.

"You just don't." he says. "You would have already if you wanted to, but the fact that you haven't stabbed me in the heart or slit my throat should tell you something right there."

"If you think I'm going to sit here and play this foolish game with you, you're more ignorant than I thought!" I shout.

I lift my hand high in the air. The knife is above his heart. All I have to do is bring my hand down and the knife will pierce his heart which would make it stop beating, which means he would die. He stares up at me, his eyes are fearless and full of trust. He thinks this is still a joke and I won't take it!

I will my hand to move, but it won't. I growl to myself. What the hell is wrong with me?!

'You're weak like I always knew you were!' Zorc spits. 'Kill him, right now so we can rule the world together!'

_"What's your favourite duel monster?" The Pharaoh asks. We're sitting at the kitchen table. Everyone is over playing games. We're playing Poker._

_"What a strange question to ask in the middle of a Poker game." Yugi giggles._

_"The Pharaoh is very strange." I say, rolling my eyes._

_Yugi laughs. 'He sure is!"_

_"Alright you two," he snorts rolling his eyes. "But seriously, what is it?"_

_"Dark Necrofear." I reply as we lay our cards out on the table. "Looks like I win again."_

_"Dammit Bakura!" Joey shouts. "I'm broke as fuck!"_

_"You shouldn't bet more than you can." Anzu chatises._

_"You don't have to pay me anything." I say. "Get Kaiba to. We know you're fucking."_

_"We are not!" he shouts._

_"You will be before you know it." I say, winking at him._

_He blushes._

'What are you waiting on fool?!' Zorc shouts.

_"Happiness if for fools." I hiss._

_"Then I guess I'm a fool." she smiles. "But I'd rather be a fool than be misery's bitch."_

_"Was I that sexy?" I smirk._

_The Pharaoh chuckles. "You were quite a sight to behold."_

_"Would you like to behold me tonight, your majesty?" I ask, standing up and giving him a mock bow._

_He laughs, standing up. He walks to me. I back into a wooden post._

_"I thought we were going to duel." I say when he's about a foot away from me._

_He doesn't answer. He just stares at me._

_"Atem?" I gulp._

_Gods, why is he looking at me like that?!_

_He reaches his hand up, stroking the side of my face. I flinch. I'm not use to being touched so gently._

_"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." he says softly._

_"What are you doing?" I demand._

_"When you first woke up after I had gotten my memories back, you asked me why I wanted to save you. I couldn't give you an answer at the time because I didn't know what it was, but deep down inside, I always knew why. I just didn't want to admit it. We've known each other for over 5,000 years and I'm just now getting to know the real you. I know that you hate me, and I know I'm probably just wasting my time trying to save you because you don't want to be saved, but I want you to know that I love you." he says looking deeply into my eyes. "I love you with all of my heart and soul. I have always loved you. I know you don't love me, and that's okay. I just wanted you to know because you deserve to know. I want you to be happy. You don't have to do this, Bakura. I know you don't love me, so-"_

_"Everyone has a place in life. Your place is the throne of the world." Zorc says._

_"How do I rule the world?" I ask biting into my apple._

_"Get me the Millennium Items and I'll give you power you've never dreamt of before."_

_Power. It's what I wanted, it's what I've craved all my life. The power to destroy the Pharaoh so I could get revenge on the people that meant everything to me._

_"Why did you save me?"_

_"Because I love you."_

He loves me. No, he can't. There's no way. He knows the risk. He knows I hate him, and yet I can't seem to kill him. What's stopping me? What's holding me back?

_"Weakness will only lead you to failure."_

He's right. And this is weakness. I'm failing at my task. He wants me to show him how I feel. I hate him. I hate him so much. It's all his fault!

_"When I first decided to save you, yes, I did it out of guilt. I felt horrible about what happened to you. I shouldn't have! I shouldn't have felt bad! I didn't do anything to you technically it was my uncle, but you made me feel like it was my fault because you couldn't get your revenge on the real culprit or who you thought was! Do you know how horrible I feel that that happened to you? And I'm sure that's not even the half of what you've been through considering you were raised by Zorc!"_

'Stop thinking about what that fool has said to you! It's all lies! He doesn't feel guilty! He's the son of the man that ruined your life. Don't let this opportunity pass you by! Take it and destroy him! Do it now, Touzoku!' Zorc shouts.

Does he feel guilty? Does he care that I suffered? I know it's not his fault. He was a baby when it happened.

'We've already been through this time and time again, fool! His father ordered the attack on your village. He died because he feared your wrath! He killed himself out of fear and left his son to take the blame! That's why the fool locked himself away because he feared your great might!'

He's right. His father did order the attack. He used his brother to carry it out, but ultimately it's Aknamknon's fault and he needs to pay. And since he can't pay, I'll have his son pay. So what am I waiting for? He's right here! It's so simple! It'll take a few seconds and he'll be dead!

_"Words cannot begin to explain how I feel about you. How angry you make me. How happy you make me. I don't want to know why I fell for you, I'm just glad that I did. I know you hate me, so take all of your anger out on me. Show me how you feel about me! Let all of your anger, rage, hurt, and frustration out on me! Let go of all of that hurt you have bottled up. And then, I'll show you how much you mean to me!"_

I stand up, dropping the knife. I walk over to the other side of the room, punching the wall. Ugh! I hate myself! Why can't I kill him? What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"Bakura?" Yami asks.

I don't bother to turn around. Anger ignites within me. I want to kill him! I want him out of my life! It's so simple! He fell in love with me. It was my plan all along: to have him fall for me so I can destroy him. I've waited all of my life to do so. So why then, when he was lying down at my mercy, did I not do it? Is it because I'm weak? Is it because of what he said or did for me? Is it because he wasn't the one that did anything to me? Or is it something else.

I punch the wall again, falling to my knees. Angry tears rush down my face.

'Get your pathetic ass up and kill him!' Zorc demands.

'I can't.' I whisper.

'Why the hell not?! You've waited all your life to kill this fool, what's wrong with you?!' Zorc hisses.

'I don't know!' I exclaim.

'Well you better snap out of it before I destroy your pathetic ass! We have shit to do, so kill this fool so we can accomplish our goal. You'll never be happy unless he's out of your life.' Zorc shouts.

I feel Yami's arms wrapping around me, pulling me up so I'm standing. He turns me around so I'm facing him. He wipes my tears away, stroking the sides of my face.

"Stop listening to Zorc." he whispers. "Be the man I fell in love with back in Egypt."

My eyes widen at this. He's been in love with me since Egypt? How can that be? We nearly destroyed each other!

"What are you talking about?" I hiss. "You know damn well you were not in love with me back then!"

He smiles softly. "I have been in love with you since the day I met you. You have always been on my mind. I didn't realize it at the time because we were fighting. I have never hated you. I hated what you did to my people and my friends. I hated what you made me do to you. I hated what my uncle did to you. I hated that I wasn't there to help you. I hated that Zorc corrupted your mind and fed you lies about the promise of power. I hate that you hated me. But I have never hated you, Bakura." he says.

"Stop trying to save me, it's not worth it." I hiss. "You're going to die playing with fire."

"I won't give up on you." he says.

Anger boils within me. I pull him towards me, slamming him against the wall kissing him. He kisses me just as fiercely. His nails rake down my back as I attack his neck, marking him to show everyone that he belongs to me and me alone. I grind my hips into his. He moans, grabbing my hair, pulling it. I hiss, moving back to kiss him.

Yami pushes himself off the wall, we make our way to the bed. The whole time, we never break our passionate kiss. I push him onto the bed. He stares up at me, those gorgeous eyes full of the passion and fight I crave so much. I remove our pants, crawling on top of him, kissing him. Yami wraps his arms around me his fingers entangle within my hair, keeping my face close to his. He wraps his legs around me, bucking his hips. Our cocks rub against one another causing us both to moan.

I break the kiss, starring down at him. He's panting, chest rising and falling as he takes gasps of air. His gorgeous body is covered in a thin sheet of sheet. His eyes are glazed over with passion that has me so excited my cock twitches with anticipation.

"So you want me to let all of my anger, frustration, and rage out on you, huh?" I whisper in Yami's ear. I lick thin red cut slowly. I reach his cock, lapping the precum bubbling at the tip. "You want to feel my passion and what has gone through my mind since I've met you? You want me to show you what I've been dreaming about since we met?" I ask kissing down the sides of his cock, licking my way up to the top. Yami moans. I make my way back up his body. "I'll be glad to show you. I'm going to flip you over, tie you up, cut you wide open and shove my cock so far up your ass _I'll_ be able to feel it for weeks!" I exclaim taking him into a kiss.

We break the kiss, panting. I get up getting my knife from the floor. It's time to break him. I return to the bed. Yami hasn't moved at all. His eyes never leave mine as I crawl onto the bed returning to my favourite canvas: the Pharaoh's body. The tip of the blade pierces his flesh. He hisses. I let my mind wander on its own creating beautiful patterns on his body. I lick the blood up.

I sit up, licking the blood off of my knife. I flip the blade back, throwing it somewhere on the bed. I crawl over him, pulling the drawer open. I spot some thin rope. Excellent, just what I needed. I grab it, placing it beside of Yami. I kiss him fiercely. He wraps his arms around my neck. I break the kiss, moving to his neck I sink my teeth into his flesh. He moans. I pull away from him, turning him over. I pull his arms behind his back. He moans painfully when I grab his injured arm roughly. Blood is caked on it. I tie his wrist behind his back. Pushing his upper body down on the bed.

I lick my lips staring down at him all tied up and ready for me. How many nights have I dreamt of this? The Pharaoh at my mercy? How many nights have I dreamt of fucking him? Ever since the day we met and we fought in his throne room, I wanted him. No one satisfied me. No matter who I fucked, it wasn't enough.

I want him. I have always wanted him. I have dreamt of this moment since we've met. I can't wait another second. And I don't have to. I line myself up at his entrance. My hands roam the sides of body. I grip his hips steadying myself. Without any sort of warning, I thrust into his body hard.

"Fuck!" I exclaim.

Pleasure I never knew existed erupts inside of my body. My cock twitches inside of him, begging me to move. Yami's muscles are squeezing me so tightly, I'm physically unable to move. My nails pierce the flesh of his hips. I rest my upper body on his back, trying to calm myself down. This pleasure is beyond anything I've ever felt before. It's too intense to be real. It's overwhelming me.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Yami asks.

I've cut him, sliced his arm, forced him onto his stomach with his face buried in the pillows, tied his hands behind his back and shoved my cock in his ass without warning and he wants to know if _I'm_ okay? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Stop worrying about me and concentrate on yourself, Pharaoh." I hiss sitting up. "You have more important things to worry about. Why you're so worried about me I will never know. You must have lost too much blood to be able to think straight."

I don't give him time to reply. I grip his hips, sliding out of his slowly until only the tip of my cock is embedded within him then I slam into him. Yami moans loudly as the tip of my cock rams his prostate. I groan, thrusting in and out of him hard and fast. His muscles clench around me tightly increasing the pleasure coursing through my body by tenfold.

I can vaguely hear his moans and cries of pained pleasure as I continue to thrust in and out of him. I'm overwhelmed. All that I can think of is how amazing this feels and never wanting it to end. I rest my upper body on his back, wrapping my arms around his waist. I stroke his cock as I fuck him. He moans bucking his hips back, causing me to go deeper within him.

I pull out of him, untying his hands, flipping him over on his back. I'm craving that look of passion in those gorgeous crimson eyes. I thrust into him with one fluid motion. Yami's back arches off the bed. He wraps his arms around my neck bringing me down for a kiss. His legs wrap around my hips keeping me in place. I sit up, putting his legs over my shoulders thrusting into him hard and fast. Yami moans, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles are white. His muscles clench tightly around my erection. I groan.

As we near our climaxes, I lift him into my arms so he's sitting on my thighs. Yami wraps his arms around my neck, rocking his hips back and forth as I thrust upward into him. We both fall over the edge at the exact same time. Yami throws his head back, calling out my name as the pleasure engulfs him. I hold him in my arms, feeling him tighten around me causing me to release my essence deep within his body. I calling out his name. I latch my teeth onto his neck as wave after wave of pleasure courses throughout my entire body.

Yami falls onto his back, taking me with him. We pant, gasping for air. He holds me in his arms running his fingers through my hair.

All of a sudden, I break into a sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I felt all of Bakura's pain and frustration. He let his rage out on me, just as I asked him too. I allowed him to cut my body, knowing he needed to feel that power over me. He took me just as I had always dreamt he would: hard and without preparation. I'll admit it hurt very badly, but after a while I was being engulfed in pleasure just as Bakura was.

I loved how passionate he was. Even when he was fucking me while I was tied up, I could feel so much from him I never knew existed. It was overwhelming me. I never wanted it to end. We reached our blissful orgasms at the exact same moment, holding each other in our arms. I feel closer than ever to him now.

"I love you, Bakura." I whisper.

I feel something wet hit my collarbone. I pull Bakura away from me. My eyes widen when I see his face his tearstained. I cup his face, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Bakura?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer. The tears stream down his face. I don't think he can even see me. It's like he's looking through me more than anything. I pull him down on the bed so both of us are lying on our sides, facing each other. I pull my former enemy into my arms. He tries to pull away from me, but I won't let him.

"Bakura, it's okay. I'm here." I whisper.

He continues to sob into my chest. He's overwhelmed. All this pent up emotion he had buried deep within in surfaced and now he's having to deal with the consequences of that.

"I'm here. No one will ever harm you again. I'll make sure of it." I say.

"Stop it." he spits.

"Stop what?" I ask.

He pulls away from me a bit so we can see each other's faces.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Atem." he spits.

"You think I don't love you, don't you?" I sigh.

"I know you don't."

I smile sadly, sitting up. Bakura sits up too. "I know you're scared. I know you're frustrated with yourself. I can't imagine how you must feel, but you are not alone. I'm here for you. We all are. We love you very much. You make me so happy. I have never been as happy as I am being near you. You bring something out in me I never knew existed. I asked you to show me how you felt about me and you did. I know exactly how you feel, and now it's my turn to show you how I feel about you." I say leaning down to kiss him.

Bakura and I kiss passionately. We're drowning in each other's tastes. Our erections rub against each other causing both of us to moan. We break the kiss, panting. I lean over him, reaching for the lube in the drawer. As soon as I get it, Bakura jerks it out of my hand, throwing it across the room.

"Bakura what are you-"

"We don't need it." he says.

I blink, staring at him dumbly.

"You said you were going to show me how you felt about me. So what are you waiting for?" he spits.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say. "You've been hurt enough."

"I want it to hurt, it means this is real." he says. "I don't want any foreplay, no preparation. Just you."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

Bakura scoffs. "Of course."

I lean in giving him a chaste kiss. I position myself between his legs. Bakura stares up at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Bakura…"

"If you're going to do it then do it. Otherwise get on top of me. I'm ready to cum and go to bed. I don't have time for this cutesy shit." he spits.

I laugh. "Alright." I say. I grip his hips slowly entering him. I gasp as his muscles clench me tightly. My erection twitches in him, begging me to move. I open my eyes to see Bakura's body is arches into mine. His eyes are squeezed shut and tears are streaming down is cheeks. I cup his face in my hands, wiping the tears away.

"Bakura, look at me." I say. He opens his eyes. "Why didn't you let me prepare you?"

"Because it's weakness." he replies trying to keep his voice void of pain.

"It's not weakness. I'm going to prepare you. I don't want you to hurt." I say starting to pull out of him.

"You're already in me, anyways." Bakura says. "Just do it."

"I'm not moving until you're ready." I say.

"It doesn't really matter if I'm ready or not. You're ready, no?" Bakura says.

"I'm worried about you being ready." I say. I pause for a moment. "Bakura, I want to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly."

"What?" he spits.

"Have you ever been raped?" I ask.

He doesn't need to say anything. The look in his eyes says it all. No wonder he's this way right now. He thinks sex is supposed to hurt. I want to show him it's about love. I want to show him that I love him.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

"It doesn't matter." he snaps. "Just get this over and done with."

"I'm not rushing making love to you." I say. "Just relax and enjoy it."

"How pathetic that would be." he mutters under his breath.

I smile softly pulling out of him then pushing back in slowly. Bakura gasps. I lean down, kissing him. Bakura kisses me back. After a while, we break the kiss. I sit up, grabbing his erection, stroking it in time with my thrust.

I wrap his legs around my waist, leaning down for a kiss. When we need to breathe, we break the kiss. Bakura tightens around me. I groan, sinking my teeth into the flesh of the base of his throat. He bucks his hips against his will, begging me to go deeper within him. I know he thinks this is weakness. I know he's holding back. I want his all.

"Bakura, it's okay to like this." I say.

He doesn't say anything. I lean down to kiss him softly. I sit up, putting his legs over my shoulders thrusting in and out of him. His grip on the sheets tighten. He's body is covered in sweat. I wrap move his legs down beside of me, bending his knees. I take his erection in my hand, stroking it in time with my thrust.

Bakura's eyes shoot open. He gasps.

I'm near delirious. My own pleasure is overwhelming. I groan, thrusting into Bakura faster in response to him tightening around my erection sending wonderful jolts of pleasure surging throughout my entire body. I know Bakura can feel them too. I thrust into him hard, nailing his prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Bakura exclaims digging his nails into my back.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" I asks breathlessly.

Bakura responses with low moans and cries of pleasure as I continue to thrust in and out of him. He tightens around me. I groan loudly leaning down to kiss him.

Passion soars within me. We meet each other again and again. Bakura's not holding anything back. I can feel exactly how he's feeling and, from the looks of things, he's feeling how I feel too. Whether he believes it or not is up for speculation.

Bakura wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, keeping me close to him. I think he enjoys the closeness. Our eyes never leave one another's as we meet again and again. I sit up, taking his erection in my hand stroking it in time with my thrust. Bakura moans bringing me down for a kiss. When air is needed, we break the kiss.

Overwhelming pleasure engulfs us just as it had when he took me and we're both sent over the edge in bliss. Bakura tightens around me to near painful portions. We scream each other's names in ecstasy and I fall onto top of him, panting heavily. After a while, I pull out of him and get off of him. I pull Bakura into my arms. He immediately falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Last night was the best night of my life. I woke up in Yami's arms. For some reason, I felt complete being around him. Last night was full of so much emotion. I hurt him, not in the way I planned, but I hurt him none the less. I had sex with him-something I've been dreaming of for a very long time. Then, he had sex with me and it felt unbelievable.

I never liked being taken. Zorc told me that those who like being taken are sex slaves and are only useful for pleasuring other people. He said it was weak. Which it is, but for some reason I loved it with Atem. I'd do it again.

The others went to school. Yami and I stayed home. Mr. Muto isn't too thrilled about that, but Yami promised we'd help with the shop. I think the old man knows what went on last night. Who wouldn't with the way we were screaming. Gods he felt so fucking good! Just thinking about it is making me hard.

'Did you enjoy your sex adventure?' Zorc cackles.

I jump. I hadn't heard from him the whole time I had sex with Yami.

'That's because I wanted to see what you were going to do in that situation. And, as always, I was correct.' he says.

'What are you talking about?' I ask.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about, Bakura!' he yells. 'You were supposed to kill him but instead you fucked him and then you let him fuck you! And you liked it!'

I did enjoy it. I enjoy being around him. He's not in the bed with me right now and I'm craving his presence. Being near him makes me feel like I'm worth something. Last night, he showed me how he felt about me. He's in love with me.

_And I'm in love with him too._

A smile breaks on my face. "I did enjoy it." I say getting up and getting dressed. "And I'm going to continue to enjoy it because I love him."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Words cannot describe how happy I am. Bakura and I made love, something I've been waiting to do for millennia and it was the most amazing experience of my life. We didn't go to school today like the others did. I explained to Mr. Muto of the situation where Bakura came in late last night and was extremely upset. He allowed us to stay out of school. I really don't know why we have school for just two days anyways. Yugi complained, but his grandfather said that he could stay out tomorrow, so I guess that's a plus for him.

Bakura and I are in the stockroom of the shop, putting up items Mr. Mouto sells. We haven't been able to talk about what happened last night as Mr. Muto as always in our presence and we're not going to talk about something so personal with anyone but each other. Everyone went ballistic seeing my arm. Mr. Muto made me clean it. Everyone wanted to know what happened, but I refused to tell them. After all, what happened between us is something only we'd understand.

The wound wasn't too bad. I cleaned it and wrapped it up. It should be fine in a few days or so.

"Alright kids, I'm going to close the shop up now. Thanks for the help." Mr. Muto says opening the door.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's around five." he says. "And I have to pack."

"Going to dig some more treasures for me?" Bakura teases.

Mr. Muto laughs. "Something like that."

"When will you be leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. Yugi called." he says. "He said he, Joey, and Tristan are going to be at the arcade for a while until Anzu gets done with her dance class."

"And what about Hikari?" Bakura asks.

"You already know where Ryou is, Bakura." I snort.

Bakura rolls his eyes. "Why did I even ask?" he mutters.

"Because you lost your mind making love with me last night." I whisper in his ear. Bakura's face heats up. I laugh.

Mr. Muto laughs. "You two are so funny. So in love." he says walking out the door.

I blink. What did he just say? Bakura and I give each other a look, making our way out of the storage room. I want to ask Mr. Muto what he meant by that, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Atem," Bakura says.

"Yes?" I ask turning around to face him.

"Come in the living room, I want to tell you something." he says turning around, heading into the living room. I follow him. We sit on the couch.

'What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I ask.

Bakura turns around so he's facing me.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"For?" I press.

"Don't paranoize me, you know exactly what I'm apologizing for." he snaps.

"I already told you that wasn't your fault." I say.

"It doesn't matter. _I_ still did it. They were _my _actions, which makes it _my_ fault!" he shouts.

"I've already forgiven you." I say reaching out to take his hand. He jerks away.

"When you told me that you loved me, I thought you were fucking with me. I've had so many people tell me that, but to actually feel it from you I knew your words were true. I have always tried to kill you, but these past few months being with you, being around your friends I have been the happiest I have ever been in my entire life.

"I'm supposed to hate you. I wanted to kill you last night, but instead we ended up making love. I'm not supposed to feel this way about you, but I do. And I don't care." Bakura looks into my eyes, cupping my face within his hands. "I love you."

A smile breaks across my face, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I know. I love you too, my love." I say kissing him.

XXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

We're finally on fucking break! Sure, we don't get that long off, but damn it's better than nothing! Bakura and Yami are finally together. They told us what went on the other night...well, sort of. Yami just said they talked, fought and made up. I'm glad they're together. Ra knows they need each other.

Bakura may have confessed he loves Yami, and I believe he is genuine in what he said, but there is still darkness within him. Yami needs to remember that and keep an eye on his new lover. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of them. Yami is the only one that can truly help Bakura break out the darkness controlling him. Let's just hope he can do it before it's too late because with only three months left, he doesn't have long.

"How long are we on break?" Joey yawns throwing some chips into his mouth.

"Til Monday." Anzu replies.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me?!" I complain.

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter. "Boy, you really hate school don't you?"

"School is so boring! I learnt more from you being crazy than I do school!" I exclaim.

"That's not very nice, Yugi." Yami chatises.

Bakura waves off his lover. "You always learn things better from the outside world." he says.

"Not necessarily." Anzu disagrees. "I've learnt plenty of things in school."

"Same here." Ryou says.

"That's because the two of you are bookworms." Bakura says.

"It has nothing to do with that, Bakura." Anzu snaps. "It's the fact that if you really listen and try you can learn things from school."

"They give the wash down version of real life." Bakura says.

"Enough 'bout school." Joey says. "Let's play some games!"

XXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

Mom and I haven't been talking much lately. We eat without a word and I go to my room, drowning myself in homework and college preparation. I can't believe she won't let me go to Japan to see Joey! And it's not like I could go into her bank account and get the cash to catch a plane. She keeps a sharp eye out on her money.

There has to be a way to see Joey, but what? My eyes widened. I pull out my cellphone, dialing a number. On the second ring, it's answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Mokuba, I need your help." I say. "It's urgent."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Bakura's POV was very overwhelming for me. I almost couldn't finish this chapter because of it. That's what I get for writing in 1st person and connecting to the characters so well. Bakura especially. I connect with him on so many levels and writing his inner turmoils and having him admit he loves Yami is always my favourite thing to write. Of course, we can't forget that Zorc is still inside Bakura and if y'all think that everything will be fine, you have another thing coming. Y'all know how my stories are. We're just getting started on the awesomeness! **

**Now then, I do hope y'all enjoyed the chappie. It was very annoying and hard. Review lovelies! **


	22. Chapter 22: Verge

**I'm sorry this took a while. Last chapter really got to me and I haven't really been able to write. This chapter is a bit short. I focus on Joey, Seto, Mokuba and Serenity this chapter. Everyone else will return next chapter. Again, sorry for the lateness. Enjoy! **

_**Endlessly:**_

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Verge**

[Mokuba's POV]:

Serenity called me a few days ago asking me if I could help her get to Domino City. I, of course, agreed. Seto and I are at the airport right now waiting to pick her up. I had asked her if she wanted Joey to come along with us, but she said she wanted to surprise him.

While we were on the phone, Serenity seemed extremely upset. I asked her what was wrong and she told me. This angered me. How dare her mother try to keep Joey from my Nii-sama! They needed each other! I took matters into my own hands taking some money from my allowance, which I had been saving up to get a new game for Joey and I to play, and paid for Serenity's plane ticket. I even set up a fake meeting that Serenity's mom had to go to for her work. That would buy Serenity enough time to get to the airport and into Domino City. No one messes with Seto's happiness and gets away with it!

_Nobody!_

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, Mokuba." Seto says scrolling through his touch screen phone. The airport is jammed packed. Everyone is coming in and out of Japan for the holidays to see their families.

"I bet Joey will be happy to see his sister." I say after a while.

"Hmm." my brother grunts.

I'm not sure how Seto feels about the girl to be honest. They've never interacted before. I really like her. She's smart, funny, pretty. I blush at my last thought.

"What's with the blush?" Seto asks.

"N-nothing Seto!" I exclaim, my face heating up.

My brother gives me a look, but doesn't say anything returning to his phone. I wring my hands impatiently wishing Serenity would get here already.

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

Finally, I have arrived in Domino City. As requested Mokuba and Kaiba are waiting for me without my brother. Mokuba was kind enough to lend me some money to get to Japan. The plan he had was flawless. I'm so lucky to have such a sweet, caring, loving friend. I hope we'll get to spend more time together while I'm here. I won't be able to stay too long. I'm sure Mom already knows I'm here…

I feel bad. I really do. But what choice did I have? Mom wouldn't let me see Joey! I know he needs my help! She can't look past his sexual orientation, flaws or anything! If it wasn't for Joey, I'd have lost all hope a long time ago. He made me believe in myself. Even if he hadn't have been able to pay for my surgery and I had gone blind all those years ago, I still would have loved my brother as much as I do today.

My parents don't realize how strong our bond is. I don't think Mom hates Joey, she just doesn't understand him. She thinks Joey will corrupt my mind. She thinks I'm some sweet, naive girl. I used to be like that. Before I met Joey's friends and I witness terrible things during Battle City. I've grown up since then, I know the world is cruel, but it's also amazing. You just have to learn how to deal with what you're given. With friends, your life can be amazing.

I can't wait to find out how everyone's doing. Mom won't let me talk to my brother too much, so finding out about what's been going on is nearly impossible. It was a miracle I got in contact with Mokuba. I just love his gorgeous black hair. He sure has grown since I had last seen him in Battle City. I think we're about the same age.

The announcer announces that we've landed in Domino City. Everyone files off the plane and into the airport.

"Hello Mokuba, Kaiba." I say.

"Hey, Serenity!" Mokuba beams.

Kaiba doesn't say anything.

"I'm assuming you want to see Joey?" Kaiba asks.

I bite my lip. "Actually, Kaiba...I wanted to talk to you about something." I say looking down at my feet.

"Seto stop intimidating her!" Mokuba chatises.

"No, he's fine Mokuba. It's not him." I say looking up at the two brothers.

Kaiba studies me for a long moment. "What do you need to talk about?" he asks.

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

"Thank you Kaiba, for letting me talk to you." Serenity says. We're sitting in my office at my house. I told her I'd talk to her only if I was able to get some work done. She agreed. Mokuba was elsewhere giving us privacy.

"Just get it over and done with with what you want to say to me." I say typing away on my computer. Stupid pricks fucked up another one of my projects!

Silence fills the room. I don't press her to speak. I could care less if she's in here or not. I have never had a problem with the girl. She's left me alone, I left her alone. Mokuba seems to have taken a liking her too. I think it's payback time for all the times he's teased me about liking Joey.

"Thank you." the redheaded girl whispers. If not for my extraordinary senses that I had trained myself to have I would have missed the soft-spoken words.

"Mokuba is the one that paid for your plane ticket." I say not looking up from my computer screen.

"That's not what I'm talking about." she says.

"Then what?" I ask. Time to send this memo out to my fools.

"For helping my brother." Serenity says. "I know you and he haven't always gotten along but…"

"I"m assuming you know what has occurred between your brother and I." I say.

"Yes."

"Then what is the point in this conversation?" I snap. "I have work to do."

"I want you to be happy." she says. "I think my brother can make you."

"If you're here to tell me things Mokuba tells me then save it. I'm not here to listen to nonsense." I snap.

"But you do love him, don't you?" she asks. "You didn't have sex with my brother because you…"

I look up at her. Her face is painted red. She's fidgetting.

"Would you calm down? It's quite annoying. I'm trying to get some work done." I snap.

"Sorry." she mumbles.

"I'm not going to bite you head off. Believe it or not, I actually kind of like you." I say returnign to my work.

"Really?"

"Yes and you better treat my brother right." I say.

"But I-"

"Don't even try to deny it. Now then, are you going to tell me why you wanted to talk to me?"

"I'm sure Joey's talked to you about our father…" the girl trails off.

"Yes." I say through gritted teeth.

"He's not the only problem." she says.

"I don't know what to do about your mother. You're under age." I say.

"I don't want you to do anything with her." she says. "Not concerning me anyways."

I look up at her our eyes meeting.

XXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

So much has been going on lately. Yams and Bakura are finally together. I have to admit, I'm still a bit iffy with Yams being around Bakura, but ya can tell 'Kura's changed...so I guess I'll let it slide. We're all in the living room playing 'Sorry'.

"Bakura, you can't do that!" Yami cries.

"I don't see why not." Bakura scoffs. "I got seven. That's seven places."

"More like ten!"

I laugh. "Ya guys are funny."

"Y'all sure are." a familiar voice says.

I nearly jump out of my skin. I look up to see my sister giggling behind her hand.

"S-Serenity when did ya-"

"I've been here for a few hours." she says.

"But how I thought dat Ma…"

"Let's go somewhere to talk." she says. "If that's okay with you guys?" she asks looking at all of my friends.

Everyone nods.

"Alright den. I see y'all later."

"Make sure when you see Kaiba later to fuck him hard!" Bakura calls.

"Shut up, Bakura!" I exclaim my face heating up.

Serenity giggles as we walk through the door into the shop portion of the Game Shop.

"Smell ya later, gramps!" I call pushing the door open. Serenity following behind.

"Stay safe you two!" he shouts.

"We will!" Serenity calls.

We walk through the streets of Domino. It's so nice to be on break. I got some homework to do, but I'll worry 'bout dat later. My sis is here. We go into a coffee shop. I'm not one for drinking it, but I suppose it's a nice place to sit and talk. Serenity orders some tea. I just get some Coke and a doughnut.

"How cha get past Ma?" I ask chewing on my doughnut.

"Mokuba helped me." she replies.

"Seriously?"

She nods.

"Sis, ya should go home…" I trail off.

"Not a chance." she says.

"But!"

"No buts, Joey." she says.

"But ya gonna get in trouble…"

"If I get in trouble so be it. I needed to see you, Joey. I've been worried about you." Serenity says.

I sigh.

"When was the last time you talked to Kaiba?" my sister asks.

"It's been a while." I mumble looking down. All of a sudden I don't want to eat.

"Why?" she asks.

I shrug. "I just didn't think he'd wanna see me…"

Serenity scoffs. I look up to see her roll her eyes. "Joey, Kaiba loves you, okay?"

"He didn't say it, though…" I mutter looking down again.

"I think it's hard for him." she says. "Give him time."

"He's always so busy with work too…" I sigh.

"Mokuba's making him get off early so the two of you can talk." Serenity says.

"Really?" I beam.

Serenity laughs. "Yes."

XXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

My brother and I go to a coffee shop to talk. I figured if we get a bit of fresh air and some privacy he'd be able to open up to me on what's been bothering him. I want to be here for him. No matter what the cost. He, of course, was worried about me being here without Mom's permission, but I assured him it'd be alright. Joey's happiness means everything to me. I won't let Mom, Dad, or anyone get in my way of making sure he and Kaiba are together.

He told me about how he and Kaiba haven't seen or spoken to each other in a few days. I'm not surprised, but I know that's not the only thing that's bothering him. He's holding back on something.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you." I say.

"Huh?" Joey says.

"Joey, what's going on?" I ask.

My brother looks down at the table. He takes a deep breath.

"It's Kaiba…"

"What about him?" I ask.

"He seems distance…" Joey trails off.

"Perhaps talking to him will help?" I suggest.

Joey shrugs. "I don't wanna ruin dis."

"You won't. Kaiba needs to be able to talk to you. You and he are lovers now." I say.

Joey laughs humourlessly. "It sounds so weird when you say dat. Kaiba and I have always been at each other's throats and now.."

"Oh you'll still be at each other's throats." I giggle. "Just in a different way."

My brother's face heats up. I reach out to touch his hand. He looks up at me as I lace our fingers together. "I love you Joey. I'm here for you. No matter what." I say.

Joey smiles. "I know." he says.

"I'm very proud of you." I say.

"What for?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"You told Kaiba about Dad. I know that's not easy for you to do." I say.

Joey looks away. "It wasn't like I wanted to I just…"

"You trust him." I say.

He looks over at me again, nodding. "Yeah...but I feel bad cuz everyone else doesn't know. I'm not sure how to tell him."

"Let's focus on locking Dad up for the time being and you focus on talking to Kaiba. You and he seriously need to talk." I say.

"Alright." Joey says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

"So are you going to tell him about Gozaburo today?" Mokuba asks swinging his legs a bit before jumping off the couch. I'm on my laptop doing some work. Serenity and I had talked earlier today. She wants to help me take her dad down. I knew she'd be on board with that. No one is going to be hurting Wheeler but me. He's _mine_! Wow, I sound like some possessive master..

'Are we going to get the dog leash out tonight, Seto?' that stupid inner voice teases.

'Shut up.'

"Seto?" Mokuba asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I asked you a question." my brother says standing in front of me with his hands on his hips.

I look up from my computer. "What did you say?"

"Ugh!" Mokuba cries throwing his arms in the air. He starts pacing back and forth in the room. "You're so insufferable!"

I roll my eyes.

He stands in front of me again. "I asked you if you were going to tell Joey about Gozaburo." he repeats.

I close my eyes for a moment. I don't know how I should even go about doing this. Talking about Gozaburo isn't something I like to do. I just want to bury those horrible memories away from the rest of my life.

"Seto, we've had this conversation before. You know that Joey will love you no matter what." Mokuba says taking a seat beside of me on the couch.

"I know." I mutter.

"Then what's the problem?" he asks.

I don't answer. I don't know how to. They say for a relationship to work the people involved need to be able to trust one another. Joey has told me about his past, even before we had sex. Now, it's my turn. How am I supposed to do this though? It's terrifying me.

"Oh! Serenity's callin'!" Mokuba says jumping up and answering his phone.

If Serenity's calling that means Joey will be here soon. I haven't seen him in a few days. I find myself thinking of him a lot since that night. I still can't get it out of my mind. I never realized how beautiful he truly was until we made love. He's given me everything. It's only right that I tell him about my past.

"Joey'll be here soon." Mokuba says sitting down on the couch beside of me. I nod, getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To my room." I reply. "Tell Joey to come up when he gets here."

I go to my room, flopping on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. So much has changed since Joey entered my life. I remember meeting him just like it was yesterday. He was so excited that I had so many cards and I loved Duel Monsters. I was so rude to him. Sometimes I wished I hadn't have been. But, there's nothing I can do about it now. Besides, I love that feisty side to him.

"Seto?" his gorgeous accent breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up. My lover is standing against the door. I don't even remember him knocking or opening the door. I sit up, motioning for him to come over. He complies, sitting carefully on my bed. Why is he being so uneasy around me? I need to fix this. I can't have Joey acting like a scared little puppy.

I push him against the bed. He let's out a yelp.

"Seto w-what are ya-"

I don't give him a chance to reply. My lips are upon his. Joey response, deepening the kiss. Gods, I never knew I could miss something so much in my life. I want him so badly right now, but we need to talk. We can fuck later. I break the kiss. Joey growls.

"I thought you wanted to talk." I say stroking the side of his face. I love his smooth skin underneath my fingertips. It's weakness, I know, but I find that I'm addicted to him.

"I do, but…"

I lean in to press my lips to his, silencing him. Joey wraps his arms around my neck bucking his hips up. I choke back a moan. Shit, if he keeps this up we won't be doing any talking. I pull away resting my forehead on his. He's staring up at me with those gorgeous honey eyes that always have me undone. I breathe him in. He smells so wonderful. I wished I could keep him here with me….

"Seto?" Joey asks concernly.

Dammit, I keep zoning out. We need to talk and I'm avoiding the inevitable. I sit up, Joey doing the same.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

Joey looks at me for a moment. "Ya know ya don't have to keep things from me. We're together now. So lighten up. I've seen all there is to see of ya. Ya ain't fightin' Yuge or Yams. Ya not in a meeting. Ya wi me. We've already made love, what else is there to share?" he says.

Oh if only you knew….

"I hate to see ya so unhappy. I love you." Joey says looking away a blush staining his cheeks. "I'm not sure if ya feel the same way but...I love ya and I want to be wit ya...I always have…."

"I want to be with you too." I say. "But…"

"No, no buts, Seto!" Joey exclaims looking at me. Those honey eyes are glazed over with determination. 'Why does there have to be a 'but' with everything in my life?"

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "You're life is already fucked up enough. If you get involved with me…"

"I don't care!" Joey exclaims. "I don't care about what kinda past ya had, what weird obsession ya have with Blue-eyes, why ya so obsessed wit beatin' Yams and Yuge at Duel Monsters. All dat matters ta me is if you love me. Do you?"

I stare at him. Do I love him? Yes. Yes I do. But being with him will only cost me everything. I want to be with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man, but how can I when I'll just…

"Do ya?" he asks.

I close my eyes. What can I tell him that he'll understand? I don't want to hurt him, but him being with me isn't what he needs. We both live very different lives. I don't think I can commit to this relationship. We'll never have time for one another and I'll never be able to tell him about Gozaburo.

My eyes snap open when I feel Joey's warm, soft lips pressing up against mine. I kiss him back. I'm going to miss this…

We break the kiss, panting heavily. Joey reaches a shaky hand up to stroke the side of my face. He cups my face in his palms, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Do ya know how beautiful ya are to me?" he breathes. "I love ya so much."

My heart beats wildly in my chest. How can I get away from him now when he's looking at me like that? I knew I should have never allowed myself to kiss him. Now I can't escape his hold. He's drawing me in.

"Joey-"

"Please, don't say it." he whimpers tears ready to spill.

"Say what?" I ask.

"Dat we can't be together! Dat ya ain't good enough for me or I ain't good enough for ya! Why can't we be together, Seto? Is it me? Did I do somethin' wrong? Did ya not like making love to me? Did I not feel good? Did I-"

I silence him with a kiss. He closes his eyes, moaning into the kiss, pulling on my hair. I lay him down on the bed, crawling on top of him, straddling him. I grind my hips into his, causing us both to moan into the kiss.

"Joey, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Ya won't hurt me!" he exclaims.

"Let me finish." I say.

He nods.

"You are good enough for me. You shouldn't want me. You deserve so much better. You're loyal, caring, compassionate, determined, friendly. Everything that I am not. You have so many secrets and you hold your head up and look your enemies in the eye. You don't back away from anyone. I admire that about you."

I sit up moving off of him. Joey sits up as well. "When you were in a coma during Battle City after you dueled Mariku, I didn't know how to act. I-I felt bad that you lost. I know I've made fun of your dueling. I always thought you were horrible, but that day. You proved me wrong." I say.

"Seto-"

"We can't do this, Joey." I say. "It's not you, it's me."

"Please don't do dis to me." Joey pleads. "You're all I have."

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "You know damn well that you have your friends and sister-"

"I know but I _want_ you!" he exclaims. "I need you. Please...whatever it is dat's botherin' ya we can fix it…."

"It's not something you can fix overnight, Joey." I say.

"Then I'll be right here for ya. Ya were there for me when I told ya 'bout Dad. Don't cha think I'd be here for ya with whateva's botherin' ya?" Joey asks.

"I know you would be." I say.

"Then what's the problem?" he asks.

I close my eyes. I can't tell him. He'll think I'm weak if I do.

"Seto? Are you alright?" my lover asks me concernly.

Mokuba said I need to tell Joey. How can I? I don't want to. It's weakness. He has enough on his plate than dealing with me. Silence engulfs us for a long while. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but the longer we sit here the harder I find it to keep my secrets from him.

I hear the bed creak indicating Joey's getting up. Without thinking, I reach out for him.

"Seto?" he asks getting back on the bed.

I don't say anything. I don't even look at him. I feel Joey wrap his arms around me. They feel nice. I love being in his arms. How can I let him go when he's the only one willing to break through my walls besides my brother?

"I can't get the other night outta my mind." Joey says resting his chin on top of my head.

I snort. "Figures a dog like you wouldn't be able to get sex out of his mind."

"Hey!" Joey exclaims.

"You know it's true." I smirk.

His hold tightens on me. "Oh yeah, well if I recall you were nearly screaming when I gave ya dat bj."

"Well dogs do lick a lot." I say.

"Ya better be lucky I love ya." he says.

We sit in silence for a moment. I have to tell him. Whether he'll stay with me after this, is anyone's guess. But he needs to know…

"Joey, I need to tell you something." I say.

He moves so we're facing one another. He takes my hand, intertwining our fingers. The contact makes this both easier and harder for me. I take a deep breath.

"As you know, Mokuba and I were adopted by Gozaburo. I was twelve, he was eight. Everything was fine for a while. Mokuba was so happy having a real family. Then I had to start studying to run his precious company and everything fell down hill after that. He separated Mokuba and I. I hardly saw my brother for those years. I was constantly in books, alone. I learnt rather quickly it was best not to argue with my stepfather. If I did anything he didn't like, he'd beat me. He tried to harm Mokuba one day because he did something 'wrong'. I didn't let him. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as Mokuba was safe."

I take a deep breath before continuing. "Years went by. The same shit day in and day out. I hardly ever slept. I hardly ate. I hardly saw my brother. He drew me Blue-eyes." I smile to myself. "It kept me strong. I knew someday, somehow we'd get out of that hellhole….

"One night, I had been really sick and I failed a test I was given. I couldn't think and I didn't care about the beating. But Gozaburo didn't beat me that night…" I trail off.

"Ya mean he?" Joey gasps.

I turn away from him. My fists clench the sheets tightly. Those memories are really getting to me. I knew I shouldn't have said anything!

Joey moves, pulling me into his arms and I break into a sob clinging to him like the weak fool my stepfather claimed I was.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Before anyone asks: yes, I am doing Siblingshipping. Because I can. Next chapter we get Joey's reaction to Seto's confession. We need to do something awesome too..I'm not sure what's going to happen. I'm totally winging this thing. I do have some sort of crazy idea, but that's for later lol. Review lovelies! :D. **


	23. Chapter 23: Cloud Nine

**So today has been a crazy day for me. First, I go to the Jamestown campus to get some books because the Wendover campus doesn't have them and some stupid shit happened with my sister that really pissed me off. Then, some of my assignments on Moodle weren't open because the bitches said: "Well you're an online class but I'm not opening this up til 10 tonight." Bitch, I don't do work past 8-9! So, I'll do that shit tomorrow or Thursday. Anyways, so the day turned around when I found out...**

**Both 'Bakura, the Demon Barber on Fleet St' by Candyassgoth AND 'As I Fall' by Ferris Ulf were updated tonight! I've read Candy's update. I just have to read Ferris' and split my review up since the last review got cut! I was so PISSED! It cut me off at the BEST part of the review! AHHH so I'm over here dying and somehow I was able to finish this chappie up to update! I didn't wanna give y'all too much to read and I didn't wanna write too long of a chappie, so it's split up! No 'focus' this time around...just some fun! We definitely needed it! Enjoy! **

_**Endlessly:**_

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Cloud Nine**

[Joey's POV]:

I hold my lover in my arms as he clings to me, sobbing uncontrollably. I've never seen him in dis state before. I run my fingers through his hair, which causes him to cling to me even tighter.

"Seto, are ya alright, man?" I ask concernedly.

He doesn't answer. My shirt is soaked in his tears, but it doesn't phase me a bit. All dat matters is dat he's safe here with me.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper into his hair, kissing the top of his head. "I'm so sorry."

Seto pulls away from me, moving towards the edge of the bed. He buries his face in his hands. I crawl over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, man. I'm here for ya. We all are." I say.

Seto jerks away from me, staring up at me. His once beautiful blue eyes are glazed over with angry tears.

"I'll kill you if you tell those freaks." he hisses.

I shake my head. "I'm not gonna tell 'em, Seto." I say.

He continues to glare at me.

"Honest, I won't." I say reaching out to hold his hand, lacing our fingers together. I bring our hands up kissing the back of his hand. "I promise."

Seto nods.

"I'm stayin' here for the night." I say.

"You should spend time with your sister." Seto says. "She won't be here for long."

"I will, but for now, let's just get some sleep." I say moving so I'm lying on my side. "Come here and let me hold you."

Seto's eyes widen.

"Don't give me dat look." I chatise. "I'm holding ya ass, now get it over here. It's time for bed."

Seto continues to stare at me. I sigh in aggravation, jerking his arm. He falls down on the bed beside of me. I pull him into my arms, burying my face in his chest. I breathe in his addicting scent. How long has it been since I've dreamt of holding Seto in my arms? Ever since we've met, he and I have been at each other's throats. I love fightin' him. He gives me dis rush I can't explain.

I've always been jealous of him. He's beautiful, smart, talented. He has everything I want and he's everything I'll neva be. But now dat I know about his past, his most kept secret, I can see beyond that cold stony stare and indifferent attitude. He and I are just alike. We just take things differently.

We haven't talked 'bout what we're gonna do 'bout Dad since dat day I confessed to Seto about the abuse. I know he's been working on getting everything in order, but honestly I wonder if it'd be worth takin' him down. I mean I've been gone for several months and Dad hasn't even bothered to come and look for me.

I pull Seto closer to me, burying my face into his chest. Tears overwhelm me and spill. Seto holds me to him, running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't cry, Joey." he whispers to me.

I pull away from him a bit. "I'm scared." I admit.

"I know." he says wiping my tears away. "But I'm here for you."

I let out a shaky sigh. "Do ya think I should tell the others?" I ask.

"They're your friends, aren't they?" he asks.

I nod.

"Then if you trust them, you should tell them." he says.

"Is everything...I mean...'bout Dad…" I trail off.

"I'm not going to do anything unless you want me to." Seto says. "The only thing I've done is call some lawyers of mine up and put them on standby. Whenever you want to take him down, we will. If you don't, that's okay too."

I nod. "Thank you, Seto."

Seto brushes the side of my face. We stare deeply into each other's eyes. My heart beats wildly in my chest. I've heard of people falling in love. Dad always told me that ya can always tell if ya in love or not by the way someone's eyes light up when staring at the one their hearts claimed as theirs. Lookin' into Seto's eyes, they're giving me dat look.

Seto pulls me closer to him, kissing me. I respond quickly. I love kissing him. It makes me feel so alive. He turns over on his back, forcing me on top of him. Our lips mold together so wonderfully like we were made for one another. He pulls my hair, keeping us in place as we both try to dominate the kiss. We break the kiss, panting heavily. Seto still has a hold on my hair. Our lips lock again. Gods, I never want dis to end. He breaks the kiss, sitting up slightly kissing my neck. I moan, squeezing his shoulders.

He breaks away, falling back on the bed. I lean down kissing him. I end it with a tender one.

"I love you, Seto." I say.

That beautiful smile I've been craving since I've met him breaks across that perfect face of his. Those gorgeous blue eyes light up causing so many things to stir from within my very being. It has me undone.

"I love you too, Joey." he says.

A smile breaks across my face, tears spill from my eyes. Finally, I hear the words I've been dying to hear my whole life.

XXXXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

It's been a few days since Joey and I talked. I was glad we did. Getting that off my chest really helped...both of us. I think our bond is closer than ever. I haven't seen Bakura since the night I dropped him off at Yugi's house. I hope he's doing alright. I'll be leaving Japan in a few days to go to France. They want me to model for them. I love modeling and dueling. They're my passion. It shows that I have both beauty and brains. Something that's rare to find.

I'm in my hotel. I'll be doing some dueling today here in Domino. I have some lame opponent I'm sure. I wish I could have a challenge. It's rather boring beating everyone so easily. Joey would be an excellent choice to duel.

My phone rings. I set my champange glass down, answering it.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Hey Mai!" A familiar voice cheers from the other line._

I spit my drink out, sitting up straight. "**_Serenity_**?!"

_"Yup that's me! How are you?!" Serenity beams._

I laugh, leaning back in my recliner. "Fine, dear. Fine. I haven't seen you since Battle City!"

_She giggles. "I know! I'm here in Domino. Are you busy today?"_

"I was, but for you I'll be free." I say taking a sip of my champagne.

_"No, it's okay. If you're busy I don't want you to-"_

"Already done. Where do you want me to meet you at?" I say.

_"Are you sure?" Serenity asks hesitantly._

"Yes hun. It's not like I was doing anything big. Just dueling some wannabe. I'd have more fun dueling a fly." I scoff.

_Serenity giggles. "Well, I know this kinda sounds weird, but...oh never mind." she trails off._

"No, no tell me. I want to hear it." I say.

_"Well, I was kinda wanting to duel you." Serenity says._

"Really? Do you even know _how_ to duel, hun?" I ask.

_"I dueled a bit when you were in the Shadow Realm." Serenity says. "Duke, Tristan and I dueled someone."_

"Ah, well I suppose we can. Just for fun though." I say.

_Serenity laughs. "But of course."_

"Are you at the Game Shop?" I ask.

_"No." She replies. "I'm at Kaibaland._

"Even better, I'll be there soon. Make sure that brother of yours doesn't get into trouble."

_"Can't make any promises." Serenity says_.

I laugh, ending the call.

Well now, I wasn't expecting this. Serenity wants to duel. I know she can't beat me, and she knows this too. But I suppose sometimes it's fun to kick back and relax. Besides, it'll get me out of dueling my lame ass opponent today and I'll be able to see Joey and Bakura.

I dial the number on my phone with rapid speed.

"Preston,"

_"Yes Miss. Valentine?" my chauffeur answers after the second ring._

"Start the limo, we're going to Kaibaland." I say standing up.

_"But miss you have a-"_

"We're canceling it! So get Charlotte to rearrange it. I have more important matters to attend to." I say clicking off the phone and shoving it in my purse before he can reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

So, it's been about two days since Bakura and Yami had a 'talk' and they seem happier than ever. Joey went over to Kaiba's yesterday. I'm sure they were fucking like rabbits. So today, we're just sitting in the Game Shop and I am_ booored_ to death!

"Please tell me we're going to do _something_ today!" I groan shifting in my spot on the couch.

"We should try and get out today." Anzu says filing her nails. "_Or_ you could do your homework."

"No one has time for dat." Joey says throwing some chips in his mouth chewing noisily. That shit really gets on my nerves.

I look beside of me to see Bakura has fallen asleep on Yami's chest. Yami is stroking his hair watching his lover sleep. He's completely oblivious to the rest of us. A smile forms on my face. I'm so happy for Bakura, and for Yami. They finally realized they belong together. But I know their fight is far from over. Bakura still has darkness within him and because of that, there is a chance that Bakura could snap. Being a worshiper of Zorc for so long, one does not get over something like that with hot sex and friendship alone.

Everyone was really upset the other day when Yami came out of his and Yugi's room with a big gash in his arm. Luckily, it didn't need stitching and he didn't seem to be too phased by it. He understands Bakura like I do. He knows Bakura needed to let all that pent up anger and frustration out. I'm actually surprised Yami didn't have to be rushed to the hospital, but then again Bakura _is_ in love with him.

The time I spent with Bakura had been both the worst and best days of my life. Best because he taught me to believe in myself and not let_ anyone_ run me over and worse because we both were hellbent on revenge from the one person who saved our souls.

"**Marik**!" Yugi shouts.

"Huh?" I blink.

Tristan scoffs. "Did you go deaf?"

"What?" I snap. I hate when someone interrupts my thoughts. My thoughts are definitely more important than what everyone else has to say.

"We asked you if you wanted to go to Kaibaland today." Yugi says.

"Do _they_ want to go?" I ask jabbing my thumb over to the lovebirds cuddling on the couch next to me.

"Yami, do you want to come?" Yugi asks.

Okay, why didn't they ask him _before_ they bothered me?

Yami shrugs. "Sure." he says. He shakes Bakura. "Bakura, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Yami cooes, brushing his lover's face. Everyone's staring at them and it doesn't phase Yami in the slightest. It would have a few months back, but I think now that he's realized that he's in love with my best friend, he doesn't really care what anyone thinks. He just wants to be with Bakura. That's all that matters to me.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I'm in the Game Shop sitting in the living room with everyone-save for Kaiba and Mokuba-surrounding me. They're chatting about noisily, but I'm not paying attention at all. Bakura is lying on my chest, sound asleep. He's been sleeping quite a bit these past two days. I think it has something to do with what occurred the other night. He and I made love in the most passionate of ways.

We fought. We dominated one another. We gave ourselves to one another. Bakura sobbed, clinging to me and I held him in my arms like a mother holds her child. I made love to him, he become undone falling asleep on my chest. The next day, he confessed his love for me.

I couldn't be happier.

But, there is something lingering in the back of my mind. To be honest, I feel this was a bit _too_ easy. I know Bakura is genuine in his confession. You can see it in his eyes that he's in love with me. But, I'm sure Zorc is waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. I tighten my hold on Bakura, growling inwardly. That foul beast won't be harming my Bakura again!

I smile to myself. It's funny how things work. It seems like only yesterday that Bakura was at my throat, now he's lying on my chest sound asleep. I love having him in my arms. I never knew how much I was in love with him until the other night. I'll never forget it. It was painful, yes, but the pleasure-psychical and emotional-far outweighed the pain.

I knew Bakura was going to react that way. I wasn't sure _how_ he would react, but I knew he'd be upset. The whole time we were fighting he was fighting within himself. I know deep down inside he feels helpless. He's scared and feels alone, but I showed him that I'm here. He trusts me to save him from Zorc's control and that's exactly what I'm going to do!

XXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

After talking with Kaiba and Joey yesterday, I decided to crash at the Game Shop. Joey spent the night with Kaiba, which was fine. Yugi welcomed me with open arms. I was going to get a hotel originally, but since Yugi insisted...well, I just couldn't resist.

We're heading to Kaibaland now. I'm really excited about this! I've never been before! I know Kaiba has a ton of money and he can create theme parks and anything he wants, but I know for a fact that my brother doesn't cling onto Kaiba because of his money. He's not shallow...like Mom is.

"Oh wow!" I exclaim, beaming in happiness at what I'm seeing. I've never seen anything like it. It's breathtaking.

"Someone looks excited." my brother teases putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh you bet!" I beam. "Let's go ride some rides!"

"Hell yeah!" Joey shouts running towards the entrance.

"Slow down, Joey!" Tristan calls running after him, "We haven't paid for tickets!"

"He should be able to get us in for free since he's sleeping with Kaiba." Marik says as we start walking towards the ticket line. Great 4,000 people here.

"Marik! We can't use their relationship to our advantage!" Anzu chatises.

"Mai uses her boobs to win duels." Marik says. 'What's the difference?"

"She does not!" I hiss angrily glaring at the Egyptian. How _dare_ he say something so crude and untrue about Mai! Mai is a great duelist and friend!

"And what seems to be _your_ problem?" Marik asks.

"My problem is that you're spouting lies about one of my friends!" I shout.

Marik rolls his eyes. "Serenity, she has _no_ talent at all! I beat her 1-2-3." Marik says looking at his nails like this is some casual conversation between best friends and we're not talking down on a good friend of mine.

"She does too!" I cry. "And, for the record, she didn't win against _Mariku_ because she couldn't! How could anyone win in the Shadow Realm?! We've never experienced things of that nature! I bet you anything she could beat your ass 1-2-3! Don't _ever_ say anything like that about Mai again!"

I storm off in a fit of rage. I can't believe him! I know Marik's a good person, but he has the tendency to run his mouth too much! He doesn't even know Mai! _I'm_ the one that stayed by her side throughout Battle City. I could have watched my brother duel, but instead I watched over Mai. She is my idol and friend.

Hmm, but that's gives me an idea at least. I'll prove Mai's a real duelist once and for all!

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I can't think straight. I'm too happy to believe it. Being near these people brings so much joy to my heart I never knew existed. We're at Kaibaland. Everyone is riding some rides and doing whatever. Yami and I are about to play some games. I'm not into the rides. They freak me out. Luckily, Yami hasn't asked if we can ride them or not. I think he senses they scare me. I know that's weakness, but I don't trust things like that.

Yeah, says the man who nearly lost his soul trying to destroy his soul mate. I can do that just fine no problem, but riding on some roller coaster that goes 2,000 plus feet in the air I turn chicken shit? I roll my eyes to myself. I seriously need help.

I've been tired here lately. The other night wore me out terribly. I never knew I spent that much energy making love to Yami. Though, when I took him it wasn't really making love. If anything, I degraded him. But, he hasn't said a word about it. He still loves me. Why, I will never know, but I hope it last. I hope it last with us forever. I'll definitely have to make that up to him.

I fear for Yami's life though. I know Zorc's still within me. I confessed that I was in love with Yami and forced him back in my mind. I have control now, but for how long? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my love.

"Bakura, do you want to play Ski Ball?" Yami asks. We're walking through Kaibaland, hand in hand.

We stop, facing the Ski Ball area. The area has Blue-eyes White Dragons's mouths-teeth and all-for the holes you throw the balls in and the balls are Kuribohs. I smirk, turning towards my lover. "Now why would I want to waste my time playing this game with you when I know you'll lose?" I tease.

Yami laughs. "You seriously think you can beat me, Bakura?"

"_Think_? How about _know_." I smirk in satisfaction.

"Alright, if that's how it's gonna be. We'll bet."

"Loser gets bottom tonight?"

"Hell yeah. Best two out of three?" Yami asks as we walk up to the Ski Ball stand and pay for a game.

"Oh you are so on!" I say

We throw the Kuriboh balls. Hitting the targets with ease. Yami throws his, but it lands in mine, hitting my target.

"Your aim is off, Pharaoh." I say tossing my ball. Dammit! I missed that one!

"I wouldn't be talking, Bakura." Yami says tossing another ball. "You totally missed that last one."

"Well at least I hit _my_ own target!" I exclaim.

"I'm still winning though." Yami says.

I look up at the scoreboard. Shit he _is_ winning!

"This is only the first game, Pharaoh." I say using my last Kuriboh ball,hitting a perfect bull's eye.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Yami asks.

"Psst, of course! I'm taking your pretty little tight ass _hard_ tonight!" I scoff.

"You wish you could make me scream the way I made you scream the other night." Yami smirks. We walk back over to the game, starting up again.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one that was begging me to go faster when I had you tied up like some slave." I say.

"You'll be my slave tonight if you don't pay attention to where you're aiming." Yami says.

"Says the man who threw his ball in _my_ target!"

Yami rolls his eyes. I chuckle, throwing some more balls in the Blue-eyes' mouth. I'm having so much fun! Yami and I are neck and neck! He may have won the first game, but I'll definitely win this one!

"Oh would you look at that!" I laugh seeing the score for this game.

"Pure luck." Yami says.

"It'll be pure luck when you swallow my cum tonight." I tease. "It has magic powers."

Yami burst into a fit of laughter. "Where do you come up with this nonsense from?"

I shrug. "I've spent all my life alone. I had to entertain myself some way…" I trail off, looking out into the distance.

I feel Yami place a hand on my shoulder. "Let's not talk about that right now, hmm? Let's have some fun. You deserve it."

I smile. "Yeah. Let's play our last game."

"Bet still on?" Yami asks as we set ourselves up for another game.

"Since my reward is to feel you again I think so." I say.

Yami laughs. "Alright, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I sit at my desk in my office in KaibaCorp typing away at my computer. Mokuba doesn't feel too well. I think he ate too many sweets last night even though I had told him to go to bed. I'm sure he'll feel better later. I asked Roland to keep an eye on him. I trust him to protect my brother. I pinch the bridge of my nose, sighing. Last night was a long night. I confessed to Joey about Gozaburo. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but I'm glad I got it off my chest. I clinged to him like some weak fool. I hated that I did that. How stupid could I possibly be?! He's seen all of my weaknesses. I shouldn't have let him in, but he seemed to be so caring.

Gozaburo told me that people will trick you with lies of affection. He said only those who can look beyond the lies and see the truth really deserve to sit on the throne of the world. The thing is, I don't want to sit on the throne of the world. I just want to live my life with Mokuba and Joey.

_I want to be happy._

I didn't want to come into work today. I know I don't _have_ to, but it's a habit I have. I don't trust people and besides, they always seem to fuck things up. I think only about nine people know what they're doing. The rest of these fools can't do shit! Why I don't fire them, I haven't the slightest idea.

I want to get back to Joey. I want to hold him in my arms and talk to him. I love talking to him. I love the fights we have. They make me feel like my life is worth something. When he told me about his father, I wanted to kill that son of a bitch right then and there. It's ultimately up to Joey what he wants to do about that bastard, but my lover knows I have the power to take his pathetic excuse for a father down.

His mother is another one I need to take down. Serenity told me about what had happened and how she was being kept from seeing her brother because of Joey's sexual orientation. That's one reason I can't stand people. Everyone's so close-minded. I have never been attracted to a woman. Sure, girls like Serenity are pretty, but I like Joey. He's got a body on him. I groan in aggravation, feeling my body starting to react to the memories of my lover's naked body. I need some serious help.

Joey's mom hasn't been calling him or Serenity because I've been tampering with her meetings at work and causing her to be busy. I just love having power over people that try to ruin things for me. Serenity will be staying here with her brother if I have anything to say about it, and believe me…

**I do.**

XXXXXXXXXX

[Duke's POV]:

Unlike Kaiba, when the holidays hit, my ass is out having some fun. The company will be alright. I met Joey and Tristan at Kaibaland. I was strolling past there today and I figured 'hey why not have some fun?' So, I met up with them and now we're in a long ass line waiting to ride this really cool roller coaster.

"How have you been, Duke?" Tristan asks.

"Fine." I reply flicking the dice dangling from my earlobe. "Been busy with work."

"No doubt." Tristan says. "I bet you're getting a lot of customers for that Dungeon Dice Monsters game of yours."

"Like you wouldn't believe." I say. "Hey, what's wrong with him?" I ask pointing to Joey. He's staring off into space, not paying attention to Tristan and I in the slightest.

Tristan shrugs. "Probably thinking about Kaiba."

"No doubt." I say.

When I met up with Joey and Tristan, they told me what had been going down. I haven't seen them in a few weeks. I wanted to, honest I did. But work was kicking my ass! It seemed like every time I think I'd get a break, more people wanted my game! I was fluttered, but still sometimes it's a bit much. Though, all those hot girls are fanning themselves at my gorgeousness. How anyone could resist me is beyond me.

Joey told me that he and Kaiba finally got together. I didn't press on how. I'm just happy for him. Maybe if he's happy I can convince him to let me take Serenity on a date. Of course, I'd have to deal with Tristan, but it's worth a shot at any rate.

"Hey guys!" Anzu calls waving her arms and running towards us. Serenity and Mai are walking behind her talking. Anzu stops right in front of me, while Serenity and Mai continue to talk a few feet away.

"Mazaki." I greet with a mock bow.

"Oh save it, Duke!" she snaps. "When did you get here anyways?"

"Been here for a bit. Hangin' out with these two." I reply jabbing my thumb behind me. "What have you been up to, sunshine?"

"School mostly. I'm sure you got filled in on the latest gossip?" she inquires.

"Joey's yes. So where's the other two supposed love birds?" I ask.

"They're here." Serenity says.

"Well we should go find them," Mai says tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I want to see Bakura."

My eyes widened. Did she just say what I _think_ she did?!

XXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

Anzu chased after me after Marik had pissed me off. After talking for a bit, we decided to ride some rides and play some games. I told her that I had called Mai asking her to come here so we could duel. Anzu was a bit shocked at first, but then she smiled and told me that it would be an amazing duel. I know it will be! Mai is a great duelist and friend. I don't care what anyone says!

Mai met up with us a few hours ago. She played some games with us, but past on the rides. The way she's dressed right now: heels and a skirt, I don't blame her. Mai always knows how to dress. She's such a classy lady. I wished I could be as pretty as her..

Mokuba called me earlier and told me that he wouldn't be able to make it to hang out today because he was sick. I hated that. I really wanted to see him today, but I suppose we can always see each other some other time.

I'm not sure how long Kaiba's going to be able to keep my mom away from here. I know she's noticed I'm gone by now and I'm sure she's been calling, but I haven't gotten anything from her because Kaiba's blocked her calls. I feel bad about doing this, I honestly do. But I had to do _something_ to be able to see Joey!

"Serenity, are you okay?" Mai asks as we walk through Kaibaland. "You seem a bit upset."

I sigh. I don't want to bother Mai with my problems. "It's nothing, Mai." I say looking down at the ground.

"Oh no you don't. Bakura tried that exact same bullshit with me the other day. No way in hell you're gonna do it too. So talk." Mai says.

I laugh, looking up at her. "Well, it's about my mom…" I trail off.

"What about her?" Mai presses.

"She's trying to keep me away from Joey." I say softly looking down again.

"Are you serious?!" Mai gasps.

I nod. "She doesn't like how he's with Kaiba. She thinks that it's a phase and she thinks he'll turn up like Dad." I say.

I've told Mai about some of my past. I didn't say that Joey was getting beaten since that was his business, but I didn't' tell her about my life. How isolated I was without my big brother's guidance. If it wasn't for Janice, I'd have lost my will. After all, she's the one that was able to get in contact with Joey in the first place. I miss her…

"That gives her no right to keep you from him!" Mai hisses. "Have you talked to Kaiba about this?"

I nod.

"Good. And you know I'll be here for you, Serenity." Mai says wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Mai." I say, smiling softly. "You're the best."

"No problem, hun. Now then, are you ready for that duel?"

"You bet!" I beam.

XXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

A while of playing games and riding rides, I am starving, so we've gotten a bite to eat. Everyone's met back up in an area where some tables and shelter are. The place is packed, luckily we got some room to sit down. Everyone is chatting amongst each other, eating. I've had a lot of fun today, but I can't help but wonder how Seto's doing. Mokuba was really sick this morning and Seto threw himself into his work. I need to get him out more. He needs to live a little and not be so scared to smile. That smile of his is absolutely breathtaking. Why he'd want to shove it away in a pit of despair is beyond me. Then again, it's not like he was allowed to smile and he sure as hell didn't have anything to smile about.

But those days are over and now he does.

"Alright, are we ready for the duel?" Mai asks standing up.

"Wh-hold on a sec! What duel?!" I exclaim.

Serenity giggles, standing up as well. "Why the duel between Mai and I, of course."

**XXXXXXXX**

**So, did y'all like Marik and Serenity's fight? I sure did. Serenity isn't letting anyone talk about Mai! Mai and Serenity are going to duel next chappie! Not sure what else will happen, but we'll see! Totally winging this until it's time time to destroy things like I ALWAYS do. Now then, it's time for me to get in the bed and read some of As I Fall! *squeeeee! a;fka;kalskfaskg;kasfkas;flasdfas'sa Review lovelies! :D. **


	24. Chapter 24: Jagged

**I had quite the day today. Got a nice little chappie for y'all. Ryou returns! I think y'all will like his POV. I sure did! Anyways, I'm going to do some homework tomorrow, so I'm not going to make any promises I'll be updating. It all depends on how I feel afterwards. Enjoy! **

_**Endlessly:**_

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Jagged**

[Mai's POV]:

"**Say what**?!" Joey cries.

Serenity giggles at her brother's reaction to the statement she's made. He's gawking like the huggable buffoon he is. I have to mess with him. I smirk to myself, walking over casually to my best friend. My hips sway as I make my way over to him. I lazingly wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Now Joey, you shouldn't be surprised. I heard your sister kicked an old man's ass while I was in the Shadow Realm." I say.

"I know, but I mean you're…."

"Oh hun, I know I'm a great duelist, but shouldn't you believe in your little sister a bit more than that?" I say. "After all, she believed in you when you faced Odion even though it was plainly obvious that you were going to lose."

"Hey!" Joey cries jerking away from me. "If you recall I _did_ win!"

"True," I concur. "So if you can win, what makes you think Serenity can't?"

"I never said that!" he exclaims.

"Then what are you saying?" I ask stepping closer to him.

"It's just that…"

"_Yes_?" I purr leaning in close to him. Even after all this time I still have a hold on Joey. He may be in love with Kaiba and I may be married, but he can't deny our mutual attraction to one another. No, I'd never cheat on Richard and Joey would never cheat on Kaiba, but still. I have beauty, why not have some fun with it?

"It's not dat I don't think Serenity can win...it's just dat she's inexperienced and you're an experienced duelist Mai." Joey says, his face is completely flustered. I think he fears my wrath. He knows I won't take such petty accusations from him.

"You should believe in your sister, Joey." I snap, turning around to face his sister who is wringing her hands nervously. She doesn't know what to do. Her brother and idol are in a disagreement. I know what Joey is trying to say as far as Serenity goes, but Serenity needs to realize that she has to fight her own battles sometimes. I want to see if she's really serious about this duel, regardless if Joey's okay with it or not.

"I do!" he exclaims.

"Then prove it by keeping that big yap shut of yours and letting her duel me." I say looking over my shoulder. "Besides," I say turning to face the redheaded girl. "It's just for fun, right Serenity?"

"_Fun_?!" Marik laughs. "Hardly."

I whirl around, my blond hair flying in the breeze. Marik's leaning against the metal post holding the shelter's top up with his arms crossed over his chest. Still wearing that skimpy little slutty outfit I see. I sneer. I can't stand him. He knows this too. I guess it's incorrect for me to say I hate him. After all it was _his_ yami who shoved me in the Shadow Realm and almost made me forget who I was. But still, it was Marik who created the bastard. Unlike Yugi and Ryou, whose 'other halves' are totally different people, Mariku was a part of Marik-created from his anger.

"And just what are you saying, Marik?" I spit glaring at him.

He shrugs indifferently. He's never taken anything seriously. He believes everyone wants him and he's the petal on a rose fallen from the heavens. I guess I think the same way. Of course, I know it's true for me. I'm the thorns and all.

"What do you think I'm saying? Serenity isn't wanting a friendly duel." Marik says.

"Marik, stop it." Bakura says.

"Why?" Marik asks looking around me at his best friend who's sitting at the table with the rest of them. Serenity's trembling and Joey's holding her protectively. When did this get so fucked up? "I'm just telling her the truth."

"Serenity," I say walking towards her. I pull her away from Joey, who reluctantly lets go, pulling her into an embrace. She trembles in my hold. The girl has gotten stronger, yes, but she still is shy and timid. The complete opposite of me. "Is what Marik is saying is true?" I ask.

She pulls away from me, tears ready to spill from those innocent hazel eyes. I wipe them away carefully with my thumbs, cupping her face delicately. She's a fragile child that needs my protection against the stupidity of the world.

"It's true." she whispers, eyes downcast. I force her to look at me by lifting her chin with two fingers.

"You could have told me, silly." I say.

"I didn't want you to get mad…" she says trying to pull away from my hold.

"Well, if you wanted to prove your worth…"

"No, no!" she exclaims backing away. This time I let her go. "It's Marik he…"

"Oh hun you don't need to defend me against him." I say. "I can handle my own."

"I know," Serenity says. "It's just…"

"Hun," I say wrapping my arm around her waist. "You let me take care of him, hmmm? Now, do you still want to duel?"

"Do you think I'll be any good?" she asks.

I turn to the others. "Will Serenity be any good against me?" I ask.

"Yes!" is the echoed reply between the mast of friends.

I turn to the girl. "Then why don't we get to an arena and duel?" I say.

"An arena?" she squeaks.

"Of course, we have to make this good, don't we?" I wink, linking our arms. "Let's go you dummies." I snap my fingers indicating them to follow me.

XXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

I'm trembling uncontrollably as I make my way onto the arena. Mai's standing on the opposite side. People are gathering around. I know how to duel. After I dueled Nisbitt when we were trapped in Noah's sick game in virtual world, I bought my own deck and dueled against some of my friends increasing my skills. I know I can't beat Mai. That's not what this is about. It's about proving that Mai uses talent to win her duels, not her body.

I know Joey's worried, but he needs to learn I can handle myself. Still, I am terrified. It's not so much of the fear of losing, I already know I'll lose. It's all these people. I've never liked a lot of people around me. They think this is a real duel and it's exciting them. I mean the great Mai Valentine, or I should say Mai Heartlings as she informed me she was married to an English businessman. I'm happy that she's found happiness. Though, I know she still goes by her maiden name. She's famous for her name, her beauty, and her talent. I'm here to prove she's talented.

Crowds gathered around us in chairs. My friends sit at the front. Joey cheers for me loudly. I smile to him. I love how he's always there for me.

"Are you ready to go hun?" Mai asks setting her duel disk up. I do the same. I don't carry one around, but Joey let me borrow his. I'm just glad I brought my deck with me. I pull it out, going through my cards. I believe that a person's deck tells so much about them. About their past, about their very being. I think the cards pick us, not the other way around. They call to us. The cards in my deck certainly did.

Cheers erupt as we start. Even though I know I'll lose, I want to give Mai a good duel. I'll prove to Marik once and for all Mai has talent beyond his understanding!

XXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I sit with the others watching Mai and Serenity duel. They've been at it for what seems like hours. I'm soaking up every move they use. Both of them certainly have gotten better since the last time I've seen them duel.

I wished Mai wouldn't have reacted the way she did. She's a bit overprotective of my sister. Not that I could blame her, but she should know that I do believe in Serenity. She's all I have as far as family goes. I just don't want her to get hurt. Besides, she never informed me her dueling skills improved.

A lot has changed in my life since I've met Yugi. Some good, some bad. But I suppose that's how life is. Even while sitting here enjoying this duel before me and being surrounded by the people that mean the world to me, I still long to be near Seto. I hate that he has to work so much. I need to talk to Mokuba about this. Maybe together we can figure out a way to get the CEO to take breaks every once and a while. We have five days til we have to go back to school. I'm dreading that.

"Oh Serenity got Mai good!" Yugi exclaims from beside of me.

"Go sis!" I yell jumping up. She smiles at me with her usual shy smile. I don't think she's trying to win. I think she's trying to prove herself and Mai. And she's doing a fine job.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Why Serenity went off the deep end and challenged Mai is beyond me. The girl is doing well, I'll give her that, but she needs to realize that Mai doesn't have talent. I mean she does, but not enough. If she didn't look the way she did, do you honestly think she'd have what she does? Especially that husband of hers. I bet he throws cash at her while she dances under the glory of his accomplishments. Women do that all that time. Thinking they're so amazing and they have us wrapped around their finger. I'm glad Ishizu isn't like that.

Speaking of my sister, I haven't talked to her in a while. I miss her, but my place is here with Bakura. I can't let something bad happened to him, now can I? Besides, Ishizu and I had a long talk before she departed for Egypt. She believes I can help Yami get where he needs to be. This means Bakura too, though she didn't say such. She can't stand him. Not that I blame her. Those who don't understand Bakura always fear him or are hostile to him. Ishizu isn't one to outright attack someone. She holds invisible powers over us all because of her knowledge and who she was in the past.

Overall, today has been a great day. I spent time by myself enjoying my life. I never thought I'd get to this point. I always believed I'd be trapped in that stupid tomb the rest of my life. Then Ishizu took me outside and I had to have more of that wonderful life. The anger within me grew and created another personality. When I saw Odion getting beaten, I snapped. I hated the way he was treated by my father. In a way, I"m glad that Mariku killed him. No, Mariku didn't kill him..._I_ did. Mariku was only a name my anger gave himself. He nearly destroyed me.

Bakura once said that I was the one that got rid of Mariku, not Yami. I suppose he's right. But Yami ultimately banished my dark half. Sometimes I wonder, since he had become his own person, if he could have been saved like Bakura is being right now. I suppose I'll never know.

I look back up at the duel. Screams and shouts are echoing around me. I hate the noise, but it's better than the eery silence of the tombs. Serenity and Mai are neck and neck. I already know who's going to win. We all do, but Serenity just had to prove things to someone who doesn't even give a damn.

But by the way she's dueling, I don't think she's trying to prove anything about Mai at all.

XXXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

The duel between Serenity and Mai today was absolutely incredible. I couldn't stop watching them. Serenity has definitely grown as a duelist since we dueled Nisbitt. She's definitely changed too. She's more mature and independent yet she still has that shyness to her that I love about her. It makes her absolutely adorable.

I have always liked Serenity. I don't like girls that are overpowering and overconfident like Mai. Mai is a great duelist, but I feel she tries to hard. I want to be able to protect my woman, not run away from her wrath. I'm glad Serenity is back with us...for now.

Why is she back? I know it has something to do with Joey, but neither one of them has breathed a word. I know for a fact that Joey and his mother don't get along. Serenity is only allowed to visit during the summers, so how did she get past her mom to get here? Hmm. Must have been Kaiba's doing. Then again, Kaiba isn't one for charity. There has to be something I'm not seeing. I think it has to do with Joey.

I know that Joey's home life with his dad isn't that great. I don't know for sure what's happening, but I have a feeling it's terrible. Joey hasn't been home in quite some time. I don't want to bother my friend on the issue. Talking about his family is something he has trouble doing. He talks the world of his sister though. I can't blame him. She's a great girl.

That's why I can't let Duke get his grubby paws on her! I know he's a good person, but Duke, like Marik and Mai, believes everyone wants him. During Battle City and in dealing with Noah's bullshit, he tried every tactic to get Serenity in his arms. He almost succeeded. I don't think Serenity would be that stupid to go out with him, but then again she is a bit dense. Another reason she should be in my arms. I can protect her from herself.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

There is nothing like a good catfight between a gay man who thinks he's the most beautiful thing on this planet and a shy girl who isn't as stupid as she seems to be. Serenity and Marik have been at each other's throats for what seems like all day. I'm just glad I'm not caught in this mess. I have more important things to worry about. Like getting Zorc out of me once and for all.

Serenity and Mai dueled. I must admit, Serenity does have some skills. Marik is wrong is saying Mai has no talent. You can clearly see she does, but he does have a point when he mentioned that Mai uses her beauty to win. I suppose she does, but then again, I've never dueled her before. Marik has. Still, she has to have some talent.

Yami and I walk hand in hand through Kaibaland. I love being near him. It's amazing how much my life has changed. I don't deserve to be with Yami. He's much too good for me, but he's with me and I am thankful for that.

"Let's go ride some rides!" Joey shouts running towards the rides.

"Bakura, do you want to?" Yami asks as we make our way towards the rest of them who are standing in a long line to get to a rollercoaster.

I look up at the thing. People are screaming in excitement as the adrenaline of fear takes them to new heights. I clench my fists at my sides, the hand holding Yami's squeezes his.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Yami asks worryingly.

I don't answer. I continue to stare at the ride. Everyone in line is begging to get on. There's little kids with their parents giggling and cheering at the ride. How is it that kids have no fear? It has to be because they live in a world of lies. I wished I had that. I wished I had been able to experience what these children are. Protected from the cruelty of the world by their parents. I'm sure they fear the rides around them, but with their parents by their side, they don't fear a thing.

The line moves. I don't. There's no reason for me to. I'm standing off to the side with Yami. I can feel him staring at me. Everyone is chatting about with one another. Serenity and Joey seem the most excited about the ride. Duke and Tristan are arguing about something. No doubt about Serenity. I almost wished Mai were here. I could use her advice on this stupid fear. She understands me a whole lot.

Anzu breaks away from the line to come over to us.

"Anzu?" Yami asks.

"Your fear is engulfing." Anzu says.

I blink. Shit, she knows I'm scared? Well, I shouldn't be surprised really. Anzu has always been observant of things.

"Shouldn't you be in the line, you're wanting to ride the ride, no?"

"You should ride it too." she says. 'Right Yami?"

"You should conquer your fears, Bakura." Yami says. "But I don't think this is the way to do it, Anzu."

"Dont' be like Johnny Steps who was scared to make a mistake. No one here will hurt you. Remember that." she says. She touches my arm, causing me to flinch. Yami and Anzu both catch on. Anzu steps closer to me staring into my eyes. It's weird how she's looking at me.

"You're not fearing that rollercoaster at all are you?" she asks.

XXXXXXXXX

[Anzu's POV]:

Today has been a very exciting day for me. We needed to get out and get some fresh air. I think going to Kaibaland helped us to achieve that. I definitely was entertained with the duel between Mai and Serenity. Both of them are very impressive. Marik claims that Mai has no talent. I know better. Mai could have easily won against me in Duelist Kingdom. She gave me the match because she knew Yugi needed those star chips. Mai isn't a bad person. She's just a loner and, therefore, doesn't act the way she's supposed to in a crowd. She uses her beauty to her advantage, but she has talent and brains to back up that beauty too.

Serenity idolizes her, so when Marik started talking shit, I knew right then and there Serenity wasn't going to put up with his nonsense. She wanted to prove Mai's talents and her own. She did that.

I got out of the line to ride the rollercoaster to talk to Bakura. I can tell he's fearful from the way he's eyeing the rollercoaster, but getting a closer look at him there's much more to this than a mere ride. He fears his control. He wants to be in control of the situation he's in-both with these rides and with Yami. He thinks he's alone still. He should know better than that.

I'll admit, he still scares me, but I'd never do anything to harm him. I want Yami to be happy and he is with Bakura. Regardless what happened in the past between them they're together now. They're working out their problems.

Bakura and Yami both have a past in Egypt. Both of them have secrets that they keep away under lock and key. We-Yugi, Tristan, Joey and I-may have been able to travel through the former Pharaoh's memories when Bakura was trying to destroy the world with Zorc, but we never saw into his inner mind. His secrets, wants, desires. They're all kept from us. As they should be.

Bakura is another one that's keeping secrets. There's so much about him we don't understand. He's changed a lot. I never thought the thief could laugh and smile the way he's been doing these past few months being around us. At first, I hated that Yami wanted to save Bakura. It wasn't fair to us or even Yami. Bakura didn't care about anyone but himself. I hated that he made his way back into our lives.

Now that I know more about him, about his past I can see beyond those things. Looking at Bakura, I can see so much pain in his eyes. I wished he'd let it all go. I know that he's still holding onto something from his past. Mai, Yami, and Marik have been a big help. I want Bakura to know that he has me as well.

"You're not fearing the rollercoaster at all are you?" I ask.

Bakura's eyes widened at my observation. He shouldn't be surprised I can catch onto things so easily. Unlike most people, I take in things much easier. My friends mean everything to me. Living in a family as an only child my friends became my family. Bakura is my friend, therefore he is my family.

Yami squeezes Bakura's hand, staring at his lover. Bakura's turned facing the rollercoaster. He doesn't want to admit that he's fearful of himself, fearful of this relationship between him and Yami.

"You have all of us." I say touching his shoulder. He jumps. I hate that he does that. I know he can't help it, but I wished he'd trust me because I trust him.

"Fine, you want me to ride the fucking rollercoaster than I will!" Bakura shouts storming over to the line, shoving people out of the way. Some want to protest, but don't. Even with all of the changes Bakura has endured when getting his own body he still can scare the piss out of anyone who dares cross him. I bet it's nice being able to hold such power over all of us.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura's fear is engulfing me. It's painful to see him in such a state, staring at the rollercoaster. Anzu came over wanting to help Bakura. She should know Bakura isn't one to open up to such things. Though, she has observed that the fear Bakura is showing isn't for the rollercoaster at all. It's about his and my relationship.

It's hasn't even been two days and he's already fearful? I hate to see him like this. It makes me upset. I lay on his chest in our room. I moved into the other guest bedroom. Yugi has his own room. Marik stays in the other room and the rest of them, they either sleep downstairs or at their own houses. Only Ryou is here tonight. Everyone else has gone home.

"I can't believe those fools kicked me out!" Bakura hisses mostly to himself.

I chuckle, lacing our fingers together. Our hands rest on his bare abdomen.

"You can't just cut in a line like that, love." I say.

"I just wanted to prove myself."

"To who?"

Bakura doesn't answer. I shift so I can look at him. He's staring off into space. I know this is beyond a simple ride. I think he's trying to prove his worth to me by not being scared. The thing is I _want_ him to be scared. Not because it'd be funny to harass him, but because it'd show he's a human. Bakura has never believed he was a human. He was either beneath us or above us. Never an equal.

Bakura wants that. He wants approval and now that he's getting it he doesn't know how to react to it. He thinks that he has to conquer all of his fears and mistakes in a single day. He's not upset because he didn't get to ride the rollercoaster, he's upset because he didnt' get to prove to himself what Zorc's been trying to tell him all along.

"Zorc is wrong, Bakura." I say.

Bakura's eyes snap to me. So much pain is in those beautiful red eye so of his. I hate that look he's giving me. It only last a moment, but it's enough to unnerve me. The look turns into a scowl. My lover sits up and I do as well.

"What are you going on about, Atem?" Bakura asks.

"Put the walls down, Bakura. You're with me now." I say.

"And that's supposed to make it all better? Now that the great Pharaoh is in my presence?" Bakura spits.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" I ask.

"There's nothing to talk about." he snaps.

I sigh heavily. He's been doing so well and now he's fearing things he shouldn't be.

"You know I love you, right?" I say reaching out to brush the hair out of his face. He leans into my touch unlike when Anzu touched him and he flinched, he craves my touch. I let my hand do as it pleases touching every inch of those flawless face. I bring my other hand up, cupping his face in my palms.

"Yes." he replies staring into my eyes.

"Then why are you trying to hide?" I ask.

Bakura closes his eyes for a moment. He grabs my wrists gently, pulling my hands away from my face.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs." Bakura says.

"If that's what you want to do." I say.

"It's not you Atem…"

"Then what_ is_ it?!" I exclaim.

Bakura pulls me towards him, kissing me. I respond quickly. Bakura has always shown how he feels through action, not words. Still, sometimes words are needed and in this case, they are.

We pull away, panting heavily. Bakura strokes my face with his forefinger, sliding it across my mouth. I automatically smile. He response with his own. He cups my face in his hands, kissing my lips tenderly.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too."

Bakura kisses my forehead before getting up to leave. I want to follow, but I don't. Instead I curl into the sheets, staring at the clock ticking beside of me on the dresser.

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

Bakura and Yami are finally together. How long that will be is remain to be seen. Bakura still hasn't conquered the darkness in his heart and Yami still hasn't conquered his own fears either. The time at Kaibaland today just proved that both of them fear themselves and each other. No one picked up on Yami's fear though seeing as how Bakura's was rather engulfing. It's hard for Bakura to hide things now. I think it has something to do with what occurred between him and Yami the other day. He needed that. He needed to release that pent up anger and frustration. It made him realize that he's in love with Yami.

But, it also made him more fearful of himself. Now that he knows Yami is his soul mate, he's upset with himself that he's hurt him. I'm sure Zorc is still riding his ass about killing Yami, but Bakura is strong. He's not going to let Zorc win no matter what. I see a shadow move across the living room, heading towards the kitchen. I get up, walking towards the kitchen. The room is pit black save for the stove light. Bakura's back is facing me. One hand on the faucet of the sink, another holding a glass. He shuts the water off, turning to face me.

We don't say anything to one another. We haven't talked since he and Yami got together. He had left for nearly two days prior to that. During that time, he became friends with Mai. I have wanted to talk with him about his issues, but it's hard for me to talk to Bakura. Not only because I am a shy person as it is, but because of what we've been through together.

Even though I'm not begging for Yami to kill my yami, sometimes I wished he'd get out of my life. Looking at him causes me great pain. Not only because of the shit he's pulled with me, but because the pain he has is overwhelming. The bond we share is strong, yet we don't have one at all.

"You've been awful quiet, Hikari." Bakura says after he takes a sip of his water. "Care to share why?"

How to do tell him how I feel without him going off the deep end? He's already fearful of his new relationship and losing control. Why add to this mess? Though, I do need to get things off my chest. Maybe telling Bakura how I feel will help him.

"You know how I am, Bakura." I say.

"Hmm." he grunts.

We stand in silence.

"So are you going to spill the beans or are we going to play these games, Hikari?" Bakura asks drumming his fingers on the sink behind him in boredom.

He wants me to tell him how I feel. But is he ready? Am I?

I walk towards the table and my yami follows. We sit across from each other. Bakura grips the glass loosely in his hand staring at me, waiting for me to start this conversation I shouldn't even have to have.

"I'm happy for you."

"That's not what you want to talk about, so save it."

Dammit. I thought I could lead into this conversation that way. I guess I'll do a direct approach.

"You hurt me." I say staring into his eyes.

Bakura snorts, rolling his eyes.

Why does he act this way towards me and no one else? What is it about me that he wants to hurt? No, he doesn't want to hurt me. I am the light half of his soul. He still has darkness within him. He doesn't know how to react to me.

"If I hurt you so much, why are you still here?" he asks.

"I want to see you happy." I reply.

"You know as well as I do that's impossible. You know the reality of the situation." Bakura says.

"Does Yami?" I ask.

"Not completely." Bakura replies.

"You should really open up to him. He loves you." I say.

"I know he does, but love isn't enough sometimes." my yami says.

"It would have been with our relationship." I say. "But you were too busy with revenge to care about what you were doing to me."

Bakura doesn't say anything. He doesn't apologize, look away, or anything. He just looks at me.

"I hate the way you treat me, Bakura." I say. "It hurts that you used me and forced your pain on me."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asks.

I laugh humourlessly. "You don't know?!" I exclaim. "Oh, of course, you wouldn't! You were too busy trying to destroy Yami to realize what you were doing to me!"

"Ryou, would you calm down?" Bakura snaps.

"I am calm!" I shout slamming my fists on the table. Bakura's glass jerks, spilling some of the contents on the table. I get up, grabbing some paper towels sliding them over to Bakura. He lets the three droplets of water that spilt sit on the table.

"Obviously not if you're having a hissy fit." Bakura says taking a sip of water.

"Are you going to clean that up?"

"Are you going to stop beating around the bush and tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't feel like repeating myself, Bakura." I snap.

"Apparently you do since you repeated things to me I already know. The only knew news you've given me is that you felt what I was feeling." Bakura says. "How is anyone supposed to get close to you if you keep shutting down and shoving them aside?"

"Oh like you're one to talk!" I hiss.

"These people are your friends." Bakura says.

"And they're yours too!" I exclaim.

Bakura closes his eyes, shaking his head. "They think they are, but we all that…"

"That you're going to snap." I finish.

Bakura grips his glass tightly, nearly shattering it in his hand. He can't stand when I turn the tables on him. He knows I have that power over him.

"We're not here to discuss me." he hisses. "It's you were talking about."

"I've already said what I needed to say." I say.

"What a liar you are." Bakura sneers. "Being a part of me, I'd expect you to have some of my talents, but you can't do anything I can do!"

"You wouldn't know seeing as how you don't even speak to me!" I yell.

"You won't speak to me either, Hikari. Don't put the blame all on me or on yourself. It's pathetic. It's not all one person's fault for the fuck ups in this shitty world of ours." Bakura snaps.

"You still hate your life even after you realized you're in love with Yami?" I ask.

Bakura's and my eyes meet. Even without the mind link, I know what he's thinking and he knows what I'm thinking too. The pain he has is unbearable. Tears sting my eyes and I angrily blink them away. I hate how he has this hold on me. I hate that I can't stay mad at him. I hate that I can't leave him alone to deal with his bullshit.

I hate that I love him.


	25. Chapter 25: Iris

**Before we get started on this chappie. I have a few announcements to make: **

**1) During Ryou's POV in the last chapter, he says: 'I hate that I love him.' For some reason, y'all are thinking that I'm talking about Ryou being in love with him. No, no guys. What I meant was that he loves him as a friend, as a brother. It's nothing to do with romance. Y'all should know how much I hate Tendershipping. I apologize for the confusion, but I can assure you Ryou and Bakura will NOT be getting together in this fic. In fact, I don't even know if Ryou will be with anyone in this story unless someone gives me a magical idea to bring Mariku back, it won't happen. **

**2) I have officially started my new semester and though I have online classes, I have a lot of work to do, so I haven't been able to write much lately. **

**3) So, y'all remember back in 'Fang' how Serenity, Kisara, and Amane were together? Well, I am literally living that relationship. (No I'm not a supernatural creature though it would be awesome and since I'm apparently Kisara in my relationship I'd get to be a vampire haha) so that's another reason this has been taking a bit of time. I haven't been in a relationship in forever and I've never truly dated a girl, much less two of them, but I feel that it's right and they do too. And I'm very excited about meeting them this summer! Yay! **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! Again, sorry for the late update and sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! **

_**Endlessly:**_

**_I could love you endlessly, I could fall in love with you and we could keep a miracle alive. Every time I look in your eyes, I get lost inside of your soul. What are you doing to me? Don't you know that I hate you? Don't you want my blood on your hands? Don't you want me to scream? Don't you realize that it's too late to bring me back life? I'm already further than death. I'm drowning in my desire for you and my need to kill you. I want my hands covered in your blood, I want your skin underneath my fingertips I want you to reach out and touch me, I want you to burn me alive with your beautiful eyes. I want to hear your voice when I go to bed at night, I want to lie next to you and watch the world go by. I want to end you for good, I want to make you suffer, I want to see the look in your eyes when you look up at me when I hold the knife above your heart. I want you to know that any claims of hope you had of us is nothing but fantasy we'll never have. I want you to be the one that kills me, I want my blood on your hands.. I want you to end me I want to feel your passion. I want to feel your soul wrapping around mine. I want to know if you feel this too. I want to know if I can kill you now. I want to feel you underneath me I want to feel something besides this loneliness I feel inside. I want to bring the demon out of you._**

**_I want to know if it hurts when I cut you up inside. I want to know if you really hate me or if I really hate you. I want to make me scream, I want to feel the power within me grow. I want you to knock me out, I want you to defeat me. I want something so much more from you than I could ever get. I want you to bleed, I want you to scream. I need you to know you're driving me crazy. I need you to know my soul burns passionately for you every time you give me that look I think I'm going to lose my mind. I want you dead, I want your soul to scream, to earn itself to me. I need you to know this isn't a game anymore. And what would you think if I told you that loved you this whole time? What would you say if I told you I never wanted to hate you, that I never loved you at all? What if I was playing with your mind?_**

**_What if I was lying right now? What if I told it was too personal to tell you how I felt about you? What if I told you that everything you've done to me was nothing more than just a wicked fantasies you dreamt of? What if I can't take it back? What if I don't want to? What if everything I said wasn't a lie? What if I tried to bring you back? What if I really did love you? Would you love me back, even though you think of me as a fool? Am I fool to fall in love with you? What if I told you that loving you is so impossible, it's not reality. I couldn't take it anymore. You burn me alive, I'd give myself to you if I could._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, then Yugioh would have ended with Bakura and Yami admitting their undying love for one another and Seto would have pulled Joey into a kiss to shut him up because Puppy and Darkshipping rock!**

**Warnings: My usual, y'all know what that means, but for those of you who happen to be new to my awesomeness, it means there's lemony goodness!**

**Summary:**

**Moments away from destroying Zorc, Yami hesitates, asking Horakhty if she can set Bakura free. She agrees, telling Yami that in order for him to pass into the afterlife, he must break his enemy of the darkness, and he only as a year to do so.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Iris**

[Bakura's POV]:

I hate talking to Ryou. No, I don't hate the kid, it's just the way he looks at me that gets under my skin. He's the exact opposite of me. He knows me better than anyone else. I knew I hurt him, but at the time I didn't care. I do now. I don't know if I'll ever be able to apologize to him or anyone for that matter.

"You still hate your life even after you realized you're in love with Yami?" he asks.

So much passes through those brown eyes of his. He understands me on a level no one else ever will. Yet, he doesn't understand me at all and I don't understand him. We're alike in the sense that we lost the people we held most dear in our hearts, but we handled it differently.

I used him for my own selfish goals. I didn't care what I was doing to him by locking his soul away in his soul room while I used his body to get my revenge on Yami. I didn't care whether I was hurting Ryou or not. I've always thought he was a weakling because he hid in fear of others and getting too close to people. But I helped him in a sense. I forced him into Yugi's life and forced him to befriend him. In a way, we used each other to get what we needed.

What Ryou said earlier about us never talking has really gotten to me. It's both of our faults that we don't share a strong bond like Yugi and Yami do. I suppose we'll never be close like that. Ryou isn't one to get close to people and I'm not either. Though I am friends with all these people now and I share a bond with Marik and Mai, I don't feel close with them at all.

Ryou claims I'm unhappy with my life despite the fact that I've accepted Yami as my soul mate. But have I truly? I love him, that much is true. But I can't help to feel hatred towards him still. I don't want to hate him, but I do. I know he loves me, and I know I love him, but I can feel Zorc trying to break free of the cage I have him locked in in the back of my mind. How much longer will it be until he breaks free and takes control? The thing with Zorc is, I'll never know it's happening until it's too late.

"Living in constant fear will get you nowhere." Ryou says.

"You're one to talk." I snap.

"Why do we constantly have to argue like this?" Ryou whispers looking down at his clenched fists resting on the table his bangs hang over his eyes creating shadows that conceal his features. "Why can't we be like Yami and Yugi? I care about you, Bakura. Why I don't know. I should hate you."

"And you do." I point out.

"I hate what you did to me. I hate that you hate yourself so much. I hate how miserable you are. I hate that you won't accept your happiness. You know you belong with Yami. You know he makes you happy. You refuse to open up to Yami-"

"I let him take me, Ryou!" I shout. "How much more open can I be?! I have _never_ let**_ anyone_** take me before! And I let Atem take me because I love him!"

"I know that!" Ryou exclaims. "But you're still unhappy because you won't let go. You think you're going to hurt Yami. You won't trust yourself to be happy with him."

I stand up, walking over to the sink staring out the window. There's an owl in the tree twisting its head from side to side. I wish I could be an owl sometimes. I heard they're very intelligent and amazing creatures. The only thing they have to worry about is getting a meal and reproducing. An owl is a silent killer with grace and beauty.

I feel Ryou standing beside of me staring out the window as well. The owl swoops down then back up in a flash holding a mouse within its talons eating the creature. We stand beside each other in silence for what seems like forever. I hate having him around, yet I love it at the same time. Being around Ryou makes me feel complete, but it a different way Yami does.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, nearly choking on those forbidden words.

"Look at me, Bakura." Ryou says.

I turn to face him. "I already know you're sorry. I have already forgiven you. Yes, being around you reminds me of the pain you put me through. When Yami first told me that he was going to save you I was furious. I didn't want you to be saved. I tried so hard to help you and you wouldn't let me. Please don't push Yami aside the way you pushed me away." Ryou says.

We stare at one another. There's so much about this boy that unnerves me. He knows nearly everything about me and I've never told him anything about myself. He understands me because he felt my pain. While I was busy trying to destroy Yami and the rest of the world, Ryou was hiding in his soul room engulfed in my misery.

"Why do you care so much, Ryou?" I hiss looking out to the window again.

"Because I love you." my Hikari replies.

Silence fills the air at his words. He loves me? Why? He should hate me for what I've done to him. Out of everyone I've ever came in contact with, it this boy who got punished by being kindhearted. I wish I was kind like him. I wished I could be like him. Ryou is strong to have dealt with my pain.

"I know you're wondering why I love you." Ryou says. "It's because despite all of the shit you pulled using my body, stabbing me in my arm, forcing me out of my body to convince Yami to forfeit the duel, sealing my friends away in figurines and forcing them into comas. Despite all of that, I knew you weren't evil. I didn't know why you were doing it...not until that night…"

I close my eyes, my fingers curl around the edges of the sink. That was one of the worst nights of my life. I had always been good at putting up a block in our connection, but that night I was unable to. I kept dreaming about that horrible night. I woke up screaming and in tears. I felt Ryou pressing against our mind-link with all of his might. I felt him crying within me.

"I hated that you tried to bottle it up inside of you because that's what I did when Amane and Mom died. I didn't want you going through that." Ryou whispers, his voice shakes. He lets out a shaky sigh before starting again. "I know how it feels to feel alone and to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault what happened to you, Bakura."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Hikari." I hiss. "You know damn well you blame yourself for your sister's and your mother's death."

"I never denied it." Ryou whispers.

"Then stop trying to get me to stop blaming myself. And, unlike you, Hikari," I say turning towards him. "I also blamed other people because it was Atem's uncle's fault." I spit.

Ryou closes his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. "You know exactly who's fault it really was, you just don't want to admit it." he says. I send him a hard glare. Ryou doesn't back away like most people would. "You know it's true Bakura."

"Shut up!" I shout shoving him. He stumbles backwards, falling. He grabs the counter, pulling himself up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryou shouts.

"Leave me alone, Ryou." I hiss walking away. I'm forced to stop when he grabs my wrist.

"No."

"We're not having this conversation anymore, Hikari." I spit.

"Why won't you accept the fact that Zorc used you, Bakura?!" Ryou exclaims. "Hell,he raped you!"

My eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "Why the hell are we talking about such stupidity? Just drop it." I hiss jerking away from him. "Worry about yourself! You're free of me. I'm not taking over your body or sending your friends to the Shadow Realm or making them into dolls! So why don't you just fuck off, Ryou and deal with yourself?!"

"Why are you acting like this?! Tell me what's wrong, Bakura!" Ryou shouts.

"You are!" I hiss.

"I'm trying to help you!" Ryou exclaims. "You've made so much progress and now you're going backwards! You know damn well Zorc is to blame for what happened to you! Why can't you see that?!"

"He's the only one that helped me! He's the only one that cared!" I shout turning around so my back is towards him. "He helped me to gain power to defeat them, to get the Items.."

"He used you to resurrect himself. He told you that Yami's father ordered the massacre, but then you were too late to get revenge on him, so you went after Yami, but you fell in love with him."Ryou says.

Ryou turns me around, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You are a wonderful person, 'Kura." he whispers. "You're funny, smart, and gorgeous. You have friends that would do anything for you. Zorc doesn't care about you. He uses you."

I grab Ryou's shoulders, pulling him away from me. His cheeks are stained with tears. I reach out to wipe them away.

"Stop crying, Hikari. You'll mess that pretty face of yours up." I say.

Ryou makes a sound that's a mixture between a sob and a laugh. "I will if you stop messing yours up."

I roll my eyes, turning around from him. "You should go to bed, Hikari." I mutter.

"It'd be pointless to." he says. "I feel your pain."

I turn to face the window again. The owl is still sitting in the tree, but the mouse it captured earlier is long gone. How long have I been down here? Time doesn't seem real to me. Ryou's last words are cutting me deep. How does he still feel what I feel?

"I-"

"Don't even think it." Ryou chatises. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You can't help it, Bakura."

"I'm tired of using you." I whisper gripping the edge of the counter.

"You're not using me; you're trying to heal and you won't let yourself." Ryou says. "I'm here to help you…"

"You should help yourself first, Hikari." I spit.

"I have my whole life to get better, you only have three months." he points out.

"Three months until I die." I mutter under my breath.

"You won't die if you let Yami know how you feel." Ryou says.

"He already knows!" I snap.

"You honestly think making love to him one time is going to let him know how you feel?" Ryou asks.

"We didn't make love...I degraded him." I hiss.

"Bakura…"

"I tried to kill him, but I couldn't. I felt so weak that I couldn't. He told me that he's been in love with me since Egypt." I say.

"And you have too." Ryou says.

"I know."

"But you were told to hate him." Ryou says.

"I was, but I still wanted him. I tried so hard to forget about that. I tried to focus on the fact that he was my enemy. It was hard. I just used people to forget about him, but it never worked out. The other day, I lost it. I wanted him so badly. It felt..amazing. I don't even know how to describe it." I say.

"It's because you're in love, Bakura." Ryou says. "It's supposed to feel good when you're with the person you belong with."

I laugh humourlessly. "What a fucked up twist my life has taken."

"You and Yami need to talk." Ryou says placing a hand on mine.

I turn to face him. "I know."

Ryou steps closer, wrapping his arms around me. I awkwardly wrap an arm around him.

"I want you to be happy." he says.

"I know."

"Let's get some sleep." he says pulling away from me. Ryou heads into the living room and I turn back to the window, but this time when I look back the owl is gone.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I barely slept a wink. I was up all night worrying about my Bakura. He's come a long way since I first decided to save him, but I know he has a long way to go. I know it's hard for my lover to express himself and talk about certain things. I want to help him, I don't have much time before he's taken away from me. I feel a shudder run through my body at the thought of Bakura being taken away from me. Ever since I've known him all I've wanted to do was protect the world from his insanity, but after finding out why he was doing I couldn't help but want to help him.

At first, I thought that was the only reason I wanted to save him, now I know it's because I'm in love with him. I won't let his stubbornness get the best of him. I won't let him be destroyed because he can't talk to me. I'll figure out a way to help him release that darkness. It must be destroyed before time is up.

I get up, stretching. I grab some clothes, heading for the shower. After my shower I head downstairs. It's still early in the morning. I creep down the stairs slowly so not to wake my lover who I'm assuming is sleeping on the couch or floor depending on where Ryou is sleeping. I stop when I realize neither one of the white haired men are anywhere in the living room. I head to the kitchen where only the stove light is only. Ryou is sitting at the kitchen table his hands holding a cup of tea.

"Ryou, what are you doing up so early and where is Bakura?" I ask walking over to the table and sitting across from him.

"Bakura is gone." Ryou mutters in reply staring down in his cup. "He's been gone since I got up."

"I figured as much." I sigh.

Silence engulfs us. It's not a pleasant or awkward silence. The last time I was around Ryou like this was when he snapped me out of my thoughts on whether Bakura loved me or not. He did most of the talking and I barely said anything. Now that he's quiet, I suppose I should do the talking. The thing is, I'm not sure what to say to him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We talked." the Hikari replies darkly.

"You don't seem to be too happy about that." I say.

Ryou lets out a humourlessly laugh. "I tried to help him, but-"

"Ryou, you can't help Bakura on your own. We've already been over this." I say.

"I know that." Ryou sighs looking up at me. "I just feel like I haven't been doing much to help lately."

"Have you told him?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies.

"What did he say?" I ask.

Ryou returns to staring into his tea. "What do you think?" he mutters.

It's no surprise how Bakura reacted the way he did. I know Bakura cares about Ryou, but it's hard for him to apologize.

"I told Bakura he needs to tell you how he feels." Ryou says. "He seems afraid…"

"I'll talk to him." I say.

"Talking to him won't be enough, Yami." Ryou sighs.

"I know."

Just when I think things are going to get better, they only get worse. Now that Bakura and I are together, the fight is ten times worse than getting him in my arms. I already achieved that. He's admitted that he loves me. He's shown me as I've shown him, but he's hiding things from me. He's keeping things locked away inside of himself and Zorc, no doubt, is feeding off of that pain.

"I'm going to go find him." I say standing up.

"I'll come with you." Ryou says.

"I think you better stay here, Ryou." I say.

He seems to want to protest, but nods in agreement.

"I'll be back with Bakura as soon as I can." I say heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

The duel Mai and I had was incredible. I may have lost, but I learnt so much from her. I hate people that don't know how to learn from their losses. You can't learn from winning because that is the goal. If you always get what you want how will be ever feel like you earned it? By losing we are able to learn from the mistakes we made that caused us to lose and do what we can to get better. We may not get to our goal the next time, but if we keep trying we will.

It's something I've always believed and it's helped me to get through life. Not having my brother around to protect and guide me, I had to learn how to deal with things. And after Battle CIty, I really learnt that nothing is impossible.

I've been in Japan for about three days now. I know I'll have to go back to Mom's eventually. For one, I have school and two, it's not fair to leave her like that. I know she knows where I am, but it's not fair for me to just leave her like that. I know she's a good person I just hate the way she treats Joey. I think if she talked to him and got to know him, she'd actually see he's not like Dad.

"Hey, sis." Joey says flopping down on the couch beside of me with a soda. "What's up?"

"Knitting a scarf for Mokuba." I reply.

"He doing better?" my brother asks taking a sip of his Coke.

"Yeah, he wants me to come over here in a little while." I reply. "When are you and Kaiba going to see each other?"

Joey shrugs, chugging down the rest of his drink before slamming it on the table. "I was gonna discuss it with Mokie yesterday, but he was sick so…"

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure we can work something out." I say.

'Really, ya do dat for me, sis?" Joey beams.

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Of course silly. I'd do anything for my big brother."

Joey smiles. "So are ya and Mokie datin'?" he asks.

I look down at my project, my face heating up.

"Ohhhh," Joey says scooting closer to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "So tell ya big bro how you and Mokie got together."

"We're not together, Joey." I mumble.

"But ya wanna be." he says.

I sigh. "Yes."

"Then ask 'im out. He's a great guy! Plus we can double date!" he half-jokes.

I smile, continuing my knitting. "It's just going to be hard to see him since I live in America." I mutter.

"We gotta figure out a way to get cha up here, sis." Joey says.

"We'll figure out one day. What are you going to do today?" I ask.

Joey shrugs. "Chill here. I guess."

I nod, finishing up the last of the stitching. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later." I say standing up.

"Alright, have fun!" Joey calls as I push open the door that leads to the shop part.

"Good morning, Serenity." Mr. Muto smiles.

"It's the afternoon, Mr. Muto." I giggle.

Mr. Muto looks at his watch. "Oh dear," the old man chuckles. "Look at that, I lost track of time."

I laugh. "You should get some lunch."

"I'll do that. Have fun today." he says.

"I will," I call heading out the door.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"You didn't have to be so rude." I say.

Marik, who's sitting next to me on the couch, turns to me.

"What?" he blinks.

"Yesterday at the fair. You know Mai is good at dueling." I say.

"Of course I know." Marik scoffs rolling his eyes. "But you can't deny that she uses those giant boobs to get what she wants."

I can't help but laugh. One thing I like about Marik is that he's very blunt. Sometimes that bluntness gets him in trouble, but it's something I admire about him. Marik doesn't care what people think about him. He flaunts his sexiness like…

Hold on a sec! Did I seriously just _think_ that?! I glance over at him. He's flipping through the channels in boredom. I'll admit, I've always found him attractive even after I found out who he truly was. It's the confidence that he has in himself that attracts me to him the most. I've lacked that confidence all my life up until I met Yami.

"Still, you upset Serenity." I say.

Marik shrugs.

"Marik-"

"Don't we have something more important to discuss than how Serenity and Mai feel?" Marik snorts.

"Marik, they have feelings too, you know." I say.

"I never said they didn't, but they're young and they have time. Bakura, however…" he trails off.

So that's why he's been acting this way lately. He's worried about Bakura. Yami is running out of time to expel the darkness from Bakura's heart. He's come a long way, but spending a few months with us and having sex with Yami isn't going to expel that darkness. I don't know Bakura that well. Sure, he's my friend and I know he had a bad past, but we don't know enough about him where we can truly help him. I'm not even sure Yami does.

"Yami will save Bakura, Marik." I say.

Marik lets out a humourless laugh. "I want to believe that, but every time I think he's getting better, it backfires."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You see it for yourself Bakura's getting better."

"He is." Marik says tossing the remote on the table. "But it's not enough. He's closing up again."

That much is true. I tried to talk to Yami about it this morning, but he didn't want to talk about it. Even Ryou seemed to be a bit distant this morning. He left before I got a chance to ask him about it though.

"Do you think something happened between Bakura and Yami last night?" I ask.

"I doubt it." Marik replies. "From the looks of how Ryou was this morning, I think it was between those two. Though, Yami is the center of this."

"Bakura seems to hide a lot of things about himself." I point out.

"You don't even know the half of it." Marik mutters. His tone is sad and a bit forced, so unlike the Hikari.

"You care a lot of about him, don't you?" I say as a statement, not a question.

"He's my best friend." Marik says turning to face me. "Of course I care about him."

"Is there a way to get him to open up?" I ask.

Marik lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure. Bakura isn't very trusting of people."

"But he should know we love him and want to help him!" I exclaim.

"He does know that, but that's not good enough for him. He needs to be able to truly trust someone." Marik says.

I sigh, sinking back into the cushions of the couch. Why does this have to be so complicating? What happened to the days of normal? No, I don't want those days back. Those days were nothing but loneliness for me. Bakura is my friend and I will help him, no matter what the cost.

"I want to help him." I say folding my hands in my lap. "I really do, but I'm not sure how…" I trail off.

"Bakura needs to tell Yami _everything_." Marik says looking at the entranceway of the kitchen. "Otherwise, he's going to be destroyed."

"Well, maybe we should talk about it with everyone and see their intake?" I suggest. "We need to figure out what Ryou and Bakura talked about last night that has Bakura so upset."

"Alright, call them." Marik mutters.

XXXXXXX

[Mokuba's POV]:

Serenity came over a few hours ago. We've been playing games. She's really good at them.

"So you only lost to Mai by 100 life points?" I ask taking a sip of my soda. We're in the game room watching a movie.

"Yup." Serenity says digging her hand into the popcorn bowl beside of us. "Joey was freaking out when Mai told him we were dueling."

I laugh. "I can only imagine."

We sit in silence, both of us staring at the movie. I love being around Serenity. She's funny and smart. Seto has been teasing me about my crush on her. I guess I deserve that since I've teased him about liking Joey since the day those two met. I'm glad Seto is finally happy. My brother definitely deserves it.

"How is everyone?" I ask.

"Well…" Serenity trails off.

I pause the movie, turning to face her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Serenity looks down at her hands that are lying in her lap.

"Serenity?" I say scooting closer to her.

"It's Bakura." she mutters.

"What about him? I thought he was doing so well." I say worryingly.

What's going on with Bakura that has Serenity so upset? She and I have always believed in him. Neither one of us believed that Bakura was evil even when he was doing evil things. No one is truly evil, not in my eyes anyways. I know Bakura has a lot of problems. He and Seto have a lot in common in the fact they can't express themselves the way they ought to. But I thought that by having Yami in his life, Bakura would be able to open up more.

"He just seems distant." Serenity replies. "Yami's out looking for him."

"He left?" I ask.

Serenity nods.

"Did something happen?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Serenity replies.

"Well, hopefully Yami can help him. You know how Bakura is. He's just like Seto, always hiding things." I say.

"Yeah, I suppose. Still, I feel like we could help in some way." Serenity says.

"Don't blame yourself, Serenity." I say reaching out to touch her hand. "You and I both know that you've done all you can do to help, Bakura and to help Joey."

Serenity doesn't seem at all phased by my hand on top of hers. I move closer to her. I love being near her. "I just hate to see people unhappy." she says. "Everyone has such beautiful smiles and I want to see them."

"You have a beautiful smile." I blurt out.

Serenity turns to me. I quickly look away. I can feel my face heating up. Serenity reaches for my hand this time.

"Mokuba, are you okay?" she asks.

Is this how Seto feels when he and Joey are around each other? This indescribable feeling in the pit of your stomach that burns you in the most pleasant of ways. What is it about this girl that causes me to feel this way? Is it the fact that our brothers are together? Is it because she and I have so much in common? Or is this something more?

I turn to face her. She's staring into my eyes. Hers are beautiful. I'm glad she can see me. When I heard about her near blindness, even before I truly got to know her, I felt horrible about it. My heart beats wildly in my chest as I stare into her eyes. I feel like we're magnets being pulled together.

The pull is too much to resist and before I know it, we're kissing. Her lips are warm and soft against mine. I've never kissed anyone before, but I know without a shadow of a doubt, I only want to kiss her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So Bakura is gone, Serenity and Mokuba had a kiss. And Yugi thinks Marik is hot. Sounds like a good chappie to me. No idea when this will be updated. I'll try to write, but right now my eyes are hurting. Weird. Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! :D. **


End file.
